


Between Fire And Ice - Thor x Reader x Loki

by DarkCherry91



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, brotherly conflict, fan fiction, posessive Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 137,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCherry91/pseuds/DarkCherry91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with an invitation to a college party. There a young mortal met two handsome men, let them bewitch her and take her to their golden home. Soon she realized they weren't men but gods, and that she was caught in their midst on a foreign planet called Asgard.<br/>Set after The Avengers 2, Thor was king of Asgard with Loki as his advisor - all deeds are forgiven but darkness has found a home in both brother's hearts. Will the mortal be able to tame them or will she break apart between them, between fire and ice?</p><p>xxx<br/>In later chapters: cross-over with Tolkien's The Hobbit Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of my Thor x Reader x Loki Fanfiction. My work shall focus more on the dark side of both brothers and some crossovers in later chapters.   
> You can also find me (and much more chapters) on Deviant Art: http://darkcherry91.deviantart.com/
> 
> Feel free to comment and criticize. Enjoy reading! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters but the plot is mine.

**Prolouge**

It all began with an invitation to a college party. Two friends of mine celebrated their birthdays in their dormitory and insisted on my attendance. Since I had no other plans for that evening anyways I gladly accepted the invitation. 

The sun had already set when I arrived at the dormitory but the air was still warm. Walking up a few steps I could already hear music and the other guests chatting. I entered the main party room and headed to my friends who immediately handed me something to drink – probably very alcoholic. The atmosphere was very casual and more and more students dropped in. 

Some time later that evening, I was standing beside the bar and watched the other guests. My gaze scanned the crowd until it fell upon two handsome young men on the other side of the room. I was sure they had just arrived at the party since their presence would not have been unnoticed. Somehow I felt drawn to them and suddenly their gazes fell upon me and the mysterious strangers walked over to where I was standing. 

As they came closer I realized how handsome they were. Both were intimidating tall and I felt like a dwarf amongst giants. The one had blonde hair floating around his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. The white shirt on his bronze skin emphasized his muscular body in all the right ways as he stood proud in front of me. I looked up to him unable to say even a word while his eyes stared holes into mine. 

“Hello, I'm Luke!” a rich and velvet like voice interrupted. I averted my gaze from those icy blue eyes only to fall in the depths of emerald green orbs. The owner was clad in green and black matching his eyes perfectly. He was not as bulked and muscular as the blonde but rather athletic. His face was framed by long dark hair and a mischievous grin spread across his smooth lips as he noticed I was eyeballing him. “Hi..” I muttered as no sound seemed to emerge from my throat. “My name is Theodor, a pleasure to meet you!” the blonde huge man took my hand gently and kissed my knuckles slightly. A dark red crept across my cheeks “Nice to meet you guys! I'm ____.”. “What a lovely name you have.” Luke said while Theodor released my hand again, still resting his eyes on me. Desperately trying to end this awkward staring I started some small talk. They told me they were exchange students from Norway and about their hobbies. The music became quite loud so that both men stood very close to me. Finally they had to lean down and talk directly into my ear for me to understand what they were saying – their breaths tickling my earlobe as they spoke.  However, I wasn't paying much attention since I was overwhelmed by the proximity of those perfect bodies.

After some more drinks the conversation was much easier and I relaxed. When my favorite song was played I unknowingly moved my hips to the rhythm. Finally, I was dancing right were I stood as Luke and Theodor watched eagerly.

Luke and Theodor's point of view (POV):

There she was, dancing right in front of them like in a trance, moving her hips in perfect synchronization with the music. When they first entered the room Luke had noticed her immediately and Theodor nearly ran over to her. Why was such a delicate creature standing all alone? She was truly beautiful in her blue shirt and those black leather leggins beneath, emphasizing her curves. Theodor made an impression - as always - towering above her and leaving the girl speechless. Luke deliberately used his rich voice to snatch her attention from Theodor. No woman could resist his silverly tongue. 

Theodor fetched some more drinks and the girl soon relaxed and started talking more. Out of the blue she then moved her body and they both watched intently. Closing her eyes she was engulfed by the music and shook her hips teasingly. 

In this very moment they knew they had to have her, to own her completely.  
And soon.


	2. Swaying Hips

Honestly, I shouldn't have been drinking that much. The good music continued and lured me into dancing even more passionately. With every beat I could feel my body heat up further and couldn't resist to increase the range of my motion. And then it happened. As I shook my hip to the left it slightly bumped into Theodor's upper thigh – only inches away from his manhood. I quickly looked up and met his brilliant blue eyes for just a second before lowering my gaze again, cheeks blushing. Nevertheless, the alcohol in my veins made me daring and, still dancing, I turned to face Luke – a smirk spread widely across my face. Taking a step forward I stared into those emerald eyes filled with shock and pure excitement. As if my behavior wouldn't have been provocative enough, I spun around and slowly brushed my behind against Luke's pelvis. 

Luke's and Theodor's POV:

They both stood there frozen and watched the girl's every move – like predators who didn't want to scare their prey. All of a sudden, the tension was broken by a light bump of her curved hip against Theodor's body. A touch lightly enough to be the spark that ignites a blazing flame of passion and desire. Theodor looked down on her, straight into her beautiful eyes, wanting nothing more than to touch her. But before he could raise his hand, she turned to Luke who was staring at them wide eyed. 

The fact that the girl chose to touch Theodor first made Luke boil inside. Of course his brother would be the one to win her – he always wins. Luke's throat tightened as he watched them staring at each other. Surely, Theodor would sling his huge arms around her any moment now and crush his lips passionately upon hers, declaring she was his. They would melt into each other, forgetting the world around them. And Luke would vanish in ignorance – his night would be over. 

However, to Luke's surprise the girl quickly spun around to face him and moved even closer. She stared at him temptingly with her lips curled up into a magnificent smile. Then she turned around again and was now dancing only inches away – rubbing her butt slightly but determined against him. 

Luke froze for a moment and looked over to Theodor. His brother's eyes popped wide, filled with shock and jealousy as Luke noted. Luke put on his most mischievous grin and started to rock his hips in accordance with the girl's movement. 

Theodor couldn't believe his eyes. The moment before, the girl seemed to have fallen for him but now she was dancing with Luke – if this intimate movements still counted as dancing. How could she choose Luke over him? How dare she?  
Luke moved his body and Theodor tried as hard as he could to gulp his jealousy, for Luke not to note it. Effortless. Of course his little brother could read his facial expressions like an open book and pressed the matter even further. As they danced, Luke shifted his right leg forward brushing against the girls' inner thighs. Now she nearly rode on his thigh, pressing her perfectly formed butt against him. 

Although two pants separated their flesh, Luke could feel how soft her skin would feel against his own. He took her arms gently and put them around his neck, his own hands sliding down and resting on both sides of her rib cage. Her chest was heaving up and down heavily as her breath quickened and her slender, yet curvy figure emerged from underneath her shirt.

It was too much to bear for Theodor. Rage and jealousy overwhelmed him as he stepped forward and grabbed her hips with his strong hands. Like Luke, he put his right leg forward and rubbed against the girls outer left thigh. He felt the girls very movement as he tightened the grip on her hips and started to rock accordingly. 

Both brothers towered above her – each at least one and a half heads taller – staring down on their precious prey. Since their legs intertwined even further, she was practically caught – with no option to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Time flew by as our bodies moved, sending waves of passion and heat at each other. In this delirium I allowed them to touch me and felt excitement rush through me as they moved even closer. Those giants nearly crushed me between their chests, each wanting to gain my full attention. But, oh dear, they were both smoking hot and I had no intention to break free from this “sandwich of desire”. As far as I could tell, the other party guests looked at us with shocked faces. They seemed not to be accustomed to our intimate dance style – neither was I. In fact, I would have never imagined to act as I did this evening. Although Luke and Theodor were strangers to me, I felt incredibly drawn to them, like a bee around the honeypot.

 

The urge to touch them was irresistible. Thus, I removed my arms from Luke's neck and planted both hands gently on Theodor's chest. The broad muscles underneath my palms tightened and I slowly ran my hands across his chest towards his tense shoulders. Meanwhile, I leaned my head back against Luke's chest and closed my eyes. My mind tried as best as it could to process all those various impulses.

 

All of a sudden, a sharp but familiar voice interrupted:”Excuse me, but I need to talk to ____ for a moment!” Theodor and Luke stopped moving immediately, releasing me from their grips and I opened my eyes to see my friend Mike standing before us. Mike was a close friend or rather had been – to be correct. I used to be his girlfriend for some time but things got messy and I ended our relationship. Although, this happened more than a year ago, Mike still seemed to care for me – a little too much for my taste. Right now his parental stubbornness annoyed me.

 

“I'm leaving now, _____, and I think you should too. It's quite late you know.” Mike said in this raspy voice of his, looking at me sternly. “And who do you presume to be as you command the young lady what to do?” Theodor turned around, his arms across his broad chest, looking angrily down on Mike. He was twice the size of Mike who flinched slightly as the huge man growled at him.

 

Luke's and Theodor's POV:

 

Those small slender fingers strode along Theodor's chest admiringly, making him breath harder. How dare this puny creature interrupt their intimacy at that moment! The thought of ripping the little man apart crossed Theodor's mind but he managed to restrain himself. Instead he built himself up in front of him, shielding the girl who disappeared behind his bulked back. A slight growl escaped from Theodor's lungs as he tried to calm himself.

 

“_____ enjoys our splendid company, I'm sure, why would she be willing to leave with you?” Luke added. Compared to Luke's clear and angelic voice, only a rattling whisper found it's way through Mikes' gritted teeth: “As...As I said, it's late.” If looks could kill, Mike wouldn't stand a change against those blue and emerald orbs locked upon him. He dared not to speak again.

 

My POV:

 

“Actually, he's right, I should go home now.” I stumbled as I tried to move past Theodor. Time had rushed by and the clock stroke 4 a.m., as I realized. Now that I thought about it, my eyelids dropped down half and I felt fatigue overwhelming me. Luke noticed and put a hand on Theodor's shoulder “The lady is tired, brother. I suppose she ought to get some rest.” Theodor looked at Luke intently and finally relaxed, taking his arms down in defeat: “It was a long night, you'r right...”.

 

Before leaving I quickly scribbled my phone number on a white tissue and handed it to Luke. “Just call me, I won't miss it.” I said smiling at them both. Standing on my toes I reached up to hug them goodby. While Luke embraced my tenderly, Theodor slung his big arms around me, lifting me from the ground. He put me down and I turned to Mike who was waiting a few feet away impatiently. Honestly, I was glad that somebody accompanied me home since some women had been attacked at night recently not far from where I lived.

 

Luke's and Theodor's POV:

 

Luke rolled his eyes as his oaf of a brother lifted the girl up, nearly squeezing all the life out of her. Silently, they watched her leave with the little man until they vanished in the dark of the night. Tilting his head to one side Luke sighed:”What now? Do you wish to pursue them?”

 

Theodor remained silent for a couple of moments. Still, the girl's scent filled his nose and the warmth of her touch lingered on his chest and thighs. The night had promised to end way better than he felt right now. Nevertheless, they had made a remaining impression on her – she would have sweet dreams about them, for sure.

 

“No, that's enough for tonight.” Theodor eventually said, the corners of his lips curling up into an evil grin “Do not worry, brother. We shall meet _____ again soon.”.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As some rays of bright sunlight cut through the curtains of my room and landed on my cheeks I woke up. Head spinning and in desperate need for water, I sat up in my bed. Flashbacks from last night appeared before my inner eye and I remembered: how I danced with those handsome strangers, how passionately and intimately, their firm grips taking hold of my body, breathing hot air in and out... “Sex on the dance floor – oh my God!” I thought and wrapped the blanket around myself, my cheeks turning dark red as I recalled all the details.

 

Slowly I crawled out of bed and rummaged around in my handbag for my phone. My eyes still half closed and dazzled by the bright daylight, several minutes passed until I found the damned thing. Holding the phone in hands I remembered how Theodor and Luke leaned in close to whisper in my ear, their marvelous scents flooding my nose.

 

Suddenly my hands started vibrating and a shrill tone ripped me from my daydream. An unfamiliar number appeared on the screen. Hesitatingly, I stared at the number – could it be them?

 

“Good morning, _____. I hope you had a sweet night's rest.” a ringing, velvet like voice said, dripping in my ear as smooth as honey. “Hi Luke. Yeah, I'm full of energy!” I finally stumbled, imagining his slender and soft lips as he spoke. “That is perfect, since my brother and I are planning to go on a little trip with you.” “A ...a trip?” I whispered sceptically to myself. A smirk spread across my face as I replied teasingly “Well, my mother told me not to get in a car with strangers!” On the other end I heard a soft snicker and my mind pictured Luke's honed features as he probably smirked mischievously. “Do not worry, it will be very amusing – and besides, we are no strangers to you anymore.”. The last words were only a whisper as he lowered his voice.

 

Thankfully, they were unable to see my tomato red face as I imagined the “amusements” we would consume on that trip. Finally, courage took hold of me: “Ok fine. Count me in!”. “Well then, be prepared for us, darling. We shall pick you up at 18 p.m. exactly.”

 

After giving them my address, I hung up and froze as I noticed what time it was – 4 p.m, I slept that long?? Like a little tornado I stormed through my tiny apartment, grabbing some clothes and other stuff I might need – sexy underwear included.

 

When I was in the bathroom checking my self in the mirror, the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat and I hurried towards the door. And there they stood, even more handsome than I remembered. The last rays of the evening sun bathed them in a soft golden glow. Suddenly I realized that they were both clad in metal and leather. Theodor had a silver armor around his broad chest and a brilliant red cape floated from his shoulders down to the floor, while holding a huge hammer in his hand. Luke's outfit was held in green, black and gold with elaborate ornaments matching his golden scepter.

 

“Don't tell me we're going to a comic-con?” I said trying not to burst into laughter – that was definitely not what I had expected. Theodor's expression was rather puzzled for a short moment. Leaning casually against the door Luke grinned at me: “Are you ready?” Grabbing my bag and keys I stepped outside my apartment and smiled at them: “Can't wait to get going!” “Good.” Theodor said in his deep voice and took my hand. Dragging me along the hallway and towards the staircase, an uncomfortable feeling arouse inside my stomach. When we walked up to the top floor and finally stepped outside the roof I was nervous.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Theodor's grip on my hand was absolute and I didn't even try to loosen it. “Where are you taking me?” an anxious whisper escaped my lips. “To our home. Now hold on tight!” Theodor said as he slung his heavy arm around me, pressing my body against his. Cold blue eyes rested on me while an evil smile crept over his face. I shuddered. Lifting the hammer up high in the sky, Theodor and Luke looked up and suddenly we were engulfed by a bright white light. The last thing I could remember was being lifted up from the ground – then came complete darkness.

 

Hours later I woke and found myself in a huge silken bed. Sitting up straight, my eyes roamed the expansive room with it's most exquisite furniture, all held in gold and chocolate brown. Eventually, my gaze fell upon a beautiful piece of dark blue cloth hanging over a golden chair – a dress as I found out – and put it on.

 

Outside of the room a guard was waiting for me: “May I escort you to the dining room, my lady?”. “Yes please,... Sir.” I said and followed him down the long hallway flanked by gigantic golden columns. The whole architecture and especially the ornaments reminded me of norse mythology. The fact that I was kidnapped was plain to me – I could put two and two together – and somehow I had a feeling what this place might be.

 

We passed several doors until the guard halted and opened one of them. Forcing my lips into a smile, I stepped through: “Thank you, Sir.”. As I nervously walked forward, the sound of my pounding heart filled my ears.

 

Luke's and Theodor's POV:

 

Hesitantly the girl came closer. The two brothers were sitting at a large table, overflowing with delicacies. Luke nibbled on a grape as his emerald eyes watched the girls every move. Her soft hair fell down her bared shoulders in smooth waves, framing her pretty face. The dress suited her perfectly, giving subtle hints of her body although it reached down to the floor.

 

Only when the girl took a seat opposite to Luke, Theodor – sitting at the head of the table – looked up and met her gaze. Like a doe in front of wolves, she sat next to him. She did not dare to avert her eyes for the predator might strike then. His brother still nibbled on that grape, licking at it gently with the corners of his lips curled up in a smile, while staring at the girl intently.

 

Suddenly, the girl leaned back in her chair, crossing her arm in front of her.: “So, I assume you are not Theodor and Luke but rather Thor and Loki.” her clear voice broke the silence and eased the built-up tension. “Which means that I'm in Asgard.” she added. “Clever little girl.” Luke purred from across the table, his eyes filled with joy. “How come you know of us?” “As a child I read about norse mythology... and that hammer over there is quite conspicuous you know.” she replied with a slight smirk. Loki's smile faded instantly and seemed to reappear on Thor's face. Of course the girl recognized Thor's damned hammer. Thor felt flattered and enjoyed the grumpy facial expression of his brother.

 

“Well, as much as I would like to keep you company, I must leave. There are pressing matters that need my attention.” Thor muttered as he rose. “But I am sure my dear brother would like to show you around, keeping an eye on you.” he added and put his hands on both of her naked shoulders from behind, feeling her soft skin against his. She froze and slowly looked at the man across the table. “Oh it would be my pleasure.” Loki purred, his emerald green orbs trying to shallow her.

 

And there was his mischievous grin again – bright and ominous.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thor walked over to Loki who had risen too. He slung one arm around his neck as if hugging his little brother. However, the words he whispered in Loki's ear were less amiable: “Do not act foolish, dear brother. The girl is mine – so don't touch her.” he said as his heavy arm tensed, threatening to clasp around Loki's slender neck and squeeze it like a boa constrictor. “As my king commands.” Loki hissed, squinting his emerald eyes.

 

With one swift movement, Thor withdrew his arm and released his brother's neck. When Thor had left, Loki relaxed and sat down again, waiting for the girl to finish breakfast.

 

My POV:

 

As Thors' big warm hands rested on my shoulders and Loki grinned at me from opposite the table I felt terribly trapped. Thor then walked over and hugged Loki – sort of, I did not hear what they were saying – before leaving us alone. While I was eating some fruits and biscuits, Loki nibbled at another grape. None of us spoke until he broke the silence: “You should try those grapes, they are truly delicious!” The tip of his tongue licked the grape lightly before he handed it over to me “Here!”. With cheeks turning pink I stared wide eyed at the handsome devil in front of me. How could a man be so intoxicating? Oh wait, he is a god – the God of Mischief – I reminded myself.

 

Slowly I opened my mouth and let him put the fruit in it, never loosing eye-contact. When the sweet taste of the ripe grape unrolled itself I smiled and so did Loki: “Good girl. Now let me show you the palace!” Thereupon he rose graciously and we left the dining room.

 

Not only was the palace colossal and magnificent, but also like a maze with countless hallways and staircases that lead to thousands of rooms. Without Loki guiding me through this labyrinth I would have gotten lost immediately. First, he showed me around the beautiful garden with its esthetic fountains and sculptures. “Tell me about you and Thor. He's the king of Asgard now, is he?” I blurted out as we walked slowly past various flowers and bushes. “There is not much to say and yes, Thor rules now.” he frowned. “But somehow he seems so evil – I mean, isn't he supposed to be the good guy? So what happened after New York? Why are you two like best friends?” I replied, recalling an incident in New York many year ago concerning the two brothers. Since I was still a child when it happened, most of the details were blurred. According to the newspaper I read years later, Loki wanted to take over the world but Thor stopped him and brought him to justice.

 

“A curious girl, aren't we? I like that.” Loki purred and smiled down on me. “Well, after New York we had to face certain issues with the Dark Elves. After that Thor decided to return to Midgard and his beloved mortal, while I was considered dead. In fact, I faked my death in order to steal away the throne from Thor but unfortunately I underestimated his wits. Eventually he found out and threatened to punish me horribly. Right then, his sweet mortal lover ended their promising relationship and left him for another man. Oh, how wild and uncontrollable his rage was then, like a tornado crushing everything on its way.” Loki explained with a grin while I enjoyed his lovingly voice, listening carefully to every word. “Additionally, Thor discovered that the so-called Avengers were only using him as a means to achieve some political goals. Thereupon, he changed drastically and abandoned his love for Midgard and the mortals. He forgave me all my deeds, welcoming me as his brother again, and we explored this new dark side of his. The shining hero he once was is long gone now.” with the last words his gaze trailed off into distance. Admiring his honed features I asked shyly: “And what about you being king? Isn't that what you wanted all along?” Loki turned his head and looked at me again, sunlight sparkling in his raven dark hair. “Ruling is no longer my desire. Right now, all the benefits of royalty are mine to enjoy without the burdens that accompany the throne. Besides, I am the king of Jothunheim – but there are no living creatures left to be ruled.” “I see...” I muttered, as my mind was busy sorting all the new information.

 

“Enough of tiring history. Let us stroll back inside – there is much more I would like to show you.” Loki declared as he put his hand on my shoulder gently and lead my towards the entrance.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Loki watched the girl eagerly from the corners of his eyes, while they perambulated several parlors. Her inquiring mind deep in thoughts, she walked silently beside him. Although she was well aware of his frightful deeds, no signs of fear or disgust were apparent. Foolish mortal – he thought to himself. When they approached a huge wooden door, framed in gold with exquisite dark red ornaments, _____ stopped, examining this piece of art.

 

“What is behind this gorgeous door?” she gasped in admiration. “The king's private chambers.”. Taking a step towards her, putting his hands upon her shoulders from behind he leaned down to whisper in her ear: “You have to ask Thor if you wish to explore them. However, I recommend you to visit my chambers instead.” His lips brushing her earlobe lightly and gently caressing her skin. “T...thank's for the advice...” she stumbled. The ways her cheeks had reddened and her body started to tremble pleased the god. Like two snakes he twisted his arms smoothly around her waist and torso and pressed her against his golden breastplate. Whilst lowering the head and inhaling the girl's scent, he felt her fragile figure melt in his arms.

 

In this very moment desire got the better of him and he quickly spun her around. A pair of frightened eyes stared up to him, her alluring lips parted. Deep down, an irresistible urge flamed up inside of him and he became more and more aroused as flashbacks of the party rushed through his mind. Giving in this want, he cupped her face with one hand and crushed his lips upon hers – kissing her deeply and passionately. Holding her tight with his godly strength, the girl tried in vain to back away but he could not let her break the kiss – it felt too good.

 

My POV:

 

The very moment he grabbed me and dragged me closer, my mind froze while a vibrating chill rushed through my body. The touch of his arms, gently entwined around me but yet strong and determined, while he cautiously moved his nose through my hair, was too much for me to bear. As if he could read my mind like an open book, he whirled me around and I was caught in the endless depths of those emerald green eyes. Paralyzed I stared at him, fraught with excitement and fear at the same time – the tension between us rose to maddening heights. Shortly after came the spark. He forced his lips upon mine, releasing a mighty wave of emotions that threatened to crush me.

 

Admittedly, I was simply overwhelmed and kissed him back – oh my God, he's an incredible kisser! A few seconds passed until I realized with shock what I was doing and the possible actions hereupon. Using all my strength, I tried to elude myself from this intoxicating man but failed. As he tried to deepen the kiss further and part my lips for his tongue to intrude, I caught him off guard and managed to turn my head sideways – terminating this magic kiss.

 

Loki loosened his grip and allowed me more space as he eyed me mischievously: “Don't try to act the shy maiden – I highly doubt that after our fierce dance the other night.” “Don't please!” I shrieked and backed away even further. I knew what he had in mind right now and I was not ready for some pillow talk with the God of Mischief.

 

Loki of course noted my growing reluctance and his features darkened. Obviously, handling rejections wasn't his strong suit. Forcefully his long slender fingers tilted my chin up and he leaned down – his eyes pinched, cold and terrifying. “For now you are refusing my touch but heed my words little mortal!” he moved closer, his eyes now only inches away from mine and piercing them like daggers he hissed ominously: “You will come to me – crawling, begging for my help and my protection, long before Thor is done with you!” Horror shot through my limbs.

 

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps was audible. Loki quickly withdrew his hand and stepped back when a guard came towards us. “Forgive me my lord, but his majesty wishes to see the lady ____.” The man said humbly after bowing to the prince. All the darkness from before had vanished from his face and with a neutral expression he gestured towards the guard: “You should not let the king wait, little girl.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

The guard led me outside to the training ground where Thor was practicing with the short sword. His opponent was smaller, with blond short hair, but seemed to be a skilled warrior. Although the speed of his movements exceeded Thors', he had troubles standing a chance against the king. Thor swung his sword fiercely and I feared he would decapitate the other man any moment. Silently, I watched them excitedly and after a few minutes Thor finished the fight as he lightly pressed the shining blade against his opponents neck. “You have bested me my king, as usual!” the blonde man gasped. “But you my friend seem to become even more swift.” Thor laughed and turned to face me. With a bright smile he walked over and my stomach clenched. In his dark grey pants and white linen shirt combined with his blond hair and blue eyes he reminded me of a fairytale prince – which he definitely wasn't. As he stood before me, his skin glistening with sweat underneath his shirt and his broad chest heaving, I blushed a little. “Congratulations...” was all that emerged from my throat.

 

Thor's POV:

 

Exhausted and sweating he stood before the girl who blushed at his sight – how adorable she was. The very moment she entered the training grounds, he noticed her presence and felt her curious gaze upon him as he fought. Thor was well aware of the “impact” his charisma and especially his body had on women and he knew perfectly how to use it. “I hope you enjoyed our fight. My friend Fandrall is one of the best warriors in the realm!” Thor boasted and Fandrall curtsied before her: “You honor me my king! A pleasure to meet you, my lady!” Returning his smile and courtesy she greeted him warmly.

 

Thereupon, Thor decided to walk back inside and the girl accompanied him to his private chambers. While he washed himself and changed his clothing, she waited patiently in the vast salon that adjoined the bedroom. When he returned, he found her deep in thoughts and concern was written plainly across her face. “Is everything alright, my lady?” with four long strides he walked towards her. “Uhm, yeah … thank's … my king.” She stumbled insecurely as he sat down beside her on the comfortable opulent couch and laughed: “No need to be so formal, you may call me by my name.” “Ok, Thor.” her voice made his name sound like music to his ears.

 

“I hope my little brother gave you an amusing tour? His history lectures can bore a man to death!” he said and leaned back casually. “Well, I gained some insight into how things are done in Asgard.” Her precious face turned towards him – the concern had vanished. “That is good because it will be your new home.” he replied bluntly and smirked. “But what about my parents and friends? They will be searching for me for sure.” she replied worriedly. With one swift movement, Thor bent forwards and cupped her pretty face with his big hand. “Of course they will, but I have made precautions. You – or rather the illusion of you – had a terrible car accident last night in which you burnt to ashes. By now, your parents are probably mourning your tragic passing.” An evil grin appeared on his face as the girl stared at him horrified, breathing: “No... you didn't...”. Two big arms wrapped around her, he pulled her close and hugged her. Kissing her hair gently, he then whispered in her ear: “They will never look for you, love. You are mine.”

 

My POV:

 

Some time later, a guard brought me back to my room. Supposedly, Thor had tortured me emotionally enough for one day. I stood by the window and watched as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the mountains in the distance. My mind was spinning and I felt dizzy, trying to process the day's events and what Thor had told me before. And then there was Loki and the kiss we shared – which I will keep secret from his brother of course. How could Thor be so cruel and declare me his property? No one would ever know I was still alive, far away in another world.

 

A sole tear rolled down my cheek as I realized I was a bird in a golden cage, a plaything of two gods until they grew tired of using me. Both desired my body and threatened to crush me in their rivalry, with inhuman strength.

 

I would never leave Asgard. I would never be free again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since I was brought to Asgard and despite some difficulties at the start, the days went rather smoothly. Slowly I accustomed to the luxury that surrounded me, especially the servants who treated me very kindly – maybe they pitied me and tried to cheer me up, it still felt strange anyways. Soon I realized that living here could be pretty enjoyable if some basic rules were adhered:

 

Firstly, and probably most importantly: never piss off the brothers – which proved to be really difficult, since displeasing them was very easy.  
Thor's rage resembled a monstrous uncontrollable storm that lasted for several hours, randomly striking down on everything and everyone in it's wrath. Those were the moments I feared him most. He was unpredictable then. Loki's rage, on the other hand, manifested itself in pure sadism, peppered with venomous sarcasm dripping from his lips. Torturing servants, not only physically but preferably mentally was his means to calm down.

 

Secondly, forget about all your escape plans because Heimdal, guardian of the Bifrost, will squeal on you the moment you think about it. And again, rule number one would be offended. The king allowed me to wander through the palace and it's garden freely, but no further. And whenever I left my room, I could feel at least one pair of eyes watching me from the shadows.

 

Thirdly, do not start any contest between the brothers or compare them. This would only end in a heated debate and eventually there would be blue energy balls and the hammer Mjolnir flying all around the place. As I mentioned earlier: do not piss them off!!

 

And last but not least important: stay away from Thors' and Lokis' private chambers at all means possible. Especially during the nights, loud (and often painful) moans and whimpers of women came from behind those doors. Sometimes I fantasized what might happen in there but then a cold chill ran down my back and I shuddered. Honestly, I had no idea why they haven't taken me yet. Being aware of what the brothers had in mind for me, I tried to avoid as many indecent situations as possible. Although they were the most handsome men I ever laid eyes upon, they could be really scary.

 

With those simple rules in mind, I entered the dining room for lunch. The brothers were already sitting at the table and awaited my presence while servants brought the delicious meals. Like always, I sat next to Thor, opposite to Loki and listened to their conversation about politics or war in another world. I watched Loki graciously taking one bite after another, while Thor … well he didn't concern himself with table-manners. However, the amounts that man could eat were incredible, making me wonder how the realm could afford such a glutton.

 

Thor noted me staring at him in wonder and teased: “You like watching me don't you?” “Well yeah.” I admitted as Loki hissed from across the table “Oh please, she probably has never seen a gourmand as you my brother.” First, Thor's expression darkened but then he retorted casually: “My body demands enough sustainment to maintain it's godly strength!” Lifting his muscular arm and flexing his biceps Thor posed in front of me and I couldn't help but admire him. Loki noted my approval and probably cursed his brother in his mind but eventually said: “Not all of us prefer such a bulky body you know.” looking straight into my eyes and a nearly invisible smirk on his face.

 

Days like that were really amusing because I enjoyed the brothers taunting each other, wanting to impress me more than the other. Nevertheless, I soon grew tired of their rivalry and how they both upset me with their (sexual) harassments.

 

“Speaking of preferences, … “ Thor said sternly and turned away from Loki to face me instead “There will be a great ball in three days which my little brother and I will attend, of course, and I would like you to accompany us.” Realizing the statement was purely rhetorical – no option to decline was given - I felt like a plaything again. No, this had to end now, I thought to myself and a brilliant idea struck my mind. The time for me to strike back had come and a ball would be perfect to start with.

 

Leaning forward, showing more of my decollete, I eyed them both meaningfully and purred: “It will be my pleasure!” Thor and Loki only gulped, thrilled by my lustful undertone ringing in their ears.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, two dressmaker visited me in my room in order to take my measurements. The elderly women kindly listened to my ideas concerning the new dress they were supposed to make for me. After they left, I lingered in front of the huge mirror and imagined how Thor and Loki would be stunned by my dress. They have pushed me around emotionally enough. I knew how to play that game too.

 

When the sun had set and dark covered the land like an endless blanket, the guests flocked to the palace. Highborn lords and ladies, ambassadors from different worlds and rich commons filled the vast ballroom, all walking down a marvelous wide stairwell. When I appeared on top of the steps several guests turned and watched me. The dressmaker's work was outstanding: the dress was all gold highlighted by a broad neck-holder embroidered with tiny white and beige pearls. The back was cut low, just above my tailbone. It was held in place only by a braid of pearls that was attached to the neck-holder. My hair was pinned up, decorated by several red roses and a red ribbon. The colors represented my devotion to both brothers, red for Thor, gold for Loki. Self-assured and proud I descended upon my boys.

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

Both brothers looked over to the stairwell and the beauty standing on top of it. Like a true goddess she was gracefully gliding down the steps and walked over to where Thor and Loki stood. Several guests turned as she passed them, admiring her. The dress suited her excellently, the skin shown inspiring some dirty thoughts. The colors were chosen wisely, pleasing both gods – on purpose for sure. _Clever mortal_. “Good evening, my king! My prince!” she curtsied before them. “May I have the honor of the first dance my king?” she added when Thor gently kissed her hand. “Of course, my lady!” Thor nearly bursted out in excitement and joy. Again, the girl had chosen him over his brother. For that reason alone, he could have kissed her.

 

He led her in the middle of the dance floor, while Loki turned away, annoyed and disappointed. After a few minutes of dancing, the girl took a step closer and put Thor's right arm on the small of her back. Feeling her soft skin underneath his palm, radiating with warmth, was so arousing. “Where I come from, dancing involves a little bit more body-contact.” “I noted that the night we met. You truly are a great dancer.” Thor was flattered and excited by her words. Standing on tiptoes, she then whispered softly in his ear “I suppose rubbing my butt and thighs against yours, as I did then would be inappropriate right now.” The thought of her body pressed against his thrilled him – he nearly blushed - and he desired to take her right now.

 

Unfortunately, the king had to deal with several ambassadors during the feast and thus handed the girl over to his brother, who willingly continued to dance with her for a while. To Loki's displeasure, they did not dance as close as she had with Thor. Suddenly she took his hand and led him towards the open windows on one side of the ballroom. “Enough dancing for tonight. I think I need a rest.” she said with a wide smile and Loki couldn't help but followed her.

 

During their conversation, she laughed at all of his japes so that Thor might hear it. In fact, Thor had managed to approximate while he was speaking with some guests, spying his brother and the girl whenever possible. “Such feasts are extremely supervalued if truth be told.” Loki sighed and scanned the crowd absentmindedly. “Are you not enjoying yourself?” the lovely voice beside him said. Before Loki could answer, she cupped his face with one soft hand, turning his face towards her and purred “Let me take care of that...” Thereupon she closed her eyes and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He put her pretty face in his hands and kissed her back. After a few seconds that felt like eternity, their lips parted again and they looked deeply in to each others' eyes.

 

At first, Thor didn't believe his eyes: his brother was kissing _____. Without hesitation he left the ambassadors where they stood and walked towards the lovebirds, his fists clenched as rage built up inside him. Standing in front of them, he wanted nothing more than to punch his brother's pretty face to make his grin disappear. However, he reminded to act properly amongst his guests and simply walked away after giving Loki a death-glare. “This will have consequences.” he grumbled and left the ballroom.

 

Inhaling the cool air of the night, Thor stood on a small balcony not far away from the ballroom. His weight resting on his strong arms, he listened to the chattering of the guests. Suddenly he felt a small hand gently touching his big shoulder. ______s' eyes scanned his face worriedly. “I am so sorry. I had no intention to offend you but Loki didn't give me a choice. He rather forced himself on me.” Thor did neither turn nor look at her, still angry. His damned brother had snatched away what was supposed to be his – he had kissed her first. “Do not worry about it. I shall teach my brother the consequences of disobeying.” “Please don't be harsh on Loki, he is blinded by his jealousy. He knows I am yours, as do I...” the last words were only a shy whisper, her voice sounding so innocently like a maidens. Abruptly, all the rage storming inside him vanished and he embraced her with his huge arms, pressing her against him. Without hesitation, the girl lifted her chin up, ready for his lips to crush upon hers.

 

For several minutes, they remained entangled in each others' arms, enchanted by the kiss. Thor soon parted her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth now. He ran his hands along her fragile body, down along the back to her curved butt, squeezing it softly, and then up again. A shy moan escaped her throat and Thor pinned her against the balustrade with his hips, allowing her to feel his arousal – hard and throbbing but trapped inside his pants. “Oh, my king!” she moaned and broke free from the kiss, her cheeks colored red. How he loved it when she blushed because of him.

 

Honestly, Thor did not want this precious moment with her to end. Nevertheless, if he did not return to the feast, his guests would be offended. Moreover, he would lose control to his base instincts, rip the dress off the girl's body and fuck her fiercely.

 

“As much as it despised me, we should go back and attend the feast, love.” he sighed and took a step back. “But what about Loki and his harassments?” she gasped, trying to slow down her breath again. “Maybe I need to remind him that you are mine.”

 

The rest of the evening passed smoothly without further issues caused by Loki. The king decided to take a seat on a luxurious white couch, which allowed him a good overview, and granted audiences. During the whole time, the beauty in her golden dress was huddled lasciviously against his chest. At any given opportunity, he would lean down, hold her tight in his arm and plant a kiss upon her forehead. She belonged to him completely and absolutely – a fact now clearly visible for all of Asgard's nobility.

 

As Loki left the ball, he passed with a grim face and his green eyes, filled with hatred met his brothers for a few seconds. Thor's lips curled up into an evil smirk as he watched his brother leave in defeat.

 


	11. Chapter 11

What a night, I thought to myself the next day. Although the birds outside my window woke me an hour ago, I was still lying in the silken bed and relived the events during the ball in my mind. How easy it had been to play the brothers off against each other. Skilfully and without much effort, I lifted them up, giving them a glimpse of the sweetness I had to offer. They surely were on cloud nine, until the clouds gave way underneath and poor Loki fell to the ground. I remembered how Loki stared at me wide eyed when I pulled him in for a kiss. Finally, he scuffled outside the ballroom. Somehow I felt a little bit sorry for him – no, the God of Mischief needed a lesson.

 

Making out with Thor truly was pleasant. His touch was far less gentle than Loki's, more harsh and demanding but I liked it a little bit harder. Speaking of hard, when Thor pressed his member against me I moaned unintended, fearing he would lose it and take me right away.

 

After making myself presentable again, I went to the dining room for breakfast but found it empty. “Where is everyone?” I wondered. “Excuse me, my lady. The king and the price left early in the morning to strike down several major uproars in Vanaheim.” a servant explained kindly. “Some of the Dark Elves survived the battle a few years ago and are still roaming the lands, pillaging and murdering.” “Oh.” I simply replied and sat down at the table. A day off was exactly what I needed.

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

In the dark of the night, the Asgardian army arrived in Vanaheim. Led by their experienced king, the headquarter of the rebels was soon conquered. Side by side Thor and Loki fought bravely and several Dark Elves fell to their wrath. Hours later, Thor stood amongst the dead elves, his armor and cape spoiled with dirt and blood, Mjolnir soaked in the red liquid. Loki was exhausted too, the elves were a tenacious race. “I guess this tedious endeavor counts as my punishment.” Loki burst while breathing hard. Thor smiled half-heartedly “Ha, you simply should have kept your hands off her!”

 

“To my defense, it was not me who started this indecency!” Loki's voice sounded almost as innocent as a child's. “That's exactly what it looked like. Do not lie to me brother!” Thor snorted in annoyance. “Why should I kiss her right in front of you, knowing the pain of your rage? Do not take me a fool Thor!” Obviously, Loki felt offended as Thor noted. They walked towards their horses in silence, Loki's mind deep in thought.

 

Engulfed by bright white light, the army travelled back to Asgard. The warm rays of the afternoon sun greeted them as they rode across the Rainbow-Bridge, tinting the capital in orange and red. “Our little mortal is playing us off against each other, dear brother.” Loki abruptly said as he rode beside his king. “Supposedly, aiming at revenge for being kidnapped.” “Interesting, I had a similar feeling. The way she fell for me was too obvious. She needs to be punished for this insolence.” Thor sternly replied.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Loki asked wiping a strand of his raven hair out of his face as he rode. “We will teach her to obey to our every command, my brother.” An evil grin spread across Thor's face, darkening his features and Loki felt wild excitement flame up inside him. Not only had his brother forgiven him his misstep, Thor even requested Loki's involvement in the penalty. Running their steeds even faster, both couldn't wait to reach the palace.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Loud trumpet horns announced the return of the king and his men. A large flock of birds was flushed by the sudden noise and rushed past me as I wandered through the garden.

 

Only moments later, a guard picked me up and guided me to the kings' private chambers. The gigantic door closed behind me, I slowly dared to advance further into the empty room. The crackling fire was the sole sign of life, causing dancing shadows on the walls. A cold chill ran down my spine and instinctively I turned around. “Holy fucking shit!!” I screeched at the raven-haired man inches away form me. As quick as a snake his fingers twisted in my hair and pulled down, forcing me to look up in his emerald, cold orbs. “Mind your choice of words in presence of a god, mortal.”

 

With a stern grip he guided me into the adjoining bedchamber where Thor was waiting. The king rested casually in a huge armchair near the enormous gold and red bed. With a predatory gaze he watched as Loki shoved me towards him. His blue eyes bore into me – beautiful, emotionless and unforgiving orbs. Tearing at my hair again, Loki ensured my complete attention before unleashing his devilish voice: “Obviously, the necessity to exemplify the reason you find yourself in this precarious situation is absent. Using your sinful female charms, clouding both our hearts and minds for the sole purpose of eliciting rivalry and hatred between me and my brother! Disguising such fruitless foolish attempts from the God of Mischief is beyond a mere human's capacity!” releasing my hair Loki yanked me towards the bed.

 

“I shall teach you the true meaning of complete submission and obedience.” his features darkened, bright green flames glaring inside his eyes. With a single wave of his hand, my dress vanished like fog and was replaced solely by a metal gag – the rest of my body exposed in its pure nudity to the brothers. Thereupon, Loki's magic chained my wrists in front of my stomach. In desperate search for help, I looked over to Thor who recoiled my silent plea with cold ignorance: “Proceed the punishment, brother.”

 

Loki deliberately followed the king's order and took a step closer, his thin lips smiling viciously at the excitement. Trying to enlarge the distance between us I stepped back but bumped into what felt like a wall. The second Loki behind me immediately grabbed my arms and put them around his neck – as he had at the party. Gently his hands slid down my sides until they reached my hips, holding me in place, while the other Loki, fueled by pure joy, waved a black leather quirt in front of me. Fear consumed me and my body trembled, scared of what painful punishment might lie before me.

 

First, he stroked along my stomach with the rough leather tip of the quirt, then he circled my breast, graciously as a calligrapher. Leaning down, inhaling the scent of my body, his velvet voice hissed into my ear: “Let us discover how much pain this fragile shell endures before breaking.“ Two of his slender fingers found my nipple and pinched it hard. The shrill pain made me scream but the gag muffled every sound. Both Lokis chuckled lightly and led me to the massive wooden bed.

 

After being repositioned, my back faced the gods while my wrists were chained above me on two bedposts, squelching every thought of escape. I was bent forward over the wooden foot of the bed which provided a marvelous view of my rounded behind. Loki paused and all three enjoyed the sight of my naked flesh being restrained to the bed. “What a lovely pet you are.” the intoxicating voice purred before a loud crack filled the air and a bolt of sharp biting pain shot through my veins. The flesh of my butt throbbed and reddened, however the next blow of the quirt followed without mercy. And I screamed until no air was left in my lungs. I cursed myself for being stupid enough to mess with the gods when the quirt kissed my butt the third time.

 

Thereupon, slender fingers traced along my skin, soothing my wounded flesh with its cool touch. A cold sensation rushed through me and I turned my head just a little to see Loki gently and sensually petting my behind. After each following blow with the quirt he would repeat this sweet caressing until finally, this interplay of agony and delight elicited a loud moan from my throat. After Loki finished his torture, my butt numb and throbbing, Thor rose from his chair and approached with heavy footsteps.

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

From afar Thor had watched this exquisite scenario with arousal spreading in his body at every lash. What should have been a punishment, seemed fail in purpose – her faint moan did not elude his ears. Enough being the silent voyeur, his desires urged him for more involvement.

 

“Let me examine your work, brother.” Thor teased and walked past Loki to touch the girl's reddened butt, she flinched. Little watery pearls rolled down her blushed cheeks but as Thor started to stroke with his big hands over her entire back, her stomach and then her breasts, her body vibrated underneath him. While cupping her breasts with one hand from behind, the other slid down between her legs where a luscious wetness awaited it.

 

“Our little pet is dripping with pleasure from it's penalty, enjoying it as much as I do.” he added and pressed his hard member against her butt. With a quiet >click< the gag loosened and dropped onto the bed. “I want to hear you groan for me, love.” Thor rammed two of his bulky fingers into her hot hub. Another moan, amorous and longing.

 

My POV:

 

Thors' fingers alone considerably stretched my hole and I wondered, if his fingers are that big, what size he must have elsewhere. My imagination was on fire and I suddenly realized what I had been craving for since I first laid eyes upon the two gods.

“P..Please let me explain.” I stumbled, trying to sound serious and not to moan again. “I didn't mean to arouse hatred between you. Being pushed around emotionally and living in fear that every action could unintentionally hurt one of you is simply too much for me to bear.” The brothers listened carefully at every word. I craned my head back as far as I could to look at them while speaking.

 

“Honestly, I...I like being your plaything or pet or whatever you prefer. But I don't want you to fight over me. As a whole, my body and my soul belong to you both... forever... and thus I would love to give pleasure to both of you. Share the love I have to offer and accept that I will not choose between you... that is my only yearning, my only pleading.”

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

Silence flooded the room after her last words echoed off and the brothers stared at the girl wide eyed. A confession of love – especially such an extraordinary one – was the last thing they had expected. Never before had a women uttered such a wish to the gods, despite countless liaisons with highborn ladies or common maidens – often against their will. This fragile little human truly and deliberately wanted to be theirs, forever!

 

The bonds around the girls' wrists turned into green mist and vanished, as did the red marks on her behind. Graciously she turned, sank to the floor and kneeled calmly before them, head down in subjugation: “My kings!” leaving them overwhelmed and speechless.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Thor turned and looked at Loki inquiringly. After all the pain Thor had to endure in the past, solely his brother stood beside him in the end and provided help while others abandoned him. In comparison to human cruelty and insolence, the severeness of Loki's deeds seemed rather minor and soon Thor had forgiven him. Together they explored a more thrilling, darker way of living. Right now, he loved his brother more than ever. But could he share with him the woman he desired?

 

In contrast to Thor's hesitation, strong desire and lust urged Loki to selfishly make her his alone, regardless of the kings or her wishes. However, the binding love to his brother, which Loki did not dare to harm, deterred his needs. Nevertheless, his body ached for her touch and thus he gave his brother the darkest and dirtiest smile his lips could provide. Within seconds, the flaming thrill of those emerald green eyes infected the piercing blue ones and both turned to the girl again.

 

My POV:

 

Wrapped up in his strong arms, Thor carried me to the large bed and gently put me on the red silk. Lying on my back, both brothers leaned in and started caressing my skin with kisses everywhere. Shortly after, I could feel four hands exploring every part of my body and a wild heat built up inside me. While Thors' lips had found mine in a passionate kiss, Loki ran his exquisite tongue over my nipples and then down my stomach. A moan escaped my throat, my mind eager for the pleasure to come.

 

Suddenly, Loki withdrew his tongue for a moment – only to unleash it upon my sweet hot center. I gasped and moaned in surprise and excitement. Never had a single touch of a man evoked such sensation – a fact he was surely aware of, as he continued to lick and suck my crotch. Meanwhile, Thor firmly squeezed my breasts with his hand and planted several delicate kisses along my neck. My mind spun as rich waves of pleasure clashed upon my body, forcing me to moan even louder and arch my back. However, Thor pinned me against the silken coverlet with his broad chest – his weight on me only fueling my heat.

 

Suddenly both stopped and blue eyes hovered above me as the Silvertongue purred from between my legs: “Our Sweetling is dripping with pleasure from our touch. You should taste her, brother.” The blue orbs lit up with joy and Thor smirked “Oh I will. ” Green mist engulfed their bodies and as it vanished so did their clothes. Wide eyed I stared at the nude perfection in front of me – godly was the only word fitting.

 

Without his armor, Thor seemed even more massive. Every muscle carved from stone, tensed and brim over with potency. Loki was much slimmer but jet very firm and the dim light from the fireplace illuminated the curves of his muscles, giving his skin an elegant golden touch. Even his green eyes sparkled with the golden light, his lips curled up in a teasing smile.

 

When my gaze slowly wandered down their figures, I gasped. As much as the brothers differed in other aspects, they were equal in size of their “endowment”. My cheeks turned crimson, and I wondered how my body should absorb even one of those huge cocks.

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

When the gods presented their full glory, the girl blushed heavily at the sight – how sweet. Excitement, amazement and maybe a portion of fear flashed across her features. The way her gaze lingered upon their bodies, scanning lustfully every facet, made her even more adorable. With a gasp she acknowledged their firm, throbbing erections. Longing and desire rose further amongst them. Enough foreplay, now the time to claim her has come.

 


	14. Chapter 14

After some repositioning, Loki now lay beside me on his belly and kissed my neck while Thor rested his hips between my legs, pressing his hard member against my hole. “Are you ready for me?” he whispered and lightly rubbed the tip at my entrance. Only a deep moan came in response, nevertheless an answer.

 

With one swift movement Thor slid inside me until the root, filling and stretching me entirely. The sparse pain was soon washed away by pure pleasure as he very slowly started to thrust into me. After a few strokes, my muscles accommodated to his mightiness, which did not go unnoticed since the pace quickened. Between moans and sighs I turned my head to look at Loki, who seemed to be contented with my upper torso. As he felt the weight of my gaze resting on him, his beautiful eyes caught mine, observing me like a curious cat.

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

Loki watched her for a minute, her body arched and shaking at each thrust. So much agitation, although his brother had not even started properly. Usually Thor was not as tender with prey underneath him, desire would take the better off him and like an insatiable beast he pursues his needs, selfishly and recklessly. Many women broke during this process.

 

Obviously ______ enjoyed Thor's cock inside her, a fact that gave reason for jealousy. Of course the king would bed her first, that was beyond question. Would her mind change, however, and revert the wish, knowing the consuming delight Thor alone could give her? Loki's presence seemed ridiculously unnecessary now. Lying fully naked and aroused beside his brother who got intimate with a woman was embarassing.

 

Before his mind could order his body to leave, a small soft hand gripped his arm and pulled at it determinedly. Again Loki scanned her features for answers. A faint whisper, a nearly breathless breeze yet like a powerful spell escaped her lips: “I long to feel you, taste you and please you as well. I need you inside me too!” Although his brother filled her to the brim, this little human still craved for more – for him! Those few words were enough to bind him, to wash all doubt and thoughts of leaving away.

 

Suddenly, Thor took her legs, twisted them and spun the girl around on her belly – never removing himself from her wet hole during the process. Two big hands rested on her hips now, a tight grip that would not loosen until the finish, while he continued to thrust again – deeper than before, her soft cheeks pressed against his steely abdomen.

 

My POV:

 

When Thor took me from behind I nearly screeched. In this position his member seemed even bigger and harder than before. Without hesitation, Loki used this opportunity and adjusted himself right in front of me. Well aware of what came next, I ran my tongue over my lips teasingly before the God of Mischief slid his massive cock inside my mouth. A sweet taste arose and I welcomed him by sucking eagerly. I wanted to please him more than any women had before, to make him burst with lust and to yearn for my love.

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

Again Loki watched the girl, her lips clasped around his member, but when she used her tongue he could not help but throw his head back in a groan. By that time, grunts and noises escaped from Thor's throat too – loud and rumbling like thunder.

 

As Loki foretold, his brother chose a rougher intercourse now, literally ramming his throbbing cock inside her while pulling her closer with a firm grip, fingers dipping into her flesh. Moan after moan was audible now, probably from both pleasure and pain. “Do not break our toy, brother!” Loki hissed over to Thor. “This is a challenging task indeed.” Several pearls of sweat ran down the curves of his tensed massive body, still his hips wandered back and forth. “… Never have I had a woman as tight and wet!” he mumbled between moans and only enhanced the speed of this movements. He was close now, as all three of them were.

 

At the thought of how this delicious hot wetness would engulf his member, Loki grabbed the girl's hair and took dominance over her, forcing himself even further into her mouth at a faster pace. Whenever Thor shoved his cock completely inside, he simultaneously pulled at her hips and thus Loki slid out of her mouth. Hereupon, Loki's hand guided her head forward and her lips glided down again, while her hole slid off his brother. All three bodies acted in perfect harmony and raced towards their ecstasy.

 

Moans, grunts and the sound of two erections thrusting into a woman filled the room. A few more strokes – one cock in, the other out – and her entire body tensed to the maximum. The colossal wave of sensation and delight swashed through her as the climax hit. Thor noticed as her walls contracted, squeezing and pulling at him, making him come hard and good. With a groan befitting the God of Thunder, he regorged until the hot liquid flowed out of her, blemishing the sumptuous silk beneath. But right before reaching the peak, the girl had sucked feverishly and thus triggered an apex so powerful and overwhelming that the Silvertongue came in silence.

 

Both brothers removed themselves, leaving her leaking with their seed, and lay down beside her. Exhaustion took it's toll as Thor's broad chest heaved and the girl's body vibrated still. Eyes closed and resting his head on his hand, Loki relived the past precious moments in his mind. Although the quality of this particular ride was remarkable, the next was awaited in anticipation.

 

With a cunning smirk on his lips, Loki rolled on his side and gently wrapped one arm around the girl, hugging her lovingly. A huge black blanket appeared out of green mist, covering the three lovebirds before sleep overwhelmed them.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Thor woke at the sound of singing birds on the window sill. The sun was already up high, shining bright hot and unforgivingly. Probably the duties of the day awaited him impatiently, but such annoying thoughts were banished from his mind as he rolled over and wrapped his strong arms around the girl beside him. Instead pleasant pictures of last nights events appeared before his inner eye, creating a warm feeling down his abdomen. Burying his nose in her soft hair and inhaling the sweet scent, his grip tightened and he pulled her closer, allowing her back to sense how hard mere imagination let him become for her.

 

By her calm breathing, one could assume sleep still grasped her in his depths full of dreams and wonders. Nevertheless, Thor let his hand wander down her curved side and across her belly towards her crotch. Eagerly he dug between her slender legs towards the warmth, to touch this soft, precious …. cock?

 

Beautiful eyes shot open in shock and Loki felt a big hand cupping him while a throbbing firm pole was pressed against the small of his back. Horrified he froze in place when it dawned to him whom the hand – and especially this importunate “pole” - belonged to. “By the Nine!!” Thor recoiled in disgust from the other man, with such sweep that he fell out of the huge bed. A loud THUMP announced his arrival on the cold marble floor. Meanwhile, the harassed prince wrapped himself up in the silken sheets, covering his nudity and hopefully his embarrassment. However, a faint pink crept over his cheeks, betraying his efforts. Annoyed by his all to human reaction, he rose quickly, blanket still attached. “What in all the realms known drove you to such madness?!”

 

Startled and confused, Thor sat beside the bed, his tanned skin nearly concealing the pink tint but not enough for his brother to notice. Bewildered they stared at each other, each wondering how this delicate situation happened. Cutting through the silence like a sharp blade, a female familiar voice sounded from the adjoining bathroom: “I'm in here. Come and enjoy this exquisite bath with me!”

 

Slowly, Thor – with a blanket around him too – and Loki set into motion, each step chosen warily and never separating their gazes.

 

My POV:

 

The brothers entered the room quietly and hurried over to the vast bathtub. In fact, it was rather a large basin, embedded into the floor and adorned with beautiful mosaics of tiles. The water within smelled of various flowers and millions of bubbles floated on the surface, hiding most of our bodies. Sitting on the opposite ends of the pool, the Gods faced each other intently, creating a strange atmosphere.

 

I recalled how awkward post-sex conversations were with ordinary human men, but this bested them all. Unfortunately, I lacked the ability to read their minds and the reason for this tension stayed hidden from me. After several minutes of embarrassed silence, my skin already wrinkled, I decided to leave. “Well, surely I'm clean now. If you excuse me, I will go dress myself.” “As you wish.” was all that Thor had to say when I climbed out of the water.

 

What the hell did they do earlier this morning, I wondered and left the kings chambers.

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

After the girl had left, Thor found his courage and voice again: “I am truly sorry, brother. I assure you this was not intended.” Loki shifted his weight slightly and leaned back casually. “Excuses are appropriate indeed but you certainly can not deny the affection of the sensation my body provides.” A self-secure, vain grin appeared upon Loki's face as Thor faintly blushed at those eloquent words. “You err, this is not the kind of love that appeals to me.” he retorted brusquely, folding his arms in front of his chest in defense.

 

“But on the contrary, this firm manhood of yours inflicted such tainted conclusions – being pressed against me with such vigor.” Loki continued to push the matter as he always did. However, this time Thor knew how to strike back: “Maybe I did so, dear brother, because your precious body felt like a woman's in my arms!” That comment was insolent enough for Loki to rise in anger and yell “How dare you call me a woman!!” but as soon as the words had left his lips, Thor tackled him and buried his little brother underneath his weight, keeping him underwater for some seconds.

 

Coughing and puffing, Loki emerged from the sea of bubbles, his dark hair a pure mess mixed with soap and foam. Fast as a cat he sprang towards his brother in attack, trying to yank him underwater with him. Right now, time had jumped back and they felt like two little boys splashing playfully in the bathtub just as they used to. Booming laughter echoed through the silent chambers.

 

When both were completely covered in foam and most of the bubbles had vanished, they leaned back against the cool marble edge. His head thrown back, Thor stared at the ceiling: “So, brother, tell me your thoughts about ______' wish and last night.” This sudden and rather serious question took Loki off guard for a moment as there might me a catch. “This request is truly special and thrilling in its own way. However, the existence of a weak, fragile Midgardian being able to appease the needs of two Gods is highly disputable. Regarding last night, it's end was much to my satisfaction, as you might have noticed.”

 

Thor grinned sheepishly at that remark “As it was for me.” Leaning forward again, he now looked straight into his brother's eyes. “I share your concern about her endurance. Maybe regret strikes her sooner than she imagined.” “How do you wish to proceed then?” Thor rose from his side of the basin and walked over to his brother. “I suggest we take her to the limit and beyond, feeding our every desire while doing so.” Loki had risen too, smiling deviously with his eyes aflame. “This lacking compassion for humans has become a much appreciated trait of yours.” A few years earlier, such cruel words would not have passed his brothers lips.

 

“Which I would not have acquired without you, dear brother. As a token of my gratitude and love I will gladly share our toy with you. Since some tiresome duties are requiring the presence of a king, I will be occupied the whole day. Thus you have to look after ______ properly.” With a wink he took the few small steps out of the basin, water dripping from his gorgeous stature.

 

“Taste every last bit of her and prepare her well for me. I will have her hard after today.” Thor grabbed a towel but before he left the bathroom Loki's honeyed voice rang: “It will be my pleasure, your majesty.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

After donning attire in his favorite colors, Loki strode down the long hall towards the gardens. From the large windows of his chambers, his eyes had spied ______ sitting on a wooden bench in the sun. As he quietly approached her, she did not open her eyes but enjoyed the warmth on her skin and the scent of the surrounding flowers. When he took a seat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder at the same time, she jumped. “Holy sh...! I... must have fallen asleep.” she said as she calmed her breath, one hand on her bosom.

 

“No surprise, considering how we occupied you during the night.” She blushed sheepishly and giggled. “Have you considered my request?” How naive this little mortal could be, he wondered and pulled her closer. “It seems your limited human mind has not fully grasped the situation. The sole reason for your existence is to tend to our needs whenever and as long as required, regardless of your preferences. Do not falsely presume to be in a position to bargain with us, pet!”

 

His green eyes now bore into hers, causing her body to tremble. Venomous words continued to spill from his lips: “Besides, your noble intentions are non-credible and not to be trusted. They might have swayed my brother, however, I rather sense another foolish attempt to anger us.” The hand on her shoulder squeezed her muscle, nails biting her flesh. Fear was written clearly across her face now and she tried to back away, effortless of course. _You ought to fear me_ _, mortal._

 

My POV:

 

Those cold words cut my soul and angered me at the same time. Although all my senses screamed not to act stupidly, I gathered my courage and retorted in a harsh tone: “Obviously you have difficulties with trust, especially towards humans, but believe me I meant what I said. And I know pretty well in what kind of situation I got myself into and this awareness frightens me!” My voice grew louder with every word, and I found the strength to rise from the bench and spat: “This “doubtful” intention behind my wish was to facilitate things for all of us! There would be no need for rivalry or jealousy and I wouldn't have to mind every word or move as not to piss your godly asses off!!” To ensure endless provocation and trouble I added: “Hours ago you confided your cock to my mouth and now you don't trust me – how doubtful is that?!”

 

Fury overwhelmed me and water filled my eyes. As much as I wanted to scream at the handsome devil, my mouth kept shut as fear crept along my spine once more and I awaited his reaction. Suddenly he rose too, towering me with pinched green eyes locked upon mine. “Careful now, playing with fire on thin ice is perilous.” His face darkened, his cold voice hissed. “Time will unravel the truth behind your motives without doubt. As for the present, it does not matter whether you lied or not.” Forcefully he yanked my chin up with one hand, his face really close. “I will take you either way, as will my brother tonight. Do not forget the warning I gave you, little mortal. Compared to Thor, I am the gentle one.” Swiftly he released me from his control and walked away.

 

Frozen from the shock his revelation had inflicted, I stood amongst the beautiful flowers which dithered in the wind. Again, I felt terribly trapped, like the prisoner I was. All I wanted was to ease my daily effort not to make a mistake and I still felt drawn to both brothers. Sometimes their kind and loving side was revealed to me but then – causeless as it seemed – they could flip the switch and all I received was merciless cruelty. The courage that pushed me before was defeated by fear and sadness as I faced my misery, tears swelling down my cheeks. Hereupon, my whole body turned limb and I collapsed onto the floor.

“Are you alright, my lady?” an unknown, female voice appeared out of no where and a warm body knelt beside me. The dark haired woman gently put a hand on my shoulder, easing my soul's pain lightly. Between sobs I whispered “Honestly, I've never felt so horrible before. Those two are badly getting under my skin.” For a moment she eyeballed me and thus I looked up into her chocolate brown orbs. She smiled and helped me regain my stand. “Come with me, I know a hidden place where you may rest.” With a soft push on my shoulder, we made our way towards the palace.

 

“Oh dear, where are my manners! I'm _____.” I blurted as my mind slowly recovered, causing the beauty beside me to widen her smile. “Nice to meet you. My name is Sif.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

Two hours later, the bright rays of the sun were diminished by a thick layer of grey clouds, as was Loki's mood. After this infuriating conversation in the garden, he adjured to a place of silence and peace – the library. In order to calm his temper, he chose the company of thousands of books and soon his mind was lost in thoughts, forgetting about the crying girl he had left before.

 

Only when a servant entered the room, intruding his quiet paradise, his intellect flew back to the present. “Excuse me, my lord, but do you have any requests, some fruits perhaps?” Annoyed by this useless creature, the God of Mischief turned in his heavy seat glaring darkly: “Get lost!” The man froze at this intense gaze then bowed and left the library quickly.

 

With two slender fingers rubbing his temple, Loki focused on the spellbook in front of him. When he turned another old crumbly page, a yellowed piece of paper glided into his lap, revealing a child's painting. The scribbling showed two figures, a blond and a dark haired, clad in heavy armor while riding on proud steeds. Memories of his childhood flooded his mind and his features softened, even a smile appeared on his lips. Children are truly blessed with nescience and naivety.

 

“Children....By the Bigglesnipe's tail!” He gasped and jolt up from his armchair, nearly dropping the ancient book. Hasty he took long strides towards the garden in search for the girl, his left hand burrowed in the pocket of his robe where three tiny pills resided.

 

My POV:

 

Sif led me through several corridors and hallways until we finally reached a hidden curtilage. Decorated by a small fountain in the middle, bordered with white lilies, this place provided a sentiment of piece and sadness. In fact, this part of the palace belonged to the former queen, Frigga but was now abandoned. Rarely did a servant get lost here. Sitting on a stone bench in one corner, we talked about my former life on Midgard, how I happened to met the Gods and how they treated me now. Being a good listener, Sif absorbed every word patiently and I truly enjoyed her company, opening up more as time went by.

 

“I am sorry for your pain, but my hope lasts that deep down in Thor's chest, a good and loving heart drowses. Although we might never experience this side of him again.” she sighed and her gaze dropped. The weight and sadness in her words made me wonder about her feelings for Thor, which seemed to be more than platonic. “Anyway, I must resume my duties now and your absence is probably noted too.” Her voice had become determined again and she rose, her strong inner walls were back up. “Better keep our meeting at this place a secret. The king wouldn't want us to be here.” She added with a stern gaze at me and I nodded.

 

While walking back to my room, my mind was deep in thought. As I further approached, my eyes spied a tall figure stepping outside the door. Dark hair and black-green robes – my stomach clenched in prospect of this concurrence. The consideration of turning around was extinguished when his sparkling cold emerald eyes captured me.

 

Loki's POV:

 

“And where might have you been hiding out?” his intoxicating voice cloaked the mortal like a spell, sending shivers down her spine as he noted to his amusement. “I ahm... I fell asleep under a tree in the garden... sorry.” A whisper only, her eyes avoiding his intense gaze. The God was pleased by her fear and growing submission and thus his rage was defunct, replaced by a smirk. “Pretending that I believe this little lie of yours, I am actually glad having found you.” Holding up his hand, he unfolded his slender fingers, revealing three red pills. “Swallow these, unless you prefer a swollen belly.” Her beautiful eyes widened at the last two words.

 

“Oh my god! I completely forgot about that!!” Within a second the pills were snatched form his palm and disappeared in her mouth – never had Loki seen a human move so fast. “God of Mischief would be correct but yes, I am you deity.” Teasing the girl was truly one of his favorite hobbies now, especially when doing so painted a fierce red on her cheeks. Additionally, her obvious repulsion towards bearing Thor's child flattered him.

 

Loki's mood finally lightened again, which he pursued to preserve. “Good girl. Now keep me company for the rest of the day. Otherwise you might fall asleep beside a column.” A wide smirk graced his face, eyes alight with joy, as the mortal blushed again.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Nervousness crept like a spider up my back as I sat in the luxurious dark green couch, hanging onto the cup of honeyed wine in my hands. In contrast to any of my expectations, Loki did not chain me anywhere but instead offered drinks and some fruits – how odd. With his intense gaze locked upon me, my eyes scanned the salon, which was held entirely in green, black and gold. “Your really have this thing with colors...” I blurted with half a smile. Every shelf and dresser was covered with books and antique artifacts. _He's not only a hunter but a collector too_ , I thought to myself.

 

“This anomalous shyness surprises me. Where is your courage?” the God opposite teased but I instantly retorted: “It's scattered pieces lie in the garden right where you crushed it.” My words elicited a snicker from the handsome devil. “We share the same sense of humor as it seems.” “Dark and dripping of sarcasm, that's my call. Tell me about your pranks, God of Mischief! This title surely wasn't imposed on you for naught.” Deliberately and with obvious joy, Loki reported his greatest tricks, his velvet voice soothing the tensed lump in my stomach. Honestly, I enjoyed listening to his stories and soon we both lost track of time.

 

Loki's POV:

 

The older this day grew, the better it became. While reciting several anecdotes, the girl sat there attentively, smiling at his japes. Some time later, she relaxed and reported of her experiences on Midgard. After all, still not trusting her, Loki had to admit that he grew fond of her company. And as the night's black kiss engulfed the world in darkness, he guided her back to her room where they parted reluctantly. “I look forward to more stories, you are a great narrator, my king.” she smiled sweetly. “Good night's rest, my lady.” With a kiss on her knuckles, he let go of her for today and made his way towards the king's chambers.

 

The Trickster hid in the shadows, waiting for his drunken brother to leave his quarters. Disobeying his king's order, Loki used his magic – green light flashing up for a split second – and the spell was done.

 

Thus, in his delirium, Thor desperately staggered through the hallway, up and down, looking for her room. But green mist hid the door thoroughly from his vision, ensuring the safety of the girl's precious and peaceful sleep.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Profound, dreamless sleep was granted to me that night which my body sorely needed. With my batteries fully recharged, I entered the dining hall for breakfast, finding a handsome prince all by himself. Important matters and duties occupied the king these days, preventing him from joining our daily amusements. Rarely did I lay eyes on him, often only at dinner. The Thunderer hid in his chambers, as did the sun, from our sight. On the bright side, however, Loki kept me company more often and his lack of trust vanished slowly but steadily.

 

Since the weather was far from pleasant, we mostly stayed inside the palace – mostly in the library but also in Lokis' chambers – and played the Asgardian version of chess, which entailed more figures with special options. To both our surprise, the Trickster actually had to put in some effort to beat me and was nearly defeated once. “Your skills improve by the minute, as it seems.” Casually he sat in a large armchair opposite me. “I'm learning from the best, what did you expect?” The smirk that graced my face was reflected upon Loki's. Hereupon he leaned forward and rewarded me with a sweet kiss.

 

Thor's POV:

 

Slowly did the long hours creep by, each more tiresome until, late at night, the king would collapse onto his comfortable bed. Exhausted and annoyed he stared at the canopy – never had he imagined such load of work when he assumed the regency.

 

Atop of all, although he had no time to spend with the little mortal, she wandered through his mind and often would he trail off from his tasks in thoughts of her. Warmth spread inside him and deep down a powerful longing yearned for the sensation of the girl's touch – her curved body huddled against his. Probably, his beloved brother took the opportunity to linger around her and sneak his way into her heart. Thor grind his teeth, his fists clenching as his treacherous mind kept visualizing Loki and the girl together.

 

 

My POV:

 

After parting lips again, Loki took both my hands and led me towards the bedroom. “Come, let us play a more demanding and agitating game.” Mesmerized by the glory of the room, it's high walls of black marble and the wooden furniture highlighted by green and gold, I did not hear the door being locked behind me. My gaze travelled along until it found the dark haired man again, who stared at me with his intense green eyes, smirking darkly. With long strides he closed the space between us until his breath tickled my skin and his thin lips crashed upon mine again.

 

Suddenly he pushed me and as soon as I landed on the dark-green silk his weight rested on me and we continued the passionate kiss. His tongue fiercely intruded into my mouth while I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer, my entire body yearning for more.

 

As if my silent plea was answered, Lokis' hands slid down my sides, along the curves of my aroused figure to my butt and back to my bosom again, brushing my nipples. Massive waves of pure delight and excitement washed over me, my entire being trembling. Slowly my lips travelled down his cheek towards his neck, planting soft kisses on his smooth skin along their way. A deep moan, like the growl of a tiger, echoed from his lungs. “Also at this game, you posses remarkable skills.” he purred and pressed his hips against mine, allowing me to feel his hardness.

 

Loki's POV:

 

“Oh my king, your kind words delight my humble being.” she whispered, flattering him even more. Putting his weight onto his elbows, towering above the lovely mortal, he eyed her hungrily: “Thus you shall be burdened with the glorious purpose of satisfying my flesh's desire, until your body and your soul fall apart under my touch.”

 

All the fear had dispersed and the girl lay relaxed under him, her beautiful eyes, full of truth and trust, staring up at him. “That I will do gladly, under the adroit ministrations of your hands. Please use this mortal body of mine to still your lust. I am yours, my king.” As soon as her honeyed words reached his ears, his patience reached its limits. He had to take her now.

 

Green mist engulfed them, removing all the fabrics and clothes as it vanished. With blushed cheeks, the girl eyed his marvelous body, his slim limbs and his perfect torso. Pressing his firm member against her entrance, feeling how wet she already was for him, his evil smile widened. By using his magic, a second dark haired man came into existence behind the girl, pulling her completely onto his bewitching torso, her head resting on his left shoulder.

 

This very realistic illusion started caressing her breasts and nibbling at her neck while Loki put her arms above her, pinning her down against the other him. She moaned, her hot centre dripping now, making his throbbing cock even more impatient. But the sight of her shaking body in his reflections' arms was worth waiting a little longer.

 

My POV:

 

Never had a man brought my senses this far with his bare hands and mouth as Loki. My mind spun, my heart raced, quickening my breath. Ever so lightly could my walls feel the tip of his manhood, a fact that drove me mad with desire. Heat and lust rose to dizzy heights inside me, the first climax of many descending upon me. Still, I craved for more. “P...please, take me now! My king!” I sighed between moans, the man under me continuing his devilish handcraft. “I like you begging, my pet!” he teased and with one swift movement of his hips he shoved himself into me. My walls and muscles stretching at his size, I arched my back and moaned loudly.

 

Loki's POV:

 

First, he moved very slowly enjoying every thrust to its full extent. She truly was especially tight and wet, he noted and soon passion urged him to a faster pace. Meanwhile, the other him rubbed his likewise swollen cock between the cheeks of her round butt. The real Loki felt everything his illusion did, heightening his arousal further. Stimulating her from all sides, the little mortal melted away as several orgasms hit her fragile figure. For a split second, worries crossed his thoughts that her feeble human shell might break, but this consideration was quickly banished – he could not stop now.

 

Also Loki approached the apex and increased his pace once more, thrusting harder and deeper until her entrance bumped against his shambling. All three moaned, their bodies pressed against each other in this hot, dazzling trance.

 

Like the predator he was, the God of Mischief stared down at her, his emerald eyes glowing ever so green and devilish. “Say my name..” he purred.

 

She managed to open her eyes and looked at him: “Loki...”

 

Ramming his massive, bursting hard cock inside her small cunt: “Say my NAME!”

 

“Loki!” she exclaimed, breathing fast and moaning more often. One, two, three thrusts later, her walls clenched, pulling at him while he still moved in and out of her even tighter hole.

 

“SAY MY NAME!” he screamed, as she did: “LOKI!!!”

 

With one last thrust, deep and fierce, his climax – and the one of his reflection – crashed upon him. Moaning in satisfaction, he threw his head back while his seed gushed out. With the aftermaths still vibrating through his body, he lay down on her and buried his nose in her hair. Being intimate with this mortal had truly surpassed all his expectations. He had to ensure that Thor did not have her too often as it would be a waste of pleasure.

 

I will keep her for myself, he thought and wrapped his arms dominantly around her.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Waking at the soft sound of his calm breathing, I found myself amongst the dark-green silk. After the previous endeavor and this short nap, a hot bath was supposedly the best means to ease the soreness of my inner thighs. Thus I tried to untangle our limbs but unyielding arms held me in place. “Where do you think you are going?” the velvet voice sneaked into my ears as he pulled me closer again. Although his eyes were still shut, their burning gaze could be felt nevertheless. “Taking a bath and clean myself up, you made quite the mess of me.”

 

Snickering at my words he whispered: “Do not bother yourself with such futile efforts. I am far from done with you.” The moment his eyes opened – his mightiest weapon unveiled – absorbing all the light of the dim room and sparkling, my sanity resigned. Strong cravings flamed up inside me, my lower body pulsating again despite the soreness. The power of those marvelous bottomless green pools was enough to enchant me completely.

 

Gently his one hand slid in between my legs and his whole face lit up with lust at the wetness he was greeted with. Without sharing further words, he slid his firm member into my tensed hole. A moan escaped my throat at the slight blaze of pain and the following pleasure, his hips moved back and forth while his strong arms pressed me against him.

 

“Oh my God of Mischief!” I cried out, overwhelmed by the delight his cock bestowed upon me.

 

Loki's POV:

 

Flattered by her words and the way her whole being embraced his passion, with such devotion and without doubt, the appetite of his flesh became unbearable. Hereupon, Loki shifted himself and brought her on top of him, never retrieving his shaft. “Giving up the dominance so soon?” teasingly she rocked her hips, a finger brushing his nipple. An evil smirk came in response and suddenly two more arms clasped her small torso. “My nature does not contain capitulation!” he hissed as the other dark haired fulfilled his purpose.

 

Again only moans were audible, the illusion heaving the girl's feathery body and lowering it again onto Loki's throbbing cock, perfectly synchronized with his hips. Each time her walls slid down his shaft, the arousal within his thrilled body increased further, the heat burning fiercely. Yearning for more pleasure, more sensation, the reflection accelerated the process as commanded, his own erection rubbing against her back.

 

Faster, deeper and the more forcefully did he thrust into her now, racing towards outright satisfaction.

 

My POV:

 

Helpless and trembling I was a slave to Loki's will. This complete dominance over my body, even my soul, sent shivers of thrill down my spine, boosting the lust of my longing flesh. The burning deep down rose until the firework of emotions exploded. Throwing my head back and resting on the illusions's shoulder, my apex overcame me.

 

Loki's POV:

 

Impatiently he had waited for her to climax and when her walls contracted, squeezing his member, his time had come too. Accompanied by a loud groan, he spilled the seed inside her belly as did the other him on her back.

 

Still caught in the arms of his reflection, the girl breathed heavily in exhaustion. A scenario he could have watched for decades. “Now would be the proper timing for a bath.” he purred, wiping a strand of hair out of her lovely blushed face.

 

My POV:

 

After a hot bath, Loki reluctantly handed me back my dress and released me for today with a kind kiss on my knuckles. “No pills for me this time?” I asked shyly while he still held my hand, half a smile on his honed features “The potency of this medicine lasts for 3 months, as I have been told. However, we will verify this thesis by performing several experiments.“ The handsome devil smirked when my cheeks turned red at his dirty metaphor.

 

Slowly I walked back to my room, my inner thighs hurting more with each step. From afar a familiar voice echoed through the hallway: “Lady _____! Why the hobbling?” Sif approached me with a worried look on her face “It looks like you have been riding all day, have you not?” Her words induced a burst of laughter. “Sort of...” I said after regaining my voice again, leaving Sif startled and confused.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The following night, the convention of the ambassadors was to happen, an event of utmost importance for the politics of all the Nine Realms. Every four months, the representatives of each realm would gather under the House of Odin and feast together, strengthening the bond between the kingdoms and ensuring the peace treaty amongst them.

 

Since this time was the first convention of his regency, Thor had been nervous the whole day. Often had his father emphasized the importance of those meetings and how a king should behave during such.

 

During the afternoon, the first guests arrived and when the sun kissed the day goodbye, the dining hall was filled with ambassadors, seated at the long golden table. As befit the king, Thor sat the front of the table with the king of Jothunheim, his brother, at his side.

 

“Let me again express how grateful the whole people of Vanaheim are for your help and effort in order to wash these hideous Dark Elves from our lands, your majesty!” a tall man clad in brown and beige silk exclaimed, raising his glass of wine. The other ambassadors nodded in agreement. “Hail the king of Asgard! Hail Thor Odinson!”

 

“Many thanks my lords.” The evening had passed smoothly, much to Thor's relief, until the ambassador from Muspelheim raised his voice: “Without doubt we are all thankful to your majesty. Nevertheless, there is but one matter that causes concern amongst the realms.” Silence flooded the room, all eyes on the elderly, crooked man, dressed in black and red with a heavy golden chain around his feeble neck. Thor put his goblet down: “And what might that be? Please enlighten me.”

 

After clearing his throat the man spoke again: “Well, the kings and queens of the Nine Realms lack understanding concerning some of your latest decisions. They fear that certain emotions may have clouded your mind and ….” “ENOUGH!” Thor shouted, ending this charade. Although uttered through riddles, the king understood the message pretty well. Fury boiled inside him, wild and persistent, his features darkened and his whole body tensed. “You dare to come to my house, relishing protection and all it has to offer, and insult me, your host?”

 

“Your majesty, you do not understand...” Thor rose abruptly, all eyes on him now as his ice cold orbs bore into the ambassador. “Oh I do understand, my lord. And you may tell your kings and queens that I have chosen wisely and without regret to pardon him.” Like thunder boomed his voice through the hall, intimidating and horrifying. All ambassadors shrank visibly in their chairs. “Loki is my brother. I am well aware of the severeness of his past deeds, and although he is not of my blood, although he wished me ill at times, he alone would be at my side if the world ends, while you cowards hide under rocks and trees!!”

 

Dark, thick clouds covered the night-sky, bolts of lightning cracking above the palace. Yet Thor's voice drowned all noises: “I am the mighty Thor Odinson, king of Asgard and God of Thunder! Your minor realms should dread and tremble at the cataclysm I could bestow upon them!! Now leave my kingdom before I unleash the powerful storm of my wrath on you!!!”

 

Without the slightest hesitation, all ambassadors fled from the hall and made their ways to the Bifrost at once. Never had they been treated this outrageously.

 

Breathing hard, Thor supported himself against the table, his eyes aflame with rage as the storm outside worsened. Paralyzed by shock but yet touched by his brothers' words, Loki still sat in his chair and looked up to the king who spat at him: “You have nothing to say? No witty remark? Has the Silvertonge turned rusty?” Putting on his most innocent face, Loki sheepishly replied: “Well, that surely was the most exciting and heated convention of all times. And skilled in diplomacy as you are, you probably have started a war, dear brother.” Those words did not lighten up the king's mood. “Thank's for the comment... Now leave me alone.”

 

Swiftly and gracefully as always, Loki withdrew himself from the scene but before he left, Thor's deep voice rang: “Bring her to me.”

 

My POV:

 

Loud rumbling outside the windows disturbed my sleep. Never had a tempest bothered me until I looked at the one raging outside. Wondering about the weather, I jumped when Loki appeared before my bed. “Get up quickly, the king wishes to see you at once.” “Holy sh....! What..? Why?! It's in the middle of the night!”

 

From the look on Loki's face I knew there was no arguing. Thus I stopped protesting and after checking myself in the mirror, I followed him towards the dining hall. Before entering, a soft whisper reached my ear: “Be careful now. Thor's mood is at it's worst, he is beyond reason. Do yourself a favor and consider the choice of your words in there.” Words echoing through my mind, I realized the warning behind them. “W..Wait, you send me in there alone?!” With one determined push he shoved me forward, the huge wooden door closing behind me.

 

Slowly and very carefully I dared to sneak further into the room until my body froze at the scene in front of me. Fueled by his rage, Thor took the large golden table and spun it around with his bare hands – all the delicacies on top flew through the air and its polished surface crashed on the marble floor. The resulting deafening sound lasted for several seconds and I instinctively covered my ears with my palms.

 

The very moment the king noted my presence, his cold blue eyes pierced through me like daggers. The weight of his gaze was unbearable and my eyes focused on the ground. “Come closer.” Words as biting as his stare, the calm yet threatening tone emphasizing the command. My stomach clenched and anxiety crept up my back as I approached the king, while the storm outside rampaged and another bolt of lightning turned the world in black and white.

 


	22. 22

Speechless I stood there in my beige linen nightgown, the king towering above me. Desperately I searched my mind for fitting words, but how could I find such unaware of the reasons for his anger. Finally, in order to end the awkward silence, I quietly stumbled: “Y..you wanted to see me, my k...Thor?” “Yes, my mind needs distraction from this evenings events! Such outrageous insolence under my roof!!” His voice boomed through the hall as he took one of the golden chairs and smashed it against a column. Tiny wooden pieces covered the floor, revealing nothing of their former shape.

 

Frozen in place, I dared neither to move nor to speak as not to attract any attention. Honestly, I had underestimated the extent of Thor's rage and this scenario probably was just the warm-up. I felt like a lamb being led to the shambles. But he would not hurt me in his wrath, … would he?

 

Thor's POV:

 

With fists clenched tightly, his breath quickened by anger, Thor looked over to the little mortal. Wide-eyed she stared at him, her beautiful features clearly distorted by fear. “Those foul ambassadors should tremble from fear as you do in front of me! Instead they criticize my actions and run like maidens to their cowards of kings and queens!!” he snorted in disgust and annihilated another chair.

 

Suddenly the girl blurted: “B..but why do you care what they think?” “Because...” with heavy footsteps he closed the distance between them and cupped her face with his hand, forcing her to meet his intense gaze. “...there might be war amongst the realms, my dear.” “Oh...” she whispered, her luscious lips slightly parted.

 

Thor watched her for a moment, taking in every detail of her figure. Clad in the flimsy linen nightgown, with her hair falling freely around her shoulders, she looked like a shy maiden – an adorable and delicate fruit right in front of him just waiting to be plucked. Strong desire spread inside him, as did a dark smile across his lips.

 

My POV:

 

Without much effort and in one swift movement, Thor ripped the dress, its remaining pieces gliding silently to the floor. The sight of my nudity lit his eyes with joy, as he stared down on me hungrily and longingly.

 

In full awareness of what awaited me now, certain lines of a velvet voice rang in my mind: _You will come to me – crawling, begging for my help and my protection, long before Thor is done with you!_ _…_ _Compared to Thor, I am the gentle one._

 

I gulped and took a step back unintended, but Thor immediately grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the floor, my butt kissing the cold stone. Shortly after, the king was on his knees, pulling at my legs. All my struggles were in vain as he dragged me towards him. “Fight me as much as you want but you are mine, and your screams will drown in my thunder while I take you.”

 

By raising his hand, Mjolnir was summoned and Thor placed it above me. Using the shreds of my dress he tied my wrists and then fastened the other end of the cloth around the hammer. Hereupon he leaned down and kissed me passionately, while his free hands unlaced his pants. Again I bridled, not because I refused to sleep with him but because I knew he used this to wreak his rage on me.

 

Thor's POV:

 

After freeing his already throbbing manhood, Thor slid inside her hot lips, accompanied with a loud groan. Days without the touch of a woman had left his member in desperate need, now swollen even more than usual. Thus the girl shrieked at his size, her muscles violently stretched by this abrupt intrusion.

 

With his big arms he took hold of her upper body, pinning her down with his weight, embracing and pulling her close while he thrust into her fiercely. Between her soft whimpering and moaning she begged: “T..Thor, you are too big … you're busting me!” But her words only encouraged him further and his pace quickened. “Oh ______!” Grunts and groans, loud and low as the thunder outside echoed through the room.

 

Deeper and harsher did he penetrate her now, the soft skin of her flesh pressed against the cool breastplate of his amor. Finally he could give in his cravings for that woman and taste every last drop of her. Her fragile human body being a slave to his desires.

 

My POV:

 

Pain and pure pleasure shot through my body in equal amounts. Thor rammed his massive cock inside my tight clit like a wild beast, but this animalistic approach somehow appealed to me. Also the weight of his marvelous body and armor on me fueled my heat. Finally, I surrendered to my urges and my destiny.

 

Accompanied by groans, thunder and a bolt of lightening, the king hit the longed for apex. But instead of releasing me from his clasp, he showed me onto the hammer's head, my back facing him. Only a few minutes passed until he slid himself inside me again, eliciting a moan from my throat. Also this time, the intercourse was rough and fast.

 

He leaned forward to nibble at my neck, marking my flesh with his teeth, his heavy body on me again. Between thrusts he purred into my ear: “Feel how I've yearned … for your love! … How I've missed your sweet, wet ….” A groan swallowed his words and I had to moan too. “You are so delicate … so tight...!!!“

 

Suddenly his one hand caressed my breast, while the other glided down between my legs and massaged my lips. At this stimulation, my body vibrated with lust and delight, my climax coming closer and closer. “AAAahhh, Thor...!” I cried in despair. Flattered by my reactions to his touch, his firm member hardened further. “Come for me!” he commanded and intensified the movements of his hands and his hips.

 

Like earlier, every thrust was deep and good. And with one last pump I fell over the edge, a firework exploding in my head.

 

Thor's POV:

 

Still penetrating, he tried to prolong the pleasure with every fiber of his body, when her walls contracted around his member. But finally Thor could not resist and spilled his seed, the hot liquid dripping down and spoiling the hammer. One last time he pressed himself deep into her, nearly crushing her fragile body in his mighty tensed arms, before his massive body relaxed.

 

While Thor got back on his knees, lacing his pants again, the girl lay motionless on the floor. The tender heaving of her chest being the only sign of life, her eyes closed in exhaustion. No wonder after absorbing all his rage, which had vanished completely as did the dark clouds on the night sky. Brave little mortal, he thought and gently wrapped her lovely figure up in the fiery red cloth of his cape.

 

Without much effort he carried her, light as a feather, down the empty hallways until he reached the massive doors of his chambers. Carefully and smoothly he put her on the silken sheets of the vast bed, the cape still attached to her. Quickly he undressed himself, lay down next to her and pulled the blanked over them both, before they drifted off into a profound slumber.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Several hours later, a faint whisper reached my ear: "Stay in bed as long as you wish. I will be back at your side soon, my dear." Footsteps and the closing of a door were audible. Honestly, I had no intentions at all to leave this cozy warmth and instead rolled myself over and tugged my head under the blanket. Even the slightest movement reminded me of yesterdays concurrence with the king, my entire crotch was sore from his treatment. _Maybe Loki has some miraculous pills for that too..._

 

Loki's POV:

The very instant Thor entered the dining hall for breakfast, Loki knew how last night had ended. The lightheaded steps, the wide smirk on Thor's face and this whole aura, oozing with proud, gave it away.   
"I assume you participated in a successful late night anger management?" Loki's words sounded playful, eager to cover the itching jealousy beneath.   
"What can I say, she really absorbed all my 'rage'." Thor chuckled and grabbed some food while Loki lost his appetite and pouted. Thor noted his change in mood: "Oh come on, brother! Don't be jealous. Let us surprise the lady with some delicacies instead!" 

His giant brother rose abruptly, heaped some food onto a plate and stormed towards the door. "I shall feed her alone if I must!" And Loki followed quickly.

 

My POV:

When sleep nearly overcame me once more, the door swung open and revealed the brothers, Loki at Thors' heels. They brought me some food, an act I had really not expected. I sat up with the red cape and the blanket covering my body.  Idly they relaxed beside me in bed, each at one side, and watched intently as I ate a grape. While they were fully dressed, my pure nudity was solely covered by some cloth, only indicating the shape beneath. Then Loki took a ripe blackberry and placed it in my mouth, my tongue licking lightly at his fingers. With a winner's grin he looked over to Thor, who immediately fed me with a strawberry, eager to achieve the same pleasure as Loki had.  This procedure repeated until the last piece of food had vanished and me being stuffed.   
"Thank you both. That was truly delicious... but now I'm tired again." I said with a wide smile and leaned back against the front end of the bed. Thor bent over and gently wiped a strand of hair out of my face.  
"Have some more rest, in the afternoon I have something particular for you in mind!" His words aroused a strong curiosity:   
"And what might that be?" Excitedly my eyes were locked with his, also Loki stared at him agog.   
"Today will be your first training lesson with Lady Sif. In the face of a threatening war, I want you to be able to defend yourself." Loki and I were baffled and surprised of this reasonable idea. We both thought he would suggest something very different.

In the early afternoon hours, I met with Sif on the training ground. I wore simple leather pants and a white linen blouse with a rough leather vest atop as protection. First, we practiced the short sword. Since I lacked the strength, Sif thought it best to teach me in various weapons.  Compared to her gracious and skilled movements, I stumbled around like a troll with two left feet. But after three hours of intense training – we both were exhausted and sweaty – Sif rewarded me with a praise and smiled:   
"We make progress, but let us hope that war does not fall upon us the next few weeks!"  
"Thank's Sif, that is really reassuring!" I retorted and we both laughed. The following days I spent a lot of time with Sif and she did her best to improve my skills. Next in row came some basics in knife fighting and the spear. She even showed me some movements with her special staff with two blades on each side. Sometimes one of the brothers watched and chuckled from the side of the training ground. Once the dark haired devil leaned casually against a column, his emerald eyes sparkling in the shadows. I felt his intense gaze on every of my moves and tried even harder to stand a chance against Sif. Eventually she finished the fight and softly pressed the blunt practice sword against my throat. From afar a velvet voice rang amused:   
"Congratulation ______, despite the outcome, you still make less the oaf than Thor!" Somehow this remark seemed inappropriate to me and I decided to show some balls:   
"Then please show me how it's done in a more gracious way, my king!" Loki was not the only one with cunning statements.

 

Loki's POV:

"With pleasure. Let me demonstrate my honed skills, which so many fail to achieve." He snatched the sword from the girl's hand and entered the ground. Graciously, almost arrogantly did he circle his opponent, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Fast as a cat and with ice cold precision he handled the blade, pressing forward and striking down on Sif. Shortly after, one sword landed with a clank on the ground while the other pierced Sif's leather vest right at her heart. Again he had bested the captain of the king's guard and displayed his power and predominance – a fact that he knew drove her mad. Sif glared while Loki grinned ever so self-confidently. 

"Enough training for today" Beaming with joy and proud he withdrew the sword and walked over to the girl, who had watched him in admiration. "Refresh yourself properly, I will show you around the city of Asgard."

 


	24. Chapter 24

Half an hour later, a guard led me to the stables where Loki was already waiting. In his black and green robe, adorned with gold, he looked the stunning, handsome prince he was. But Loki too was pleased with the outfit I chose for this occasion: from the black slim bodice of the dress, several layers of silk, in all shades of green, floated around my figure while the heart shaped top left my shoulders and arms bare, for my hair to fall down freely.

With a broad smile he greeted me and swiftly lifted me onto the black steed and then mounted it himself.   
"Shall we?" he purred into my ear, his one hand sneaking around my waist, pulling my back against his chest, preventing me from falling – I blushed. 

As the huge golden gate of the palace opened for us to pass, revealing an unknown new world, excitement rushed through my mind and I was eager to explore the wonders behind those walls. For the first time I left the palace grounds.

 

Loki's POV:

Casually they rode through the inner ring of the city, past huge buildings and tiny houses, broad alleys and thousands of shops overflowing with various goods. Each street was roamed by citizens, some strolling and some hurrying. They crossed a vast plaza where farmers praised their products in a daily market, their shouts accompanied by the ripple of water from the marvelous fountain in the middle. 

The girl soaked in all the details and impulses like a sponge, her whole being beaming with joy. Although he could not recall the exact reason for this excursion, Loki was glad he came up with this idea. Later he halted the horse and they continued a foot.   
"Behold the famous Golden Alley, where the finest jeweler and goldsmiths craft the most exquisite pieces in the realm!" Gently he guided the little mortal, their arms entwined. 

 

My POV:

My mind was so busy capturing all the impressions that the gentle touch nearly slipped my consciousness, as Loki linked his arm with mine. Like a loving couple we walked in romantic silence. Consequently, I blushed and found myself under the handsome devil's spell again.

Throughout the day, I sensed the staring gazes of several Asgardian ladies as we passed, boring into my body with pure hatred and jealousy. A mortal at the side of their prince was considered unfitting and probably below his status, I assumed but I did not bother myself with such concerns and neither did Loki. Instead at least one of his hands rested upon me, his eyes only interested in my humble self. 

One of the vitrines caught my attention and I stepped closer, admiring the beautiful sparkling jewelry inside. Never had I laid eyes upon such masterpieces of handcraft. "How beautiful..." I gasped. "But far behind your beauty." his breath tickled my ear as he leaned in and whispered.   
"How about this one?" his slender finger pointed at a thin golden bracelet with green gems and two golden pendants: a sun and a moon. The goldsmith opened the vitrine and Loki put the piece around my wrist. "A perfect match." he exclaimed and turned to the goldsmith, handing him a small bag of coins.   
"W..Wait.. this is for me??" I was baffled at such generosity, the piece was surely worth a fortune. The Silvertongue bent down and unleashed his magic: "Your purely naked body graced by this gold and green is a sight I am looking forward to enjoy!" Smirking as usual, he took me by the hand and we walked on – my face all crimson.

Afterwards we explored the outer city ring horseback. In this area the houses were modest but still nice and probably far worthier than any middle class house in Midgard. We rode past the outer gate of the city and out into the open field. In some distance, small hills rose from the ground and a vast forest covered the earth. Atop of one hill, we watched the city as the sun crept slowly but steadily towards the horizon until they finally met, tinting Asgard in an orange and red light.

 

Loki's POV:

 

“Thank's a lot for this marvelous afternoon and this precious gift.” she said and relaxed against his chest, fondling with her bracelet. The piece was not simply jewelry but rather a sign that she belonged to him, a reminder of this hours together which allowed Loki to occupy a place in her heart. “I'm glad you liked it.” he replied and dug his nose into her hair.

 

When twilight engulfed the world in its dark coat and thousands of tiny lights glimmered afar, Loki turned the horse, ready to depart for their way home. Suddenly, his elevated senses registered a slight metallic clicking, then a stir amongst the shadows and the sound of vivid breathing. Something lurked behind the nearby trees, hidden from mortal eyes but his green orbs scanned the border of the forest warily and thoroughly.

 

“Hold on tight.” he whispered and fastened his grip around her waist. After a determined kick in the flanks, the horse raced down the hill and a beastly roar echoed through their ears. When Loki glanced over his shoulder for a few seconds he spied their pursuers and his eyes widened with shock. _Those creatures should not be here_ , he thought to himself and spurred the steed, urging it to carry them back to the city. Once they were near the gate, the guards atop would loosen their arrows and strike down those intruders.

 

But this fragile hope for rescue was scattered as five more dark figures appeared in front of them, blocking the way towards the gate. Thus Loki quickly pulled at the rein, commanding his horse to dash away from the city across the open field.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Restless steps did he take, back and forth in his study. The king was fraught and concerned because his brother had not returned yet. Silent curses rang in his ears, which were replaced by prayers when a guard came rushing through the door, breathing hard. “My king, Heimdal spotted the prince and the lady north of the city. They are under attack!” Those words fell upon the king like rocks, heavy and unforgiving. His fears had become true. “Who is the enemy?” he lifted the hammer and hurried towards the balcony, ready to fly to the rescue.

 

“Orcs, my king.”

 

A shudder ran down his spine and he jerked at the guards' words. Thereupon, Thor's grip around Mjolnir tightened and he raised himself into the air.

 

My POV:

 

Frightened as never before, I clung to the horse, tufts of its mane tight between my fists while the chilly air ripped through my hair. Only once did I get a look upon the chasers and their sight horrified me: twelve or more men, dark and ugly, riding on hyena like beasts. With long crooked swords they tried to slash our horse and cause us to fall. Luckily the Asgardian steeds were faster than usual horses, giving us a little advance. However, the beasts behind us came closer and closer. Desperately I prayed silently that Loki knew how to get us out alive.

 

Loki's POV:

 

Several plans were milling around Loki's mind. Shaking them off between the trees could be possible, but the beasts seemed more sure-footed than their steed on the forest ground. Another, and probably the best way, to rid themselves of those vile creatures would be the straight attack. Unfortunately, in order to do so, Loki required his scepter and a free hand which he both lacked. While the first could be summoned by magic, the latter demanded releasing the protective grip around the girl's waist. If she fell it would be her death – a fate that Loki could never forgive himself for.

 

As the race continued at high speed, the pursuers closed the distance and their blades would reach the flesh of the steed any moment now. Loki had no choice, he had to take the risk.

 

Thus he rose his hand to the night-sky and green dust transformed itself into the golden scepter, its blue gem glistening bright as daylight. He twisted his torso back and fired several blue balls of energy towards the enemies. Three of them got hit and collapsed harshly onto the ground, accompanied by hideous cries and howls from both rider and beast.

 

Suddenly a spear pierced the right back of the steed and before it crashed onto the hard ground, threatening to crush both under its weight, Loki grabbed the girl and jumped off and rolled across the soft grass. Although his mind was dizzy and his vision blurred for a second, Loki jolted up and pulled her close. With the screaming horse in the back and the enemies in front of them, there was no way to escape. And Loki had lost his scepter. _Damned._

 

My POV:

 

Frozen in place I stood beside Loki and slowly it dawned to me that this was the end. The strange men enclosed us, their distorted faces alight with joy and their thin lips curled up into smiles, showing yellowish askew teeth. Several blades pointed towards us and I dared not imagine what horror awaited us.

 

Tears filled my eyes, hot and desperate, so I closed them and leeched on Loki even more. Hereupon, the darkness of the night was banished by pure white light. The enemy screeched and backed away at the sudden brilliance out of which the Thunderer appeared, standing before us protectively. In full armor, the red cape wavering in the wind, he shielded us like a wall. None of those creatures would pass.

 

Loki's POV:

 

“Stay back!” he ordered, his tone dark and growling, a command not to be disobeyed. Thor focused on the creatures, who dared to approach again since the light was gone. By raising his huge hammer high overhead, the air around became dry and crackling while dark clouds loomed in the sky above. Seconds later, white light rushed down from the skies into Mjolnir and Thor annihilated the enemies with one of his finest strokes of lightning. None could escape the Thunderer's wrath. All at once did they burn, from head to toe, as did the earth beneath them. When the light faded away, their shredded charred bodies were scattered across the scorched ground – still crumbling into dust. Loki turned around and shoved the girl behind him, sparing her the grotesque sight.

 

Thor's POV:

 

Afterwards, Thor strode quickly towards them and pushed Loki with one hand aside to lay eyes on the girl. “Are you alright?!” his voice was almost soft now and his eyes full of concern, scanning her intimidated figure for any signs of harm – in vain, to his relief. Trembling like leaves in the wind she stood before him, her beautiful eyes watery at the terror, locked with his. And then she hugged him. Barely reaching around his broad back, her thin arms clasped around him, firmly pulling herself closer. Shy sobs escaped her, between them a whisper: “I..I'm ff..fine. ...P..Please take mme h.home... .”

 

Thor embraced the tiny mortal with his massive arms and pressed her against his chest, providing the feeling of security she direly needed. “Do not fret yourself with fear, love, for you are safe now with me.” At the same time his eyes found Loki's in a deadly glare.

_We will talk later, dear brother._

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Finally back inside the palace, a guard escorted me to my room while the brothers withdrew themselves to the king's study. Still a little trembling I lay in bed and stared into the dark room. Throughout the night, shadows of unfamiliar shape danced across the walls and suspicious noises unnerved me. _Sleep won't come eas_ _ily_ _tonight..._

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

Thor walked aimlessly around the study while Loki poured honeyed wine into two large golden goblets. With a stern expression he handed his brother the sweet beverage: “What might have been the purpose of this assault? How would they have known of your excursion that day? Why....” Thor's voice trailed off, his thoughts flying through the palace to the little mortal. _She's probably asleep already..._ He imagined her amongst the silken sheets, her naked body covered loosely by the blanket, her chest moving peacefully with each breath. But then again the sight of her shivering body, the plain terror upon her lovely face, emerged from his subconsciousness. Anger awoke inside his belly, however rumbling low.

The Silvertongue's velvet voice, pleading and timid this time, snatched his attention back abruptly. "Believe me brother, I did not mean to endanger ______. Had I known the outcome I... ." Loki wanted to apologize further but was interrupted. "I know you did not wish her harm but concern took the better off me and made me angry with you. Our pet will need more protection from here on.” Although Thor had granted forgiveness, a grim expression lay on his face. “She shall be at our side or with two guards at any time. I want her to stay inside the palace." Thor walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little. "Do not worry. I am just glad you both are unharmed." Sternly they faced each other until Thor withdrew and continued to walk in circles across the room. Tranquility engulfed them, each deep in thought.

After several minutes, the raven-haired man sank into a large armchair opposite the desk, his one elbow on his knee to support the weight of his exasperated head. "What could be the reason of this assault? If they meant to take my life, I wonder to what cause? The Chitauri have reasons enough to flay me twice but those creatures were Orcs without doubt. Nothing ties me to this hideous race!"

Thor pondered over those words. The last time Orcs had set foot in Asgard was when Odin himself was a young king, facing a devastating war between two worlds. Often did the All-Father travel to where the Orcs originated from, trying to prevent any harm on Asgard by both diplomacy and the sword. In many occasions his family accompanied him on this journeys because Odin would not leave them behind and risk their safety during his absence. The brothers were mere toddlers back then but Thor was able to recall certain memories quite well.

Loki sat casually in the armchair, his head tilted to one side and the golden goblet rocking playfully in his slender fingers. "Ultimately, there is only one way to find the answers we seek." The king halted and slowly turned his massive stature, his eyebrows raised in doubt: "Do we still have allies there?" Their intense gazes mingled, the blue orbs searching those bottomless emerald poles. "Only one from our childhood." Only then the staring ended, Thor shuddered as he remembered this particular friend – or rather Loki's friend who Thor never had been fond off. Nevertheless, the counsels provided by his brother were always of wise and thoughtful nature. "As much as I despise this journey, there is no other option to unravel the truth." Thor emptied the goblet with one gulp. "We shall depart in two days hence." He added and walked over to the desk to replenish his supply of sweet liquid which hopefully washed down the sour taste of this decision.

Emerald wary eyes watched the king, conjecturing the worries and concerns spinning through his mind. Thor's hostility towards this ally was no secret to Loki – he could recall that much from his childhood memories. After informing a guard about the future plans, nothing more could be done right now. Thus Loki considered it wise to change the subject. 

"Arrangements will start the morrow but for now we shall find shelter in complete dispersion!" Lacking wine too, the Trickster rose and walked over to his brother who had consumed another full goblet of the sweet potion already. "You speak in riddles!" Thor retorted annoyingly, his mind dizzy, unable to decipher those eloquent words. Much to Loki's amusement. _Alcohol turns him back into the oafish giant I know him for._ He chuckled lightly and grabbed the bottle of wine. "We will drown our restless minds in this splendid vintage!" he exclaimed and filled both goblets nearly to the brim.

 

My POV:

 

For hours I had been rolling and turning around in this vast bed, chasing desperately after sleep. Whenever I drifted off into a feathery slumber, visions of the ugly creatures and their beasts appeared before my inner eye and I woke again at the horror. Thus I gave up on those futile efforts and consecrated myself to my bag which I had brought from Midgard. All the time it had been lying beside the chocolate brown dresser, forgotten and getting dusty. Slowly I crossed the room, my new white nightgown brushing the wooden floor as I walked, and picked up the bag.

 

After digging a few minutes, my hands got hold of my phone and I went through the picture gallery. While I stared at the photos of my family and friends, a strange and sad feeling twisted my stomach. Of course I had been missing them, but after this disastrous excursion to the city, Thor would not let me visit them. And even if he did, all my loved ones believed me dead. The imagination of a situation in which I told my parents that I'm alive and a concubine of two gods in another world seemed so odd that it had to smile unintentionally.

 

Suddenly footsteps were audible on the hallway outside and shortly after the wooden door of my chamber swung open. Two figures stepped through and as they approached slightly staggering, I recognized the royal brothers in the dark. The fireplace lit itself by magic and the sparkling flame filled the room with a cozy atmosphere. “What are you doing here?” I simply asked but received no answer. Instead Thor hurried with three strides over to me, his smile wider than usual. “Why is my lady still awake?” he said and took two more steps forward, pressing me against the dresser.

 

With his both hands put firmly on each side of me, caging me in between his massive arms, he bent down and whispered teasingly. “You just can't find peace in my absence, am I right?” While my eyes lost themselves in his blue orbs, the proximity of our bodies heated mine. The seductive smell of his was superposed by the one of alcohol. Also, the slight red on his cheeks – which could be found on Lokis too, for the record – disclosed what they had been doing the past hours but did not explain this unexpected intrusion.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Due to this gorgeous body close to mine, I was unable to respond at once, my cheeks all crimson. Finally I stumbled: “I am honored by your visit, but maybe you could enlighten me with its purpose?” Thor smirked ominously and the Trickster's magic voice playfully purred into my ear: “Do we need a reason to seek your company?” The second man stood close beside me now too, cloaking my mind with his intoxicating spell. Both had changed into more casual clothing, their armors doffed for today and replaced by thin linen, naked skin piercing through as I noted. But I needed to focus and concentrate as not to reply foolishly and enrage them, which was even easier when alcohol was in the game. “No of course not, how foolish of me. You...” Desperately I searched for proper words but Thor wouldn't let me finish. His gaze had dropped onto the gadget in my hands and curiosity overcame him.

 

“What were you doing with that speaking device? Let me see!” he snatched it from me without effort. “No, Thor!” Even with stretched arms I could not reclaim my possession from the giants. Loki pryingly looked at the display too. “I think they call it a 'phone'.” Loki declared and switched skillfully through the gallery. _Where did he learn that?_

 

“Oh, look at those great pictures!” Thor exclaimed joyfully. My mind literally rattled as I recalled all the (possibly embarrassing) photos saved in that folder. "Give it back please!" I tried to grab the phone but Thor just held it up high, enough for me not to reach it. "Convince me to hand it back, my dear!" he taunted and before I could think about a proper answer, two strong arms hugged me from behind. While his one arm embraced my torso, barring my arms, Loki suddenly held another piece of my belongings up: the lascivious underwear. _Damned, he spied my bag._ "Look what our pet hid from us, Thor! We would love to lay eyes upon this fabric on your skin. Put it on!" he commanded, excitement dripping from every word.

 

The clasp around me loosened and with a gentle but determined push I was sent on my way to the bathroom, the small piece of cloth in hand. “And hurry!”

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

Like children shortly before christmas-eve, eyes sparkling and aflame with pure anticipation, they waited impatiently to unravel the 'present' and rejoice in its pleasantries. After what felt like an eternity, their precious pet returned and graciously moved towards them. The wait had truly paid off. Mouth agape and eyes popping widely, her sight delighted both gods: this piece of Midgardian fashion emphasized every curve of her body, presenting all its merits. The bra squeezed her breasts together, creating a heart shaped decollete while her butt was embellished by revealing panties. The whole ensemble underlined her sensual figure, spurning lust and desire of the beholder. So basically she wore scarcely anything, however the sparse fabric allured both men enormously.

 

Next the girl stalked towards the bed, her behind moving seductively with every step. Being proud of her obvious attraction, she jumped on the sheets and writhed, rubbing her soft skin against the cream silk. Neither of them spoke but all three knew what followed now.

 

My POV:

 

Fascinated two pairs of beautiful orbs inspected me, scanning every inch thoroughly as not to miss a detail, arousal visible upon their faces. Right now I was the centre of their world, attracting them like a magnet – relentlessly and irresistibly. _I am the spark of their desire's flames. I have power over their flesh and their minds._ Self-confident as never before, I protruded my chest further and purred as seductively as I could: “My yearning being awaits your touch, my kings!”

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

My alluring words did not linger long in the air, until the brothers dashed towards the bed. Thor had already ripped his robe off himself when he landed on me, his lips crushing upon mine in a devastatingly passion, while Loki took hold of my breasts, each in one hand, caressing them with sweet kisses and fondling with my bra. Had I known the effect of those laces and ribbons I wouldn't have forgotten them in the bag.

 

Instantly, Thor's tongue parted my lips and claimed my entire mouth as his. Half of my back leaned against his carved broad chest, my head twisted to meet those hot lips while my chest and lower body faced the other god, who made use of his skilled tongue too. Several slender fingers traced a line over my belly, circling my navel teasingly at a tantalizingly slow speed. Although it was me who launched an initiative this time, both gods took dominance over my entire being, flesh and mind, as my breath quickened in arousal.

 

All four hands roamed my skin, stroking, caressing and taking possession of it. An unmistakable warmth and tension spread inside my loins, causing this splendid heat that clouded my mind and made me want nothing more than to be one with Thor and Loki. A big hand guided mine and placed it on a huge bulge beneath some grey cloth. I moaned low against the kiss at the throbbing hardness beneath my palm, as did the Thunderer himself as I grasped him firmly.

 

Hereupon, Thors' longing full lips wandered down my neck, biting my flesh lightly, stopping at my breasts. Cupping them with his big hands, he squeezed them together and bathed his face in between them, his beard tickling my sensitive skin. Meanwhile, the Trickster's fingers had traveled further down and were now toying with my hot centre, stroking seductively up and down my vibrating flesh but never too close to the entrance. From the devilish grin that graced his honed features, I knew this excruciating torture amused him too much to stop it soon. Again I moaned, louder this time, yearning gravely for more. _One day I_ _will_ _lose my mind because of their touch..._

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

 

The air was tensed and literally crackling because of it. The alcohol in their veins spurned their lust faster than usual, fanning the flames like oil put into fire. Soon the sole touch of her skin and the exchanged kisses were not enough any more. Each moan of hers was like another dash of oil and thus their breaths had gone wild with arousal. This delicate dripping centre of hers wetted Lokis' fingers and covered them with a honeylike juice. His free hand had unleashed his manhood from its leathery prison already, stroking himself in desperate anticipation to the upcoming pleasure that this mortal would give him. This time he would not let Thor get the better part of the play with her. This time it would be him who the girl's walls would tighten around when he took her. _Enough foreplay..._ Green mist had annihilated their clothings completely, leaving their perfect figures naked for the girl to admire.

 

Almost innocently she blushed, her lovely cheeks all dark-red from the sight of the throbbing giants that would fill her any moment now. A low grumble escaped Loki's lungs and he swelled even more for her.

 

Also Thor had reached the limit of his patience and thus he swiftly lifted the girl up and carried her away towards a heavy brown and golden armchair. His brother watched them puzzled for a second but then followed quickly. After his massive body had seated itself comfortably, Thor stripped the tiny panty off and put her backwards onto his lap, the cheeks of her butt enwrapping his firm member. Another sigh escaped her at the sensation of this hardness. When her eyes opened again, Loki was kneeling before her and forced her legs apart, placing them over Thors' muscular thighs, his knees on the insider of her upper legs.

 

This powerless and submissive state she was in, sprawled out across Thor's steel-hard body, ready to be raptured and bend to their will, fed their lust and Loki took a moment for his eyes to capture every detail of this scenario before him. Never would he have imagined that the sight of a girl on his naked brother would turn him on as much as it did now. In fact, he enjoyed the prospect of pressing her against Thor with every thrust. Eager to give in their untamable urges, both gods stared at their precious pet, only one filthy thought in mind.

 

My POV:

 

My chest heaved in arousal, deep breaths coming from it as I sat in Thor's lap, his knees spreading my legs widely for the other god in front of me. A small part of my mind feared what they might have in store for me this time but the larger share craved impatiently, almost screaming aloud for them to proceed. As much as I loved to lie with each of them separately, being the vessel of both their fervor at once I loved even more.

 

With his strong arms twined around my fragile torso, Thor leaned forward for his low voice to reach my ear: “Open up wide, love, for my brother and I are going to claim all of you now. Show us the love you intended to bestow on us so very much!” A shiver ran down my spine and I was pulled back against his broad chest. Thereupon, Loki bend forward, fine strands of his raven hair falling into his face, which was highlighted by faint red cheeks from the wine. He grabbed my hips and his firm erection, proud and imposing, bumped lightly against my glistening entrance. I blushed heavily at this intoxicating sight.

 

All the while his gaze had been lowered, but now his sparkling green eyes slowly cast up, thick black lashes lifted, and stared at mine, mesmerizing all my senses. And with one smooth movement, he slid inside me, filling me with his large member until the root. My moans were muffled by Loki's thin lips upon mine while he started to penetrate me. Slowly in and out, relishing every inch to the fullest.

 

Suddenly Thor chuckled darkly from behind. “It's my turn now to enter you.” he purred and lifted me up – Loki gliding out of me partially – only enough for his one hand to position himself properly. I could feel the tip of Thor's heated member against my flesh and instantly knew what would follow. _Oh dear, no...._ Any struggle would have been in vain since Thor used his strength to relentlessly pursue his will. He forcefully pressed me down again, shoving himself into my second entrance and my walls over Loki again at one time. 

 

I gasped and threw my head back,  this immense sensation rushing through me like a bolt. My back was arched and my fingernails dipped into Thor's thighs in both pleasure and pain.  For the first time I felt whole and complete.

 

T hor's and Loki's POV:

 

At least he granted  the little pet a moment to relax and accommodate to the fillings inside her,  her fragile body trembling underneath Thors ' arms.  Obviously her second hole was not accustomed to such  a widening,  her nails biting into his flesh from the  pang . But  this only agitated Thor further,  flattering his ego and thus he  simply  could not stop and let her go. Instead he backed his hips slowly, withdrawing his member to slide inside her again. 

 

The purpose of this new arrangement – and his splendid position in it – appealed to Loki a lot and he started to thrust into her too, the folds of her flesh even wetter than before. “Our dear pet enjoys to be filled to capacity as this moisture down here suggests.” he purred in his most honeyed voice between thrusts, causing the girl to shiver with delight.

 

My POV:

 

“Really?” Thor grunted. “What a naughty little thing you are...” and then he nibbled at my neck, his teeth marking me also on this side. Pure pleasure engulfed me in its overwhelming grasp, denying me the ability to speak or think clearly. It did not take the brothers long to find the right rhythm to penetrate me – one out and one in, each movement perfectly matched to the others.

 

Whenever Loki slid himself in, he did it with such vigor that he shoved me upwards, along Thor's now sweaty chest, removing the other thick cock from my back hole. Hereupon, strong arms would bring me down again as Loki withdrew, widening me as the other massive member entered once more, stimulating every inch of my walls, on all sides. Then the process would repeat itself and it would be the Trickster's turn to fill me, but both claimed my body as theirs tonight – completely and irrevocably.

 

Moans and grunts were audible, probably loud enough to echo through the entire palace, as we raced towards ecstasy. Neither of us cared. Instead, both quickened the pace, pumping harder each time, causing my sensitive inner walls to pulsate wildly. Using all the skills he had achieved over the ages, the raven-haired man in front of me hit my sweet spot perfectly, adding even more sensation to our passionate endeavor. Dark stands of hair swung back and forth, into his face which was distorted by lust.

In this position I could experience the full girth of the Thunderer, his mighty member nearly bursting me, my entire body tensing and aflame with burningly hot sensuality.

Thor's and Loki's POV:

Pearls of sweat glided down his muscles, his skin glistening in the dim light of the fire, as Thor moved himself restlessly, as Loki did. Due to the alcohol, which heightened their sexual senses, and to the fact that the girl was so tight – even tighter if taken from behind, like Thor did – their apex drew near fast.  The girl arched her back once more, bending from pelvis to head, and rested her head on Thor's left shoulder, eyes closed.   
"I can't take this much longer... " She merely whimpered now, a wild crimson covering her cheeks as the brothers continued. Loki loved the way her figure responded to their touch and enjoyed the impact of every of his deep thrusts.  Finally, he had to close his eyes too and moaned hard. _How can this mortal woman be so ... tantalizing_ _ly irresistible_ _?_ And then the final wave of absolute pleasure overcame him, rolling over his body mercilessly as he shoved himself into her for the last time. 

My POV:

"A little bit longer, brother!" Thor grunted and sped up once more. So Loki obeyed and continued while Thor rammed his hungry member into me. Suddenly both cocks stroked the right spot at the perfect angle and pushed me over the edge, a brilliant firework exploding in my mind. My entire being tensed to the max, arched against Thor and my walls enclasped the brothers in this incredible apex. 

My sweet tightness triggered Thor's climax and the grasp of his arms strengthened as he had his final moment, his head leaning against mine. He let out a vibrating rumbling sound, loud as thunder as he spilled his hot seed into me, filling me up until the liquid gushed right out again, dripping onto the wooden floor. 

In the aftermath of this powerful crescendo, Loki collapsed onto me and Thor, whose arms loosened slowly as he relaxed into the chair. With his head resting on my chest, Loki's intoxicating smell flooded my nose, his dark hair painting black waves on my skin. With his weight he pressed me against the other god and I embraced him lovingly, as did Thor with the both of us – whether intentional or not I do not know. Still my walls felt the brothers inside them, throbbing lightly and calming. We all relaxed as exhaustion took us and stayed like that for a while, enjoying the warmth of our mingled bodies, preserving this most precious moment, and inhaling the sweet scent of sweat and sex.  My breath softened to normal and I lay peacefully between the brothers. Soft, tender lips brushed my cheek before my heavy eyelids dropped and I drifted off into the dark depths of sleep.

 


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, bright rays of sunlight woke me and I found myself amongst the cream silken sheets of my bed. Memories of the past night rushed through my mind, turning my cheeks red again, and I wondered how I ended in the bed.  _They must have carried me over here and left..._

As I wanted to stand up and clean myself, the soreness of my crotch greeted me with a nice pang and somehow I felt so … hollow down there. _How odd._ I giggled to myself. Slowly and with utmost caution I made my way towards the bathroom and after washing the smell of indecency down, scented with rose perfume now, I felt much better. I donned the dark blue dress I had worn on my first day in Asgard and left the room.

 

The whole palace was up and about, dozens of servants hurrying down the long halls, each more busy than the other. Some carried various goods like heavy wooden chests, scrolls, caskets or piles of books as they hastened past me. Even at breakfast in the dining hall this sedulity did not stop, as servants came and left, circling around the king and his brother. I took my usual seat at the golden table and watched the gods curiously while they ordered attendants around.

 

“Good morning, my lady!” Loki said when he finally sat down opposite me, seemingly weary and annoyed. “Hopefully a more enjoyable start of the day than mine was granted to you.” He gestured a servant not to disturb now and with a sigh he put his head in his hand to rest. “Has my lord not recovered from the nights activities yet?” I couldn't resist but tease him a little bit, causing the corners of his lips to curl up in a faint smile. “On the contrary, my potency is fully recharged and ready for another round. Do not underestimate my godly endurance in this regard, dear.” He whispered, his intense green eyes fixed on me. Again the handsome devil defeated me and made me blush.

 

“How I loath these tiresome preparations! Be gone, all of you, and let me break my fast in peace!” Thor grumbled loudly, the servants hurrying outside, as he sat down beside Loki and me. One particular word caught my attention and stirred my curious mind. “Preparations what for?” Thor turned towards me, glad to see me but his face stayed stern nevertheless. “For a journey. Those creatures that attacked you the other night were from a vile and dangerous race, called Orcs. They are not from this world and it has been decades since the last of them set a foot into the realm of Asgard, the All-father made sure of that during the Black War.” Intently I listened to his every word, thrilled to hear more. There were so many stories and historic events I had never heard off and so I loved the moments when the brothers would dig one out for me.

 

“The recent appearance of Orcs, so close to the city yet undetected by our guardian Heimdal, raises great concerns, especially regarding another war. However, the reason for their intrusion and also their assault stays hidden in the shadows. The group was far too small to achieve anything of importance, unless their purpose was to spy on us for whatever cause. Last I heard that their master was slain during war in their homeland. If this dark lord is sill amongst the living, we should all ready ourselves for the worst.” With worries written plainly across his features, Thor took the golden cup and stared at its content, sunken deeply in thoughts, until he continued. “Thus, in order to gather the illuminating pieces of information, we must travel to the world the Orcs originated and hope that our former ally there is willing to help.” 

 

The kings words spun around my mind and a chill ran down my spine as I thought about this master who seemed powerful enough to daunt the Thunderer himself. Probably this voyage would occupy a lot of time, ripping the brothers far away from me. I pictured myself alone in the vast palace, waiting impatiently for their safe return. Loki had noticed the sadness that clouded my gaze and quickly poured some honey words to encourage me. “No need to fret, my dear, because you will be safe...” This kind gesture was truly noble of him but did not yield the hoped-for effect. Still sad I whispered before Loki could continue, my eyes cast down: “When will you depart?”

 

Suddenly both met me with a puzzled look and then Loki chuckled, smiling from one ear to the other. “You really think we would leave our pet behind?” A loud booming laugh escaped Thor and then he put his hand on my bare shoulder, leaning over closely, his piercing blue eyes catching me entirely. “No one else would be capable to take care of all our needs as exquisitely as you do.” The realization struck me then and I felt somehow flattered, butterflies stirring my stomach. “Oh my... really? You're taking me with you?" I just had to be sure I did not misread things here. "Yes, we will leave in two days." Thor answered and smiled reassuringly at me. "Then I should go pack my stuff!" I cheered and left with a radiant grin.

 

As usual time flew by and the eve before our departure had arrived. All the preparations were finished, even my luggage was complete and thus there was nothing to do than wait for the morrow to come. Thrilled by excitement, I walked randomly across my room, going through my mental check-list whether I had forgotten something. I was so busy that the sound of the door opening did not reach my consciousness. Thus, when two big warm hands touched my shoulders I jumped and turned around, only to look up at the gigantic intruder. "I beg you pardon, for scaring you was not my intention." Thor said and tried once more to rest his hands on me, this time successfully. "Don't bother, my mind was just absent because of tomorrow." My hands found their way around his waist, soothing him. "The journey excites you, I understand for I am a little bit nervous too. Thus I want you to have this!" He said and one of his hands unravelled a small silver dagger in a fitting leather sheath. Carefully he put the weapon in my hands and I drew the blade in admiration. Although the small size, this was another masterpiece of blacksmithing.

 

"Be cautious with it, the blade is mercilessly sharp. ..." After I hid the dagger in its sheath again, Thor stepped closer and his arms embraced me tenderly. "Keep it hidden close to your body. I do not know what exactly awaits us in this other realm and whether our ally is truly such or another foe." With one hand he cupped my face, my eyes lost in his crystal clear blue orbs. "My heart will rest at more ease if I know you are able to defend yourself." The king bent down and planted a sweet kiss upon my lips, which I returned longingly and soon we made out passionately, our limbs entwined. Finally, Thor withdrew himself reluctantly. "I shall leave you now, otherwise the both of us will not rest this night." He teased with a smirk and paced towards the door. The moment he opened it, an important question crossed my mind and I blurted: "How is the destination of our journey named?" Thor halted and turned his head, the blond waves of his hair brushing his back. "Middle Earth."

 

In the early hours of morning, the sun already high up in the blue sky, promising a hot day, the traveling group including several soldiers gathered in the grand courtyard just behind the palace walls. Horses whiskered, ready to dash off, and everyone seemed quite nervous about this journey. Amongst them I stood in my riding outfit: dark grey leather pants under a long ice blue robe with a hood, adorned with silver linings and ornaments. From afar one would assume it to be a dress but while walking the legs became visible. Combined with simple black boots and long black gloves, reaching up to the elbow, the whole ensemble looked perfect. The last ones to arrive were the royal brothers, both clad in their full armors they looked dashing as they rode towards me. While Thor mimed the stern leader, Loki smirked and held his hand out for me. "Come at my side, beauty!" Seconds later I sat in front of him on he black horse and then the party made its way, following the king to the Bifrost.

 

Riding across the long Rainbow-Bridge, which sparkled in various colors beneath the horses feet, Asgard lay now behind us, the palace vanishing in the distance. We entered the golden orb and I gasped in admiration, my head craned to lay eyes on the marvelous golden ornaments. The gate keeper Heimdal exchanged some words of advice with the king and then slid his huge sword into the socket in the middle, opening the Bifrost for us to pass. A tunnel of bright white light emerged before us, pulling us in with its magic wake, and following behind Thor we rode into the light.

 


	30. Chapter 30

A sea of dark green grass covered the earth, stretching from the horizon on the one side to to the margin of a vast forest. In contrast to their home, thick layers of grey clouds denied the suns' rays to reach the ground, declining the overall temperature. The girl in his lap shivered slightly and pulled the hood of her robe deeper into her face, while Lokis watchful eyes scanned the surroundings.   
"We are not too far astray, if my memories of this land do not betray me." The king beside him declared. Loki nodded.   
"The distance that separates this world from Asgard is greater than the precision of the Bifrost allows. According to he ancient maps in our library, the kingdom we seek should be in the depths of these woods." Loki explained and pointed to the North. Thoughtfully Thor's gaze followed his brothers fingers and met the dark green shapes in the distance. "Stay close and follow me."   
  
Smoothly the party rode across the land until they reached the border of he forest and halted. The trees cracked and the wind rushed through their dead branches, whispering mysteriously and sinisterly.   
"The forest is not as I last saw it. A dark shadow lies upon it, harboring vile creatures within." Loki said calmly, his heightened senses registering movement between the branches.  
"Someone's coming." The golden scepter materialized in his hand, the blue gem sparkling and ready to unleash its lethal energy.

 

My POV:

Loki's grip around my waist tightened and the soldiers around us drew their swords when suddenly five men, all clad in shades of green and brown, floated down from the branches and landed gracefully on the ground before us. They rose slowly, their hands gesturing that they came in peace.   
“Greetings, my lords of Asgard.” The voice belonged to a man with long, light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes – much paler than Thors – however, his features were much more honed and feminine, his taint was pure like porcelain. In fact, all of them were quite handsome. The soldiers had withdrawn their weapons, only Thor kept his hammer firmly in his hand, as his intense gaze rested upon the comely stranger.   
“Greetings to you too. We came to visit and consult with your king, regarding urgent matters.” Thor said in his usually loud voice, which echoed amongst the trees. The fair haired man looked up at Thor, meeting his stern gaze but then a smile graced his lips, revealing pearl-white teeth. _What a gorgeous smile..._

 “The great Elvenking already awaits you, my lords. We were sent to escort you on safe paths through this treacherous forest.” he explained finally but Loki added quickly, in a wary tone: “How does the king know of our presence?” The blond pinched his brows as if this question was obviously unnecessary. “This column of light you came through was visible from miles afar.” He simply said and turned, denying any commentary from Loki. Only then did I notice his pointy ears. _Real Elves..._ _oh gosh!_

 

“Please follow me, my lords.”

 

And so we entered the covert of the forest, slowly but steadily, past dead trees and cold rocks. “What a spooky place...” My whisper reached the Trickster's ear and he chuckled: “Mere plants won't hurt us, it's the beasts that dwell hidden amongst them that you should fear.” “D..Don't say such scary things!” I shuddered but then a gentle hand pulled me closer to his chest and the most pleasant voice in all the worlds indulged my ear: “As long as you stay at my side no harm shall befall you, my dear.” Warmth spread inside my belly and my face probably looked like a tomato again. I loved it when he called me his 'dear'.

 

On twisted paths we marched and finally reached a huge ornamented gate, carved into stone and closely-guarded – the entrance to the Elvish realm. Behind these doors, a large system of tunnels and caves revealed itself to us and after dismounting the fair haired elf lead us to the throne room. The whole time, I walked close behind Thor and Loki, partly from fear that I would get lost in this underground maze, but also because I recalled that Thor was not sure if we resided amongst friends.

 

Loki's and Thor's POV:

 

Many years had passed since they had last walked through this marvelous halls, however, nothing had changed much. When the party ascended the few steps to the throne room, Loki remembered the pompous throne that came in view. _Huh..._ But instead of a seasoned elderly ruler, a young and far too familiar king sat casually in it, high above them on some cushions. _No way, that can't be!_ _HE is their king now?_

 

C lad in sparkling silver, in contrast to the ruby red mantle on top,  cold eyes registered  the party's every move as they approximated further. Thor halted, as did the others behind him, and both kings stared at each other in deathly silence.  _Still an arrogant peacock..._ Thor thought to himself and suppressed a grumble.

 

My POV:

 

Carefully I glimpsed past the brothers, whose broad backs and capes shielded me completely from the Elvenking's view. When my eyes met the figure atop this impressive throne, they widened in surprise. From the way these scouts in the woods looked like, I guessed that their leader would be handsome but I had not expected such a … beauty. Long silver hair floated down his chest, a delicate crown of wood, adorned with berries, kept them out of his honed, porcelain face. High cheekbones led to a pair of mesmerizing ice blue orbs, held in place by thick dark brows. I _know a bunch of girls who would kill for that looks..._

 

The blond man who brought us here positioned himself at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne and gestured with his left hand towards it. “My lords, behold the king of the Woodland Realm, the great Elvenking Thranduil, son of Oropher, son of Isilind the Wise.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

A sly grin found its way upon the Elvenkings thin lips, without warmth but threatening and imponderable as he looked illustriously down on us, and then unleashed this captivating voice of his.   
"Such rare and noble visitors. What brings the princes of the Golden City to my woods, I wonder?" Whether his words were bathed in sarcasm or not I could not tell but there was a vicious flickering in his piercing eyes as he spoke. Still glaring at the elf, Thor countered with his own booming voice:   
"I have stepped into my father's place, as have you it seems, and as king of Asgard I came here to ensure the safety of my realm." Thranduils' eyes narrowed at the word 'king'.   
"Our fathers have established a peace treaty after the horrors of the Black War and once again I wish to strengthen this bond between our kingdoms as current events demand it."   
"Which are?" Thranduil interrupted Thor and leaned slightly forward. _Straight to the point, someone's impatient..._   
After a dramatic pause – intended I suppose – Thor cleared his throat and answered: "A couple of Orcs roamed the lands of Asgard and attacked my brother two days past." Silence flooded the hall, the surrounding elves staring and turned even paler in shock. Only one did not share their display of emotions, his face stern and unmoved, his hand, adorned with a heavy silver ring that carried a large blue gem, brought up to his chin in support for his majestic head and the crown upon it.   
"And instead of questioning them about their reasons, you preferred to seek the consult of a more experienced king." If he intended to joke, he really failed as Thor exhaled slowly, grumbling inside. I gulped and hid further behind the thick cloth of the green and red capes, when the Elvenking descended gracefully, gliding down the steps in one smooth movement, the silver robe floating behind him. 

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

Both kings stood like columns opposite each other. Thranduil was not as tall as Thor but the pointy ends of his antle-like crown surpassed Thor's height. All the time, Loki had not allowed his silver tongue to interfere and patronizing his brother – his king – but now the urge to do so had become unbearable as Thor threatened to ruin the goal of his journey at the very first opportunity. As he remembered well from younger days, Thranduil was to be treated carefully and spoken to with a mindful choice of words – qualities that Loki's beloved oaf of a brother lacked completely... _He may be wise at times but irrational if made a fool. And Thranduil knows it._

Quickly his mind formed some polite phrases to turn the discussion to their favor but before Loki could usher them, Thranduil smirked and spoke once more: "I see we may continue to weave the bond just where we left all those years ago, old friends. The halls of the Woodland Realm are open to you and we shall welcome you with a banquet this evening!"  
Both brothers were surprised at this unexpected hospitality and Loki relaxed in relief.   
"That is most generous, thank you. I assume you still have this affection for splendid wine?" Loki mused from the side and Thranduil took a step towards him.   
"My vaults are filled with the best vintages in all of Middle Earth. Barrels far more than we could empty." He answered the dark haired man, as Thor retorted almost joyfully:   
"Do not underestimate me, or have you forgotten the extent of my drinking habits?" Thranduil looked artificially puzzled when he said:   
"You mean your manners? How could I forget something that has never existed!" Loki could not help but chuckled at this remark and the red that crept across Thors' cheeks. _Always teasing, just like we were younger..._

Thor felt like the lad he was when his father brought him to this realm, and realized once more how alike Thranduil and Loki were. This fact annoyed Thor a little, had he never shared their strong bond of friendship, but now the circumstances had changed. All three were grown up and seasoned warriors and Thor was far away from the benevolent nice god he once was. Maybe his altered personality, containing traits similar to Lokis, would allow Thor to get through to the elf.  At this close distance, the girl standing behind the brothers did not elude Thranduils watchful eyes and of course he would not hold back any remarks.   
"Bringing your own maid was unnecessary, you know, as we have plenty of them." He said in a slightly derogatory tone. 

 

My POV:

_How rude_ , I thought to myself, anger flashing inside my belly and probably turning my face red. But I dared not to answer. Luckily Thor would not allow him to oppose his girl like that.   
"This is the lady _____ from Midgard. She resides currently with us in Asgard and I did not want to leave her behind, not with Orcs around." Thranduils mesmerizing eyes scanned me thoroughly, inch by inch, boring holes into my flesh.   
"My apologies, my lady." Was all he said and addressed the other elf standing at the stairs in their native tongue that sounded like ancient spells.   
"As you wish, _Ada._ " The elf finally said and walked over to me, his calm voice caressing my tensed nerves.   
"Let me show you around, my lady." With a cunning smile he offered me his arm and while blushing I looked over to Thor for his permission. 

 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

Although the thought of letting the girl wander through the palace with this elf, Thor could not decline the offer and he also did not want her to be present while discussing with Thranduil. Thus he nodded towards her and together with his brother, they watched in dismay as the baby-face left with her.    
"Come, my friends. Let us talk in privacy about the urgent matters." The Elvenking added and gestured towards another flight of stairs that led away from the throne room. 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Inside the study of the king, all three royals took a seat at a round wooden table, adorned with elaborate carvings. Although the room lacked windows, it was not dim but illuminated by candles and several white balls of light hang from the ceiling. Thranduil found it unnecessary to offer some wine, which Thor was glad of because his diplomatic skills would only suffer from the strong liquid and there would be enough of it in the evening.

The kings listened intently as Loki reported in every detail what had happened when the Orcs attacked and Thranduil stayed silent for a while after he had finished. "This is indeed very interesting." He finally said, his slender fingers brushing lightly his thin lips. "From what you described and my experience with this vile creatures, I suspect hat their goal was to spy on the city's defense and maybe its capacity of soldiers and arms." "But why did they risk to be discovered and attacked my brother?" Thor asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "A test maybe, to calculate he resistance they need to expect." Thranduils' eyes shone in a bright ice blue, looking from one brother to the other, annoying Thor by doing so. 

"So you think they plan for war? But I thought their dark master was slain in an ancient war?" Loki threw in. Over the years he had kept an eye on the reports from Middle Earth that the All-father received, and thus stayed well informed about what had happened in this world. "Sauron is dead, but there are certain rumors claiming that his darkness survived and recovers hidden amongst the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike back." Thranduil replied, his tone indicating his doubt regarding them. "Do you believe this rumors?" Thor asked and hoped that this gossip was just that. Thranduil leaned back casually in his dark wooden chair and exhaled slowly. "No. Sauron can not reclaim his former power and position without his ring, which was cut from his finger before he died and is lost ever since." 

Loki had heard many conjectures about the “One Ring”, the power and danger attached to it and although the thought of stealing this special item had crossed his mind he never dared to do so. The burden would overweight the benefit by far.

"Do not worry my friends, Asgard will outlast as will my realm, especially now that we are strengthening the bond between them." Thranduil said and smiled. "Nevertheless, I will send a messenger to Lord Elrond in Rivendell, he and the white council must know about this incident. Maybe they can bring more light into this case."

"Thank you, your efforts are much appreciated, my friend." Thor said and rose, eager to leave and look for the mortal girl. This conversation had lasted long enough for his taste. "Please excuse me now, but I shall rest before the feast begins." he lied and made his way to he door.

 

Loki's POV:

Knowing his brother well enough, Loki did not fall for this sweet attempt to lie and get away - not to recover but rather to seek out their little pet. _Nice try, brother..._. But before the Trickster could interfere, he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. "So tell me about this young lady you brought along?" Thranduil purred when the door was shut again, smirking devilishly. "There is not much to tell." Loki avoided his question, trying not to enflame the elf's interest in her. But Thranduil was persistent, his both hands now resting on Loki's shoulders he whispered from behind: "I highly doubt that. My guess is that this pretty little mortal is another one of your toys, is she not?" No word left Loki's throat, which only pushed Thranduil to go on. "Or is she more to you than a warmth in the night?" Loki gulped, had this question never occurred to him until now and an answer he did not have. His next words had to be chosen wisely as Thranduil was a master of deception and could unmask any men. _But I am no man. I am the God of Mischief._

With a smooth stroke of his hand, he rid himself of Thranduils' touch and chuckled coldly: "She is a whore and as such means nothing to me." Loki glanced over his shoulder to he elf which smirked at him. "Still a heartbreaker. " Thranduil retorted, his sly grin even wider but Loki turned and snickered: “I have a reputation to uphold and besides, you yourself have spoiled many women as I clearly remember!" He teased. "True... And as it seems I have taught you well in this regard. However, if you desire some alternation, let me know and I shall send a pretty elf maid to your chamber." The Elvenking put his hand once more on Loki's shoulder, his knowing eyes boring into the green orbs and then guided Loki towards the large wooden door.

 

My POV:

Although the larger part of the palace lay beneath the earth, hidden thoroughly from prying eyes, some distinct places were not inside the cave. For example the terraces of the royal suits ... and the beautiful water garden we were currently exploring. The handsome elf at my side introduced himself as Thranduil's son – and thus prince of the Woodland Realm- Legolas. 

Actually, much to my surprise, he differed from his father a lot and I enjoyed his company. At least someone who was easy to talk to. He told me about the surrounding forest, called Mirkwood and some habits of the elves that lived in it. "We are fierce warriors in contrast to other of our kins." he explained. "Are there only elves in this world?" "No, many creatures dwell in Middle Earth but mainly men, elves, orcs and dwarves..." The pronunciation of the last word sounded conspicuously hateful, making me curious. "What is it about dwarves that you do not like them?" I asked and Legolas looked at me, puzzled as he did not expect me to be so perceptive. "Well, a long and far too complex story lies behind this repulsion but believe me dwarves are known to be greedy and distrustful, especially if they perceive an opportunity to enrich themselves with gold." And with that the topic was off the table and I did not want to press any further. Slowly he guided me past lovely roses and lilies back inside and we strode along the wooden bridges, providing a good view of the many layers of the palace. 

We entered an arcade, ivy vines climbing up the wooden posts and Legolas halted in front of a door, when a figure with broad shoulders walked around the corner. "I shall leave you to rest and refresh yourself before the banquet, my lady. " Legolas said, his calm smile creating a slight red on my cheeks. Somehow I felt another gaze upon me and the next moment, a strong arm embraced me protectively around the torso and I was pressed against the cold metal of an armor. "Thank you for keeping her company, prince but I shall take over now." Thor glared at the elf and his eyes narrowed when Legolas bid us goodby. "Thank you for entrusting me with such a lovely maid. Until tonight then, my lady, your majesty." The elf left while the massive arm around me tightened and then pulled me inside the room behind us.

As soon as Thor had shut the door, he put his both arms on each side of me, trapping me between him and the wood. At this proximity, his smell flooded my nose and while I was intoxicated, soft full lips found their way upon mine. Locked in a passionate kiss, he stepped closer and pinned me against the door with his body. His nails dug into the wood as his arousal awoke – I could tell from the bulge forming between his legs. Suddenly he withdrew his head lightly, parting our lips and with a stern look on his features he whispered: "Do not forget, you are mine!" 

Drowning in his blue orbs, deep, adamant and cold like the ocean, I blushed and shivered at the same time.

 


	33. Flashback 1

_~_ _∞Flashback Nr.1∞~_

 

The Asgardian army, led by the All-father himself, stood in front of a large wooden gate, adorned with silver linings and framed by columns the size of trees. The guards on each side, clad in gold armor with sharp spears in hand, looked stern and Loki instinctively hid behind his older brother. "Do not worry, brother. The Elves are our fathers' allies and we will have a lot of fun while we are here, I promise!" Thor whispered to the lad in green. Loki had always been shy and reserved, in contrast to Thor was rather extroverted and often acted or talked inconsiderably. Back in Asgard, Thor had always been the more popular prince amongst the citizens, loved by everyone for his charm. A _fact that supposedly_ _remain_ _s_ _valid_ _here in the Woodland Realm,_ Loki thought to himself as he followed his family towards the open throne room.

Odin spoke to the Elvenking, an impressing man with long silver hair and warm yet watchful brown eyes. A marvelous and delicate sword hung from his leather belt, _Faelgorn_. Loki had read about the great king Oropher,  son of Isilind the Wise, and the heroics he had achieved for his realm and thus was more than honored to meet such a famous person. Odin introduced the princes, his oldest first who was rather bored and did not grant the elves much attention. “Greetings, your majesty.” he said simply and probably waited impatiently for the following banquet. 

Frigga rolled her eyes briefly at her son's rudeness and Odin continued. “And this is my second born, prince Loki.” Much to everyone's surprise, the young prince addressed Oropher in his native tongue, however not perfectly but well enough to be understood: "It is such an honor to stand before you, your majesty, of whom I have heard and read the most admirable and glorious tales." And with these lines he had won the elves respect, which valued his sharp intellect and splendid manners. The Elvenking smiled upon the lad in his green and black tunic, rewarding him with a slight bow. “A pleasure to meet you, prince. If you are interested in our history, I suggest my son shall show you around the palace and later we might visit the weaponry and the grand library.” A radiant grin appeared on Lokis' lips and he bowed once more, excited about all the new things he could learn here. Thor only snorted and crossed his arms.

The Elvenking's son, prince Thranduil, a beautiful young man with the same looks as his father but much finer features and piercing ice blue orbs, guided the brothers through the vast palace. While striding through the wooden hallways and across several bridges, Loki shyly watched the elf in front of him, admiring his grace and self-confidence. Loki had always lived in the shadow of his brother and never felt his equal. Thus he tried to distinguish himself as much as possible and chose the wisdom and sharp intellect as weapon instead of a mere sword. Also the gift of magic from his mother made him feel special and loved because Frigga spent much time teaching her son this fine art.

Thranduil halted in front of two doors and turned around to face the brothers, his cold eyes boring into them with both curiosity and cautiousness, the hem of his dark lilac robe brushing the floor. “These are your chambers. The banquet shall begin in two hours so you may rest now....” “Oh good! Finally something useful in here! See you later, Thranduil!” Thor exclaimed, patted the elf's shoulder roughly while walking past him and entered one of the rooms, banging the door behind him. Startled and obviously offended, Thranduil glared a hole in the door before turning towards Loki. “What an oaf!” he finally said and both chuckled. “And you are of one blood?” he continued, his thick brown brows rising in doubt. “Yes, we are but sometimes it is hard to believe.” Thranduils eyes scanned the other prince, from his short black hairs down to his leather boots and then he suddenly grabbed Loki by the arm. “Come, let me show you something!” 

A few minutes later, they stood inside the princes chambers and while Thranduil rummaged in his large overflowing closet, Loki walked around and examined the many artifacts and precious objects in the room. “Alas, there it is!” Thranduil said and hurried towards Loki, some cloth in hand. “Here, take this!” After unfolding the cloth, a long dark green robe with golden linings revealed itself. Loki gasped. “It's beautiful … I can't take it...” “Nonsense. You are more elf than anything else and besides it is past time for you to stand out of your brother's shadow.” Loki's gaze fell on the ground. “That I have tried for so long now but in vain.” A gentle hand on his shoulder and another lifting his chin forced Loki to look up again, meeting the ice blue depths of Trhanduils eyes. “There is so much potential buried inside you, let me help you bring it forth into the light.” 

Suddenly three pretty elven maids entered and bowed before the royals. They were all tall and their faces stainless like porcelain, with soft hair flowing past their hips. Thranduil ordered them around in their tongue and then all three started to undress the dark haired one. A fierce red appeared on Lokis' cheeks as the blond she-elf undid his belt, his body froze completely at the proximity of such beauties. “W..What are they doing?! What did you tell them?!” Thranduil snickered darkly, obviously amused by Loki's innocence and said: “I ordered them to lie with you!”

“WHAT?!!” Loki could not believe his ears. One of the maids slid the green robe off his shoulders, brushing his skin lightly while doing so. The other one had rid him of his boots and the third was about to slowly unlace his black pants. Loki gulped nervously, he had never crossed this certain line with a woman and although he felt much aroused by the thought he somehow was scared to do so now. _And three of them on top of that..._

“I'm just kidding! They are going to help you change clothes!” Thranduil bursted between laughs and walked back to the closet to chose a robe for himself, leaving Loki dark red as a tomato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungry for more? Read more chapters on DeviantArt: http://darkcherry91.deviantart.com/gallery/51342746/Between-Fire-And-Ice-Thor-x-Reader-x-Loki
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a comment! :)


	34. Chapter 34

Again his soft lips mingled with mine, his tongue forcing them apart to prove his dominance. Then his kisses led a trail down my neckline, nibbling with his teeth and leaving a dark purple spot along the way. Suddenly he lifted me up and carried me in his strong arms towards the wooden bed. Gently he put me down and pinned me against the light blue sheets with his one hand on my chest. The other wandered upwards my thigh and then unlaced my pants, triggering a wave of desire inside me. With one strong pull my lower body was naked, the pants and my underwear stripped off me all in one. Thor began to plant sweet kisses on the inside of my thigh, wandering towards my womanhood but he halted a few inches away and sucked at my skin feverishly. I shrieked at the slight pain and the sensation and wanted to sit up but was held down in place by a determined hand. When he was done his brilliant blue orbs caught my gaze and he smirked darkly. "Now I have marked you properly as mine." he chuckled and stood back up and approached the luggage in the corner of the room.

A dark stain appeared on the inside of my thigh, and another more flamboyant one on my neck. _Right before the banquet, perfect. Why not put a stamp on my forehead?!_

When my nakedness was reduced by some underwear, Thor came over to me with a brilliant ruby red dress in hands. “Put this on tonight. I want you to impress these grasshoppers!” Thor grinned and lifted my chin for me to face his dark features and cold eyes.

 

Legolas's POV:

Shortly after the kings had finished their meeting, the prince had been called by his father and stood in his study now. The evening drew near and Legolas wondered what the king wished to share with him despite the little time remaining. Although he was eager to hear about the matters discussed earlier, Legolas did not dare to ask, knowing his place and that it was none of his business. Thus surprise was plainly written across his face as his father calmly said: “It seems like the darkness is spreading beyond our view. I have sent a messenger to Lord Elrond, maybe he knows more of this matter.” “Do you think the orcs will seriously attack Asgard?” Thranduil shifted in his seat, a heavy book in his hand. “That is something I am not sure about, to be honest. But as I told them before, there is no need for concern as long as Sauron is parted from his ring.” The Elvenking flipped a page but then put the book away on the round table while Legolas stepped closer. “What do you think of the king and his brother? Can we trust them?”

The cold wary eyes of his father glanced at him and the slim lips stayed a straight line. “Thor is a reckless oaf, as he was in his youth, but somehow I feel a change in his personality. The reasons of it are unknown to me but darkness has found its way into his heart, he is no longer the joyful and nice lad I remember. But with his cunning brother at his side, the king of Asgard should not be a danger to our realm. Concerning Loki, I do believe we can trust him, since he has always been a close friend of mine and adapted so much of me ... So yes, in general we may trust them.”

Legolas thought about those words for a moment but was interrupted by his father's demanding voice: “Tell me, how was your time with the mortal woman?” “Well, she is really nice and polite...” Legolas replied a little bit puzzled. _Why would Ada have such interest in a mortal?  
_ “She was fascinated by our architecture and the flora of our garden. The only strange thing was that when I brought her to her room, Thor appeared and reacted quite over-protectively. As if he feared I would steal her from him.” He continued and turned towards his father again, who listened intently. “Is that so... interesting.” Thranduil smirked darkly and Legolas could only guess the thoughts that rushed through the Elvenking's mind. One question burned on his tongue, he would not leave without an answer to it. “Who is she? To them I mean...” 

Thranduil looked up at his son again, his smile fading. “A whore on the outside but I sense there might be more to her than meets the eye superficially. I will have a watchful eye on her as well... Now leave and prepare yourself for the banquet. Let us show this dwarfish king our best and most elegant side!” Legolas chuckled at the last remark and bowed before he left.

 

My POV:

After I was finished dressing, a beautiful she-elf entered my room, her caramel brown hair flowing in cascades down to her knees. High cheekbones and a pair of friendly hazel eyes graced her pale face, her green robes emphasizing her beauty. “Good evening, my name is Tauriel and I shall guide you to the dining hall.” Her eyes scanned my dress and lit with joy. “This dress suits you perfectly, lady ______.” The elf said and I felt a little bit less insecure. “Thanks. But I am far from your beauty... do all elves look so perfect?” “Don't be ridiculous, you look great. And yes, there are also ugly elves.” Tauriel chuckled and led me outside. “Come, we don't want the kings to be waiting.”

When we entered the dining hall, it was already quite stuffed with guests but all in all it was a rather small banquet. Tauriel explained that there would be another grand feast in a few days, the Starlight Feast. As we walked up towards the royals, I sensed several gazes upon me which I tried as best as I could to ignore. In contrast to the elvish fashion, the red dress was formfitting and only widened around the knees, floating down to the floor. While the sleeves reached my wrists, my shoulders were left bare for my hair to fall down freely around them. I had made sure that they covered the dark spot on my neck. The cloth of the dress was soft and thick and changed the color from brilliant red at the top to a strong darker shade, like ripe cherries, at the bottom. 

The Elvenking sat at the head of the large wooden table, of course, and Thor and Loki to his right in the places of honor. Although the three kings were chatting with each other, they watched me from the corner of the eye when I sat down beside Loki, opposite to Legolas and another seasoned elf. “Good evening, your majesty, my king, my lords.” I said most politely and faced each in turn, a chill running down my spine as I met Thranduil's intense gaze. With a simple nod he greeted me back and smiled, showing a row of pearl whit teeth – like those of a shark – and turned to his son. 

“You look ravishing, my dear. Although green suits you better.” Loki whispered into my ear as he leaned closer. All I could do was chuckle lightly and blush but I did not answer him for he would only be mad at Thor. A servant filled my goblet and carefully I sipped at it, the strong wine filling my entire mouth with its taste and clouding my mind at once. _I must not drink too much of that..._ I exhorted myself while Thor emptied his goblet with one gulp. 

 


	35. Flashback 2

_~∞Flashback Nr.2∞~_

Wide eyed he stared at himself in the tall mirror, admiring the precious dark green cloth on his body, topped off by a golden brooch shaped like a bird with spread wings. The maids had set everything into place and also trimmed his raven hair neatly back. In contrast to the leather and linen he normally wore, this silken robe truly underlined his high status and Loki scanned himself proudly once more.

“Now you look the handsome prince you are.” Without a sound the elf had appeared behind Loki and purred into his ear. “Come, let us make our grand entrance.”

Loki followed Thranduil through some hallways, up and down some stairs until they reached the dining hall where most of the royals were present, only the kings were still missing. When Thor spied the two young men approaching the table, his eyes popped open and he nearly dropped his filled goblet at the sight. Never had he seen his brother walk so graciously, radiating with elegance and pride as he passed several elves who turned in order to look upon him, especially the females as Thor noted. “Oh Loki, you look so handsome!” Frigga exclaimed when Loki and Thranduil seated themselves opposite to her and Thor. “Thank you mother. Thranduil kindly borrowed this splendid piece to me.” Loki smiled joyfully, obviously flattered by the attention he received. In fact, Thranduil and Loki looked pretty much alike and Thor wondered why he did not. 

“It was a gift, you know. Please keep it!” Thranduil said and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. Thor snorted. _Please keep it...arrogant peacock!_ The evening continued as it had begun, with a delighted Frigga, a jolly Loki chatting the whole time with his new friend and a grumpy Thor, staring holes into his plate which he filled for the third time. “I wonder where all this nourishment deposits.” Thranduil whispered into Loki's ear, just loud enough for Thor to overhear. “You have a problem with my eating habits?” he retorted irritatedly. “No, I just ascertained the reason for your _bulky_ stature.” The few words dripped off the elfs' lips like pure poison, one word in particular. Thor nearly choked on his meal while Loki turned even paler than usual, frightened of what would follow now. Thor was very sensitive about his weight and body shape and Thranduil had crossed a dangerous line with this remark. 

“Excuse me... what did you just say, little grasshopper?” Thor regained control over his breathing again and glared towards Thranduil, well aware of what he had heard and providing a chance to apologize. But the elven prince destroyed all hopes of peace for tonight as he hissed: “I said you are a hulking dwarf that will eat us out of house and home!” Thranduil rose abruptly, as did Thor, both boiling with rage inside. “Stop this nonsense. Thor, where are your manners?” Frigga threw in but neither of the princes noted her comment. Loki fell completely silent and hid his face behind his hand. _Please let this be over..._

“How dare you offend your guests like that?!” Wild and uncontrollable anger in combination with alcohol took the better of Thor and he stepped onto the table, ready to jump at the vicious elf. Thranduil only smirked and with one swift movement, pulled at the table cloth, snatching the balance away from his attacker. It all happened within seconds and all Loki could remember was Thor tripping on something on the table and hence falling head first onto the marble floor, along with several dishes and glasses shattering at the impact. 

Oppressive silence flooded the room, all eyes on the prince lying on his belly, covered with food and wine.  Thor's head spun and slowly did he manage to look up into his father's stern face,  filled with rage and disappointment, along the Elvenkings. Both kings scowled on the prince, and not even his mother  managed to hide her dismay. Loki turned away from the sight, burying his face in his hand to block out the embarrassment that occupied his stomach like a sticky lump. Being a master of acting, Thranduil feigned the concerned and aghast participant of this accident, with his brows furrowed and his eyes wide resulting in a face of pure innocence.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Soft and harmonic music rang in my ears, from the harp and the flute, the lights shone bright and tinted the whole room in a golden warm light. Some elves had started to dance, while the larger part of the guests still sat and chattered. The atmosphere was pleasant and much more civilized than at any banquet in Asgard.

For a while I was focused on a conversation with Legolas but then a certain remark of he Elvenking which I overheard snatched away my attention. Thranduil watched Thor amused as he devoured another large piece of roasted meat. "I see you haven't changed your habits." Up to now, several goblets of wine had vanished in Thor's throat and he seemed much more relaxed and quite calm. _Let's hope he stays that way.._. 

"Do not start this again, Thranduil. Let bygones be bygones!" Joyfully and almost roughly he pated the elf on the back and took another gulp of the strong liquid. "And besides, you can not deny the splendor of my shape! A man as mighty as me needs enough nourishment!" He added, his booming voice echoing through the hall while he gestured spaciously with his massive arms. All royals chuckled and Thranduil actually showed emotions of amusement and nostalgia. "Alas, bring more wine and meat for the king of Asgard! I will not hear rumors of a king starving under my roof!" Thranduil exclaimed and both kings raised their glasses in union after they were filled again.

"Restrain yourself brother." Loki hissed from the side but an annoyed glare was all he received as an answer. Then Thor's gaze fell upon me and he immediately smiled widely. "My lady, I must say you are the most beautiful in here!" In full awareness that the alcohol clouding his mind was probably the source of such honeyed words, I simply smiled back and thanked him. "It is time I claim the first dance with you!" Thor rose and walked over to me, almost lifting me up in the air when he helped me from the chair. Since this had not been a question but a statement, there was no need to protest and besides I supposed he would have dragged me to the dance floor anyway.

 

Loki's POV:

With his emerald eyes narrowing he watched how his brother led the girl away, her dress matching the color of his cape perfectly as if made for each other. Loki's stomach twisted in disgust. Thranduil noted, of course and also his gaze was fixed on the couple. "He still has control over his body as it seems..." "Thor has trained a lot to absorb such amounts of wine and still being able to stand. But his dancing skills are probably even worse now than usual!" Loki retorted, taking another sip from his goblet. "Oh I am sure he still makes a fool out of himself this time without my help." Thranduil smirked towards Loki, who recalled a certain incident at a banquet many years ago.

 

My POV:

Gentle hands rested on my waist as we moved according to the rhythm, our bodies close to each other. Then he took my hand in his big one, another hand sliding around to the small of my back, diminishing the small space between us. With his marvelous blue eyes staring down on me, full of desire and longing they bore into me, he maneuvered me across the floor, the hem of my dress fluttering with each rotation. I blushed but could not avert my eyes from his and although he did not share a word, his features revealed everything about his yearning for me. I recognized this particular gaze of him, captivating and intense like a predator, almost threatening, like when we first met but this time there was something more, sparkling behind the windows of his soul, which I could not name yet.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my lady?” Thor asked suddenly, ripping my mind off its thoughts as I was mesmerized by his staring. “.. Yes, yes I am... “ The thin tone of my voice did not convince the king and his brows furrowed. “I share your feeling towards the elves but at least we are amongst friends as Thranduil has promised us his help to gather information.” _On the contrary, I really like elves,_ I thought but considered it wise not to usher those words since I had noted Thor's dislike of our guests. “You both had some troubles in the past, have you not? Why is Thranduil helping us now?” It was just a guess from what I had picked up, a rather good guess it seemed. “We have never been fond of another but he shares a bond with Loki... “ He trailed off for a moment, gazing into nothingness before he continued. “The information we seek is important for him too because if the orcs are indeed planning an attack on Asgard, their dark master is powerful enough to lay waste to Middle Earth as well. He definitely does not help us out of amicability.”  Although I sensed the stinging bitterness in his tone I had one last question to ask before the topic was changed again. “Can Thranduil be trusted?” 

 

Thor's POV:

She looked up to him, searching his eyes for a hint, her own orbs sparkling in the golden light of the hall. “Loki might but I do not.” he replied sternly, lowering his voice for the elves around not to hear. The girl averted her eyes, her mind literally rattling because of all this new information in her pretty head. All joy had vanished form her features and was replaced by concern and maybe a little bit fear as he noted and he guessed a cohesion with a certain elf. Thor halted every movement and they stood still in the middle of the dance floor. He released her hand and gently lifted her chin up instead, claiming her undivided attention, her eyes again caught in his. “If Thranduil touches you only once, I shall make him regret the day he was born. You are mine.” Then he leaned down and kissed her long and deeply, for all the elves to witness. _You are mine._

 

Loki's POV:

When Thors lips crushed onto hers in a romantic and passionate kiss, Loki nearly crushed the goblet in his hand. The purpose of this scenario unfolding before his eyes was obvious to him: declaring she belonged to him, he alone owned her. Loki gulped, his throat tasted of bile and the bitterness of rage while he tried hard to keep his composure in front of the Elvenking. He would not reveal his feelings for the mortal in front of Thranduil, whatever emotions there were.

Suddenly Thor led the girl away from the hall and out of Loki's sight but he knew exactly where they were heading to. Nevertheless he stayed for a little while longer before he retired to his chambers. After disrobing himself he entered the bedroom where a pretty she-elf was waiting for him on the large wooden bed. "What a lovely bird that got lost in my room." His emerald green eyes aflame and sparkling darkly. "The Elvenking sent me for your dispersion, my lord." She purred, brushing the robe past her shoulders and presenting her naked full breasts. "How thoughtful of him... " he replied and realized the similarity between the elf and _____. _Thoughtful indeed..._ "Then I shall take this present with utmost gratitude." An evil grin graced his lips as he crossed the room. The raven haired man descended upon the maiden and regaled on her tender flesh, banishing all thoughts of the little mortal.

 


	37. Chapter 37

As soon as the wooden door fell shut behind us, Thor slung his arms around me and pulled me against his broad chest while continuing the hot endeavor where we had left off at the dining hall. Longing and demanding hands travelled across my body, down the sides to my butt, squeezing it, then one hand gently pushed at the back of my head, deepening the kiss. Shortly after, I moaned softly against his lips.

 

Thor's POV:

A sweet and familiar warmth spread inside him as he held the little mortal, their lips locked firmly. Honestly, Thor did not want to bed her tonight because the wine would blur all the precious memories of intimacy and that would simply be a waste. Thus he would have been content with this sweet make out alone but when her body melted in his arms and an alluring moan escaped her throat, Thor lost all control over himself and the good intentions were discarded.

Light as a feather, without effort he lifted her body up and pressed her against a nearby column. With one hand he urged her legs around his waist, allowing her to feel the passion down his loins. The rich cloth of the dress was hoisted up high now, leaving her legs naked, her soft skin touching the cold metal of his armor. Again she moaned, while Thor caressed her neck with hot kisses, passing the purple mark he had left hours before. From the corner of the eye he had glimpsed his brothers face, full of jealousy and resentment, when they had left the banquet earlier. Despite the love for his brother, occupying the girl boldly and having her for himself felt like a little triumph to Thor, fortifying him in his actions. Thus he ripped the top of the dress apart, freeing her lovely bosom for him to suck at it vigorously. 

“Oh _____, my hunger for your flesh will never be satisfied!” he sighed and attended to her other breast, his beard brushing her skin. From the way her fingers curled and twisted his golden hair, he knew she relished his touch and when his teeth nibbled just slightly at the hard nipple, she whimpered and tightened her legs around him, teasing his already impatient member. “So desperately yearning for me already, you little vixen?” Looking up from between her soft breasts, an evil grin upon his face, he whispered devilishly. Silently his one hand unlaced his pants and a moment later his tip kissed her wet folds. 

 

My POV:

At first he only brushed against my skin, tickling my entrance but then he quickly slid inside me, his whole length at once. I gasped, my walls stretched and becoming even hotter than before. _I will never get used to his girth..._

With every thrust he  shoved me  up the hard co lumn but his arms around me would bring me back down onto his throbbing member,  my legs supporting him, pushing him further inside for I needed him deep within me as which I know he desired too. All his length massaged my inner walls, which tightened around him with each thrust and soon I could not withhold loud prurient moans and groans form this incredible pleasure. But then my mouth was covered by a hand, silencing my screams for more and Thor whispered teasingly: “Shhh, my dear, do not let all of Mirkwood know that I am fucking you right now.” 

 

T hor's POV:

Although the sweet sounds form her lovely mouth encouraged his passion, he had to interfere and muffle them for the elves needed not be informed about their indecent activities.  _Thranduil probably knows anyway..._ he thought to himself, withdrawing his hand again. Eagerly he watched as the girl tried to shallow more moans and whimpered softly instead, while she forced herself onto his manhood with all her limbs – a sight most flattering and agitating. Thus his massive arms constricted in order to quicken the pace of his penetration, ramming himself inside her burning centre, sending shivers of lust through his entire body. 

After countless liaisons with highborn ladies  or common maidens – often not willingly –  Thor had perfected his skills in giving and especially receiving the most pleasure  out of love making . But none of those  past  squeezes awoke such  an  overwhelming  sensation as ______ did right now,  setting his whole being on fire, melting their bodies and becoming one with each other.  Every time he reached pure satisfaction, it felt so good that he would soon yearn for more.

“T..Thor I'm...” and with that she threw her head back, suppressing the final vocal outburst and arching her back as her climax washed over her body. How he loved it when she came on him, feasting on the moment as long as possible. As her walls contracted, squeezing him wildly, Thor hit his own ecstasy, the wave of exhilaration washing over him and he spilled his hot liquid deep inside her. Also he struggled not to groan as loud as thunder. Breathing hard he leaned forward until their foreheads touched, both still entwined and resting for a moment. 

Then Thor only remembered how he lay amongst the sheets and fell asleep with the girl in his arms. 

 

My POV:

The next day I woke up early and since I did not intend to disturb the king's deep slumber, I snuck into the bathroom and later outside my room. Most of the other guests from last night were still asleep, leaving the palace an empty and silent place, ready for me to explore it  without anybody noticing . Slowly I wandered through  beautiful decorated  hallways and platforms,  up and down, until the sounds of familiar voices  attracted my attention. From the small bridge I stood on, high above the throne room, I had a good view of the scenario that took place right  in front of me .

A rrogantly  and  cockily the great Elvenking sat on his pretentious throne, granting an audience to  a group of men  who were led before him right now  by Legolas and several guards . The  strangers  capes,  long  hair  and beards were draped with white thin filaments, their faces grim and stern and as they stood  beside Legolas I realized how small they were compared to the elves.  Obviously they belonged to an entirely different culture than the elves, their clothes being less rich and elegant but rather practical and threadbare. All in all they looked like ordinary humans but shrunken.

W ith cold and unforgiving eyes, Thranduil occupied everyone's attention and respect with his captivating voice echoing through the hall: “It has been a long time since Thorin Oakenshiled travelled so far east. For what purpose?” Calmly he rested in his high seat, his legs crossed and a staff in his hand, looking down on them like worthless ants. 

After a slight dramatic pause he continued, smiling ominously. “Where does your journey end?” It was a farce not a question for he seemed to know the answer already.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Not all strangers had the honor to speak with the king, most of them were led immediately to the dungeons while one remained, the man called Thorin who was their leader. After descending the throne – most graciously of course – Thranduil circled Thorin like a snake its prey, still looking contemptuously down on the shorter man. I did not grasp the whole meaning of their words but they spoke about a certain stone, the Arkenstone, and a mountain containing a dragon. Once the elf mentioned some gems of pure starlight, his eyes glistening with excitement as the words rolled off his tongue like he yearned to possess them. 

_So there is this mountain Erebor, which these men strive to reclaim with the Arkenstone. But there is a dragon inside guarding the treasure. Hm.... so far so good_ , I thought to myself and crouched onto the ground of the bridge to hide further from their gazes.  Thranduil then proposed a deal to Thorin – who was also king as it seems – but earned only a rude and impolite answer, offending his honor and pride. _Bad mistake buddy..._ Infuriated yet under total control, Thranduil leaned down, facing Thorin closely as one side of his face faded away, rotting fast and revealing a bizarre image before changing back to normal again. If this display was a glimpse of the past or the real face of the elf I could not tell. Finally Thorin was led away to spend his days in the dungeons while an unmoved Elvenking ascended his throne again. Silently I snuck back to where I came from, hoping that Thranduils cold eyes had not spied me.

Luckily the day went by smoothly and I did not cross the path with a certain coldhearted monarch. However, the Starlight Feast was to be held this evening and since my presence was beyond question I would not elude him entirely. When I was getting ready for the feast, an elvish maid entered my room and brought me a wonderful dress in pale lilac with silver linings. “The great Elvenking wishes you to wear it tonight as a sign of respect towards our ancestors and culture.”  
 _As if I need another king ordering me around..._   
Although the thought of wearing a dress that Thranduil chose despised me greatly, I had to admit that it was really beautiful. The long silken cloth was light and floated around my body, yet tight enough to outline my curves. As it was common for elvish fashion, the cleavage left my shoulders almost bare and showed much more of my decollete than I preferred. My hair was pinned up loosely and I let one strand fall down freely to cover the remnants of Thor's mark on my neck.

When Legolas picked me up to escort me to the great hall, his eyes popped open and even his jaw dropped at my sight.  Elvish words passed his lips I did not understand but his facial expression told me it was a compliment. I giggled and took the blushing prince by the arm. “Let's go, my prince!”

 

~∞ _Flashback Nr.3_ ∞~

 

Casually they leaned against the balustrade, watching the vast court beneath and the buzzing elves that crossed it. Their fathers had rode towards battle and glory, protecting the realms and slaying thousands of orcs for this greater purpose. Today was rather boring – at least for Thor – because they had spend the whole  morning in the endless depths of the royal library. Loki was fascinated by all this history and stories he had yet to discover  and Thranduil was honored to present this cherished treasure of words to him. Although Thor had attempted to partake in their passion he had not endured longer than an hour and had left grumpy and annoyed for the training ground.

Now they had run out of ideas and simply stood there in silence until a group of five young and pretty she-elves appeared, chatting in the court below. From their rich dresses and behavior, Loki assumed they were high born ladies and he did not dare to stare long at them, risking that they might notice. Thus he shot short glimpses at them, unlike Thor who scanned them wantonly. “Tell me, if you could choose one of them which one would it be?” Thranduil whispered suddenly, smirking and elevating his eyebrows teasingly. He loved to play such games. 

“I... I don't know..” Loki stumbled almost inaudible while Thor had already made up his mind and nodded towards the blond lady in caramel silk. “This one. And you brother?” Now Loki was forced to take a proper look at them, his eyes being captured by one she-elf in particular. Clad in floating pale lilac silk, her dark hair cascading in soft waves down to her hips, she stood there proudly and comely. “The lady in lilac... who is she?” he finally said and Thranduil leaned closer to his ear. “The lady Amladriel, good choice my friend. She's related to myself – a cousin you could say.” “Distantly related enough to get intimate with her?” Thor teased, grinning from the side at the elf, who mirrored his expression as he liked such dirty remarks. “Indeed but I haven't had the pleasure yet.”

Suddenly Amladriel looked up to the three royals, as if she had sensed they were talking about her, and smiled lovely. Then all the ladies turned and curtsied as well. “Good day my prince, my lords!” Loki blushed wildly while Thranduil greeted her back and Thor simply waved with his hand while grinning. In order to hide his embarrassing change of color, Loki stormed off to his room, leaving the others wondering.

For the rest of the day, the raven haired prince had stayed in his room and read in his precious books, avoiding to meet any of the ladies again. Silently he had cursed himself for blushing like a girl in front of them – and in front of Thranduil and his brother who would surely mock him later. Deep in his thoughts, Loki nearly jumped from his cushioned seat as a determined knock on the door interrupted him. Thranduil did not wait for being granted admittance and simply entered but Loki had his back towards him, being not in the mood for company. “So you are still alive after all.” the elf behind him said as he came closer. “I wish for some privacy, but thank you for checking on me.” Acting like he continued reading, Loki tried to get rid of the intruder as soon as possible. “Alas, and I thought you would cherish some company, especially of this lovely guest here.”

_Damned, he has made me curious enough to care..._ Reluctantly he turned and when his gaze met the figure next to Thranduil, his face became  pale .  Right in front of him stood a lovely she-elf with brown hair and a thin negligee covering her body. Underneath this  whiff of nothingness she was naked as Loki could see, blushing, rising and turning to Thranduil for an explan a tion. "If you aim to win and impress the lady Amladriel you ought to practi c e!" The woman came closer and brushed his chest with three fingers seductively while Thranduil smirked. "Leave the world of theories and books behind, my friend, and take a more practical way of exploring these alluring matter!" The elf circled Loki while  reasoning . "B..but I haven't done that before..!" Two hands rested firmly on his shoulders, reassuring and comforting him, as a velvet voice whispered in his ear. "I know and I will help you change that fact. You see, this lovely lady here is truly an expert in her profession and tonight she will fulfill all your desire's wishes!" The womans ' deep blue orbs mesmerized the innocent prince and he lost all counter arguments he had planned to use. Also he did not resist when Thranduil pulled him gently forward and then onto the bed.  Paralyzed he  lay there and watched as the woman undid his robe and then his pants, she herself kept her gown since it did not conceal much anyway. "Relax my lord. Let me take care of you..." she purred and folded her soft hands around him. 

A few minutes later, when he was hard and throbbing, the she-elf repositioned herself atop of him, ready to move on. "Wh.. what is she doing?" Loki stumbled, still unsure if acquainting Thranduil was a blessing or a curse. "Do not worry, you will like it. I promise." Thranduil purred amused from the side of the bed, resting casually in a chair, his eyes never leaving the young prince.

In one smooth movement, she slid down onto him, eliciting a moan from the dark haired man by doing so and then she rocked her hips back and forth steadily. It felt way too good to stop and soon Loki yearned for more. Thus he sat up and they switched positions, he was now on top which allowed him to penetrate her deeper. This overwhelming sensation in combination with the feeling of control over her body was intoxicating him and soon he increased the pace, thrusting hard and fast into her wet folds. They both moaned louder each time until the last thrust was done and Loki collapsed because of the wave that crushed him right then. Dizzily he rested his head on her lovely bosom, the elf that had watched him the whole time completely forgotten.

 


	39. Chapter 39

White lilies hemmed the sides of the great hall and were draped on every handrail and balustrade. The darkness of the evening spied through the few windows but was banished by thousands of small lamps, shining brightly above our heads like fireflies, reminding of the stars. Legolas guided me through the vast crowd of elves, all clad in rich robes and dresses, their bloomy perfume flooding my nose as we passed by. On a medium sized platform at the other side of the hall, the three royals were chatting when we reached them. Legolas offered me his hand to ascend the few steps without falling but he did not smile as warmly as usual. In general, he seemed in a rather depressed mood the entire evening and I wondered if there was a connection to the strangers in the dungeons.   
  
“My beautiful lady!” Thor swiftly took my hand and kissed its knuckles, his eyes aflame as he probably thought about last night. “Come join us for a drink!” The other two kings greeted me as well but less friendly. Loki only stared at me the whole time, boring holes into me as if he had seen a ghost. _Probably Thor had boasted about our night together..._ And Thranduil had no remark to usher regarding my dress, he only examined me once with his sly grin on his face. Unfortunately, Legolas left the group quite soon and I had to listen to the diplomatic chatter of Thranduil and Thor.   
  
As I had learned from Legolas, tonight was a celebration of the elves' ancestors who resided high above in the sky, shining down on their beloved children as stars so that they would never feel lonely. At midnight, all guests would gather outside in the garden to gaze at the stars which would radiate tonight more than in any other night of the year.   
  
“I suppose the choice of this dress was your doing Thranduil?” Loki said suddenly, snatching my attention back to the present. The elf turned and looked at me again, still smiling arrogantly. “Oh yes, it fits you nicely, my lady.” Was that a compliment? I almost forgot my manners. “Thank you, your majesty for borrowing this splendid piece to me.” “Oh it was a gift you know, please keep it!” Thor nearly choked on a sip of wine, Lokis eyes popped open and Thranduil smirked strangely innocently. “That is most generous, thank you, your majesty.” I bowed slightly and wondered why they acted so weirdly.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Pale lilac, a truly special choice of color for Loki's taste as he remembered clearly who else had worn this color. Even Thor could name one of them. Obviously it was meant as a joke, teasing him and his brother like back then. _Not one of his best.._. And besides, ______ surpassed all the present she-elves in beauty and grace.  
  
The only thing that clouded Loki's mind and mood was the fact that he had noticed familiar screamings last night from indecent origin.  
  
My POV:  
  
It was half an hour before midnight when I stood on a hidden balcony alone, enjoying the night's chill on my skin in this break from the royals, which did not last long enough for my taste. “All by yourself, my lady?” The velvet voice rang in my ears, although not intoxicating but rather alarming as it was the Elvenking who appeared beside me. “Solitude is a burden for many but a treasure for a few, your majesty.” “The brothers are sapping your energy, I can understand that.” Thranuil did not care to look at me, his gaze scanning the landscape in front of us instead. “Pardon me?” Suddenly he turned to face me fully, intimidating me with his height and cold aura. “You are nothing but a whore who lies with them if needed, a mere toy of their desires. No luxurious cloth or rich perfume could conceal the truth and the stench of human scum like you!” I was taken aback at his harsh words and felt tears welling up my eyes. The elf came even closer, and when I lunged my arm to slap his pretty face, he took hold of it with his one hand while the other lifted my chin up. “But they seem quite fond of you … I can not see why yet... “ His ice blue orbs stared down on me, frightening me even further. _No, I will not satisfy him by crying in front of him!_   
  
“But from the screaming I heard last night, I guess you are excellently fuckable, little pet! Maybe that is why they are keeping you still.” Oh how I badly I wanted to punch him, but instead I chose to attack him with venomous words of my own: “Sounds like you are jealous that Thor and Loki are bedding me? Did you eavesdrop at the door when Thor took me, wishing that it would be you whom he fu...” A stinging pain shot through my cheek before I could say another word and I knew the remark had achieved its goal. Enraged, his brows furrowed, he put his hand back on my chin, forcing me to meet his unforgiving gaze again. “How dare you speak to me with such a loosely tongue! I should put you into a cell of my dungeon to rot!” “Like you do it with all your visitors?!” I bit my tongue for what I had said but it was too late.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
“Who is eavesdropping now?” he teased, still angered by her insult. “One more reason to lock you away, but I shall spare you so that you may be used by your masters. However I highly doubt they would lack your presence for long, there are much more beautiful women out there than you.”   
  
”Liar.” she retorted, her tears gone and replaced by controlled rage while her cheek burned fiery red. Still he held her in place by the arm, denying her to escape him. Never had he been addressed by a human or an elf with such low respect and yet he was somehow impressed by her boldness. “Admittedly, they cherish your company for the moment but what will happen when time slowly drains all youth from your body, will it not extinguish their desires for you?”   
  
My POV:  
  
His words bit deep into my soul as I had not thought about that possibility yet and it pained my to do so now. Truth be told, I was not sure whether Thor or Loki would still be interested in me when I am older. Again my eyes moistened and I tried to avoid his intense gaze, in vain. My body betrayed me and broke the promise I had made to myself when a single tear escaped my eye, gliding down my burning cheek.   
  
Suddenly Thrandui's expression changed, his anger gone and compensated by fascination, reminding me of Loki, as he stared endlessly into my orbs. Silently we stood there, the mild breeze swaying his silver hair and my dress, never breaking eye-contact.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
A little pearl ran down her cheek, capturing the king's attention and as his gaze trailed upwards to her eyes he did not believe his own. The girl's iris was interspersed with little white glistening dots, reminding him of the sparkling stars above and the longer he admired them the more tiny stars emerged. Unconsciously he wiped another tear away, caressing her cheek with his thumb – the same flesh that he had enjoyed harming earlier.   
  
Mesmerized by the light in her eyes, as it is in the elvish nature, he could not withdraw his gaze for a long silent moment. Only the sound of a high pitched bell, proclaiming the latest hour of the night and signaling the guests to gather in the garden, woke the Elvenking from his trance and he immediately let go of her.   
  
My POV:  
  
“No word to the Asgardians of our meeting, am I clear?” was all he said then, leaving me without a clue to what the last minutes were about. Defeated I simply nodded. “Yes.” The brothers needed all the help and information the elf had to offer and thus I did not risk to spoil their efforts. “We should attend the highlight of the feast.” And with that he strode away several steps towards a flight of stairs but then he stopped and turned over his shoulder, waiting for me to come along. Quickly I hurried over to the tall king and followed him down to the gardens. 


	40. Chapter 40

We reached the others just in time and Thranduil stepped forward and held a brief speech while Loki pulled me aside, close to his chest. “Where were you?” he hissed, his emerald eyes full of anger and worry. “I was admiring the landscape from a balcony and lost track of time, sorry.” Hopefully he would believe me, lying to the Trickster was quite a challenge. To my luck it was dark enough for him not to see my reddened cheek. “Fell asleep under a tree again, huh?” he finally teased, his expression softening as I blushed and remembered when I had used that poor lie.   
  
The star-gazing ceremony was beautiful and never had I seen a nighttime sky like this one. Afterwards I retired to my room, totally exhausted and recapitulating about the odd conversation with Thranduil.  
  
The next day I got up late, donned my favorite blue dress and did not hurry to the dining hall for breakfast. Instead I strolled slowly through the palace, mindlessly and deep in thoughts as I bumped into something. “Outch, oh sorry my...” I hesitated and instead of a royal who I had expected, I stared at a little man in front of me who rubbed his forehead. He was as tall as me, with red blond hair and a dark red coat. “Hello, I'm ____. Who are you?” “Oh ahm, my name is Bilbo Baggins, nice to meet you my lady.” he replied insecurely and made a step back as if to leave. “Wait, you belong to the group of strangers in the dungeons don't you?” I whispered and Bilbo searched my eyes to assess whether I was to be trusted. When he did not answer I continued: “I could help you free them, you know, to give the Elvenking a wipe.” Thranduil deserved some punishment for his rudeness yesterday and this was the perfect opportunity, thus I gladly volunteered. “They are dwarves, for the record.... Alright then, but tell me, are you a prisoner here as well?” Bilbo looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, eliciting the truth from my throat. “Sort of but in a golden cage with invisible chains.”   
  
Bilbo grabbed my hand and we made our way towards the dungeons, sneaking past guards and other elves until we finally reached the lowest layer of the palace: the wine cellar. Skilfully, Bilbo stole the keys from the sleeping guards and we raced back to the cells to free the dwarves. “Who is she?” said the one called Thorin warily as he stepped out of his cell. “This is ______, she is our backup.” Bilbo whispered and Thorin seemed to be content with that for now. “Come, we must hurry!”  
  
Together we snuck down the stairs to the wine cellar and Bilbo urged the dwarves to climb into several large wine barrels. By pulling at a hand gear, the barrels rolled down a plank and fell into the water beneath, but there was none left for Bilbo. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the stairs – the empty cells had been discovered. “Quickly Bilbo, you need to flee!” I walked towards him on the other end of the plank. “Will you come with me?” I hesitated as leaving Loki and Thor was not my intention but before I could say anything the wood beneath our feet relented and we both fell into the cold water where the dwarves awaited us.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Yesterday's feast had taken it's toll on Thor as he was still asleep from all the wine. Loki had enjoyed a few cups of the strong liquid himself but far less than his brother, being aware of its overwhelming side-effect. He was on his way back from breakfast when a strange feeling crept down his spine as if something was not right. _Where is the little mortal, by the way?_ Then an elvish horn resounded, echoing through the halls of the palace, and Loki ran alarmed towards the main gate where he met the elven prince. “Legolas, what has happened?!” he shouted as he came closer. “My lord Loki, some dwarves have escaped our dungeons..” the elfs eyes narrowed, loosing all their usual warmth. “And they took ______.”   
  
Wild fury blazed up inside the god, rushing through his veins like electricity and he summoned his armor and scepter by magic. Without any further comments Legolas and Loki ran outside and towards the river which the dwarves were floating down. “We will catch them at the parapet!” the elf shouted as he graciously hopped from rock to rock, closely followed by the god. _I will make these vile dwarves watch as I flay them one after another..._  
  
My POV:  
  
Stuck in a barrel with a bald, grim looking dwarf, we floated down the river at remarkable speed, approximating a small rampart with grids blocking our way. Several elves had overhauled us by now and we all thought this journey at its end. But suddenly, a large orc-pack jumped over the rampart and attacked the elves and dwarves mercilessly. I ducked in order to avoid getting shot by an arrow or hit by a sword while the dwarf beside me fought with all his vigor against these ugly monsters.   
  
It all happened very fast. The bars suddenly opened and the barrels passed on, pursued by orcs and elves. Dozens of arrows shot through the air, aimed at all races and I did not dare to lift my head again. But then a large torrent of water gushed into the barrel and nearly drowned me, forcing me to straighten up and expose myself.   
  
And then I saw him, racing along the river bank.   
  
“Loookiiii!”  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Despite the loud rush of the river and the fierce screams of the orcs, he recognized her lovely voice as she called for him. Seconds later he spotted her in one of the barrels, soaked to the skin and trembling in fear.   
  
“________!!”  
  
Faster he run, his feet barely touching the slippy rocks beneath while he slayed every orc in his path with the blue energy from his scepter. Now he ran directly beside her, glancing towards her to let her know he was here to safe her. Several plans how to get her out of the water whirred in his mind and then he spied a massive dead tree lying across the river. _I can grab her and pull her up by the arm from there..._  
  
My POV:  
  
Pure glee and hope filled my heart when I realized Loki intended to rescue me from this disaster and I watched him intently as he gracefully outpaced us and sprinted towards a tree. The plan he pursued was clear to me instantly and I prepared myself to stretch my arms at the right moment.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
He reached the roots of the fallen tree in time, his heart skipping a beat from joy. _This will work!_ Once again he called her name and their gazes met, her eyes pleading and yearning for him. Quickly he placed one foot onto the large trunk and as he lifted himself up thousand needles of white lightning hit his left shoulder-blade, piercing through his flesh.  
  
“LOKI!!” she cried out, approximating the tree further.  
  
 _An arrow..._ Loki grunted, his left side aching from the burning pain but he could not give up – he must not! He had to be quickly now as not to miss her. Thus he urged himself on, taking another step and another. The girl was nearly beneath the tree, close to his reach.   
  
_I can still make it!_  
  
Loki was about to kneel down on the wood when two more bolts of sharp pain shot through his body, lower this time.  
  
My POV:  
  
I could not believe the horror in front of my eyes. Loki crouched onto the tree, his eyes wide in shock and three long black arrows protruding from his back. He screamed in agony but still managed to stretch his arm towards me. I reached up to grab him, to be safe in his arms and tend to his wounds but only our fingers brushed slightly and I passed underneath him.  
  
All the strength he had invoked to rescue me, to endure the pain, had vanished from his limbs at once and he collapsed onto the trunk. His emerald green eyes focused on me until his eyelids fell shut.  
  
“NOO, LOOOKKIIII!” But my screams drowned in the much louder noises around us and as the god on the tree receded into the distance, tears welled up my eyes and pure paralyzing pain clasped my heart.  
  
Out of nowhere, a hard object hit the back of my head and the world turned cold and pitch black.


	41. Chapter 41

The echoing sound of hastened footsteps outside his room had woken him from his slumber and when the elvish war horn rang, Thor darted away and towards the main gate, where Thranduil and several guards had already assembled. “What is the reason for this turmoil?! Where is my brother?” With heavy footfalls he walked close to the elf, alarmed and imperious he awaited an answer. “Some dwarves have escaped miraculously and your little human is with them.” The Elvenking looked at Thor with concern and anger but turned again as the massive blue gate opened, revealing a group of elves. Amongst them were three familiar faces: Legolas walked beside the captain of the guard, both carrying the lifeless Asgardian prince in their middle, his arms slung over their shoulders.  
  
“By the Nine, LOKI!” Thor yelled and approached them quickly. Then he saw the three black arrows in his brother's back and gulped in horror. “Orcs attacked us while we tried to catch the fugitives and they shot him when he was about to rescue the lady _____. She is still with the dwarves.” Legolas explained, his green cloth drenched in blood. Desperately to wake him, Thor put Loki's face in both of his hands and lifted his head up to behold his honed features, strands of hair falling forward and his cheek smeared with blood and dirt as was his armor. “Brother, wake up!” _What life would it be without you?_  
  
“Thor, these are morgul-shafts, impregnated with a lethal poison.” The Elvenking addressed four guards in their native tongue and they came over with a litter to carry Loki away. Thor still held his brother's face tenderly, not willing to realize what had happened. “We must hurry and bring him to the healers if it is not too late already.” Thor let go then but now fury and the thirst for blood welled up inside him, clouding his mind and pressing him to pursue these vile creatures. Not only did the orcs wound his brother but the dwarves dares to steal from him and kidnap ______. By his own magic he summoned the hammer Mjolnir, gripping the handle firmly, but before he could take a step towards the gate, a faint whisper reached his ear.  
  
“Thor... “ his voice only a fraction of its usual volume, his emerald eyes fluttering as he spoke. “P..please do not leave me...”  
  
Loki closed his eyes and hushed. _Throughout eternity I would suffer without you, brother. I have neglected you too often but this time I am here for you. Thor thought to himself and made up his mind. I am sorry, _____, please hang in there a little longer._  
  
°*°*°*°  
  
My POV:  
  
My head felt as if bursting and my vision was blurred when I opened my eyes again. From the cushioned underground I assumed to be lying in a bed but I did not recognize the wooden ceiling. Nor anything else in this room, I realized as I sat up slowly, my head aching and bridling against it. “Careful, you got a nasty hit from a branch of a tree yesterday.” The voice sounded familiar and as my sight cleared I saw Bilbo at my side, smiling but worried. “A tree huh... and I slept this long?” “Yes, and I am glad you woke because I almost feared the worst.”   
  
I pondered over his words and suddenly the memories of what had happened before the darkness flooded my mind, reviving the moment when my hero got shot and collapsed on the trunk. _Oh God, Loki!!_ At the thought of him, painful tears welled up my eyes and dripped down my cheeks. “Oh no, please don't cry. I am so sorry for bringing you along without asking properly. Hurting you like this was not my intention!” Bilbo said, almost sobbing too and held my hand to comfort me. “Wh..whe're aam I?” My voice was shakily and barely understandable. “In Laketown, this is the house of a man called Barth who was kindly enough to help us in our misery.” Honestly I had no idea how to achieve my new set goal but I had to try and get back to Mirkwood. Thus I pushed the woolen blanket away and stood up, wiping the tears away and straightening my dress. “I have to go back!” But then someone else entered the small room.  
  
“You should stay here, it is not safe for a lady outside the city.” Thorin walked over to me, watching me warily. _But I have to make sure Loki is alive!_ As much as I desired to yell at the dwarf I restrained myself. Being not sure whether Thorin and his kin were well-disposed towards Asgard, I considered it best not to mention Thor or Loki, and it seemed they had not heard my screamings in the river. _If they are enemies I would only worsen the whole situation for the brothers and me._ “Rest some more. Mr. Baggins, a word outside.” Thorin was about to leave again, I needed to be quick to stop him. “Please, I need to leave. My king awaits me!”   
  
Both little men turned and Bilbo put on his puppy-face again. “Oh dear, I thought you were a prisoner too... how stupid of me to assume things without contemplating!” I gently put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “It's ok, I'm not mad at you. It all happened so fast...” Suddenly Thorin stood before me and grabbed me harshly by the arm, his eyes narrowed and grim. “As I suspected all the time since we first met... what you said, this luxurious dress and most importantly...” With his free hand he freed my neck from my moistened hair, revealing the remnants of Thor's biting mark, still purple and unambiguous. “.. this stain of passion on your skin... You belong to Thranduil, am I right?!”   
  
Thorin had read the signals wrong and caught me, for I dared not to tell him the truth but on the other hand I knew he would not be pleased if I lied and confirmed his assumption. _I must not betray Thor and Loki. If Thorin is Asgard's enemy he will kill me too, so better take the lesser of the two evils..._ Thus I had no choice and although it really sickened me I ushered the few words, tasting like bitter defeat. “Yes, I belong to Thranduil. I am his.”   
  
Thorin smirked darkly, almost triumphantly and shoved me onto the bed again. “Then I shall keep you until your master reclaims you.” The door fell shut and the key was turned, leaving me to sob alone in utter silence.


	42. Chapter 42

Faintly breathing, his skin shades paler than usual– almost white, the Asgardian prince lay on a bed, surrounded by bustling elves. After hours of tendance from the healers, he was still very weak and on the verge of death. Normally, even one of those poisoned arrows sealed the fate of a man or elf and thus Lokis endurance was more than astonishing. Apparently, his godly powers prevented him from immediate death but the prolonged fight against the poison drained these powers slowly.   
  
Although the elves are the kin most skilled in the art of healing, having witnessed many diseases and plagues, they had not found an efficient antidote to this vile morgul poison. By using special herbs and chants, praying to the ancestors and the stars, the health of some patients could be restored but in this case it only decelerated the process of demise.  
  
After interrogating an orc warrior, who his son had caught down by the river, Thranduil entered the healing room once more to find a devastated Thor standing by his brother. Never had he left Loki's side, whispering words of hope and brotherly love to him, praying that he might awake due to them. “How is he?” The Elvenking asked one of the healers in their tongue and the elf responded with a very low voice, his eyes cast downwards. “We have tried as best as we could, using all the wisdom and power that was bestowed upon us, but I fear he will not see the light of the stars tonight, my king.” Reluctantly, Thranduil stepped closer to the bed and as he bent over, the smell of rotting flesh filled his nostrils and he saw where the three shafts had pierces Loki's back, dark circles of black skin marking the spots. The healers had unrobed his upper body carefully, as not to cause him unnecessary pain and put him on his belly, his dark hair all messy and falling in his face. His brother did not look much better, his huge shoulders hanging in defeat and exhaustion, his face stern and distorted by the pain this sight gave him.   
  
Thor's POV:  
  
In silence they stood at Loki's side, and for once the elf had run short of his witty remarks. Thor had always been someone with strong hope and will but now his optimism vanished as he saw the fruitless efforts of this battalion of healers scurrying around his brother. Although he was not familiar with the elvish tongue, he had grasped the meaning of what the two elves had spoken a few minutes ago and slowly the ultimate realization hit him. “Loki will die.” Thor ushered his thought aloud and the silent elf at his side confirmed his statement.  
  
Time was meaningless to Thor and he barely noticed the first stars appearing on the dark blue sky outside the window. He was alone with his brother now, the healers had given up in defeat an hour ago. “Brother... I don't know whether my words can reach you but...” he put a hand on Loki's head, patting his dark hair. “I love you, Loki, and I am sorry for I have failed you as a brother many times... ” He stopped as he heard the wooden door open and moments later Thranduil walked past him towards the large window and opened it. More stars had awoken and shone down onto the Silvertongue, and as he lay there so peacefully, Thor could not uphold his strength and shed tears for his brother.  
  
Suddenly Thranduil stood closely in front of him and carefully wiped one of the watery pearls away, gathering them on his slender finger. “Finally...” he whispered, his ice blue eyes aflame and piercing as never before. Being stared at like this felt most uncomfortable to Thor and he blushed – much to his embarrassment. Luckily the elf turned then, his eyes fixed on the patient now, and poured the drops of water onto Lokis wounds. Thranduil gently brushed over the darkened flesh and started chanting in his tongue, and suddenly his fingers glowed and the white light unfurled to his entire body as he used his elvish magic. Also Loki's upper body was soon engulfed by the light and Thor had to step back and shield his eyes, for the brightness hurt his eyes too much. It felt as I if the sun itself was rising right in front of him, its hot and pervasive rays flooding the room, banishing all shadows and darkness.   
  
The elf's body was barely visible, only outlines described his figure, as if he had transformed into pure light. And as abruptly as it had begun, the ritual was over and Thor's vision cleared again as the brightness diminished. Thranduil had shallowed all the light and returned to normal colors, as did Loki and Thor could not believe his eyes as he saw the wounds had vanished. No dark flesh, not even the slightest scar was left.   
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
It has been a long time since Thranduil had used this amount of power and although he mastered to hide the exertion, his hand gripped the edge of the bed for support. Thor was too perplexed to notice as he beheld the flawless skin of his brother. Restoring his strength by sleep was direly necessary now but when Thranduil turned to leave Thor blocked his path with his massiveness. “You have my infinite gratitude.” and with that he slung his heavy arms around the elf, forcing him into a bone-crushing hug. Thranduil froze in place, had he not foreseen this act of kindness – or rather of torment. Luckily the oaf let go after a few seconds and they both turned to see Loki staring at them, his trade mark-smirk on his lips. “Now that was a sight worth living for.”


	43. Chapter 43

The next day we made our way to the mountain Erebor, fully armed and well fed by the citizens who supported the dwarves willingly in order to obtain a share of the immense treasure. Twice I tried to escape during the night but in vain and then Thorin fettered my hands and feet until the morning. Still handcuffed, Dwalin dragged me along – me being in a dress, for the record – over rocks, hills and a steep stair, chiseled into the mountain which led us finally to the hidden door.  Hidden indeed, as it took the rest of the day to uncover its location.  
  
Now we were waiting outside for Bilbo to steal the eagerly anticipated Arkenstone from within the mountain. At least they had removed my bonds, knowing that there was no quick escape from this ledge. The stars above shone bright and the moon grinned at us while I grew more and more impatient and concerned. Shouldn't he be back already? Why is none of them down there for backup?  
  
Out of no where, the whole mountain vibrated and an ominous grumble from deep within accompanied the earthquake. “What was that?!” Ori screeched and jumped from his seat as did the others. “This my friend was a dragon.” Balin replied and the dwarves fell silent. “We should go inside and see if Bilbo's alright!” I urged but everyone looked away or to the ground, avoiding my request. I could not believe how cowardly they turned out, not even the noble Thorin made a move towards the entrance. “If none of you has the balls to go in there fine. But I won't let Bilbo down!” Turning angrily on my heels, I walked towards the entrance. “Did you not hear me, there is a DRAGON inside!!?” Balin shouted and reached his hand to stop me but I slapped it away and marched on. “I'm good with animals!”  
  
The cave system within the mountain was marvelous and if Bilbo's familiar voice would not have been echoing through the tunnels I would have gotten lost. Minutes later I snuck around a corner and froze right were I stood. Vast hills of gold stretched out in front of me, from my feet back into the room until the light was too dim for me to see any further. The dark green walls glowed golden, reflecting the treasure's glory and as my gaze travelled along the piles of gold I saw him. A huge red dragon sat casually on top of the treasure, almost majestically and looked hungrily down upon an obviously intimated Bilbo. Suddenly the creature lifted its orange gold eyes and noted my presence.  
  
“What do we have here, another thief?” His neck was long enough to maneuver the massive head over to me, his sharp teeth only two meters away. My mind needed a moment to be amazed before I replied. “No, stealing from you is truly not my intention! I.. I just followed my friend to see if he's alright.” Smaug withdrew his head slightly to have a better look upon me and his eyes bore into me. “Is that so? Your friend is a fool who thinks he can possibly snatch the Arkenstone from me!” I tried to approximate Bilbo while I spoke. “Yes, yes he is really lightheaded and I apologize sincerely for the disruption! We will leave immediately and go...” The huge jaw came closer again. “Home? Where might that be...” Suddenly the dragon sniffed at me, his nostrils absorbing my scent in every detail. “Oho, you are not from here... or even this world. As is this piece of jewelry around your tiny wrist. Tell me little human, where are you from?”  
  
Bilbo stared at me puzzled but now was not the time to clarify my origins. And before I could make up a fitting lie, the dwarves stormed around the corner and shouted at the dragon, distracting him from the interrogation.  
  
Everything happened very fast thereupon. I grabbed Bilbo by the arm and we ran towards another stair, while the dwarves split up in groups of three or two to distract the dragon. On our way across the room, Bilbo picked up the Arkenstone and hid it quickly in his jacket. He gave me a stern and intense look, asking me to keep this a secret for now, and I nodded.   
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
It was in the early hours of the day and still dark outside when a low grumble woke the Elvenking from his slumber. A most concerning feeling stirred within him as he knew what had caused this disruption. Damned dwarves... they have unleashed the beast... Quickly he donned a crimson robe and made his way towards the council room in order to meet with his advisors. With long strides he traversed the palace while silently cursing the fact that the dwarves had managed to escape his dungeon. Somehow he suspected that the lady _____ had her fingers in this – as revenge for his maltreatment – but he lacked any proof.   
  
"Where is my son?!" The Elvenking asked after entering the council room where the others had already gathered, also the Asgardians were present. "The prince has left two hours ago, my king, following the captain of the watch to Laketown and hunting the dwarves." said another elf and Thranduil's mood darkened due to his disobedient offspring, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me where this town lies and I shall pursue them to help catch the fugitives!" Thor said and the idea appealed to Thranduil. For a long time he had wished to reclaim his ancestors jewels and punish the dwarves for their insolence against the elves. Why not send Thor with his hammer? Thranduil knew, if spurned a little, Thor will rush to safe his little pet and by the way slay Thorin and his scum in a blind rage. "Fine, Loki and I will follow with my army. Expect us in Dale tomorrow at sunrise."   
  
Loki's POV:   
  
The fact that Thor was to retrieve the mortal mispleased Loki but he had to admit that he felt still a little bit qualmish from the poison and thus accepted to stay with the elves. After discussing their plan of attack, the advisors were dismissed and left Loki with the king alone. From the way the elf frowned slightly, his eyes not as brilliant as ever, Loki guessed the healing had taken its toll on him. “Thank you for saving my life.” he said and met the stern ice-blue orbs, eliciting a flat chuckle from Thranduil. “I could not let you die and have Thor devastating the palace in his sadness.” Loki smiled too at the image. “Yes... If it were not for you, I would not be able to enjoy my brother's company some more.”  
“That is what friends are for. And you are one of my dearest.” the elf picked up some scrolls from the table in front of them and came closer. “Sadly, I have nothing to repay this noble act of kindness, in exchange for the effort.” Loki valued his own life above everything else and thus could not name a price for it. Thranduil smiled gently almost cunningly as he replied: “Do not worry, my friend, for I am sure we will find a proper arrangement.” And Loki shivered, not sure if he would regret his words soon.


	44. Chapter 44

Fire. Melting steel and making the rocks glimmer. Mercilessly the dragon pursued us through the corridors of the mountain, eager to feast on dwarfish flesh. Thorin had come up with a plan that sounded quite elaborate but the waterfall of molten gold, suffocating the beast with its weight, did not defeat Smaug. Instead he rose from the sea of gold, spreading his impressive wings and left the mountain cave with deafening roaring. In dismay we watched the dragon fly away to bring destruction and death upon the sleeping citizens of Laketown.  
  
Thor's POV:  
  
Night had already fallen when they arrived at the little town on the water and a band of orcs sneaking in the dark had caught their attention immediately. Both elves fought most graciously, slaying the enemies with their glistening sharp blades while the Thunderer smashed the orcs' heads and bodies with his hammer, crushing bones audibly. Tauriel had discovered a house full of those vile creatures and saved the three human children within. When Thor entered the house, ducking his head because of he low doorframe, he spied some dwarves too, one of them lying on the table and screaming in agony. But ______ is not here... As Thor stepped closer he recognized the black flesh of his leg – morgul poison.   
  
Again Thor was allowed to witness the power of elvish healing magic as Tauriel chanted to save the dwarf beneath her hands. Even one of those arrows seems deadly enough, he thought to himself and turned to search for the prince.  
  
Legolas met Thor on the roof of a nearby house, jumping light-footed towards him. "The orcs have retreated and are beyond our reach now." he said, obviously angered and Thor noted the stroke of blood sparkling in the moonlight. "I thought elves bleed a noble blue. Not as fast as you thought, huh?" Legolas did not comment the teasing and averted his eyes in embarrassment and defeat while Thor chuckled.  
  
Suddenly everything was dark and the light of the moon vanished at once. Both men looked up and spied the outline of what covered the moon. Smaug unleashed his deadly fire upon the town, igniting house by house as he flew over them and Thor grabbed Legolas just in time to jump off the roof which was aflame only seconds later. They landed very ungracefully onto a small fisher boat, Thor on top, crushing the elf with his weight. "Uffff!!" was all he heard before he quickly stood up and the boat wobbled beneath his feet due to the load. Thor helped the elf up by pulling on his arm, making him stand on his feet rashly. Legolas withdrew his arm forcefully and glared at Thor. "I will not thank you for that!!"   
  
Screams of agony and horror filled the air as the dragon prepared for his second round, half the city already burning to the ashes. "Time is pressing! Go and ensure the lady Tauriel's safety. Leave the dragon to me." Legolas nodded and vanished while Thor lifted himself up in the thick air full of smoke and ash. Due to his sharp eyes, the beast had already noticed his new opponent and flew directly towards the god. Skillfully Thor swung Mjolnir and greeted the creature with a hard strike on its jaw. Smaug flinched at the pain and circled him, attacking several times but only earning more blows from the hammer. Finally Thor hit the dragon's temple with all his might, a loud crack rang in his ears and the beast flew away quickly, seeming badly hurt as the tips of his wings dipped into the water.   
  
Satisfied for now, Thor looked down to find a devastated town – or rather what was left of it. Ashore he saw the blond elf amongst the survivors and thus he flew over to them. "Are you unharmed, prince?" He said after landing, hoping that nothing had befallen the elf – his father would be furious with Thor if so. "I am fine but many men died or will not survive the night. Tauriel said the lady ____ resides with the dwarves inside the Erebor." In the distance, behind a curtain of fog, the Thunderer made out the spoken-of mountain and anger rose inside him when he thought about his little mortal. By the Nine, he prayed that she was alright. "Wait, my lord! We are to meet my father at Dale in an hour!" Legolas stopped him just in time before he could dash away. "And besides, you would destroy the cave system within the rock and bury everyone inside if you use your hammer there." Although the growing wrath and desire for her urged Thor on, the elf reasoned well enough to keep him from going – for now. "One hour and no longer..."   
  
My POV:  
  
Horrified we watched from afar as the dragon laid waist to the town, the lake turned into a burning layer. Out of the huge column of smoke appeared an all to familiar figure, punching the beast several time until its retreat. Thor, he is here! I nearly cried out in joy. His sight gave me hope, hope to be saved and back in his strong arms again soon.   
  
When the dragon had disappeared completely, the dwarves went back inside the mountain, dragging me along of course, and I had to watch them rebuild a wall to barricade up the entrance. Bilbo stood beside me and he shot a short glance towards me, full of concern and sadness. “Be careful, Thorin is loosing his mind.” he whispered. About two hours later when they were done, Thorin ordered a few of them to search the Arkenstone – a nearly impossible task given the amount of gold and jewels in the vault. Where is Bilbo, by the way?  
  
Later, with the Arkenstone still missing, I sat at a green stone table opposite to Thorin and watched him play with some of his new possessions. Greedily he stared at the thousands of little white gems before him, their sparkling reflecting creepily in his eyes. "I know someone who would pay a lofty price for these 'gems of pure starlight'." he chuckled darkly, still focused on the treasure when Dwalin entered the room. "Thorin! The elvish army has made camp in Dale! They are outnumbering us by far!" The sly grin on Thorin's face only widened at the news and he did not even care to look at the messenger when he replied casually: "That may be true, but I have two things the Elvenking desires desperately. He will not risk endangering one of them!" He smirked at me and I could have punched him for calling me Thranduil's lover again if the rope tying me to the chair was not existent. Suddenly Thorin rose and walked behind me, out of my sight. "These should fit you well and make you presentable to the elves." swiftly he put a splendid necklace of white glistening gems around my neck and whispered into my ear while doing so, his hand clasping my neck rudely from behind then. "I want you to look gorgeous and agitating to appeal to Thranduil and arouse his loins in desperate yearning for you. He will submit to my will at your lovely sight!" A cold chill of fear and anger ran down my spine. "You won't get through with this! You imp!!" Thorin ignored my offense and left he room unimpressed. "We will see how the Elvenking drops his royal jaw when I present his whore to him, wearing the elves' most valued treasure."


	45. Chapter 45

The ascend to the ruins of Dale had been horribly slowly because of the many injured and old humans but Thor was in no mood to help them. "The faith of men is not my concern." he had replied ignorantly when a man named Barth – who was the new mayor – had asked him to carry a heavy chest of food. "Then why did you stop the dragon? Is it the gold within the mountain that tempts you? Are you a giant greedy dwarf then?!" Thor had only glared at the foolish human and lifted him up with one hand like a sack of potatoes. “Mind your tongue or I shall free you from it.” Barth had remained silent since then since there was no elf to defend him from the god anymore. Sensing a stirring of dark power similar to orcs, Legolas had accompanied Tauriel to Gundabad, a nearby somber orc fortress to make inquiries. "Word of Smaug's defeat will spread. Others will look to the mountain, for its wealth and its position." The blonde elf had warned before galloping away on his mission – against Thranduil's order who had banished Tauriel and commanded his son's immediate return to Mirkwood. Also none of my concern now...  
  
Thor had waited impatiently, sitting amongst the humans in a decayed church which gave them shelter. At first they had thanked him for expelling Smaug, but somehow they feared the mighty Thunderer and his intimidating aura, thus they remained cautious and dared hardly to whisper. In his boredom, Thor had wandered through the devastated town earlier. According to Barth, this dreary place was once a wealthy city, trading goods with the dwarves in the mountain, but then the dragon appeared to claim the Erebor, extinguishing the city of Dale and most of its citizens.  
  
Punctually when the first rays of sunlight reached over the horizon, the elvish army arrived. Outside in the yard they stood motionless, threaded like pearls in rows, clad in gold armor and with red capes floating down their backs and their rows parted for Thor to walk through, followed by a stunned Barth. Suddenly hooves clattered on the slick pavement and through the small gate rode the Elvenking on a large brown elk with imposing antlers, sitting arrogantly atop of it. The black metal armor with silver linings and boots emphasized the paleness of his skin and blue eyes while his silver hair floated behind him, held in place by a relatively modest silver crown. The long cape, cloaking part of the elk too, was made of several pieces and when moved looked like the sparkling silver scales of a fish. Dressed to impress, huh?....  
  
Closely behind the 'arrogant peacock' came Loki in his gold and green armor plus helmet, riding on a black horse, not less arrogantly as Thranduil, Thor noted. “My lord Thranduil! We did not look to see you here.” Barth greeted the king who halted in front of him and while they exchanged some courtesies, Thor stepped closer to Loki who had already dismounted and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Has your strength returned to you completely?" Loki was truly glad of Thor's display of concern and smiled back at him, copying the gesture with his own hand. "I am bursting of potency and eager to slay some dwarves!" Both brothers smirked at each other darkly, their eyes aflame with bloodlust and mischief. "Good, we shall punish them for their insolence and reclaim our pet!" Thor laughed and leaned in closer as he whispered, pointing at Loki's cornuted helmet: "But be aware, brother, as it seems Thranduil relishes on a fetish for antlers!" Loki could not help but chuckle at the witty remark, a dirty image of how the elf would use a horn flashing up in his mind, and took of his helmet while the Elvenking stared at the brothers cluelessly.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
Whispering like little girls, he thought when he noted the Asgardians a few feet away and picked up his name. However their gossip did not bother him much because pressing matters were much more important and exciting to him.   
"My Lord Thranduil! we did not look to see you here." a man addressed him, turning the elf's attention back to the urgency. "I heard you needed aid." Thranduil replied solemnly and a large carriage stuffed with food rolled through the gate, enticing the starved humans like flies. "You have saved us! I do not know how to thank you!" Barth exclaimed in joy but Thranduil waved it off, had he a greater goal to achieve in mind. "Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf." The supplies were a mere token of mercy, to ensure the humans would not turn on the elves in the upcoming battle.  
  
So far, everything had went way better than expected and although Thranduil had not planed any of this, his arch-enemies, the dwarves, will be defeated and punished severely by the Asgardians and the elves. Furthermore, the victory over Thorin and his scum would grant Thranduil entrance to the treasure vault within the mountain where the dwarves hid the elvish crown jewels. Long ago, these 'white gems of pure starlight', as they were called, had been stolen by the dwarves and since they refused to hand them back or even admit the shameful deed, both races started to loath each other. But with two Asgardian gods at his side, each one famous for his wrath and power, each hard to retain from battle, the faith of those foolish dwarves was sealed. An event Thranduil has been waiting for more than a century to occur.   
  
Gathered inside the royal war-tent, Thranduil had shown the brothers a detailed map of the mountain and its surroundings, explaining how he suggested to attack, when Barth interrupted them to propose his own plan.  
  
Loki's and Thor's POV:  
  
This foolish man dared to disturb the royals in their final discussion only to usher a most naive and fruitless idea. He wished to talk with the 'king under the mountain', as Thorin called himself now, and avoid war by negotiation. Huh, what a shortsighted creature, Loki thought to himself and also Thor crossed his arms as a sign of displeasure. Nevertheless, Thranduil delayed the attack for two hours, granting the human enough time to reason with the dwarf king. Loosing men in an unnecessary battle was worth trying, Loki had to admit that but he highly doubted a peaceful outcome.  
  
And how the Trickster smirked triumphantly when Barth returned from his mission,  riding towards the royals with his head down in defeat and frustration. "As I said earlier, it is fruitless to reason with a dwarf!" Loki commented cunningly and turned to Thranduil. "It is settled then. We shall attack at once." The Elvenking withdrew inside the tent to prepare for battle, followed by the brothers. Thor summoned his hammer from a corner as Loki did his scepter.  
  
Suddenly an old man clad completely in grey, with a long beard to his waist, stormed into the tent  and almost shouted at the Elvenking. “My lord Thranduil!!” Thor shoved himself between them, his massive body like an impenetrably wall, glaring down upon the stranger. "And who might you be?" The intruder seemed not intimidated by his growling. "Most know me as Gandalf the Grey, my lord."  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
"Mithrandir." He greeted the wizard in a very special tone, hiding his displeasure of the old fool's presence. Why of all the possible disturbances must it be him? Thranduil almost yawned, resting his chin on his hand in support, when the wizard explained, abundant and with much drama, why they should not attack the dwarves and instead join forces against a – to Thranduil non existent – orc army. "Wizards are like a thunder in summer, storming wild but gone soon." Thranduil finally said when Gandalf needed to breath again from all the jabbering and his excessive gesticulation. Loki snorted arrogantly, noting the dirt and blood smeared upon his grey cloak. "This sordid man with his chaotic mind is assumed a sorcerer?!" Thor laughed aloud and added: "Maybe that is how you will look like in a few thousand years, brother!" Loki waved his scepter as if to cut the remark in half, smirking as ever. "That, my beloved Thor, is beyond possibility. Even the mightiest spell could not bestow such horrid looks upon me!" Loki's tone was serious jet drenched with his venomous humor while he waved his free hand up and down derogatorily the old man's figure. Gandalf was simply puzzled by the Asgardians, as if their presence reached the depth of his clouded mind just now, and ignored the insults. "Th.. Thor and Loki?" he mumbled to himself, his beard shallowing the words.  
  
"Be quiet all together!!" Having lost his patience, Thranduil shouted angrily and rose abruptly, using his captivating voice to silence everyone. "Sometimes a storm is just a storm." Threatening he walked close to the wizard, his ice blue orbs piercing his back like daggers when he hissed accusingly. "You have started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it!"


	46. Chapter 46

"Enough with the discussing. Let us advance! The dwarves will tremble and give up in fear when I knock on their door with my hammer!" Thor boasted impatiently and made his way outside, waving Mjolnir in one hand. Suddenly something was caught between his feet, causing the Thunderer to trip but luckily he regained his balance in time. "In Odin's name, what...??!"   
  
Thanduil and Loki tiled their heads to the side simultaneously to lay eyes upon the thing that nearly brought Thor to the ground. Much to their surprise the object to blame was rather alive and talkative. "The dwarves will never give up their home again. Thorin will fight to the death to defend the Erebor." The tiny man fully entered the tent and spoke directly to Thranduil. "Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf hugged the halfling dearly, obviously being acquainted with him, and the Elvenking reconsidered his suspicion that the lady ______ had helped the dwarves escape. Could it have been him? Even now he snuck past the guards and none had noticed his presence until now. If it was him indeed, it would mean _____ was truly kidnaped against her will. But why keeping her hostage? Thorin does not know of the Asgardians visit so she has no value to him.  
  
Thranduil eyed the little man warily and accusingly. "So this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards?" Bilbo averted his gaze shyly, betraying his deed, before he met the king's staring again. "... Sorry about that... Anyway, Thorin's mind is astray, this cursed gold is twisting his thoughts and judgement!"   
  
"This phenomenon is not uncommon. Many treasures on which a lizard has been resting to long becomes cursed and has such dark and altering effects on weaker subjects." Loki explained, had his mind been stuffed with thousands of books of wisdom over the ages. Of course Bilbo had noted the insult and his eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"As I said, Thorin will not surrender... " Bilbo added then, his features sad from concern. "The dwarves are mad for battle you say? But how do they plan to attack or stand a mere chance against our power combined with the Elvish army?" Thor stood now behind Bilbo, towering the halfling who was literally less than half of Thor's height. Bilbo craned his neck to look at the grim faced Thunderer. "Because you will not attack them." he said simply, as if pointing out the obvious, surprising all three royals with this ridiculous answer.  
  
"And why wouldn't we, pray tell?!" Thranduil took a step closer, inspecting the halfling, eager to uncover Thorin's miraculous battle-plan. A deafening silence filled he tent, while Bilbo stretched his dramatic pause before replying in a most stern tone. "He will use the lady ____ as shield and if anything kill her in his madness if pushed too far."   
  
Thor and Loki were aflame with anger and bloodlust at once, their bodies tightening visibly due to it. "How dare this cowardly imp to use a powerless woman for defense?!" Loki growled, while black clouds materialized at the sky and a low grumble was audible from above. At the thought of his little human being imprisoned by such a vile creature like Thorin, who maybe even touched her soft skin and used her, drove Thor mad, his blood was boiling right now.   
  
"And that is why I am here! I came to bring you this!" Bilbo quickly drew a dirty piece of cloth from the pocket of his jacket and put it on the small table in the middle of the group. Wrapped up in the shabby fabric was a large white stone, sparks of red blue and yellow glistening in its centre, mesmerizing any beholder with its beauty. "The Arkenstone!!" Gandalf cried out, being drawn to the gem as all the others around the table. "How come you possess this?" Bard asked distrustingly but Bilbo only smirked. "This is my share of the treasure."   
  
"The king's jewel, which bestows the right to rule over the Erebor to its possessor..." Thranduil whispered aloud and the brothers understood the gem's value then. Stealing a stone to be king is all? Huh, and I bothered myself with much more challenging tasks to achieve the same goal! Loki thought to himself and pouted.   
  
"There is still a chance to avoid war and Thorin will yield to a bargain about the Arkenstone! My lord Thranduil, I am sure you can trade your lover for it!" All the present royals looked at Bilbo puzzled and shocked, which became only worse due to his following words. "I am truly sorry for taking her along, being unaware that _____ is yours. Now she yearns for you, my lord! Ripping lovebirds apart was never my intention!"   
  
"Such a deed would be both shameful and cruel but I fear there has been a slight misunderstanding. The bewitching lady belongs to my friends over here." Thranduil explained, stressing the word 'friends' as he gestured towards Thor and Loki. "Oh....my bad." Bilbo grinned sheepishly.   
  
When Bilbo's words echoed through their ears, Thor and Loki were beyond fury. Whatever the game of this foul dwarf was, this little twist was surely a part of it. Why would their little mortal lie? Had she not sworn to be theirs forever – only theirs? Maybe she had to cover her true identity and affinity but why, in all the Nine Realms, did she chose to pretend to be Thranduil's mistress?! Could it be that the brothers missed something between the elf and her, a subtle gesture of affection passing their watchful eyes unnoticed? This matter needed urgent clarification and maybe they would have to punish their pet again, reminding her of her place.  
  
  
In a tormenting frustration, Thor tried to avoid the image of Thranduil and _____, entangled in each other's arms and sharing passionate kisses – in vain. As if their minds were connected, Loki faced the same trouble, a similar vision plaguing his inner eye and mind.   
  
And while the Asgardians' wrath had been raised to its full extent, wild and beyond control or reason now, the elf displayed his cunning sly grin with eyes full of joy. Again, destiny seems to be on my side... he thought, although he could not grasp he reason for the woman's lie entirely. Yet he was pleased, even a little bit flattered by it and enjoyed how bitter jealousy distorted Loki's and Thor's faces.


	47. Chapter 47

Finally the moment of confrontation had come. Clad in his royal armor, excited and anxious about the meeting, Thorin dragged me up the uneven steps of the wall where the other dwarves had already gathered. My old dress was stained by dirt and its hem was torn but the top seemed well enough to present me to the Elves. The low cleavage allowed a splendid view of my bosom and the pompous jewels resting upon it, heaving up and down according to my quickened breathing.  
  
In the distance the elvish army appeared, the golden helmets glistening in the sunlight as they marched towards the mountain. At the peak of this moving golden ribbon rode their king, flanked by two other men, their brilliant red and green capes catching my eye.   
  
Loki's and Thor's POV:  
  
They halted in front of the rebuilt massive wall, shutting the gate to the Erebor, and looked up. On top of those piled rocks stood the dwarves in a row, glaring down upon their visitors and in their middle was their king – and her. At her sight, Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter. Without much effort he could have smashed the wall into tiny pieces of rock but he dared not endanger the little pet by doing so. Several emotions could be found on her lovely features, her eyes shone with joy while the thin line of her lips expressed blank fear. The sharp blade of the knife pressed against her throat by Thorin did not diminish her anxiety. Thus Loki could not risk to teleport up there. The imp could make one rash move and slit her throat accidentally...  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
“Not one step further!” the dwarf-king bellowed down upon them. Thranduil was boiling inside, had he spied the jewels of his ancestors from the distance. Without doubt their display was meant to provoke him and it worked splendidly. However, underneath the thick layer of fury, Thranduil felt strangely intoxicated by the sight of _____. In this torn dress, her hair slightly messy and her face flushed with excitement she looked so innocently and lovely. The cold white gems on her soft breasts heaved as she inhaled deeply. Again her eyes sparkled like the other night when they had talked alone, he could see clearly from below, but whether it was just the reflection of the gems or not he could not tell. Both emotions turmoiled inside him, but he knew better than to show even a hint of them on the outside, his face remained an unreadable mask. Only his eyes stayed mesmerized by her.  
  
“I came to reclaim something of mine.” Thranduil finally said and pointed to Loki who revealed the Arkenstone from a pocket of his armor. “We have something of interest to you. Give us the lady _____ along with the jewels she wears and you shall have this precious stone.”   
  
My POV:  
  
Thorin eyed the other kings warily and his grip around my torso tightened. Every fiber of my body was tensed and I prayed that he would just take the damned stone and be done with it. Thor and Loki looked up to me sternly and I knew there would be a punishment for my white lie afterwards. Nevertheless, I wanted nothing more than to be back in their arms.   
  
“This is a counterfeit! A foul attempt to trick me! The real Arkenstone lies behind me in the vault of the mountain!!” Thorin roared, his voice trembling in his anger. “No it is not. This is the real Arkenstone which I brought to them.” Bilbo stepped forth between the Asgardians and within seconds, Thorin's expression turned from horrible disappointment to wild fury. “You!? … You are the traitor! … “ I sensed the pain that rushed through the dwarf, had his dear friend, the one Thorin least expected, just committed a most serious crime. Carefully I shot a quick glance towards him and when his facial expressions turned emotionless and cold, I knew he had made up his mind. “Then I will have war!”  
  
Thor and Loki's POV:  
  
“As if he would have eluded himself from my wrath with the bargain...” Thor murmured under his breath and rose his hammer. Loki thought about a possible plan to snatch their pet from the dwarf but at the same moment a different, unfamiliar war horn rang in their ears. All of them turned to where the sound originated and spotted a dwarfish army marching down the adjacent small hill. Thorin smirked on top of his damned wall and proudly presented his cousin to them. Apparently he had sent a raven just in time to ask for help in this foolish quest to reclaim the mountain. “And I thought a hand full of those little men annoying...” Loki hissed, turning his horse towards the new enemies. “They are no match for the power of gods, rather a warm up. Let us end this as fast as we can, brother.” Thor shouted over to Loki while he urged his steed forward.   
  
Thranduil too had focused on the other dwarves and commanded his bowmen to ready themselves for battle. Gracefully he drew his long silver sword and swung it through the chill air, signaling his men to attack. Moving as one, every flick of the wrist they made simultaneously and at their king's order they released thousands of golden arrows into the sky. High and far they flew, the golden needles rushing down upon the dwarves like drops of rain just before Thor and Loki reached their rows.  
  
With high speed Thor raced towards them, breaking their defense line with his massive hammer. As soon as he was amongst them he jumped off his horse in order to reach the little men better, which he did indeed. He swung Mjolnir around and hit several dwarves with one strike, their armors shattering as did their boned beneath.  
  
Loki was not far from his brother, distributing jolts of blue energy around the battlefield. Smirking slightly, the Trickster rid the world of many dwarves, enjoying the sight of their downfall. The enemies were legion indeed but powerless like ants against the boot. One after another did the dwarves fall, the process being sped up as the Elves participated in the slaughter.   
  
Suddenly the earth underneath their feet vibrated and loud horns sounded from the other side of the valley in front of the mountain. Thranduil turned to lay eyes upon what came into view and his eyes widened in shock, as Loki noted. Thus he glanced towards the same direction and spied black ugly creatures approaching them. “And I just thought this undertaking is too easy...”


	48. Chapter 48

Like a vast colony of ants that crawled over the smooth hills, thousands of orcs joined the battle, their armors and weapons as black as their foul flesh. The Elves regrouped themselves quickly and under the adroit ministration of their king, another wash of arrows brought death to the first rows of orcs. Also the dwarves had realized the priority of ridding the valley from the common enemy and fought furiously too.  
  
Side by side, Thor and Loki slayed as many orcs as possible but it seemed in vain. "Their number won't diminish! As if one falls and two others come at us instead!" Thor was annoyed as was his brother who kept his back clean from those vile beasts with his scepter. "If we do not alter our strategy we shall stand here tomorrow still. Oh don't you dare!!" Loki shouted as an orc tried to grab his scepter from the side. With one swipe Loki rid the attacker from his repulsive, thick and dirty claws inclusive the hand, the golden blade slicing through the black flesh like through butter. "If the Elves would not be on the battlefield I could use my powers more efficiently!" Thor let his hammer roam through a bunch of orcs, hitting each with his godly force. "Prepare for your grand attack and leave the Elves to me, brother!" Loki replied and decapitated another orc.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
On top of his elk, the Elvenking maintained a good overview of the battle and coordinated his men. Additionally, the beast he rode defended him with its huge antlers. Suddenly the dark-haired prince appeared before him, out of air it seemed but Thranduil sensed the magic behind this. "Thranduil, if you value your pretty soldiers I warmly recommend you to move your troupes away from the middle of the battlefield for Thor plans to summon some lightning!" Loki urged and although the elf did not appreciate his mocking and demanding tone he nodded. "Fine, roast as many orcs as you can. I shall retreat to Dale and hold it. The orcs must not claim its strategic position and place archers up there!" Thranduil replied sternly and dashed off on his elk as Loki dissolved in green mist.   
  
My POV:  
  
Our position on top of the wall was like a front row seat to watch the battle before us. Luckily Thorin had put the knife away, soothing my nerves a little, as he himself was focused on the vally. Intently my eyes scanned the masses of soldiers, looking for my kings amongst them and I held my breath when I finally found them. Surrounded by orcs they fought vigorously, driving back the orcs so that there was some free space around them. A war horn sounded three times and the Elvish army moved towards Dale again, following their king as I saw. Although I did not cherish the elf much, I was relieved to see Thranduil still alive. Suddenly the sky darkened, covered with thick threatening clouds and my gaze jumped back to the gods. Loki was gone from his side when Thor raised himself high up into the air, holding Mjolnir above his head.   
A low grumble roared from the sky and even from afar, I could see how the air crackled, the tension unbearable high. All of a sudden, a bright blue bolt shot down from the black-purple clouds and kissed the cold metal of Mjolnir. Like a sponge, the hammer absorbed all the power and when it was fully charged, Thor rushed down from the sky and hit the ground vigorously with the hammer. The lethal strokes of lightning were unleashed upon the orcs, coming from Mjolnir in one spectacular moment. A booming sound echoed through the valley and I had to close my eyes and shield them with my hand, my pupils would not have endured the brightness unharmed. After a few seconds the light faded and I was able to behold the damage Thor had done.    
“By Durin's beard...” Balin gasped beside me, his jaw dropped in astonishment. Also the other dwarves found no fitting words to describe what they saw. All around the Thunderer a vast circle of blackened earth had appeared, almost like a crater, plastered by thousand charred corpses of orcs. At a single blow, Thor had diminished the hostile army by half.  
Thranduil's POV:  
Also from behind the crumbled walls of Dale, the booming sound of a hitting thunderbolt reached the Elvenking's ear and his cold eyes widened as he beheld the battlefield. Despite being somewhat aware of Thor's powers, he had never assumed such a horrid destructiveness. This hammer must never crash upon my realm in Mirkwood..., he reminded himself sternly. However there was no time to ponder because troupes of orcs attacked Dale from the south. “Gather at the south-gate!” he shouted and turned his elk.  
My POV:  
Incredible...Thor is truly mighty, I thought to myself, still gazing at the smoky battlefield. Suddenly there was a green flash beside the Thunderer and Loki was on stage again. They seemed to debate about something and then Loki pointed towards the summit of another small mountain next to the Erebor, hidden mostly in thick fog. Wondering what might be on top there, my gaze was caught by a stirring at Dale. I narrowed my eyes and noted two large trolls attacking the city from the northern side. The creatures tried to smash the massive walls in order to grant hundreds of orcs access to the inside. Damned, the elves are at the south-gate! They will notice the trolls when it's too late! In panic I looked around but there was no way to let the elves know of the danger awaiting them. Desperation hit me and thus I just closed my eyes and focused, every fiber of my brain tensed.  
Oh come on, move to the north-wall! Please, somebody hear me over there! THRANDUIL HEAR ME!!  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
Graciously he swung his sword and cleared a path through a group of orcs, the sliver blade glimmering blueish as it cut their foul flesh. Being a fine warrior like Thranduil, none of the orcs came close enough to even scratch his black and silver armor. The elves had almost cleared the south-gate completely, repressing the orcs with their arrows efficiently. Still, a strange feeling crept along Thranduil's spine which he could not name or point out its cause. As if he had missed something that has eluded from his sharp elvish senses and as he tried to banish the feeling as nonsense, it lingered tenaciously and became more urgent.   
  
~North...~ a small familiar voice in his head whispered, which was not his own.  
  
Suddenly a vision flashed up before his inner eye, showing the north-wall of Dale from afar – under attack of trolls and orcs – and Thranduil knew he had to act fast. “My Lord, is everything alright?” a soldier asked his king worriedly, waking him from his trance. “Gather half of our men and follow me!”


	49. Chapter 49

Thorin had seen enough of the battle and withdrew back inside the mountain, dragging me along of course. Distressed he sat on his marble throne, looking miserable and far from the king he aimed to be, mumbling to himself. “There are vaults beneath … we could fortify them... yes, that is it!.... we need to move the gold further down, for it's safety!”   
  
“Have you lost your mind completely?!” I could not stand another twisted word from his sickened mind although I knew my next actions would not be wise. Standing right in front of him, I let my fury consume me and almost shouted at him: “Your kin is fighting outside, giving their blood to defend not only this stupid mountain but all of Middle-Earth! And YOU don't seem it fit to aid them!” Accusingly I pointed with my naked finger at him, my mind screaming for me to stop while there was deadly silence around us. ”No, the great Thorin, son of who-cares-who, hides under the rocks like a puny coward!! Have you no honor?!”  
  
SLAP – My head spun and I found myself facing the cold green stone floor, a stinging pain radiating from my left cheek and jaw. “Damned... now you even hit a defenseless woman? How miserable...” I rubbed my cheek and sat up but due to my spinning head, standing up was no option.  
  
“Be silent, whore!!” Thorin bellowed and lunged his armored hand, ready for another blow, when finally one of the present dwarves spoke up. “Enough, uncle! She is right and I will no longer watch our kin die.” Kili, Thorin's nephew, declared and turned on his heels to leave the Erebor with his brother Fili. “Fine. Go and meet certain death out there!” That was all Thorin had to say as his only living relatives climbed over the wall.   
  
Loki's and Thor's POV:  
  
What a show, Loki thought to himself as he materialized beside his brother again. Thor's massive chest was heaving and the muscles of his arm tensed from the effort of wielding Mjolnir. Warily did Lokis' sharp eyes scan the area, the earth drenched in blood and covered with charred flesh, the city of Dale flooded by orcs and then he spied his next goal. On the far side of the valley – on top of the Ravenhill, as he later learned – stood a big white orc and beside him a kind of versatile rack with flags to give signals. If their leader falls, the orcs are defeated... they are nothing without his instructions...  
  
“Brother we must hurry, the Elves are struggling to keep afloat of the sea of orcs!” Thor said as he too looked at Dale. “That I am aware of and I already have a plan to end this tiresome war quickly, dear brother.” Thor turned back to his brother and sighed a little bit annoyedly. “Oh then would you please enlighten me, mastermind!” Interpreting it as a compliment, Loki simply smirked and pointed towards the Ravenhill. “We need to get up there!”  
  
“That is no problem.” Thor came closer and slung his free arm around Loki's waist. “Hold on, brother!” “Wait, Thor! What the....?!!” And faster as Loki would have anticipated, the brothers were high up in the air and flew towards Ravenhill. Moments later, Thor landed on the snowy ground and put Loki down on his feet again. “Slay these foul orcs and execute your plan, brother, while I shall aid the Elves and make sure Thranduil keeps his pretty head!” Both chuckled and then the Thunderer flew away again, leaving Loki in the fog and snow. Due to his true lineage, these surroundings were perfect for the Asgardian prince and as he carefully walked over the slippery frozen rocks, his lungs filled with cold air, his skin turned from pale to vivid blue and he smirked confidently.   
  
“There you are... come forth you miserable scum!” His now blood-red eyes had caught sight of the white orc amongst the shadows quickly and with one bolt of blue energy from his scepter, Loki lured the creature out of its hiding place. “Who are you?” the white beast said as it stood proudly before Loki, being the same height as him. Admittedly, with its distorted face, the crooked sword in stead of his left hand and its huge mace in the other, Azog was a frightening sight. But Loki showed no fear, had he already faced way more horrible creatures and took a step forward, waving with the golden scepter, his trade-mark smirk upon his thin lips. “I am Loki, king of Jothunheim and prince of Asgard. And I shall be your death.”  
  
The white orc dashed forward and swung the heavy rusty mace above his head, ready to smash his enemy. Too slow.... Loki gracefully jumped aside, avoiding Azog's blow and countered with a blue energy-ball, forcing the orc a few steps back as he blocked the energy with his mace.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
The Elves had secured the north wall of Dale successfully but holding it proved to be the greater task since the waves of orcs attacking them seemed to have no end. Suddenly the Thunderer descended from the sky, crushing three orcs in his landing, and Thranduil rolled his eyes while chuckling. “There seems to be one thing which you are truly good at and – one may find it hard to believe – it is not eating!” Thor stretched to his full height and walked over to the elf. “You may thank me later for saving your pale, flowery ass!” Obviously annoyed and still consumed by fury, Thor swung his hammer once more, hitting five orcs at a time. He seems to be in no mood for jokes... fine, the wilder his rage the more severe will he punish the dwarves, especially Thorin later...  
  
“Tell me, where is your better half?” Thranduil said as he drew his second sword from its silver scabbard. Much to his demise, he had to dismount his elk as within the narrow streets of Dale he would fight more efficiently a foot. “Loki? He is on top of the hill in the north, cutting the snakes head.”  
  
“Ada!” Thranduil immediately turned as the familiar voice reached his ears to see his son and Tauriel riding towards them. The Elvenking narrowed his eyes at her sight briefly, remembering her disobedience but he was more than glad to see his son. “Ada, the orcs will attack with a second army. They march from Gundabad and are almost upon us!” Legolas explained and Thranduil tensed once more. These vile creatures have been breeding like rabbits...


	50. Chapter 50

Legolas's POV:  
  
“Gundabad lies north of here...” Legolas added but Thor interrupted him quickly. “What?! That means they will run over the hill where Loki currently is!” The Thunderer was about to fly away again but Legolas was quick enough grab his arm and stop him. “Wait Thor! Let me take care of that. Your power is needed here to defend Dale and the Elves.”  
  
Thor eyed the elf doubtfully and raised his brows as he asked: “And how exactly do you plan to get up there?” Legolas only smiled, showing pearl white teeth, and after shooting his father a knowing glance, he retorted casually. “You are not the only one who knows how to fly.”  
  
And with that the blond elf rushed towards the city wall and jumped graciously with three steps on top of it. Amongst the many creatures the orcs used for their purpose, were the large bats from Gundabad, which flew in hundreds through the air. Patently Legolas waited for one to pass him low enough for him to grab its hind legs and the next moment the bat heaved the elf high up in the air. Skilled as he was, Legolas managed to command the bat where to fly and directed it towards the summit of Ravenhill. Once he was there, Legolas positioned himself on the highest spot and drew his bow. It did not take long for his sharp elvish eyes to spy the Asgardian prince and Azog fighting on the frozen river below and as the fog cleared some more, allowing a better view, Legolas was stunned.   
  
Without doubt the man down there was Loki but he had changed magnificently. His loose raven hair framed a dark blue face, like the finest Lapislazuli and his eyes were pools of blood, sparkling with fury. And from his head two impressive long horns, almost black of color, sprouted similar to the ones his helmet from before had. Legolas admired his features and especially the way he moved on the ice, so light-footed as if he was dancing. Compared to Loki, Azog was rather plump and gauche, being unable to hit the god with neither of his weapons. As far as Legolas could tell, Loki was just playing with the orc, demonstrating his plain superiority and the elf shuddered slightly. These Asgardians are truly gods...  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Again the crooked sword aimed for his head but missed as Loki ducked and took a step aside, his footing solid on the slippery ice. The mace had caused the ice beneath their feet to crack as it fell down several times – Azog never hit Loki – but the orc did not seem to care. Still smirking, Loki avoided another blow of the rusty mace and brought his scepter up to the orc's face in once swift movement, cutting through the vile flesh of his cheek. Azog cried out in pain and stumbled back, the ice creaking under his weight, giving Loki the opportunity to land another strike. The God rushed forward and jabbed with the sharp golden blade.  
  
However, Azog regained his senses fast enough to parry Loki's attack with his sword-arm and aimed for the prince's face. Instantly Loki backed away, trying to get his head out of the orc's reach and he nearly succeeded – but only nearly. Taking another step back Loki reached up with his free hand, touching his right cheek, and as he felt the familiar warmth of blood dripping from a nasty cut, his eyes narrowed and his smirk faded. “Uuuh, you shall pay for that!” Regarding wounds to his face, Loki knew no mercy and thus he was more than determined to end the orc's futile life now.  
  
Azog put on what seemed to be a smile, showing a row of pointed yellowish teeth by doing so, and ran towards Loki, swinging his mace.   
  
Legolas's POV:  
  
From his position, the elf had watched the fight intently and was still amazed by Loki's skills. In between the fight, Legolas had shot several other orcs who tried to aid their leader. The elf held his breath when he saw that Azog hat actually cut Loki in the face and was now storming towards him again. Loki stood there motionless and then he let his scepter fall down, a loud CLANK announcing its arrival upon the ground. Suddenly the temperature dropped rapidly and a strong wind rushed through the elfs hair. When Azog was right in front of the God, the mace ready to crush his bones, Loki raised his arms, as if to welcome his death.   
  
The heavy piece of metal fell down upon the golden and black armor but instead of crushing bones it simply permeated Loki's body which dissipated into green mist at the impact. For the first time, Legolas doubted the truthfulness of his eyes.  
  
Seconds later, out of green mist, Loki appeared in the air above Azog and let himself be pulled down by gravity, the scepter in hand. There was no time left for Azog to react as the golden blade pierced through the skin of his neck, cutting through flesh, veins and bones until it reached his heart. Loki crouched on top of the orc and both stayed frozen in place for a moment, the blood gushing from the wound being the only thing moving. Hereupon, Azog's feet went limp and the huge white orc sank onto his knees.   
  
Lifting his head again, smirking victoriously and most devilishly, Loki withdrew the blade at once and jumped off the back of the orc, who collapsed then. The Gods eyes were aflame and their color more radiant than before, deep dark red as the puddle of blood on the ice. A few more but much weaker orcs came running towards Loki but as fast as Legolas was with his bow, none of them reached the Asgardian. That was when the blood-red eyes looked up at the elf causing him to shudder once more.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Soon later, the blond elf had descended and stood beside him, eyeing the raven-haired man warily. “My lord, are you alright?” he finally said but Loki only grinned and turned his head to show his flawless cheek. And just as he had foretold, the enemy's war horn rang and the orcs retreated as the word of their leader's death had spread. “Let us get back down. My father awaits us in Dale.” Legolas said and Loki, shifting back to his usual appearance, grabbed the elf by the arm. “Inhale deeply!”   
  
Teleporting them back at once was impossible because of the distance so Loki had to halt in between. When they finally were back at Dale, there were no orcs left and the Elves regrouped themselves at the north gate. Thor and Thranduil stood at the front of the troupes, discussing their next move when Loki and Legolas walked towards them. Thranduil noted the distressed look on his son's face and they both started talking in their native language. The boy is not used to teleportation...  
  
Being proud of his brother's accomplishment, Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder, yet his features were dark and stern. “Well done, brother! Now we shall reclaim what is ours!”


	51. Chapter 51

All he felt was rage – pure and wild did it burn deep inside him. Impatiently he had waited, too long for his taste, to let it come forth and consume him. Oh and how he would relish in his fury's release. Thor stood now before the rebuilt gate to the Erebor, beside his brother, Thranduil, Bard, the grey wizard and his halfling.   
  
"This is your last chance! You are outnumbered by far and I beg you, Thorin, do not make it worse!" Bilbo shouted with his tiny lungs but surely loud enough for the dwarves inside to understand. The wind rushed through their hair, the cold crept clandestinely under their clothes and into their bones and as no answer echoed over the walls, Thor's patience ran out. No more waiting and useless negotiations – the dwarves must pay.  
  
"Stand back!" Thor growled, stepped forward and swung Mjolnir against the wall. Of course he had not put all his strength in it, not wanting to cause the whole mountain to crumble but still it was enough for the rocks to crush, leaving a heap of dust and small pebbles behind.   
  
My POV:  
  
The dwarves had gathered in the open throne room – or rather platform – which was separated from the entrance by a long narrow stone bridge. Friendor foe, whoever entered the Erebor had to pass this bridge in order to speak with the king -a strategic advantage of the dwarves for its width would not allow four men in a row.  
  
We had heard Bilbo's plea but Thorin was not moved, not even a little. Since he had reclaimed his kingdom, an illness had befallen his mind, had snuck in and poisoned his thoughts more and more.  
 "This is it, you know..." I mumbled as Thorin rose from his cold rock of a throne. "No! I have still you to use against them!" He reached out to grab me but I stepped back, slapping his hand away and then there was the sound of metal against rock, followed by a thick cloud of dust rushing towards us. The feeling of victory and relief washed over me as I realized who caused this disturbance and I dared to raise my voice again, almost smirking. "There are two Gods from Asgard outside and you pretty much pissed them off, Thorin, for I belong to Thor and Loki!" Those words left my lips full of proud and joy. I was proud to be theirs, regardless of what others thought or whatever our relationship may be called.  
  
Everyone stared at the entrance and Thorin visibly froze when a figure with broad shoulders stepped out of the dust. ".. Thor of Asgard ...."  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
With large steps they entered the Erebor and walked straight to the throne room. Tranduil recognized the weathered stones, their carvings and despite the ages that had passed since his last (and only) visit, the atmosphere inside the mountain was still impressive. Truth be told, the dwarves were masters of architecture, especially considering rocks and to raise such a kingdom within a cold and unforgiving mountain like the Erebor demands full respect.  
  
Graciously he walked over the bridge, as he did all those years ago, but this time he will not be mocked and made a fool – no! Today he would leave these halls with his ancestors' treasure and the certitude, that the dwarves of Erebor had paid a heavy price. Thus the Elvenkig could not suppress the sly smile on his lips when Thorin came into sight before them.  
  
Thor's and Loki's POV:  
  
The brothers halted to observe the situation: ten dwarves were present, surrounding Thorin who stood at the throne. At his side was the little mortal, still wearing the same torn dress and the elvish jewels, and Loki wagered the chances as he noted how far she stood away from the imp. "Keep them occupied..." he whispered to his brother who nodded, guessing Loki's plan and addressed Thorin with his booming voice. "Finally we meet each other, Thorin, son of Thrain..." The dwarves looked slightly confused and alarmed, their attention fully drawn to Thor. Perfect, look only at the man with the hammer... Loki thought to himself and flicked his left hand which was behind Thor's massive back, the tips of his fingers glimmering greenish.   
  
"I mus say you have lofty halls for such a short kin as yours!" The Thunderer added and Thorin narrowed his eyes which sparkled coldly. "You came all this way just to mock me?!" Thorin bellowed and Thor simply rose his hammer, pointing at him and the girl. "I came to reclaim something of mine, something you dared to steal from me!!" Thor shouted now, his threatening voice echoing long through the vast hall. Immediately the dwarves drew their blades and axes as they knew this matter would not be settled without bloodshed. "The king under the mountain has nothing to fear from you and as long as I have her..."   
  
Thorin turned to his right to grab the girl but as he touched her arm she dispersed into green mist. "What in Durin's name?!" Instead she reappeared in Loki's arms a second later, confused and stunned just like the dwarves. "Hush, darling." The raven haired man whispered to her, soothing her nerves while embracing her gently.   
  
"You have nothing to stop us, imp! And now prepare for your punishment." Thor said and shot a quick glance over his shoulder to the girl, making sure she was alright. The slightly purple spot on her cheek did not elude from his eyes and his grip on Mjolnir tightened. She is mine and no other man than me and Loki shall have her. Thorin had dared to touch her – to hurt her! Now blood shall flow in return!  
  
That was when he forgot himself and rage took the better of him. With long strides he approached the dwarves and Loki released the girl, handing her over to Thranduil to follow his brother.  
  
My POV:  
  
The last thing I can clearly remember is that Loki shoved me behind himself and the brothers rushed forward. It all happened very fast then. Dwalin and Gloin attacked Thor on the relatively narrow bridge causing the Thunderer to stop briefly. Loki took the opportunity and teleported past them, facing the other dwarves closer to Thorin. Soon after, Thor had knocked out his two opponents and also Loki had rid himself of his obstacle. His movements were to quick for the elderly dwarf and thus Loki managed to push him off the bridge. If it had not been for Bombur, catching his fellow, Balin would have fallen down into the dark depths of the cave.   
  
Now the rest of the dwarves attacked Loki all together, hoping to overwhelm the god but their attempt was more than futile since Loki kept them busy while Thor jumped – or half flew – over them and stood before Thorin. Facing the Thunderer alone, knowing that his loyal and best warriors were not able to stop him, Thorin rose his sword slowly, still not giving in.   
  
Thor swung his hammer and brought it down upon the dwarf. I held my breath. Thorin had managed to block the blow and Thor grumbled, could he not use his full power again. The bridge would crumble if he did so, causing us all to fall into certain death.   
Thor lifted his hammer once more, for a more fierce strike but Thorin did not hesitiate and jabbed with his sword. Due to the dwarve's size, the blade fit between the breastplate and the leather undergarment, piercing the flesh of the Thunderer's abdomen.  
  
"THOOOR!!" I yelled and without consideration I stepped forward but two strong arms denied any further advancement. "No! Let me go!" Thor will kill Thorin for stabbing him like that for sure, but that is a fate undeserved! I felt the tight grip of guilt and pity on my chest. Struggling and wriggling I tried to free myself in order to stop Thor but Thranduil's grip was absolute, pulling me even closer to his cold armored chest.  
  
Loki had fought his way through the dwarves, they lay now defeated and partially unconscious around him. Also he was furious that his brother got injured and tried to aid him. But before anyone could reach him, Thorin made another attempt to strike Thor, aiming at the head this time. I froze at my place, unwilling to watch but also unable to avert my eyes from what followed then.   
  
Despite being dazzled and surprised at the wound, Thor regained his senses fast and managed to bring Mjolnir's hilt swiftly between his face and the blade. Then he pushed it aside, snatching the dwarf's balance by doing so, tilted his hand and brought the hammer down – straight and with considerably more vigor than before.  
  
The cracking of Thorin's jaw and skull echoed through the hall, a most horrible and gruesome sound which I shall never forget. The dwarf swayed, like he was floating in water peacefully for a moment before all energy vanished from his body and he collapsed onto the dark green stone floor, his armor and sword rattling at the impact.  
  
And then there was utter silence in the halls of Erebor.


	52. Chapter 52

~∞Flashback Nr.4∞~  
  
Also the following night, after an extensive dinner with much wine, Thranduil had visited Loki's room together with the lovely elven maid. Names were irrelevant and even if Loki had found time to ask the lady, he would forget about this minor detail soon enough, all his attention being focused on their sweet endeavor and her full breasts.  
  
During the day, Loki had met the lady Amladriel again, alone in a quiet corridor. Her long dark hair floated around her back as she moved gallantly towards him and he wondered how soft it might feel if he ran his hand through. "Good day, my lord!" Not only her looks but also her voice was captivating, each word dripping from her full pink lips delicately. Those are soft too for sure... The prince thought, blushing when he met her hazelnut orbs. Skilled as he was with words, he could chat with the Elvenking Oropher or other noble lords but right now his silverly tongue was knotted and he lacked the courage to share more words than a simple greeting. "Good day, my lady." And even that sounded as awkward as he felt. Thus he quickly walked past her and fled around the corner, out of her sight. How does Thor manage to stay calm when chatting with females. It looks so easy with him....  
  
The other night, the elven prince brought two pretty 'darlings' with him – as a special surprise, he said. All the time Loki had expected that Thranduil would engage in the hot game this time but again the elf watched from the side as Loki thrust inside the one maid while the other caressed his back with kisses. Between moans and gasps, Loki glanced over to Thranduil and caught him stroking his crotch calmly, ice blue orbs glued to Loki, who blushed slightly and turned back to the climaxing woman underneath him. The rich wine, which he had relished upon more than he should, affected his senses in all the right ways, hoisting his arousal to unknown heights.   
  
The Asgardian prince came long and good, pressing himself deep inside the wet folds, walls clenching around him. With a loud sigh he withdrew and sat down on the bed, his weight resting on his arms behind him. Tiny pearls of sweat glided down his upper body, tracing the curves of his trained chest and abdomen. "What about our second beauty here? Won't you tend to her?" Thranduil put down his goblet, rose from his chair and walked around the bed to the she-elves.   
  
Exhausted Loki sighed and let his head drop backwards. "I have spent myself already. There is no more I could give to her. Why don't you join the amusement?" Smiling happily, Loki watched the elf sit down between the beauties, who greedily unbuttoned his dark blue robe until his naked chest came forth. "No, I want you to take them both. How could I claim your gift?" Suddenly Thranduil crawled over to Loki, his silver hair sliding past his shoulder as he moved like a cat across the carmel sheets. "That would be to cruel, would it not?" By looking into the elf's piercing blue eyes, predatory and sinful, a chill ran down Loki's spine. Now the nakedness of his body, sprawled out before the other male in its purity, reached Loki's mind, the realization blossoming and spraying utter embarrassment. He was paralyzed, unable to back away and yet tensed and excited as to what those deep blue orbs indicated.  
  
Even when their skin made contact, Loki did not move but tensed slightly. Teasingly and tentatively slowly, Thranduil ran a slender finger down the path which the peal of sweat had taken before, down Loki's collarbone across his chest and over the firm hills of his abdominal muscles. One by one, gently and cautiously as if painting his body with his finger. Loki's cheeks had reddened fiercely when the elf stopped at his navel, circling it seductively while the ice blue eyes watched his every reaction. Normally, the mere thought of intimacy with his own gender disgusted the prince. But why did it not now? Why this unexpected loss of control over his own flesh and desires? I had too much of this vicious liquid indeed!  
 Loki gulped while Thranduil smirked and purred. "Let me help you lift your spirits..." Before Loki could protest, a sole slender finger brushed further south until it found its goal. Never before had he been touched by a man like that. Loki was shocked, irritated about himself and his circumstances but he did not – could not – stop the elf from his filthy doing. Up and down he stroked Loki's length, slowly and in circles and curves. The tip of Thranduil's finger had become wet with the remnants of Loki's own juice from before as he brushed over the tip, reducing the friction between their skins and allowing the elf to glide smoothly all along Loki's length.  
“Th..Thranduil wwhat are you doing?” Loki felt a distinctive warmth spreading down his loins and wideeyed he realized he was swelling again due to Thranduil's touch, twitching underneath his pale hand. By the Nine, how embarrassing! Damned, my whole body betrayed me, denying me to elude myself from this precarious situation!  Loki thought to himself and prayed that the door was locked. Unexperienced as he was Loki blushed furiously and averted his gaze. “Don't act the shy, prude and decent princeling. I saw how passionate and hard you fuck. I have relished on the gorgeous sight thoroughly.” Smirking ever so devilishly, Thranduil clasped his slender fingers around Loki's hardening member, one after another down his length. Loki shifted amongst the sheets. “No, Thranduil, we both had too much wine tonight and... oh by the Nine!” The elf's hand started pumping slowly, making Loki gasp aloud at the sensation. Why does this arouse me that much?  
Thranduil sped up the pace of his hand's movement and his grip around the dark-haired man tightened. Much to his torment, Loki had swollen to a solid pole and soon the first moan escaped his parted lips. “Now you seem ready for our little darling over there.” Thranduil purred and let go of the other prince abruptly, gesturing the she-elf to come closer. “Enough, we must stop this..!” Loki protested but suddenly the second beauty placed a goblet to his mouth and the strong elvish wine gushed down Loki's throat. Startled he coughed and shoved her away but it was too late, much of the dizzying liquor had found its way into his body and soon after, its effects became apparent. Loki felt how his mind became clouded even more and his vision blurred.   
Thranduil then grabbed Loki by his shoulders and spun him around to face the willing woman in front of him. The elf leaned in close, his breath tickling Loki's earlobe as he whispered: “Look how she yearns for you, how she spreads her legs to welcome you between her hot, dripping folds. Why don't you feast on her wetness?” The elf purred in his ear, luring and seducing the younger prince to give in the basic needs of his flesh. With his member throbbing impatiently, desire took the better of him and when Thranduil gently pushed him forward, Loki grabbed the woman's hips and rammed himself inside her, all at once.   
Like the other one before he penetrated her hard and quickly, his inner heat unbearable. Breathing heavily between moans and gasps, his senses lulled into a dream-like state, Loki lost his mind in the pleasure around him. With time and place being irrelevant, he regaled on the beauty underneath him, each thrust deeper and harder until he threw his head back in ecstasy.   
Panting the raven haired prince collapsed onto the bed and barely noted as the three elves made their leave. Sleep already held him in its unyielding arms.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is some special yaio (LokixThranduil) which is not part of the main plot!
> 
> Enjoy nevertheless ;)

Like the other one before he penetrated her hard and quickly, his inner heat rising so that he almost did not notice the hot flesh at his behind. The silk voice from behind purred while a gentle hand rested on Loki's hip. “Let me take you to another stage of ecstasy. Take her completely, ravish her to satisfy your very desire as I shall satisfy mine by taking you!” And with that Thranduil shoved himself inside Loki, his proud length and girth stretching his muscles. Again Loki gasped, in both pain and pleasure, like a virgin – which he clearly no longer was.   
With a firm grip on Loki's hips, Thranduil moved himself in and out, slowly at first. It hurt since the elf was far from slim in this regard but again Loki was unable to interfere. As if his will was nos his own, only striving for pleasure. And as Thranduil's large manhood found the most sensitive spot, massaging it with all his length, Loki moaned like a wanton whore. With his cock enclasped by the she-elf's hot folds and the firm prick inside himself, Loki looked over his shoulder and beheld the beautiful elven prince who fucked him. Thranduil was well built, his chest broad and his trained muscles flexing with every thrust. His normally combed silver hair fell forward, floating down past his hardened nipples, swaying according to his movements. Thranduil was not as bulky as Thor though, but still a lot more muscular than Loki – and a truly agitating sight.   
  
Thranduil noted Loki's staring, winked at him and quickened his pace, ramming himself even deeper into Loki's lovely behind. Doing so with much vigor, Thranduil shoved Loki's throbbing cock all way inside the she-elf and with adroit administration by his hands, both men rocked in unison, racing towards their climax. “Thranduil...I..I..” words were mere moans now, between the luscious sound of flesh clashing against each other. “Hush, you are not allowed to come yet!” Thranduil took a fist of the raven hair into his fist and pulled at it, forcing Loki's head back. Then he leaned forward and nibbled at the exposed neck. “I am not done with you...”   
It was too much to bear any longer, his inner heat at its peak and Loki felt the dawn of his release nearing. But as much as he longed for it, his body would not grant him this simple wish. No, instead his member became even harder, like solid rock, as it penetrated the tight cunt, while Thranduil showed no mercy towards his behind, plunging in until the root. When the girl's inner walls tightened, squeezing his cock firmly, Loki gasped in despair. How is it that I won't find release?  
Suddenly she was gone and with much force, Loki's upper body was pushed against the soft mattress, his face buried in the sheets, while his butt remained in the air on splendid display for the elf. Having a better angle to reach even deeper inside, Thranduil thrust the younger prince roughly, supporting his movement by guiding Loki's hips towards his own.   
Lying there helplessly, being at Thrandui's mercy and slave to his will, Loki clutched the caramel sheets between his fists, moaning exasperated. “Thranduil... P..Please... please let me... ah!” Thranduil had slapped one of Loki's cheeks, the flesh reddened immediately at the impact. Darkly and viciously Thranduil chuckled, his eyes roaming over Loki's shaking body, when he finally purred: “Now, my princeling, … come for me!”   
As if an inner barrier to his mind had vanished, Loki felt the massive wave of his climax wash over him, imbuing his whole being and causing his muscles to tense one last time with all their remaining strength. Loki cried out loud and arched his back while Thranduil rode his peak out until he released himself too.   
Panting and utterly exhausted, Loki collapsed onto the bed. “That was... amazing...” Loki closed his eyes, relishing on the warm feeling inside him. Then there was the soft touch of the back of a hand on his temples. “Yes, it was. But I can not have you remember any of this...” Thranduil brushed gently over Loki's forehead, his long silver hair falling down past his shoulders and chest, tickling the other price's back. A white blueish light emitted from Thranduil's fingers as he continued stroking across Loki's face. “The memories of tonight shall only be mine to enjoy... rest now, my princeling...”  
Loki was to far away already to understand these whispered words and barely noted as the three elves made their leave. Sleep already held him in its unyielding arms.   
When Loki woke the next morning, his body felt strangely sore and drained, unlike after the other times when he had taken one of the she-elves. But it had been just that last night – he could dimly remember fucking a lovely maid. So why do I feel so … dirty?  
However, the raven haired prince decided not to ponder any longer, dismissing the matter as not exceptional or concerning, and got out of bed.


	54. Chapter 54

As soon as Thranduil's grip on me loosened, I stormed across the narrow bridge to my king. Immediately he slung his free arm around me and pressed me close against his broad chest. With my arms I reached around his wide torso, hardly encompassing it, and squeezed him as firmly as I could. Relishing in his scent for a while I reluctantly parted from him when he loosened the embrace again. Pleading for his forgiveness I dared to look up at him and stuttered: "Thor.. I...I'm sorry..." While searching for proper words he interrupted me with a cold stare, piercing blue eyes narrowing and boring into my soul, causing a shudder to run down my spine. Dammed he is still mad. I should shut up then...   
  
Although the urge to explain myself and rectify the overall misunderstanding regarding my white lie was nearly unbearable, I remained silent. Additionally, Thor's expression suggested that now was not the time nor the right place for such a delicate discussion – or any other emotions, which was a good point but I had imagined a more lovingly reunion. Disappointed I stepped back and looked down at the dark floor while Loki appeared beside us. "Let me see your wound." he commanded but Thor brushed him off like a stubborn child. "It is nothing, do not bother yourself with such nuisance!" "Do not be foolish, there is a lack in your gut!” Loki was quite persistent and finally laid a gentle hand on his brother's armored abdomen, green light emitting from his palm as he used his healing magic. “And you are impermeable again."   
  
The Trickster then focused on me, took my chin with his slender fingers and guided my head from side to side. As he inspected the damage of my cheek Thorin had left, he growled darkly, obviously offended by the fact that another man had touched his 'possession'. Thereupon he brushed over my bruised flesh with his smooth hand, restoring its usual color, emerald orbs locked with mine. The soft expression on his face gave away that he had missed me too and the warmth of his touch remained even after retrieving his hand.  "Thanks." How glad I was to be at the brothers' side again, the thought made me blush with glee and forget about possible punishments. All I wanted now was to share hugs and cuddle with them in a warm cozy bed. But that needs to wait...it would probably ruin their authority if they caressed me in front of the others.  
  
Thor's and Loki's POV:  
  
The remaining dwarves were captured by the elves and shackled thoroughly. Another three elves carried the body of the fallen one outside the cave to his funeral. Thorin's body would be burned along with the other fallen elves, that much honor was granted to him.  
  
Still he could feel her warmth from the embrace before, reminding him how much he had missed her touch, her scent, her everything. Nevertheless Thor's anger remained at a lesser amount – still he felt offended by her lie – and when he released her from his grasp he gave her a more stern look than intended. When she started to shiver intimidated and averted her beautiful eyes because of him he cursed himself silently though. I will make up for that another time soon...  
  
Loki was relieved to see the little mortal again too, his hand resting much longer than necessary on her cheek. Finally she was back at their side and the Trickster already pondered over some indecent means to make up for the lost time (in bed) together. And I will compensate every lost minute ...   
Clearing his throat, Thranduil was suddenly behind them, eager to eventually regaining his treasure. "May I lift this weight from you?" he purred and gestured with one hand for ____ to turn around. "Oh yes, of course!" her lovely voice rang in the brothers ears and she quickly spun around and brought her tangled hair forward, exposing her neck to the elf standing close behind her. Carefully and almost solemnly, Thranduil opened the silver clasp of the necklace, his fingers touching her soft skin briefly, and removed the jewels from her. Another elf stood ready beside his king, offering him an ornamented solid metal box for the treasure to be stored within.   
  
My POV:  
  
Speaking of treasures, Thor's gaze roamed through the hall, searching for the vault. "So where is this cursed gold that the dwarves so desperately craved for?" In order to accelerate the whole process, I spoke up and pointed towards a flight of steps leading to a dark tunnel. "Down this way. It's a maze but I can lead you, my king."   
  
Through several low tunnels and grand halls they walked, down slippery steps and around many corners. Thankfully not all the ceilings forced the tall royals to duck their heads and after a few minutes they reached a vast hall full of gold. Overwhelmed by the treasure, the brothers and Thranduil stared for a moment, taking in the seemingly endless amount of gold before them. Then Loki gallantly walked down the last remaining steps to the bottom of the hall and picked up a few glimmering coins from the nearest pile for a closer inspection. “Can the dragon's curse be lifted from the gold, brother?” Thor asked when Loki was back on top of the stairs, flipping some coins between his fingers.  
“The magic within the treasure is of a quite complex kind and without the appropriate books it will take a while to undo it. For now there is nothing we can do about it.” he replied sternly and awaited the king's decision on how to proceed. “Fine. Tell me what things you require and I shall fetch them, for I will return to Asgard and bring some soldiers and airships for the transportation of the gold. You are to remain here with the Elves and bring the lady back to Mirkwood safely.” The king's decision pleased Loki as it seemed since he smirked and nodded. “As you wish, brother.” Thereupon he waved his hand and a clone of the dark-haired man appeared beside us, looking like his creator in every detail. “Take him with you, he knows which utensils I lack.”   
Thor nodded in reply and walked past the illusion towards Thranduil who seemed slightly stunned by Loki's magic powers. “When the curse is lifted you shall receive a fair share of the treasure, my friend. A third would be appropriate, would it not?” My jaw literally dropped to the floor at this generosity but Thranduil remained his pokerface and smiled politely. “That is most gracious of you, my friend.”  
Later when we were all outside the mountain, Loki sealed the gate with a boundary spell to prevent anybody or anything from entering the Erebor. The barrier was invisible and showed itself only if touched: a net of thousands of tiny golden snowflakes that burned one's skin. At this point, a grey old man with a pointed hat appeared and held a brief but heated debate with the Elvenking. However, I did not bother myself with the matter long because Thor came closer to me and hugged me before he left. It saddened me to part from him again but it wouldn't be long, three days at the maximum. “Keep two sharp eyes on her, brother. We shall talk when I have returned.” The way he pronounced the one word did not go unnoticed and I shuddered in both excitement and anxiety – he sure as hell did not intend to converse only. Thor walked away from us, accompanied by the clone, before raising Mjolnir to call the gatekeeper Heimdall in his home world. Seconds later, both men were surrounded by a column of light and vanished.  
After mounting a black horse, me sitting in front of Loki with his arm snaked firmly around my waist, we rode beside the Elvenking on his moose and made our way back to the Woodland Realm.


	55. Chapter 55

From afar they had watched the activities of the elves and those two strangers, hidden behind a moss-covered rock and surrounded by dead orcs. Blood and dirt was on their armors and boots, their whole bodies exhausted by the long fighting and as his gaze wandered over the battlefield, Fili wondered how he and his brother had managed to survive this massacre. Although they were both skilled warriors, having faced some gruesome foes already, this war was of a different kind and the elves were more incited than usually by the display of power of their foreign allies.  
“Look, Fili, there are the others!” Kili whispered and grabbed Fili at the shoulder in excitement. Their friends were led outside the mountain in chains, guards flanking them and then another couple of elves stepped outside the gate, carrying the body of Thorin. “Oh no...Uncle!!!” Kili almost shouted but Fili pulled harshly at his brother's collar, silencing him. “Be quiet, or do you wish to join the others in captivity?!” Horrified and overwhelmed by sadness they watched how Thorin was put on a pyre like the many fallen elves and burned to ashes, his loyal friends grieving in silence beside him.   
When the flames had done their purpose the Elves made their leave, led by Thranduil and the stranger in green and gold. The other one, the blond giant with the hammer, had vanished suddenly in a column of light. After waiting for another couple of minutes, the dwarven-brothers dared to approximate the mountain slowly, avoiding to step on one of the many corpses on their way, which was quite difficult. Once there, Kili cautiously extended his hand towards the gate, expecting something unsusal to happen because he had observed that the man in green, a dark wizard seemingly, had manipulated the entrance earlier. And how right he was about it. Just as the skin of his fingers crossed the invisible line to the inside of the mountain, a curtain of golden stars appeared and burned his flesh. “Aaahh! Damned, they locked us out from our own home!” Kili sank to his knees as the desperation and sadness of their situation fully hit him.   
Again the dwarves had lost their home, snatched away in front of their eyes by a monster who even took Thorins life this time. Now it was Fili's sacred duty to continue his uncles quest in order to fulfill and honor his last wish and claim the Erebor – a task more difficult now than ever. “We were so close... but those two giants ruined everything!!” Kili sobbed and Fili knelt beside him to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
“They will pay, brother... they will pay.”  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
In silence they rode towards Mirkwood, the steady rhythm of the marching elves behind him sending the king in a trance, his mind occupied with various thoughts. What an eventful day it had been, full of surprises and with a more satisfying end than Thranduil had imagined.   
  
Finally, the need for revenge against the dwarves was stilled and Thranduil would never forget the moment Thor's mighty hammer hit Thorin's jaw. The fate of he remaining dwarves he had not fully decided upon yet but why not let them rot in the dungeon for good this time? Two of them were missing or possibly dead amongst the multitudes of orcs – it did not matter since they had lost their claim to the mountain. The Erebor and the treasure it holds were now in Thor's hand as was the Arkenstone, declaring him king of yet another realm. Honestly, Thranduil had no interest in the kingdom under the mountain, not only because of its repellent stench of dwarves. His wish was fulfilled the moment he touched the clasp of the necklace, removing it triumphantly from the girl's lovely skin. Holding the precious and ancient jewels in hand, the Elvenking was satisfied and the envious looks from Thor and Loki were just a bonus for his ego. Thranduil chuckled slightly in amusement. They truly suspected him to have an affair with their mortal – which was ridiculous but not unrealistic, considering Thranduil's 'activities' in his youth. Thranduil felt flattered and smirked, had he still enough influence on the brothers to make them jealous for naught.  
  
Then there was the gold. In contrast to his expectations, Thor offered the Elvenking a more than generous share of the treasure, compensating the Woodland Realm far beyond its losses during the battle. Another pleasant surprise... Of course the curse needed to be removed first in order to avoid this evil sickness of one's mind. Thranduil knew well of Loki's magic abilities but today he learned even more about the Trickster. Not only could Loki produce a precise copy of himself, a most detailed illusion, but also span a vast and lethal defense wall in front of the gate, shielding the mountain. If he can lift the curse from the gold too, I'm truly impressed... Thranduil thought to himself while swaying casually in his saddle. Surefooted the elk moved over the uneven ground and carried his rider home without further instructions.  
  
Loki and his mortal rode beside him, the prince's arm slung protectively around her waist. Out of green mist he had formed a thick coat with fur collar for her earlier and wrapped up her shivering figure, pressing her against his chest to warm her. While watching them from the corner of his eye, Thranduil could feel how glad the god was to have her back, pure sparks of joy emitting from his mind, as well as some indecent thoughts. In general, some elves developed the power to sense the emotions or thoughts of other beings, and over the ages the Elvenking had acquired a honed skill in this regard. So yes, Thranduil felt it all: the warmth of their touch, the longing they shared for each other but also the hurt of Loki's soul for her lie. Focusing more on the girl, there was pure glee surrounding her and comfort, a feeling of security and being protected as she snuggled closer against Loki's chest. Thranduil's smile faded and he averted his gaze, granting the passing trees his utmost attention.   
  
Taking advantage of this tiny moment of privacy, Loki lifted her chin to make her look up to him before he pressed his lips against hers passionately. Leaning in to his touch, the girl turned her body more and put her hand gently on his chest. There was no need for Thranduil to actually see what happened between them because he felt it anyway, she was literally shouting her emotions at him. There was this incredible warmth mixed with shy butterflies that tickled her due to Loki's kiss, spreading through her entire body and heating her up from the inside. Thranduil sensed how much this simple kiss affected her, her emotions turning from joy to desire and lust – Thranduil clearly felt her growing arousal. But what truly caught him off guard was when the small voice appeared in his head again, almost moaning this time:   
  
~Oh Loki...!~  
  
Normally his abilities would allow Thranduil to just sense or have a vague idea of others thoughts, and only if the individual's mind is open. But actually hearing someone's voice of thoughts was a phenomenon Tranduil had only read about, doubting the tales since he had never experienced it himself in all his long life. It was her who warned me in Dale about the orcs! How is that possible ... such a distance... She is a mere human, is she not? He thought in astonishment and turned to look at her again, his ice blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Without knowing, the girl had caught Thranduil's undivided attention.


	56. Chapter 56

The journey back to Mirkwood was tiresome but thankfully I dozed off several times and so the hours passed almost unnoticed. From time to time, Loki would rest his head on mine – once he kissed me – and he was glad too when the huge wooden gate to the Woodland Realm came into view. Right behind the gate, many elves had gathered to welcome their victorious king and Thranduil truly relished in his glory. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I watched him. But soon the crowd dispersed to prepare for the great feast in two days, and after dismounting, Loki guided me to my room.   
"Rest now." Were all the words he shared with me then turned to leave. "Loki, I'm so sorry! But please believe me that there is nothing between me and Thranduil!" The raven haired man stiffened at the mention of the elf and halted for a moment, his honed features stern and cold. "Until Thor returns you are to remain within these four walls, then you shall explain yourself. There are guards outside so do not expect visitors." Before I had the chance to answer, he slammed the door shut and turned the key.   
  
The next morning, I slept unusually long and woke only by the shutting of the wooden door. I groaned and rolled over to see who disturbed my sleep. "Good morning, lady ___." Much to my surprise, Tauriel walked towards me with a tray of food and beverages and placed it on a nearby small wooden table. "Good morning to you too. How did you get past the guards?” The red haired she-elf chuckled as she walked towards the bed. “It seems everyone carrying a tray is deemed a servant in Asgardian eyes so they let me pass.” She sat down on the side of the bed while I managed to sit up properly. That much about 'no visitors'....ha! If Loki knew...  
“Why aren't you allowed to leave this room?” Tauriel asked all of a sudden while her sharp gaze scanned the small but cozy space. “Well, it's complicated but basically I lied about whom I belong to so Thor and Loki feel betrayed. And now I'm awaiting my punishment.” The she-elf looked at me again, obviously curious about my predicament. “What did you say that angered them so much?” I sighed and averted my eyes, focusing on the folds of the sheets in front of me. “I ahm... I said I would belong to Thranduil... that I'm his.”  
“Oh...” was the only sound her pretty lips formed, then we both sat there in awkward silence for a moment. “That was far from wise...” she finally said, making me sigh again. “I know but it was all a big misunderstanding and I had no choice...and now I fret what they have in mind as retribution.” Suddenly I felt pretty miserable and pulled my knees to the chest, hugging them with my own arms. “What a mess...” I whispered and noted how Tauriel's expression changed too, as if something was bothering her deeply. “You came not only to bring me breakfast, did you?”   
A small smile appeared on her lips, she had capitulated. “I sought you out for your advice because I find myself in a quandary too.” As if I'm so successful with my love-triangle... I thought to myself. She hesitated for a second and her gaze fell onto her hands in her lap before she continued. “The thing is that I have always held Legolas very dear, more than any other elleth. And although he is of far more noble birth than me, a tiny spark of hope – our hope – formed itself inside my mind but it was extinguished by the king himself, ordering me to keep my distance from Legolas.”   
“Thranduil is so mean!” I couldn't hold it back but Tauriel did not respond. “And then there is Kili, the dwarf. Although I know him very little, I feel strongly attracted to him. However, a mix between our races would be a great offense against my kind so we would be exiled together... But I don't even know if he's alive! I searched most of the battlefield but found nothing!” Tauriel sobbed quietly, glistening pearls of water rushing down her cheeks so I hugged her.  
“My heart is torn, _____. And now Legolas wishes to leave the Woodland Realm for some quest, maybe never to return. I don't know what to do...” Gently I patted her silky hair and tightened the embrace as she wept. “Hush, don't cry. Forget about the king. If you don't want Legolas to leave then tell him. Let him know that you need him at your side to overcome Kili's death, which is most certain the case, and that you have feelings for him. I know Legolas loves you, far more than a friend.”  
Tauriel wiped her tears away with one hand and looked at me with hazelnut brown puppy-eyes. “You think he loves me?” Right in that moment Tauriel was so sweet, her eyes sore and full of water and yet hope, her cheeks red from all the crying that I had to chuckle. “But of course. I can tell from the way he looks at you!” And here I thought elves are the perceptive ones...  
Tauriel sat up straight, dried her cheeks and seemed determined to heed my advice. “You are right, I should speak with Legolas. Thank you very much, ____.” She added and rose, her red hair swaying behind her. “You're very welcome. But I want all the details!” I smirked and Tauriel blushed lovely before she made her way to the door.  
Thranduil's POV:  
Rarely had his sleep been so recovering, so deep and perfect, as it was that night. The Elvenking rose from his vast luxurious bed, stretched his limbs and as his gaze met the ornamented solid metal box on the nightstand, Thranduil smiled contentedly. Soon later his valet entered the royal chamber and helped the king with the dressing, humbly closing the many rows of buttons and never daring to look Thranduil in the eye. When the elf was done, the king admired himself in his golden robe in a tall mirror framed with wood. “Thank you, Lindir, that would be all for now!” The other elf almost jumped in surprise before he bowed, had he never been released from his duties in such a friendly tone.   
And just when the Elvenking sat in a comfortable chair in the library and thought that nothing would cloud this sunny day and his bright mood, his son walked towards him. By the young elf's expression, Thranduil knew something was amiss. “Ada, I wish to speak with you.” Slowly the king put the old book from his lap onto a small table beside him before turning fully to his son. “I'm listening.” Legolas hesitated but as he spoke he met his father's eyes, blue orbs piercing each other. “The recent events during the war have opened my mind and due to present circumstances I can not stay here. I will leave Mirkwood, Ada.”  
Thranduil's smile faded, his lips a straight line now and he rose slowly. Being stubborn as his mother, nothing would change Legola's decision once he has made up his mind, a fact his father knew all too well. He also knew he had failed as a father. Reluctantly and with pain the king nodded slightly and conceded his son's wish. “If that is what you want.” Legolas bowed all to formally in front of his father, underlining how distanced their relationship had become, and turned to leave.   
“Legolas!” Thranduil had to tell him one more thing, now or never. “Your mother loved you. More than anyone, more than life.” Legolas halted and looked over his shoulder, waving his hand as a loving goodby, before he walked on.  
As soon as the blond elf closed the door behind him again, Thranduil realized he had lost his son years ago. Today was merely the inevitable consequence of their relationship drifting apart, like leaves on water's surface in a steady current. Although he tried frantically to push them aside, Thranduil was overwhelmed by so many emotions, all of which he had hoped to bury within his soul and ban them forever, never to be felt again. It would make him vulnerable and that he must never be.  
Surrounded by the safe silence of the library, hidden from preying eyes, the great Elvenking sunk back into his chair in despair and grief and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Legolas's POV:  
  
Legolas was descending the flight of stairs leading to the stables, a large bag containing some of his belongings swung over his shoulder, as a lovely red-haired she-elf appeared at he bottom of the steps. "You forgot to wish me goodby." she said without humor in her voice when he was down beside her. "Tauriel...forgive me.." He had no chance to finish the sentence. "You are forgiven... There is something important you must know before you part from us... " Tauriel hesitated and looked shyly at her feet for a second before her eyes met his and she spoke the words Legolas had yearned to hear from her for so long.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Another few moments passed as they stood in silence, the weight of her words sinking in slowly before Legolas reached her cheek with his hand, the other found her waist. Gently but determined he pulled her close and their lips melted in a feathery kiss, so sweet, so innocent and full of love that all other thoughts and worries were forgotten, only this precious moment counted. Suddenly, Legolas could not imagine to leave the halls of the Woodland Realm.


	57. Chapter 57

~∞Flashback Nr.5∞~  
This morning, the young Asgardian prince took his break fast alone since he had risen from bed quite late. Thus he simply grabbed two ripe apples and hurried towards the training grounds, assuming to meet his brother there. Like he had foreseen, Thor was indeed swinging his sword wildly, practicing some techniques, stirring the sand beneath his feet, when Loki sat down on a bench at the side of the yard and nibbled at the fruit.   
  
Loki watched his warrior brother for a while in silence before his presence was registered. "Have you awoken from your beauty sleep already?" Thor teased and walked towards his younger sibling, pearls of sweat gliding down his forehead and underneath the brown linen tunic. "Well, not all of us can have a rough night and be up early in the morning!" Loki casually leaned back against the stone bench, crossing his legs, and smirked triumphantly. Not all the details from last night had reemerged in his mind but he recalled definitely having sex with a lovely she-elf, in contrast to his brother.  
  
Thor sat down beside Loki, his jolly face hiding nothing of the pure curiosity spreading across it. "Oho, tell me brother! How was it? Have you lured the lady Amladriel with your silver tongue into your bed?" While posing the nagging questions, Thor came rather close on the bench, causing Loki to stop devouring the apple. "Yes it was quite pleasing and no, I haven't had the opportunity to make such movements towards the lady Amladriel yet."   
  
Suddenly Thor slung his left arm around Loki's neck and pulled him into one of his hugs that resembled a headlock a lot more than a tender embrace. "Haha, my little brother finally became a man! Congratulations, you stallion!" Thor cheered while Loki blushed furiously and tried to escape the massive arms. "Thank's but let me go, you oaf!" When Thor finally released him again, Loki's hair was messy and he tried to frantically comb it back in place with his fingers while a familiar blonde elf approximated. "Scuffling like that you remind me of some wild wolf puppies!" Thranduil chuckled, his ice blue orbs sparkling in the sun, and Loki felt strangely dirty again. “Wolves are known for their stamina, right brother?” Thor nudged his little sibling with the elbow, grinning from one ear to the other, but Loki only chuckled bashfully.   
  
“Anyways, I came to announce that the lady Amladriel and her friends are going for a riding out and hoped for us three to accompany them.” the elf announced and Loki's heart jumped in excitement. “Really?” Thor stood up from the bench, swinging his sword casually and smirked. “Of course we shall accompany them. We have to ensure the ladies safety. Right brother?” Being as perceptive as he was, Thranduil chuckled in amusement and said: “Then it is settled. We shall depart in half an hour.” Grinning like he rarely did, Loki winked at Thor before he walked away, hurrying to change into riding clothes, every step carried by the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
The group met at the front gate, the ladies had already mounted their horses when the princes arrived. Casually they rode through the peaceful forest, the princes at the back in order to enjoy the ladies' lovely behinds swaying in their saddles. All five of them wore riding garments, and women in tight trousers were a rare sight in Asgard so Loki and Thor watched eagerly how the fabric revealed details of their shapes. After a while the curvy path which they had pursued led them to a pond with an adjacent small waterfall. The whole scene seemed like a picture, a lovely sight indeed, especially when four elvish maidens decided to sit down in the green grass in front of it. The young lads places themselves amongst the ladies, Loki had Amladriel to his right and Thranduil with two other girls at his left. Thor had occupied the remaining she-elves, amongst them the blond one he felt attracted to, the white blouse and the leather atop stretched by her bosom – a most distracting detail which Thor caught himself staring at during the conversation.   
  
Loki was overly content to just sit beside Amladirel, admiring her beauty and shooting quick glances at her when she would look away. He did not pay much attention to the ongoing conversation until the lovely dark-haired she-elf spoke up joyfully. "How about a little game? Would you like to play with us, my princes?" she asked cunningly, her full lips curled up into a smirk. "Depends on what you have in mind, my lady." Thor teased and leaned closer, while the girls beside him chuckled sweetly. "Do you know hide and seek, my princes?" Amladriel said as she rose from the ground, brushing some grass off her thighs. "Of course, but is it not a children's game?" Thor retorted, doubting that this would be fun at all. The rest of the group rose too, the girls gathering around Amladriel as she turned her head to the side playfully, her brown eyes sparkling, and teased: "Depends on what price you get if you find us." All three princes smirked at once at her possibly dirty imply, curious about what the girls had in store for them. "And what might the reward be?" Thranduil asked, his ice blue orbs locked with Amladriel's eyes. "A kiss." And with that the ladies ran off into the woods to hide, leaving the princes stunned for a moment. "Well, let's go get them!" Thor exclaimed joyfully and dashed towards the trees, Loki and Thranduil following behind.  
  
Silent like a cat, the young Asgardian prince passed the trees, his senses alarmed to register even the slightest movement. Suddenly the leaves of a nearby bush rustled and Loki followed the noise immediately. In contrast to his brother, Thor was stomping through the forest, the ground vibrating with every step although covered with moss. Thus it was easy for the sharp senses of the elves to locate him and elude his sight in time, causing Thor to groan in frustration at his failure to catch one of them. Just as he was about to give up, however, he saw someone hide behind a large tree. Thor snuck towards the hiding place, trying as best as he could not to make a noise, and then jumped around the tree triumphantly to face the blond lady he wished to find there. Much to his astonishment, the girl in the hollow of the tree was neither blond nor surprised of being found, her full lips curled up in a luscious smile and her brown eyes deeply locked with Thor's. “Congratulations, my prince. Come and collect your reward!” she purred, her slender hand brushing gently over his chest, overwhelming the young god with her charm. “Amlardriel...” he whispered, barely audible before she pulled him closer.


	58. Chapter 58

From the shadows he had watched the two elves confessing their love for each other, the open display surprising the dark haired prince, had he considered their race rather reserved. When the lovebirds finally parted, for Legolas wished to speak with his father, Loki followed behind Tauriel through an empty corridor. Suddenly the she-elf halted, her whole slender figure visibly tensed, as her sharp senses had noted the god's presence. Thus Loki stepped forward, revealing himself in his full splendor and Tauriel turned around quickly.  
  
 "My lord Loki, why do you lurk in the shadows?" The god smirked slightly and folded his hands behind his back, like a wise man lecturing a child. "Forgive me, my lady, I did not intend anything suspicious." She eyed him warily and without a smile, her brown orbs piercing through his flesh almost to his soul. "What was your intention then?" she asked quickly, a spark of mistrust apparent in both her eyes and tone. This one is not easy to fool and no lies will help my cause here... Loki thought to himself and his smile widened. "In all honesty, I wish to speak with you about _____." Tauriel opened her mouth to interrupt but the prince cut her off, raising his finger to stop her. "And do not deny that you have visited her earlier today." I am not easy to fool either...   
  
"I presume your interest lies in the topic of our conversation, so let me enlighten you, my lord." Tauriel retorted, her burning gaze never leaving Loki's green orbs. In contrast to many other creatures, elves and men alike, Tauriel did not show any sign of subjugation or fright nor did she crawl before his feet desperately to please him. Proudly and self consciously she stood before the god, facing whatever he would throw at her. Bound by the strict elvish etiquette, Tauriel treated the prince far more friendly than she preferred, Loki was sure of that and it sounded awfully familiar. I don't like this elvish version of Sif... although this one here is prettier...  
  
"Please, go on. I'm listening." He said and straightened his back to tower some more over her, emphasizing his higher status. "She gave me some advice concerning relationships with difficult men." The minor insult did not go unnoticed and was most certainly intended but the raven-haired man ignored it. "And then she told me about the predicament she finds herself in at present." Loki leaned forward a little, his voice sweet yet drenched in poison. "Oh and how did she describe this 'predicament' exactly?" Finally the conversation got in its hoped for direction, revealing some new information which the girl shared confidentially with the she-elf. "All you need to know is that she never wanted to leave with the dwarves and that she had no choice as to lie in front of Thorin, although it broke her heart to do so. And now she frets the punishment of your blind jealousy." Loki took a step closer, casting the shadow of his tall figure down upon her, his lips a thin line now while his eyes shone a brilliant green in the dim light, sparkling dangerously. "Your words imply that there is nothing between her and your king?"   
  
Stubborn as the ancient trees of Mirkwood, Tauriel neither shrunk nor softened her tone despite his threatening posture. "_____ is still not worthy of your trust as it seems, I wonder whether you are worthy of hers. And no, my lord, there is no shameful deed for you to find and blame her.” A small part of his heart jumped in relief at her words but the Trickster himself, his sceptical mind, was not convinced and doubted the joyous revelation. “Did she tell you that explicitly?” As if the she-elf could read his expressions like an open book, her eyes narrowed at his question, had she noted his dissatisfaction with her assertion. Now it was her turn to step closer, hassling him with both her body and her piercing glare. “If your mind is consumed by the illusion of her betrayal, abolishing every word against it, then why did you bother interogating me?” Loki took a deep breath to answer, his nostrils flaring as his anger rose rashly but Tauriel ignored him. “There is something else you ought to know, my lord: Both  _____'s heart and soul are full of goodness, hope, warmth and love, which she chose to give you and your brother. And breaking this mortal's spirit, shattering her dreams and hopes as well as her body, just using her for your selfish desires, is the most unforgiving deed one can imagine.” Without giving the enraged god a chance to reply, Tauriel turned on her heels and walked away, her long red hair swaying at every step, leaving Loki perplexed and boiling inside.  
  
After the heated conversation with the red- haired she-elf, which had turned out to be quite useful but more than enraging, Loki's mood plummeted and stayed at a very low level the rest of the day. Tauriel's words spun in his head, over and over again, together with mixed feelings. On the one hand, there was this sweet relief when Tauriel confirmed the girl's innocence but on the other hand, the she-elf's words could be nothing more than lies to lull him into a false sense of security. All day long, Loki's mind was busy nagging on the matter, observing it from every angle and analyzing the whole affair in detail. In the evening, the only result that he came up with successfully and with utmost certainty was a massive headache plus a grumpy mood. Still wrapped up in his troubling thoughts, Loki pinched the bridge of his nose between his slender fingers, rubbing the skin lightly to ease his migraine, when the door of his chamber opened.  
"My lord, the king has returned from Asgard." the guard in golden armor announced, bowed and left again. Thor hurried to get back it seems, eager to put our little pet through the mill. Well, I can't blame him... I am more than thrilled to assist him, Loki thought while he made his way out of the room and through several corridors.   
  
The king of Asgard had already dismounted his white steed, the magic clone at his side, when he was greeted by his real brother. "Welcome back, brother. How fares our home?" After all those years of pain, due to his brother's forgiveness Loki could call the golden palace his home again. Behind the blond giant, ten airships and twenty Asgardian soldiers filled the entry of the cave, as Loki noted. "Lady Sif is doing fine, she and the Warriors Three are able to protect Asgard for a little while longer." Thor replied while he freed the horse from its heavy loading and handed the brown bag to the illusion. "Here are the things you required. Once the curse is lifted, we shall transport the gold to Asgard – which will take some time I suppose." Thor looked at the airships, remembering the amounts of gold under the mountain, and then back to Loki, who had dismissed his double into green mist. "Perfect, then I shall start in the morning as there is one other important matter which needs both our attention tonight." The Trickster handed the bag to one of the servants to be brought to his room and smirked cunningly at his brother as they walked towards a flight of stairs. "Yes, clarification can no longer wait. Let us visit her at once." Much like his brother, Thor was impatient to hear her excuses and if need be punish her later, the vision of her together with the Elvenking still enraging him. "She has been locked up in her room until now, no visitors of course." Loki said as they strode through the hallway which led to their mortal's room, leaving out his meeting with Tauriel – a minor detail that Thor need not know about for now.  
  
When they reached the wooden door, flanked by two Asgardian guards who bowed before their king, the brothers halted briefly. "Any suggestions on how to proceed?" Loki asked, keeping his voice low for the girl inside not to hear. A few seconds passed until Thor turned his head and looked at his sibling, his eyes deep, sparkling and dangerously calm as the ocean before a storm. "No matter what she will say to sooth us, she shall receive a fitting divine punishment."   
  
Thor whispered his plan into his brother's ear, whose eyes widened at the prospect, before Thor turned the key and pressed down the handle of the wooden door.


	59. Chapter 59

I had just slipped on my cream nightgown and was about to pull back the sheets of the bed to lie down when the door abruptly opened and the brothers entered. Without hesitation, Thor walked over to me, closing the distance with long strides much quicker than I anticipated, the floor vibrating from the weight of each step, and now he stood in front me like a wall, cold and unyielding. Towering above me, he glared down on me, the dark sincerity in his eyes causing me to freeze in place. This is going to hurt... I thought and averted my eyes as I noticed Loki placing a wooden chair in the middle of the room, facing the bed. "Please take a seat, my lady." The Thunderer's deep voice startled me, my heart beating faster with every wary step I took towards the chair. Once I sat, the brothers positioned themselves right in front of me, now even taller than usual, and whilst they stared upon me I tried as best as I could not to shiver.   
"After we brought you to Asgard, you ushered the wish to be ours, entirely and exclusively is that true?" Thor finally asked, his tone disturbingly calm and I nodded. "Yes it is, my king."  
  
Thor's and Loki's POV:  
  
Addressing him with his title, and from her slight shivering Thor knew she was afraid already. Good.  
"Then why, pray tell, did the dwarves assume you belong to Thranduil?" Loki retorted, his anger rising as he spoke the painful words. Harshly he grabbed her chin, his slender fingers digging into her flesh and lifted her head up, forcing her to meet his perceptive emerald eyes. "Supposedly because you told them so, is that true? You claimed to be Thranduil's whore did you not!?" All her efforts to hide her anxiety were in vain when Loki lost control over himself for a brief moment, showing his true nature to the little mortal. His normally – at least normally to her – dark green orbs abruptly changed into deep pools of red, as if filled with the blood that vanished from the girl's face that instance.  
  
My POV:  
  
Never before had I been so scared of Loki, but also curious as to what he really was, when I drowned in his mesmerizing orbs.  
"Answer us." he hissed and released my chin.  
"Y.. yes, I did say that but believe me I ..I h.hhad no other option!” My voice was shaky and higher than usual, doing me no favor in convincing the glaring brothers of my innocence in this matter. At least they had the patience to hear me out so I continued, words spilling from my mouth. “Thorin believed me to be of importance because of my elvish dress and the golden bracelet but he didn't know of your presence in Mirkwood. Aand I didn't want to spoil that bit of information so when he confronted me, asking if I was Thranduil's...whatever.. I said I belonged to him.”  
SLAP. The pale hand rushed across my right cheek, inflicting a stinging burning upon contact, it's impact spinning my head to the side. My mind being occupied by surprise, registering what had caused this pang in my face, I noticed another hand tightening around my throat much too late to react. Without effort, Thor lifted me up, my small hands clasped around his big one to diminish the strain on my neck as I dangled over the floor.  
Thor's and Loki's POV:  
Quickly Loki retreated his hand, regaining control over his limb and his senses, his eyes morphing back to emerald green. The blow had been quite harsh, leaving a lasting mark for sure but now was not the time to show sentiment. This is a punishment after all...he thought to himself, watching his brother squeezing her neck.  
Because of the confirmation and repeated voicing of the words he dreaded to hear, Thor's heart was flooded with jealousy and hurt. Although he believed her, understanding that it had been a reasonable deed out of necessity, his temper got the better off him. He had to remind her of her place, beside Loki and himself and ensure that the little mortal would never forget. Never again shall she deny her affiliation.  
  
"I believe the good will behind your actions, but you are not forgiven yet." he finally said through gritted teeth, his breath unsteady as the waves of his flaring rage. "You shall receive your punishment now, without contradiction or pleading, am I clear?"  
"Yyes, mmy king" she croaked, the meaty hand around her neck not too tight to disable speaking, was it merely another demonstration of her position in their relationship. A measure with immediate success as it seemed. Slowly Thor lowered his arm until her bare feet met the smooth wooden floor again and released her neck.  
  
"So let us begin. If you would be so kind, brother." The king exclaimed and Loki stepped forward to guide the frightened girl back into the chair, his hands resting on her shoulders.   
"This will truly be the highlight of this whole journey.” he purred into her ear once she sat, a vicious smile upon his lips and with the flick of his hand the girls limbs were tied to the chair by green ropes.   
My POV:  
Slowly the Thunderer undid the clasps of his cape and started undressing himself while Loki focused on creating a cloud of green mist. With a few smooth wipes of his skilled hands the mist became solid, its shape more and more visible until it resembled the body of a woman. However, the final result was not simply one chosen by chance, no, it was much more familiar than I would have dared to imagine. In fact, the being over there was me, unadorned and in every detail except slightly dull eyes. What nasty trick do they have in mind? I wondered and stared bewilderedly at my naked clone-self.  
Thor had peeled off his armor and stood solely in his dark grey pants beside the bed when he waved for the clone to come over. Gently he brushed across her cheek, his fingers trailing down the invisible path over her collarbone, past her navel until they pushed her thighs apart to reach her damp folds. “Your work is perfect as ever, brother.” Loki smirked ever so devilishly while his clothing vanished magically. “Only the best for us tonight!” he purred from behind me.  
“______, I sentence you to watch how my brother and I are going to ravish this clone into oblivion, without care nor mercy.” Thor proclaimed almost joyfully, his eyes leaving mine to roam over the illusion's body – my body – with dark desire. Honestly, I could not see the punishment at hand because the whole situation was more agitating than anything else. Playing voyeur while two Gods take you the whole night? Let's get started!, I thought but then the velvet voice of the Trickster snuck into my ear, revealing the fly in the ointment: “Oh and one more detail: as you might have noticed, these ropes prevent you from touching and pleasuring yourself. Where would be the fun in that? So my darling, you shall not find release until we permit it!”   
“Now be a good girl and kneel to your king.” Thor said and the illusion obeyed, unlacing his pants immediately and freeing the king's half-hard member. Grinning viciously, he guided her head and put her mouth to use as his massive cock vanished inside. I gulped, feeling how my own desire flamed up inside me. This will be a long night...  
Thor's, Loki's and your POV:  
A long sigh escaped the Thunderer as he shoved his whole length inside her mouth, his tip touching the back of her throat. This time he need not care and be gentle since the illusion would endure everything they had in mind without complaint. So he rocked his hips forward, slowly at first but then more passionately as his arousal increased, his member becoming visibly thicker with every thrust. Soon it felt too good to be quiet and since the room was made soundproof by a spell, Thor allowed a low rumble to escape his chest. With eyes half closed by pleasure, he looked down upon the soft lips swallowing his cock and then over at the real girl, whose same lips were parted slightly by excitement. As she herself had predicted, ____ could not avert her gaze from the blonde giant mouth-fucking her double, the sight alone making her wet and dripping. “Look how wildly he thrusts into her, filling her entirely...” Loki purred from behind _______, his one hand resting on her left shoulder, the other being busy stroking himself. Which did not go unnoticed as _____ could hear the faint sound of Loki's slender hand moving up and down his length, and she wished to touch him herself. But the tight ropes restricting her limbs would not allow such actions and soon _____ grasped the extent of her punishment.  
“I need your assistance, brother..” Thor said between grunts and seconds later Loki lifted the clone's lovely behind up high and shoved himself into her folds. It felt wonderful, her cunt being as tight as the original and soon he picked a rough pace, matching with Thor's so that the clone was pushed back and forth between the gods and their massive cocks. One in one out. The sight was such of pure pleasure and raw sexuality that _____ soon started to whimper quietly, desperation slowly creeping into her mind that the strong desire to touch herself was impossible. Frantically she tried to rub herself against the chair, trying to produce some friction by doing so but it was all in vain, the ropes were too tight.  
Loki rammed himself into the clone, his slender fingers digging into her flesh as he held her hips to steady the movement. Also he did not care tonight, willing to split the illusion in two if so demanded by his hungry desire. It had been far too long since the last time the brothers had taken their little mortal and thus they were both in dire need, their erections hard as a rock and throbbing wildly. Then Thor removed his red swollen member and gestured for the other two to continue in the bed. “What would you have me do now?” Loki was panting by now, several thin strands of his raven hair falling into his flushed face. “Lie down on your back...” Thor commanded before he hoisted the clone up bridal-style. As soon as Loki's back touched the soft sheets, the Thunderer placed the clone down upon his younger sibling, one leg at each of Loki's side, her folds sliding along his shaft. The raven-haired man gasped but when Thor entered her other hole, his hips rocking forward, Loki moaned loudly. “By the Nine, Thor! You have outdone yourself with this idea!”   
In the meantime, _____ was moaning too, her arousal wetting the nightgown and she longed for the Gods touch. Little did she know that this was only the first stage of her punishment.  
Through the thin inner wall of her cunt, Loki could feel his brother penetrating the girl, each thrust harder and deeper while his own cock glided in and out too. With his free hands he grasped the clones wobbling breasts, kneading them harshly and pinching her nipples so that she screamed in both pain and pleasure. Due to Loki's caressing, the clone's inner walls tightened around the brothers, squeezing both their cocks delicately so that Thor took a fist full of her hair and pulled at it roughly. He bent forward and kissed her neck and left shoulder-blade, his teeth marking her flesh along the way. Inspired by his brother, Loki sat up a little, supporting his weight by one arm behind him while the other still played with her breast. Thereupon he started kissing her too, biting her bosom and nibbling on her hard nipple. When they will be finished, the clone's body will be strewn with biting marks, scratches and bruises, not to mention her damaged, sore holes and throat.  
“Ffaster...!” Loki moaned and let himself fall back onto the mattress again, his fingers clasping the sheets. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Thor granted his brother's wish and his big hands wandered back to grip her hips firmly as he increased the pace of his thrusts once more. Adding more pressure and being able to plunge deeper inside her, the Thunderer leaned forward, pressing the clone's little body down onto Loki's chest and pinning her there with his own weight. Thor was so very close now, he could already sense his climax approaching, so he slowed down a little just to ram himself in her with more vigor and as deep as he could. For support he had placed his hands beside Loki's shoulders, resulting in quite the proximity of their faces, with only the much smaller figure of the clone between them. But none of the brothers cared, in fact their members almost rubbing at each other, being separated only by a thin wall was more exciting than they would have imagined. And besides, it felt too good to be prudent and stop now.   
Still bound to the chair by strong magic, _____ was about to plead for mercy as the scene in front of her drove her mad with lust. But then she remembered the king's words and that no begging would help her cause. So she watched and whined, her eyes capturing even the smallest of details.  
Through several strands of his golden hair, Thor looked down upon his brother, whose face was distorted by pleasure much like his own, when he made his final thrust that unleashed the waves of his climax. One, two, three times he plunged into her again, riding out every last bit of his release while Loki arched his back beneath him and spilled his seed deep into the clone's cunt. Both men gasped and breathed heavily as they debauched in their releases. It took some minutes before Thor regained his senses and retrieved himself again, spoiling he sheets as various juiced – some blood amongst others – dripped down upon them. Before the clone could collapse onto her creator, she vanished as abruptly as she came into existence and Loki rolled over to slowly stand up. By another flick of his hand, the Trickster was wearing his black pants and green tunic again while Thor preferred to only don his pants. With his head still dizzy, Thor leaned against the post of the bed while Loki walked over to their little mortal. “I guess you have enjoyed the show almost as much as we did, darling.” he purred and lifted her chin with one finger. “Will I be released now?” she said timidly, her chest heaving. Thor only chuckled darkly. “Oh yes you will!”   
“Listen carefully, darling.” Loki hissed, regaining the girl's attention by doing so, her craving eyes focused on him. Again he flicked his free hand, green light emitting from the tips of his fingers as he spoke: “I will free you from these bonds but you will not be able to pursue your desires. Because even if you touch yourself, you shall not draw pleasure from it. No matter what you use nor how hard you try, little one, you shall not find release as long as we see fit!”   
And with that the ropes vanished and the brothers exited the room, leaving ______ desperately wanting and utterly unsatisfied.


	60. Chapter 60

As soon as the brothers left I lay down and began stroking myself, knowing that sleep would not come until this pulsating need of my lower parts was satisfied. This was by far not the first time that I touched myself and normally my skills and imagination would lead to the achieved goal, but tonight was different. The spell that Loki had cast upon me seemed to numb my womanhood, the three fingers which I frantically pulled in and out being not perceptible at all. But this demanding arousal remained very persistently, forcing my mind to revive the scenes I had witnessed earlier. After about twenty minutes of effortless masturbation, I gave up and buried my face in a pillow, wanting to scream in frustration. This truly is a nasty punishment...How long will I have to endure that?  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
The sun was already up when the singing of birds woke the Elvenking from his restless slumber. Although he had refrained from reading late into the night and instead lay down early, a sound sleep was denied to him as a certain mortal kept imposing her feelings on Thranduil. Around midnight it all started, a sudden heat flaring up inside him like a wild summer storm and causing the king to stir beneath the sheets. At first he had assumed to be dreaming but then he heard it loudly and much too clearly:  
  
~Oh please, just take me... this is pure torment!.... how vigorously, they are true gods... oh....ah... please let me come....~  
   
While listening to her whining and pleading, Thranduil imagined what could possibly happen right now in the mortal's chamber and the thoughts did little to ease his own arousal. Unwittingly he had started to stroke himself lazily, his hand moving up and down beneath the white sheets. However, he stopped after a few minutes as the girl's frustration rushed in waves through him. Being no longer in any mood for empathy, Thranduil concentrated and blocked her successfully from his mind to resume his sleep.  
  
Now he stretched his limbs and sat up in his bed only to find a protruding reminder of the night's disturbance. Thranduil sighed and pushed the blanket away, the other hand flying to his hard member, working on his release.  
  
My POV:  
  
Like in a trance I nibbled at some fruit at breakfast, while Legolas and Thor chatted beside me. Listening was not an option since all my senses were drawn to the golden god sitting beside me, watching his every movement. Never before had his smile been so alluring, his eyes sparkling with desire as they met mine and as much as I wanted, averting my gaze from him was impossible. Despite the heavy armor he wore, his muscular form beneath was apparent, the shining metal only emphasizing the curves of his massive arms and chest. Oh dear...  
Tempted by the unseen flesh, my mind peeled the metal and leather away, layer by layer until his gorgeous body was revealed to my inner eye, in all its glory. Such indecent thoughts woke my arousal from last night once more and as I felt the heat spread inside my belly, I cursed myself for giving in to my naughty mind, torturing myself.  
  
The Thunderer seemed to notice my altered mood, maybe because my cheeks changed into a shade of red, and with a smirk he winked at me. I sighed and focused on the fruit on my plate again, trying to shut more dirty thoughts out of my head. Pursuing this strategy intently, I managed to get through breakfast quite well and was relieved when Thor rose to leave the dining hall behind Legolas. A small sigh escaped my lips in relief but then I felt two big hands resting on my shoulders, squeezing them slightly. Without turning to look, I knew it was Thor who stood tall behind me while I still sat on the wooden stool, his close body radiating with warmth like no other. “I see you are still in dire need, my lady. I hope last night was inspiring enough to keep your dirty mind busy.” he purred and took a step closer, pressing himself against me. At the touch of his crotch against my upper back I shuddered with delight, every fiber of my body ached for more as I leaned into him.   
“Oh please Thor, please end this torment!” My eyelids fluttered shut as I felt a hard bulge form itself underneath his pants and I moaned.   
  
Thor's POV:  
  
Smirking devilishly he looked down upon his little mortal, watching as her unsatisfied want consumed her, made her yearn for him. However, his desire was affected by this delicate game too and soon he pressed his half-hard member against her back. When she pleaded for mercy, Thor was inclined to give in, tempted by the sweetness of her begging but he wanted to enjoy her torment some more, carrying the girl's lust for him to extremes. Thus he rubbed himself against her slowly a few times, teasingly and provokingly with every movement. She moaned again, a little louder this time but still quiet enough not to be heard outside by some elvish ears. Thor chuckled amused and leaned forward, the golden beard grazing her earlobe as he whispered: “Not yet. I am afraid there is an important meeting to attend today, Lord Elrond has arrived. But worry not, my dear, I shall visit your chamber tonight and supply you with more sinful images as I ravish your double.”   
And with that he withdrew his hands and hips, breaking contact all at once which made her shudder again, and left her – again wanting and unsatisfied.  
  
My POV:  
Damned Thor, now I am too aroused to calm down soon... I thought to myself while I walked back to my room to chance my soaked panty. After a moment of consideration I concluded that solitude was the best medicine right now and thus I headed for the grand library of the elven palace. While our stay I had been there briefly once and noticed that it was the perfect hideout if needed. And oh it was direly needed!  
Carefully I closed the wooden door behind me as I entered and silently walked further into the vast room filled with ancient books of wisdom, the hem of my light blue dress brushing against the floor. After passing several tall shelves, each reaching up high, I turned to the left and walked down the corridor of books until I reached a broad, cozy windowsill at it's end. Once I sat down I grabbed the nearest book within my reach and smiled upon my random choice of literature: 'The glorious deeds and live of king Oropher Isilindion' Remembering that this was Thranduil's father I opened the thick old board and started reading curiously.


	61. Chapter 61

Time flew by as I sat there in my hideout, enjoying the calming effect of both the solitude and the silence around me. The book in my lap was rather interesting, telling tales of how Oropher became king and what he did to protect his realm henceforth. The author even reported that Odin, former king of Asgard and his family had visited Greenwood a few times during the black war. Both kings had fought side by side against the masses of orcs and legions of corsairs, while queen Frigga and her sons had stayed in the Woodland Realm for their protection. Which means Thor, Loki and Thranduil have spent their young adulthood together... The book says not much about what they actually did during their visits but I can imagine it involved mischief and girls...I thought to myself as I turned to the next page which showed an illustration of the three royal princes, each clad in splendid robes and very handsome. Positioned in the middle, Loki smiled shyly, flanked by his bigger brother – already with a massive physique – and the cunning elf, his silver hair quite shorter but his smirk unmistakable.  
At that time, Asgard was not safe from the enemies' attacks because of unexplained holes in the Bifrost, a defect that took several years to repair. While continuing to read, I more and more understood the importance of the bond between Asgard and Mirkwood and why Thor and Thranduil tried their best to maintain it.   
  
Suddenly the clinking of glasses reached my ears mixed with coins dropping onto metal, then the sound of pages being flipped over frantically. Curiously as to where the noise came from I got up and followed my ears through the maze of shelves. As I came around a corner and saw the source of the disturbance I froze in place and held my breath for a moment. Bathed in the warm rays of light the raven-haired man stood at a large wooden table full of bottles, their liquid content sparkling or smoking, heavy books surrounding him while he studied the golden coins from the Erebor. Lost in his thoughts, his beautiful emerald eyes were focused on reading, his index finger tracing the lines of letters gently while the black tips of his hair sparkled golden as he moved his head from the book to the small metal pot full of molten gold. Clad in his full royal armor except the bright green cape he looked the handsome God he was and right now, his honed features were completely relaxed as he enjoyed working with his magic. Silently and not daring to move an inch I stood a few feet away, half-hidden behind a shelf and watched as green light emitted form Loki's fingers, engulfing the sole coin like mist and elevating it from his palm as if it was a feather. Thereupon an ancient chant passed his slim lips, elvish I suppose and as more bright green and golden light surrounded him, he closed his eyes allowed his magic to consume him, to stream from him and flood the room. Mesmerized by this beautiful sight I just stared at him.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Slowly the green light faded, as did his magic retrieve back into his body and the golden coin slowly glided down, his willpower guiding it to rest upon the table. A knowing smile graced his lips then and without turning he addressed his audience, whose presence he had sensed for some minutes now. “Prying eyes such as yours can be perilous, especially when spying on a sorcerer exerting his craft.” The girl was taken aback a little but then came closer as she replied. “Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just heard some noise...” Standing right behind him, she looked up at the dark haired man, who still refused to face her, a lovely blush on her cheeks as she continued.  
“I have no clue about magic, but all the green and golden light, it looks truly beautiful... you look truly beautiful and happy while doing it..”  
  
Silence flooded the vast room once more as her voice faded away. Loki's smile had grown wider at her compliment and even his cheeks showed a slight tone of pink instead of his normally pale complexion. His magic was not only just a power he possessed, no, it was rather the manifestation of himself in another, non-tangible form which he had learned to bring forth through hard studying and practicing. So basically, calling his magic 'beautiful' resembled to calling his heart and soul the same. Only one person had done that before, one that Loki missed dearly.   
  
Honestly, he could have kissed and hugged the girl right at the spot but there still was her punishment. Luckily for him, the little mortal did not see his flushed face and only after regaining his composure, Loki turned to face her. “Well if that's the case, you may stay and watch some more if you like.” No words were necessary as an answer because the broad smile on her lovely face and the joyful eyes gave it all away. One of the few beings who enjoy my company..., he thought to himself.  
  
When Loki was about to show her more of his skills, the large wooden door of the library opened slowly to reveal a silver haired elf. With long and loud steps, Thranduil strode towards them, his crimson robe swaying behind him elegantly as his eyes sparkled with excitement. I wonder where that bright mood comes from...  
“Good morning. I see you are already working busily, my friend.” the elf said as he came closer, smiling insincerely at both of them. “And you have an assistant or rather a distraction, I am not sure about it.” he added condescendingly as he looked down upon the mortal, his smile darkening.  
  
My POV:  
At the prospect of spending time with Loki, I really thought that the day wasn't going to be so tiresome after all. But that hope died as soon as a certain royal elf swaggered into the library. Thor is so right to call him arrogant peacock...I thought to myself but his slight offense ripped me from my thoughts. Of course he would make a stupid comment and thanks to the universe I was in no position to talk back to him, although I tried. “At least I am quiet.”  
Thranduil's eyes narrowed for a moment, those cerulean orbs burning into my flesh before Loki could intervene, preventing any further insults. “To what do I owe the honor of your visit? As you said I am actually quite busy with the cursed gold and I prefer to have the problem solved soon.” Luckily for all of us, Thranduil turned to look at Loki, dismissing me without another word as he put his creepy friendly face back on. “I came to examine the progress of your work and to remind you of the meeting with Lord Elrond in about an hour.” he said in his silky voice and Loki just nodded. “That is most considerate of you. I shall be there in time.”   
“Good. Ah and..” Thranduil was about to leave when a certain thought made him stop. “Maybe we can work out some proper 'repayment' for saving your life after all. I could use a new valet you know.” he purred and once again his eyes found mine as he stared intimidatingly down upon me. His words combined with the intensity of his glare made me shiver and I stepped closer to the raven-haired man, seeking his protection. Also Loki was not pleased with Thranduil's proposal, his whole body freezing with anger and his emerald eyes narrowed, sparkling dangerously with a hint of red in them.  
“Oh come on, that was a joke! I have enough handmaids already, each prettier than her.” Thranduil chuckled and turned to walk away in amusement. “Until later, my friend!” he cheered and I felt relieved when he finally left the library. “That was one of the worst jokes I've ever heard.” I mumbled while exhaling deeply and looked up to meet Loki's unamused face. “Agreed.”  
But what was that part about Thranduil saving Loki's life?  
  
“Well I should leave you alone again, you have many thing to do.” I said and curtsied swiftly. But suddenly Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me close, his arms sneaking around me in a tight yet loving embrace. “I would never give you to him, even if it meant starting a war. You are mine, do you understand?” His voice was kind but sincere and he did not smile while digging his nose into my hair, inhaling my scent. Full of glee I hugged him tighter, pressing my smaller form against his taller one and whispered against his chest: “Yes, my king.”


	62. Chapter 62

Assembled around a large round table in the royal study, the high-born men sat as a servant poured them some wine into their goblets. “Finally we meet again, my lords of Asgard.” Elrond said in his calm voice, registering how the two young princes he knew had turned into grown man. “Yes, it has been a while. Assuming that you are well informed about the orc-attack on Asgard, I wonder what you think of it.” Thor replied and sipped from the goblet. Also he remembered the brown-haired elf form his past, although his memory was quite blurred. Nevertheless, Lord Elrond was known for his wisdom and reasonable advices, both which Thor needed now.   
“Now that their army is defeated they are surely less a threat to Asgard – to all of us, in fact. Regaining their strength would need another decade at least, but without their dark lord it will last even longer. Thus I see no immediate danger but we should all be alarmed since there are still plenty of orcs lurking in the depths of Mordor.” Elrond replied, the whole table listening to him intently as he spoke, each word carefully chosen.   
“But there is still the question as to why they attacked Asgard at all.” Loki put in, his head resting casually on his arm and one leg crossing the other.   
“Maybe you possess something of their interest?” Elrond asked and looked over to Thranduil, who leaned back in his wooden chair. “There are many relicts in Asgard's vault indeed but I can not think of one that might serve the orcs. And besides, how come they even know about the content of our vault?” Thor replied, doubting that this was the purpose of the attack and Loki nodded in agreement.  
“Well, I suppose they intended to gather information about my ally, knowing that war was at hand. Ironically, you two probably would not have travelled to this world had the orcs not attacked you, attracting your attention and waking your concern by doing so.” Thranduil explained in his silky voice while he swayed the goblet in his slender hand. Thor pondered over the elf's words and saw reason behind them, as did Loki, whose mind was already about to reflect about the matter thoroughly.  
  
The meeting lasted for another two hours, yet they failed to come up with a reasonable, convincing explanation to the orc's intentions. Finally they agreed upon staying cautious and reinforcing the alliance between Mirkwood, Rivendell and Asgasd for everyone's benefit. However, they talked about many other things, also about the incident in New York, Odin's tragic death and how Thor had forgiven his brother for all his deeds, being his only family left alive. “I am truly sorry for your loss, especially your honorable mother. She was such a kind and wise woman, always the best for her sons in mind.” Elrond said and noticed how the death of their mother still stirred the brothers deep inside their hearts. And their silence only proved Elrond's suspicion.  
“Forgive me for digging in open wounds.” the brown-haired elf apologized and looked over to Thranduil for help, in vain as he did not know what to say either.  
“Her loss was sudden and caused much pain, Lord Elrond as do the memories of her. But what shame would it be never to speak of her again.” Thor replied slowly, his voice bitter and drenched in sadness while his younger sibling stared into the goblet and the red liquid inside.  
Elrond nodded. “That will not happen as I too hold her memory dear.”  
Silence flooded the room once more, hanging above the royals with unbearable weight until Thranduil could not endure it any longer and stood up abruptly, smiling. “Alas, my friends. This meeting seems to have reached its end and I propose we continue with diner in the great hall.” Everyone nodded, thankfully that the awkward situation was over and followed the Elvenking outside the study.  
  
When they arrived at the dining hall, Legolas and Tauriel were already present, as was the lady ____, sitting opposite the lovebirds. All three stopped chatting when the four royals seated themselves, Thranduil at the head of the table, Thor, Loki and _____ to his right while Elrond was given the seat of honor to the king's left, followed by Legolas and Tauriel. As always, their little mortal looked beautiful, especially in the light, cream Asgardian robe she chose to wear this evening. Thankfully, the conversation now was much more relaxed and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, even Loki. Casually he sat in his chair and ate while listening to Legolas and Elrond talking about Rivendell until a slender hand touched his upper thigh, hidden from the other's eyes.  
  
My POV:   
Carefully I reached over and put my hand on his leather-covered thigh and I felt excited when he slowly turned to look at me with his gorgeous eyes, curious about my intentions regarding that hand of mine. “You seem exhausted, my lord.” I purred while watching his every reaction, his eyes never leaving mine. “It was a long and tiresome day, at least until now.” he replied and smirked before sipping at his goblet. Before dinner, I had decided to tease one of the brothers tonight just as they did with me the other night – well, not that much but enough to make them yearn for me, the real me. And right now was the perfect opportunity to strike since the others were occupied by their chatting and small talk, paying us no mind. Thus I leaned forward slightly, allowing the Trickster a splendid view into my cleavage and purred ever so alluringly: “I could lift your spirits, if you so desire?” It was my turn to tease him, as I knew I could not stand another night unsatisfied and craving. Thus my hand rubbed along Loki's upper thigh in small circles, creeping slowly towards his crotch but avoiding to touch him there. Little did I know that someone at the table noted and watched.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
The moment her tender hand had found its way under the table, Thranduil had noted since not only the movement but also the excitement her mind was emitting caught his perceptive senses. Judging from what he felt, the girl had to be really desperate for her lovers and Thranduil watched with awe how she dared not to look up to the handsome prince beside her, however begging for his attention, for his caressing. At least her actions attracted the Elvenking's attention, although he tried as best as he could to concentrate on the conversation with Elrond. In vain, as he felt how her arousal bloomed in a sweet heat which was mirrored by the stirring in his loins. Be they dammed for casting this stupid punishment... Turning her into a wanting whore like that... he thought in annoyance, reminding himself to put more effort into researching about telepathy. Carefully he glanced over to _____ from the corner of his eye, quickly but long enough to take in her form clearly. Clad in cream Asgardian silk, her cheeks displayed a faint pink, betraying her thoughts ever so subtly. However Thranduil's gaze lingered on her longer than it was considered proper and it was then that he registered how lovely she was. Her shining hair framed her face as it cascaded loosely past her shoulders, a small braid in the elvish fashion at the side completing her look. Lovely indeed, like a blooming flower at sunrise...How could her beauty elude my eyes? he wondered but scolded himself for it immediately afterwards. Stop thinking that!  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
You dirty little thing...  he thought as he felt her hand dangerously close to his stirring manhood, alluring him to give in and lift the spell from her. Her plan was obvious, naive and simple, but surprisingly effective since Loki's mind already played with the thought of tossing her over his shoulder, carrying her to his chamber and impaling her without mercy. But who would he be if he allowed his basic instincts to rule over him? A beast, and such is far below the noble prince of Asgard and king of Jotunheim. But if you insist on teasing I shall participate in this game gladly... he thought and emptied his goblet, whispering skilfully over to her as he pretended to be still drinking.  
"Go to your room and wait for me." Her eyes widened for a split second before she smirked and rose from the wooden chair. After she bid everyone goodnight without drawing too much attention she left the dining hall. Ensuring that nobody grew suspicious, Loki waited some time before he too retired and as he had foreseen, he received no doubtful glares. And as he casually strode towards the door, his mind already in her chambers, he did not notice the pair of piercing cerulean orbs which watched him, full of bitter jealousy.  
  
My POV:  
  
Impatiently I waited for my raven-haired prince to visit me and when finally the old wooden door creaked open I almost jumped in anticipation. "My king!"  
"From your behavior earlier I take it that my spell is working delicately, am I right?" Loki chuckled as she walked over to the bed on top of which I was sitting. "Oh yes it's truly nasty!" I replied and rose to stand right in front of him, using my best puppy-eyes as I spoke. "Please, Loki, undo it! I can't stand another night like this!" Loki smirked ever so devilishly as I confessed my needs. The effectiveness of his craft obviously pleased him a lot. Thus I closed the distance between us, put one hand onto his chest the other around his neck while I got onto my tiptoes. "Please take me now, my king!" Oh I purred like a kitten but Loki seemed only scarcely moved. "Pleeeaasseee..." Like a snake my left hand wandered from his chest south until it found a half-hard bulge beneath some leather. Loki exhaled slowly. Ha, bingo!  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Despite his adamant will, his flesh had betrayed him and Loki caught himself almost groaning because of her touch. Shouldn't it be me who does the teasing?  
Abruptly he snatched her hand, dragging it away from him as he hissed: "Stop it! I like you begging, pet, but you are not desperate enough for my liking!"   
She frowned, her expression almost sad. "But I...-" He interrupted her with one slender finger on her soft lips. "Hush, just watch." And then he was engulfed by green mist for a short moment.  
  
My POV:  
  
As the magic faded slowly, I blinked several times and before me stood not only one but two naked Lokis, smirking at me seductively. My gaze roamed their perfect bodies, from the honed features of their skin to their slender and long legs. The candlelight made their pale complexion glow, emphasizing the athletic muscles along his chest and abdomen. And oh, when my gaze fell lower it met what I craved the most right now. I gulped.   
"I see you are pleased with what you see... But let us not waste another minute!" The right Loki purred and then the other knelt down before his master, gently taking the cock dangling in front of him and guiding it towards his mouth.  
Slowly and very alluringly the one's hot flesh glided in between the other's wet lips and I felt a waterfall dripping down my inner thighs. When the raven-haired man moved his head, Loki moaned and curled his fingers into his reflection's soft hair to guide him. Soon Loki demanded a faster pace and added pressure to the other's head, who obeyed without hesitation, his own erection jutting proudly and freely between his legs.   
Unconsciously I reached forward to touch them, to partake in this hot dream but my hand was snatched away harshly. "Do not interfere or we shall leave at once." There was no humor in his emerald eyes, only lust and desire as his cock was being shallowed deeply into this delicate mouth. So all I could do was pout and watch for I could not avert my eyes either. And by the time Loki was ramming himself into his clone's mouth, both men moaning and groaning due to the pleasure, I was more than aroused. I was in dire need!  
  
Suddenly Loki arched his back, his eyes fluttering shut, his long black hair floating down his shoulder-blades and he trembled visibly as the shocking waves of his climax rushed through his body. Mesmerized and jealous as hell my eyes took in every detail of his form, every twitch and every shudder in the aftermath of his apex. I sighed and let myself fall onto the bed while Loki got dressed by his magic and left the room. "Sweet dreams, my little pet!"


	63. Chapter 63

~∞Flashback Nr.6∞~  
Loki hated this stupid game. For almost an hour he was sneaking through the forest but found nothing except several squirrels and birds. Thus he gave up pouting and returned to the little pond, where the others already waited for him. “Loki! We thought you lost!” Thranduil said and walked towards him but the raven-haired prince passed him and headed towards his horse. “Yet here I am, at last.” he replied while mounting. Thor stepped closer and due to his own sweet endeavour between the trees he could not hold back a nasty comment. “Looks like you are not made for hunting, brother. Maybe you are better in chasing after some books in the library!” Thor laughed joyfully at his own jest and some of the ladies giggled behind him but Loki only glared at his brother before he rode off to the palace.  
  
The rest of the day he spent alone in his room, some quiet, old books being his preferred company, until a knock on the door interrupted his solitude. “Prince Loki? It's me, Amladriel, may I come in?” For a split second, Loki was frozen in place, had he not expected the lovely lady to visit him. “Yyes, come in.” Norns help me! Just keep calm...he thought in excitement while the she-elf entered and walked over to him, her dark-violet dress swaying delicately around her body. “I wanted to apologize for how the game turned out this morning, my prince. It was a stupid idea of mine.” she said in this calm voice of hers while fondling with the fabric of her robe. Instantly, Loki rose and put the book aside on a small table. “There is no need for you to feel guilty, my lady. My brother is simply an oaf without regard! But thank you for commiseration.” he replied, trying as best as he could not to show his nervousness. Her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled and he could not avert his gaze from them as she could not from his emerald orbs, their color richer than the most beautiful of forests. With a small step she closed the distance between them, never losing eye-contact, and slowly she put her slender hand on his chest. “I hoped you would find me amongst the trees, my prince. But you shall receive your price nevertheless.” Before Loki could register the meaning of her words, her soft, full lips found his in a sweet kiss, not too passionate nor too long but enough to ignite the flame of deep desire for that woman. Thus Loki slung his arms around her, pulling her closer and feeling the shape of her body beneath the dress.   
  
Their little make-out lasted for some time and Loki's heart jumped with joy and pride that he had won the lady's heart. Little did he know that Amladriel already played another game with the brothers but much more nasty this time. Each day she would tease them, feigning attraction to them but denying them both to become too intimate with her. But blinded by the she-elf's beauty and their own pride, Thor and Loki did not notice how Amladriel skilfully toyed with both of them.  
  
~∞End of Flashback∞~  
My POV:  
  
After last night's disastrous attempt to convince Loki to lift the spell, I was rather gloomy throughout the next morning. Still I loved both brothers, but this time my patience was tested to its limit and after breakfast with yet more teasing (Loki knows how to eat fruits in a sexy way and Thor decided to omit the sleeves of his armor, displaying every muscle of his massive arms) I decided to avoid them at all costs. Although I understand their hurt because of what I said, this punishment goes beyond reason by now because even in my dreams I am haunted by arousing images of the Gods. Sleep has become rare and not at all restful, making me more annoyed than usual. With my mind lost in a mist of thoughts I stroll down the corridor without a particular aim but hoping to find a new hiding place – the library is occupied by Loki and not an option anymore. Much to my dislike, the palace is far from idle today, every elf is up and about because of the grand feast tonight. The final preparations for the celebrations of the victory against the orcs have to be done in time and thus there are many servants and guards passing me as I continue my walk. Each step increases my fatigue, however, and sighing I rest my arms on the banister of the archway, overlooking the small courtyard full of busy elves beneath. And all this misery because I pretended to be Thranduil's lover.. Pha, as if that would ever happen! I lied, for heaven's sake!  
  
“Why are you pouting on such a lovely day, my lady?” the silky voice out of nowhere startled me, had I not heard someone approaching me and reluctantly I turned to face the one person responsible for my torture. Clad in a splendid crimson robe, matching the flowers in his crown, his long silverly hair floating down his chest, Thranduil stood proudly before me. The fairy-king himself, perfect! “You know pretty well why.” I retorted in a maybe too disrespectful tone considering his status but I simply did not care. Being thrown into a lonely cell of his dungeons sounded quite cozy right now. However, Thranduil ignored my insolence and stayed calm – much to my surprise.  
“Word of this special punishment of yours has reached my ears. I could lift your spirits up but only if you ask politely.” Smirking he looked down upon me, his cerulean eyes sparkling with amusement but I stared spitefully back at him. Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you? “No thanks! I doubt you are skilled enough for that task.” Despite my open rudeness against him, his smile did not falter and I wondered what made his mood so persistently bright today. Maybe he beheaded some dwarves before breakfast!  
  
“I know a place where you can be alone and hide. Follow me.” Thranduil said calmly and walked slowly away. When he reached the end of the corridor he looked past his shoulder whether I would follow or not but there was no command in his expressions, no, his eyes seemed almost pleading. And so I hurried to catch up with him.  
  
In silence we walked through the hallways, servants bowing as they passed us, then we strode outside in the gardens. The mild morning sun emphasized the bright colors of the various flowers and even the grass seemed greener than anywhere else. Marveling the glory of the plants I dangled after the Elvenking and he lead us towards a large willow at the far end of the garden. The many branches of the old tree reached the ground and Thranduil brushed some of them aside to let me pass. Behind the curtain of leaves was the large trunk with a stone bench in front of it. To the left of the assemble stood a lone grey statue – or at least the remains of it since only the lower part was left. As I looked at the weathered stone closer I noticed the small elvish engraving at the bottom of the pedestal the figure stood upon.   
  
Thranduil's and my POV:  
  
Whenever Thranduil sought this particular place he became melancholy as there were many memories tied to the lovely spot beneath the old willow. He watched intently as the little mortal walked over to the destroyed statue and felt how her heart sank too at the sight.  
“This was once a statue of my wife...” Although he never talked about such personal matters, he somehow felt the need to do so now, knowing that his words would not reach behind the curtain of leaves as she would keep them to herself. “What happened?” she asked shyly, sensing how delicate this topic was. Thranduil's eyes never left the fine engraving as he spoke, his voice thick with bitter memories. “She died when Legolas was just a little boy and I could not bare to lay eyes on this cold stone image, which was far behind her beauty. So I destroyed it...”   
  
______ did not know what to say, had she not imagined the elf to share such emotions with her. I though his heart was of stone but he has suffered a lot too., she thought to herself and looked up at the tall man, noticing the pain in his eyes. “I have lost my loved ones too, although it's not quite the same as you but it hurts a lot.” she began and Thranduil slowly broke his gaze away from the stone to look at the girl again. “Neither my friends nor my family know that I was kidnapped and brought to Asgard. They all think I am dead and I am not allowed to see them again – ever!” Her voice had become a whisper and her beautiful eyes were flooded with water as she thought of her parents. “I...I never had the chance to say goodby..” she sobbed, tiny tears gliding down her cheeks which she tried frantically to wipe away with the back of her hand. She had sworn to herself never to shed tears in front of this man again but it was too late now. Thranduil felt the sadness which grasped her heart, also the slight embarrassment and was moved gravely by her pain as he watched the sparkling pearls rush down her skin, her eyes watery and her cheeks slightly blushed. Even when she is crying she is beautiful too.  
  
“That is most cruel, knowing that your loved ones are alive but beyond reach in another world.” he finally said and turned fully towards her. Carefully he brought his right hand to her face and wiped some tears away while his piercing blue eyes watched her reaction. But she did not move an inch, nor did she flinch from his touch as he would have predicted, she only stared at him with those eyes full of pain and maybe a little surprise. And somehow her heart felt notably lighter by this simple friendly gesture of his and even a small hint of a smile emerged on her trembling lips. Sensing her change in mood, Thranduil released her cheek again and was about to leave again. “Enjoy the solitude of this place when ever and as long as you like. Until later, my lady.” Thranduil smiled at her but this time it was a real, honest smile and ______ returned it equally before the handsome elf vanished behind the curtain of leaves.


	64. Chapter 64

Frowning he put the golden coin down and flipped some pages in the old, heavy book beside him. Lifting the dragon's curse was more difficult and tiresome than Loki had imagined but he was not the type to give up on such matters, for him it was just another riddle which his sharp intellect would solve given enough time. And honestly, after what he had done to Thor and his former friends on Midgard, the horrible crimes he was responsible for, it was almost a miracle that Loki did not rot in the darkest of cells in Asgard's dungeon. Loki knew the wonder's name, although he could not quite comprehend it: Thor's forgiveness and mercy were what had spared him this gruesome fate, offering him a second chance beside his king, not as a criminal but as a loved brother and royal himself. Some nights, Loki would lie awake in his king-sized bed and wonder why he had earned such generosity and vowed to himself, upon his mother's honor, that he would never again betray Thor. The fact that he was his king now had been bothering him at first, only reluctantly had he accepted Thor's higher status and calling him such, but in time Loki had realized the advantages of his royal position without much duties and that he would be a fool not to accept it happily. He was fortunate indeed and he would have to make amends to his brother. Yes, he would express his gratitude properly to Thor at the feast tonight.   
  
Immediately after breakfast Loki had secluded himself in the grand library, avoiding the whole fuss about the feast. Thankfully, no one disturbed his work except for one servant elf who fetched some of the ancient books from the shelve behind Loki. Being wrapped up his complex thoughts, he did not pay the elf much attention, although one detail did. This section is about telepathy and the power of the mind... he realized but did not pursue this thought any further, focusing back onto the gold in front of him.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
Back in his study, the king had only little time left today for his investigations but he needed to gather more information. Thus he flipped quickly through the book about telepathy, his sharp eyes searching for a fitting explanation. Finally he found one paragraph referring to a similar situation as the one he faced right now, only that in the described case both individuals could sense the other's emotions but never was actually hearing thoughts mentioned. Thranduil sighed as he doubted that the girl possessed the same mental powers as he did, but he was not sure whether she could sense some of his emotions too. An important question, the answer to which he had to find out before Loki or Thor noticed this mysterious mental connection. Maybe I shall talk to her tonight at the feast...he thought to himself as he rose and made his way to the library for some other books.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
Cautiously he poured some of the violet glowing liquid into the pot with molten gold, hoping to estimate the proper amount required. One drop too much and he would have to start anew. Careful now. Just one more...  
Suddenly the large wooden door of the library swung open, revealing the joyful king of Asgard who strode towards his brother and slapped him with his big hand on the shoulder. “How fares my little brother?” Although the gesture was meant friendly, Loki experienced it rather harsh and as consequence he spilled some of the violet liquid at the impact. “Thor, you oaf! Can't you watch yourself for once! Look at that mess!” Loki hissed, his emerald eyes glaring at Thor while he pointed with his pale, long index finger accusingly at the corroded spot on the table where the liquid had landed. “You shouldn't handle such dangerous potions inside the palace!” Thor exclaimed and observed the table closer.  
Loki sighed, his brows furrowed. “That's not the point, Thor... Why are you disturbing me at work again?” Thor straightened up again and turned fully to his brother as he spoke. “I have thought about our lovely _____ and maybe she has earned her release from the punishment, don't you think?” Loki eyed the blonde thoroughly, curious as to where the change in mind originated and he noticed a tone of pity in Thor's voice. “Well, as much as I enjoy this delicate game, I too suppose that we should not overdo it, considering that _____ surely knows her place now.” Loki replied calmly while he fixed the damaged table with his magic. “Has she tried to make you surrender too?” Thor asked with a smirk and Loki chuckled. “Oh you have no idea what our little pet is willing to do if she craves for something and honestly, she almost got me!” The blonde raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “She is very special indeed. Fine, we shall fulfill her needs tonight after the grand feast!” Thor beamed joyfully in anticipation and slapped Loki on his shoulder once more, who grew annoyed by his brother's rude way of showing kindness. “Yes we will but let me continue my work now!”   
  
After Thor had left, the library fell silence once more and Loki sighed in relief as he turned towards the gold once more. But then his gaze fell onto the pile of books on his right, amongst them a thick one with a dark blue jacket. The silver letters on it's back were illegible so Loki reached over and brought it forth from under the pile. Luckily, the front side was in a good condition, it's colors still bright and spotless, and in large silver elvish letters the title said: 'Myths and sagas of the Eldar – Of truth and dreams'. Curiously Loki flipped through the pages, admiring some splendid illustrations here and there until he stopped at a random page and began reading the elvish text.   
  
'High above in the sky the stars are watching over us, protecting and guiding us with their light and even when their beloved companion, the moon makes way for his brother, the sun, the stars are still there. When an elf dies, his earthly shell shall be given to the forest as this is where it was given life but the soul, with all its memories, may find piece amongst the stars, claiming a place in the sky. The more joy the soul has experienced while on earth, the brighter the star becomes and vice-versa. It is said, that when a soul full of mourn and grief ascends into the sky to mate with a star, the star may show pity on the soul and the bereaved back on earth. If a dearly couple is divided by the death of one, the other elf may die of sadness and a heart of stone. Then the stars may show mercy and grant the elf who still wanders the earth in grief another chance for meleth, intense and forever once it is ignited. The stars will descend from the heaven and form a magical being full of their light and meleth, who is destined to find the one grieving elf. And together their light shall shine brighter than those of moon and sun combined, once they are in each other's arms.'  
When Loki finished the text he pondered over the tale for a moment, his mind searching exertedly for the meaning of the one elvish word since his Elvish had become a little rusty over the centuries.  
Being deep in thoughts, the Trickster did not notice the Elvenking approach until he was at his side.  
“I adore your passion for your work, my friend. But don't forget about the feast tonight!” Thranduil's silky voice ripped Loki from his thoughts and since he had not found the proper translation he could also ask the elf instead. “Oh I shan't. … Tell me, what does 'meleth' mean?”   
“Meleth means 'love'. But why are you asking?” Thranduil replied, his thick brows risen as he did not see the coherence between the cursed gold and meleth. “It appears several times in this tale here.” Loki tapped onto the fine elvish text and Thranduil leaned down to have a closer look. And when the Elvenking's gaze roamed over the letters, grasping their meaning and recognizing the myth, his ice blue orbs widened and his face became blank.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
Of course! Why didn't I notice this earlier... But can this be true? Thranduil wondered as he stared at the book for a while before he straightened up again. Quickly he recovered his composure again since he could not risk the Asgardian to notice his astonishment.   
“Are you alright, my friend? You seem paler than usual all of a sudden.” Loki assessed and his tone was serious while he watched the elf suspiciously. Thranduil only smiled back at the raven-haired man, tilting his head to the left and chuckled, a convincing lie passing his lips easily. “Oh no, do not worry. This tale only reminded me of my scary governess from my youth, nothing more.”   
“Seems like all princes have to endure such a pest!” Loki smirked, probably thinking of his own childhood and after some more small-talk about what else they had to suffer during their younger age, Thranduil left the library with even more questions spinning in his mind than before.


	65. Chapter 65

After this strange yet pleasant encounter with the Elvenking, I stayed for some time beneath the willow, hidden from any prying eyes, the branches swaying gently in the warm morning breeze and birds singing joyfully. This sudden kindness from Thranduil startled me and throughout the rest of the morning I had to think about the way he wiped my tears away – wait, what? Why am I thinking about Thranduil like that?!  
  
 Slowly I sat down on the stone bench and wondered what just happened. I reached up and touched my cheek where Thranduil had wiped my tears away, the same flesh he had slapped harshly some days ago. My mind was reeling, unable to understand this unexpected friendliness, helping and comforting me in my misery. In contrast to all the 'sexual harassment' of the previous days, his touch had been so refreshingly kind and caring. And on top of that he had shared his grief with me, trusting me with his own personal suffer and he had not mocked me when I told him of mine. But the strangest part of all this was that when his long fingers touched my cheek I could literally feel the yearning and pain in his heart, washing through me at once and I could not tear myself away from it. I felt sorry for the elf.  Thus I did not flinch and instead enjoyed this little token of kindness which I sorely needed. But why this sudden change? Could it be that he likes me? Or maybe there is an ulterior motive for his actions?  
  
Enough thinking about Thranduil! I need to get ready for tonight! I thought to myself and rose abruptly, shaking my head in order to rid my mind from the strangely behaving elf. Not wasting another minute on pondering over the matter, I walked back inside the palace and towards my room where I chose a dress for the evening, put it on the bed and then decided to take a bath. Yes, a nice hot bath will fix it!   
Unlike in Asgard, here in the elvish palace not every suite had an adjacent bath, no, there were common baths, one for the guests, one for the rest of the court and one for the royal family. Of course men and women had different times when they were allowed to visit the baths, anything else would be scandalous. A servant had informed me about all that upon our arrival in Mirkwood and now I hurried to have enough time left before the baths would be closed for women, rushing down the hallways until I reached a large blue door. Oh and the two rooms behind it were just marvelous, resembling an artificial grotto, with candles within the wall, the dark-blue marble-floor sparkling in the dim light. Quickly I undressed in the quire large antechamber, put my clothes onto the provided wooden bench beside the towels and stepped through the ornate archway which separated the antechamber from the main room. Silver engravings decorated the dark walls, showing the forest and its elves, and at the other end of the room was a large stone in which the tub was embedded. Stunned by the beauty of the room, I climbed the few steps and stepped into the water. Yippie, it's still hot! I leaned my head back against the edge of the tub and noted that right above the tub, little white gems were inlaid into the ceiling, sparkling like the stars on the night-sky. While wondering if those stones were diamonds, I lost track of time and my mind drifted off.  Until the sudden sound of the door being opened woke me. Due to the sparse candles in the antechamber, I could not see who it was until the tall figure stepped forth into the main room, a thin blue tunic floating loosely around his body. NO! No no no no no no! I panicked and submerged some more into the scented water while the handsome man approached, smirking cunningly. “My lady, what a pleasant surprise.” “Are you stalking me?!” I retorted while my cheeks flamed up a little when Thranduil shoved the under-tunic down his left shoulder, exposing his pale skin, strands of silver hair brushing against his collarbone and naked chest. I blushed fiercely at the sight and when I noticed his hands opening the robe completely, revealing everything, I closed my eyes as tight as I could.  Thranduil's and YOUR POV:  
The Elvenking chuckled softly at her reaction and how she blushed lovely – only for him this time. “The question at hand would rather be why you are awaiting me naked in my bath?” he purred while he graciously ascended the few steps and slowly glided into the water. Only at the sound of rippling water, the girl opened her eyes again and beheld the elf as he sat down across from her. The dim light inside the grotto cast a warm glow onto his pale complexion, emphasizing every curve of his trained body. He had a splendid physique, hard muscles and a broad chest, the body of a warrior although he was not as massive as Thor. And his silver hair cascaded down his chest and back until the strands melted with the water. The whole sight caused a familiar stirring inside her, waking her hungry desire again. Thranduil noted her admiration, how her eyes drank in every detail of his body and his obvious arousing effect on her flattered him to no end. “Uhm... it seems that I took the wrong door..I.I'm really sorry, your majesty.” she finally stumbled insecurely, remembering that she was in the presence of a king, and wrapped her arms around her body. Although the elf had been nice to her lately, she still didn't trust him and his intentions, a fact which the Elvenking was well aware of. Thus he gave her a friendly smile to gladden her, his eyes sparkling cunningly however, when he spoke once more. “There is nothing to forgive, my lady, as I have become fond of your company. And besides, I wished to talk to you anyways.”   
He likes my company? She thought to herself, wondering what matter he would address any moment now and looked back at him to meet the beautiful ice-blue pair of eyes. “Legolas has reported me of your influence on his decision to stay in the Woodland Realm and for that you have my utmost gratitude, my lady.” Thranduil continued and bowed his head slightly to emphasize the importance of her deed to him, a gesture which surprised the girl. “Thank you, your majesty, but I didn't do much -” Lifting a single slender finger he interrupted her. “Swaying my son's mind is one of the most difficult tasks one can imagine, and it's accomplishment shouldn't be denigrated.” Thranduil said and rested both his arms at the edge of the basin, which allowed him to relax better, the rest of his body sliding more towards her by doing so. Hereupon he told her of various tales about Mirkwood, then they spoke about some important facts about the elvish culture and how it differed from the human one. ______ enjoy listening to his voice, how each word passed his delicate lips and how his eyes glistened with glee when he spoke about his woods and his realm. I have to admit it... he's real eye-candy... “So tell me, do you think your punishment just?” he suddenly asked, changing the topic completely but the girl didn't mind when she answered honestly since they were alone. “I understand that my lie hurt them but on the other hand their assumption that I would betray them so easily saddens me. Apparently, they don't trust me as much as I thought they would.” Her beautiful eyes were downcast, trying to hide her feelings from the elf but he could sense them nevertheless and it angered him how those two fools treated her. “So no, I don't think it's just and I hope that they will end it soon... I can't bare it much longer...” she added, still not facing the elf and hugged herself tighter. She didn't know why she told him the truth, her most intimate thoughts about the matter, but she needed to express them and he seemed to care. Thranduil was truly interested if not worried for her wellbeing and to unnecessarily prolong this delicate punishment was only cruel in his eyes. Thus he wished to help her, to end her misery and see her smile more often, and although he knew that Loki's magic was unmatched there could be a way to break the curse. If the ancient tale of the Eldar is true, if ______ was sent by the stars to be with Thranduil, then their love would vanquish all barriers once ignited. But rush actions could spoil everything. “My lady... please come to me for help before this curse breaks you.” he said earnestly and ______ could tell from his expression that he meant it, without second-thoughts. “Thanks for the offer. I didn't know you are a sorcerer, your majesty.” she replied with a smile and Thranduil chuckled. “That I am not, but there are many diverse approaches to magic as there exist not only one form of magic itself.”  “Oh...” His words of wisdom confused her for a moment and she pondered over them some more before she realized how time had flown by. “I'm sorry to end our conversation but I must leave and get ready for the feast tonight, your majesty.” she explained and moved – still underwater – towards the side of the tub where the steps were. “Please turn around.” she added and Thranduil obliged her request. But he couldn't resist his curiosity so he opened his eyes when she had her back towards him and beheld her in her pure nakedness, drops of water gliding down her lovely shaped behind and then her legs. He was stunned by her beauty and relished the sight, his member already hardening.   
“Where are my clothes??” she said suddenly, not able to find her dress where she had left it. “Maybe a servant took them to the laundry.” she heard the elf reply from behind and blushed some more, realizing that he looked at her while she was still naked. The light is too dim to see the details... she said to herself, calming her nerves but she couldn't be more wrong. Thranduil's sharp elvish eyes were not affected by the scarce light, no, they saw everything crystal clear and it only spurned his flame of desire for her. She covered herself with her arms shyly and only turned her head towards the king. “B..But I can't walk back to my room naked! And the towels are far too small to hide anything.” Again she found herself in a predicament and didn't know what to do. “You may take my under-tunic.” Thranduil offered with a sly smile on his lips, his cerulean orbs glued to hers, causing ______'s cheeks to flame up. The idea of running around the palace in the Elvenking's robe didn't please her much since it could cause serious trouble if one of the gods saw her. But otherwise she would have to use the towels, which would leave her quasi naked. What choice do I have? Hesitantly she walked closer to the tub and picked up the blue under-tunic right where it had slid off the elf before, her every move watched intently by Thranduil. Quickly she wrapped her body up in the linen robe, hiding her curves from his prying eyes. “Thanks... Until tonight, your majesty.” she whispered before she hurried towards the door. “Until tonight, my lady.” Thranduil replied, a promise more to himself than to her since he could feel the barrier to her heart crumble, a little more each time they met, allowing him to enter and conquer it. And because of this strange mind-connection, he knew she felt drawn to him – she wouldn't admit it yet, but still. And I am drawn to you, sweet _______, Thranduil thought to himself when he leaned his head back against the cool stone and closed his eyes to recall images of her naked beautiful body while his right hand glided underwater and started stroking his already hard cock.


	66. Chapter 66

Silently and quickly as a cat I hurried down the hallway, rounded a corner and ran the last few meters towards the door of my room. I had never been so fast before. As soon as I was inside, the door firmly shut, a deep sigh escaped my throat, relieved that no one had seen me in Thranduil's robe. My heartbeat was still racing, my nerves far from calm and I couldn't get the alluring pictures of him out of my head. Before my inner eye I could see his trained bare chest, the hills on his abdomen and I could only imagine how he looked below the navel. Caught in those thoughts I leaned against the wooden door and unconsciously brought the cloth I was wearing to my face. The smell of lavender and trees – Thranduil's scent – flooded my nose which I inhaled deeply. Oh dear, he smells as good as he looks... I thought to myself before I regained my senses and walked over to the wooden chest containing my clothes. I need to stop daydreaming and hurry now! An hour later I was ready for the grand feast, my hair lovely pinned-up in a high loose bun, like at the ball in Asgard combined with some makeup. But most importantly was the dress and since I didn't want to displease any of the gods I decided upon the golden one with the sexy back which I had worn in Asgard. A gently but determined knock on the door announced that it was time to go and much to my surprise, both Thor and Loki were waiting outside. "Are you ready, my lady?" Thor said and smiled cunningly. He wore his finest armor, one that was for celebrations only, and his red cape was stainless and brilliant. Loki wore his colors proudly, the golden plates on his armor polished thoroughly and his hair was neatly trimmed back. Both looked very dashing but the looks on their faces told me that they were pleased by my sight too, their eyes filled with desire instantly. “Yes, let's go.” I replied and together we walked towards the grand ball-room, one god at each of my sides.  
Elves from all of Middle Earth had gathered to celebrate, flooding the room and the adjoining gardens, but when a guard announced our arrival, the crowd split to make way. As we strode forward, passing the ranks of elves, all of them bowed slightly to the king of Asgard and the prince, knowing – and maybe fearing – their powers. Tales of how the brothers had defeated Azog and his army had spread very quickly and everyone spoke about the might of the Asgardians in both admiration and alarm. Some ladies eyed me thoroughly, maybe because of my race but especially because of my dress which was quite more showing than the elvish ones and I noticed how their gazed lingered on the raven-haired man beside me. He's more of their type than Thor, I thought but didn't worry because if they had preferred a she-elf they wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place. In the middle of the room we met Legolas and Tauriel who were surrounded by elven lords and highborn ladies but they all stepped back as we approached. I felt terribly important. “Your highness, my lord, my lady.” the blonde elf greeted us and bowed as did the she-elf at his side. It was the first time that I saw Tauriel in a dress and she looked stunning: Clad in carmel silk which floated loosely around her body and her red shiny hair cascading down past her hips, she stood tall beside the prince and smiled ever so happily.  “Where is the Elvenking?” Thor asked, assuming that Thranduil needed more time to dress than any woman in all the nine realms. As if Legolas could read the Thunderer's mind he chuckled before he replied: “He likes to make an appearance.” Suddenly a horn rang out and the crowd turned towards the entrance where the guards stood at attention. Silence flooded the room when the Elvenking stepped through the large wooden doors, his hair matching his silver robe which brushed gently against the floor as he strode graciously forward. The spikes of his crown were adorned by ice blue flowers, the same color as the luxurious ring on his finger, and white pearly. And when he stood tall and proudly before us, a sly smile graced his lips as he greeted us and I tried as best as I could not to think about the incident in the bath.  
Thranduil's POV:  
After the Elvenking had shared some words, the feast officially began, musicians started to play joyfully while servants scurried past the guests with refreshments. Everyone present was in a good mood, even Thranduil as he watched the lady ____ from afar and not even Elrond could spoil that as he begged the king for a word. “My friend, please consider your actions and think about your realm.” the brown-haired elf whispered only for Thranduil to hear. “I do not know of what you speak.” he lied but Elrond wasn't thrown off that easily. “Discard this folly, stealing her would only cause trouble. Have you not seen how they eliminated the orcs without much effort? Would you have war against them?” Elrond added, his tone urging and full of concern as he had noticed the way the Elvenking looked at the mortal girl. “Hopefully there will be no need for stealing nor war, my friend. But I shall have her, one way or the other.” Thranduil replied sternly while he sipped at his goblet of wine, his ice blue eyes watching ______ a few meters away. She was talking to Tauriel and Legolas and when the couple decided to dance, leaving her alone by doing so, Thranduil crossed the room quickly. “My lady, I hope you enjoy the feast.” he said as he admired the golden dress which fit her perfectly, emphasizing her curves and showing much of her back – a fact Thranduil approved of but he would prefer to keep her in his chambers, naked, her beauty for no one else to behold. “Yes I am, your majesty. I just had a pleasant chat with your son.” she replied and both looked over to the dancing couple, the two of them swaying gently in each other's arms. “I can't thank you enough for what you did. I would have lost him forever.” Thranduil lowered his voice slightly and the girl beside him smiled shyly. “You're welcome but as I said, I didn't do much.” She was obviously glad about Legolas and Tauriel being together and her smile widened the longer she watched them dance. “Sometimes, love just needs a little push to blossom.” she said pensively as if thinking aloud, her gaze still on the two elves and Thranduil looked down on her slightly surprised. A push it is...  
Loki's POV:  In flocks the highborn lords and ladies came to thank the gods for their help against the orcs and to admire their strength, surrounding the brothers like moths would a lantern at night. They had even been separated from their little mortal but Loki spied her with Legolas and Tauriel and thus he didn't worry, turning his attention back towards his admirers. When the annoying elves were done with their bootlicking, Loki and Thor were finally left alone and the raven-haired man sighed in relief. “By the Nine, that was tiresome...” he whispered and Thor chuckled. “Indeed. These elves were worse than my counselors in Asgard.” That reminded Loki of what he had planned to do tonight thus he cleared his throat before he began. “Brother, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. Knowing the seriousness of my deeds you forgave me and offered me not only a home but a place at your side, and for that you have my utmost gratitude and loyalty.” Thor stared at Loki in surprise, had he definitely not expected such a heart-warming speech. The longer Thor hesitated to answer the more nervous Loki became. Had it been wrong to tell him that now? He wondered but in the same moment, a wide smile spread across Thor's face and before Loki could react or protest, his face was in his brother's massive hand, gently drawing him closer. “You are all the family I have left, Loki, and you deserve nothing less. Our bond is stronger than blood, stronger than fate and I shall have war against everyone who dares to tell me otherwise.” The Thunderer whispered and both smiled at each other before Thor released his grip and grabbed another drink from a passing servant. Oh Thor... Loki thought to himself as he was touched by his words and soon after rolled his eyes at how fast his brother washed the liquid down.   “What a great feast!” The Lord of Imladris said as he approached the brothers, smiling kindly at them. “Indeed, Thranduil spared no expenses as it seems.” Loki replied while he and the brown-haired elf chinked glasses, without Thor because his goblet was empty again. “There is no need for him to be thrifty considering your generosity.” Elrond added and Thor chuckled loudly. “Yes, he shall have feasts like this every other day but first my dear brother has to lift the curse from said gold. We wouldn't want this sickness to befall our minds.”  “Of course not, your majesty. We all saw what terrible fate in held for Thorin.” The tales of how Thor had slaughtered the dwarven king had reached Elrond's ears rather quickly and he was glad not to have witnessed it himself. “So how fares your work with the gold?” “Quite well, actually. This curse is very ancient and tricky but it shouldn't take much longer to break it.” Loki replied and Elrond nodded in relief as in on his opinion, the Asgardians couldn't leave Middle Earth soon enough.  
My POV:  
The evening passed smoothly, the atmosphere stayed joyfully and I had the opportunity to chat with some noble lords and ladies, at the side of Thor and Loki of course, who had both consumed more of the strong wine than they should. But considering that this event was a celebration of their victory, I didn't complain and enjoyed their good moods. During the feast, both shot seductive glances towards me, causing me to blush each time and once, when no one looked ad us, Thor's hand quickly flew to my behind and squeezed it longingly. I felt really good this evening, being in a marvelous palace, flanked by my beloved gods and receiving much of their attention and thus I forgot about the silver-haired elf who stood not too far away from us. Many pretty elvish ladies surrounded him as I noticed later, their colorful dresses like a bouquet of flowers around him, and Thranduil smiled slyly at them while he listened to their flattering. However, one of the ladies caught my eye as she was more beautiful than the others, clad in a lilac dress. Suddenly she turned and walked towards us, her hazelnut-brown eyes focused solely onto the gods. “What a pleasure to see you again, it has been so long, your majesty, my lord.” she said in a sweet voice while she curtsied and both brothers planted a kiss onto her knuckles in return like they were trying to show their best manners. “What a pleasant surprise, lady Amladriel.” Loki purred and I knew I hated her.


	67. Chapter 67

Loki couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. As if she had eluded the merciless grip of time, Amladriel stood before him in all her beauty like she had when he was younger, her hazelnut-brown eyes still sparkling cunningly as they used to. While they chatted casually about minor important things, the raven-haired man noted that no ring adorned her fingers and his smile widened. “Would you give me the honor of a dance, my lady?” he purred, his emerald orbs piercing deeply into hers while he ignored the glaring mortal beside him. “The honor is all mine, my lord.” Amladriel replied before they both walked away, leaving Thor and ____ behind.  
The king of Asgard took a long sip from his goblet as he watched them dancing, his eyes full of jealousy, promising himself not to stand by idly.  My POV:   
So this is how my merry evening ended, abruptly and without warning, and I wondered why I was still here while Loki danced with one of the most beautiful she-elf and Thor seemed to have forgotten about my presence anyway. On top of that, it lasted about ten minutes before the Thunderer dashed off towards the swaying couple to claim a dance of his own. Perplexed I stood amongst the crowd, barely registering anything around me except the gods rivaling over the other woman. Suddenly my mind became dizzy, the flocks of guests constricting me and soon I lost sight of the brothers – also because water flooded my eyes. Not wanting to show my emotions openly, I decided to leave the feast and tried to find a way through the crowded room. There were several exits leading into the same hallway and when I finally managed to get outside the ballroom through one, I saw Loki, Thor and Amladriel coming through another further down the hallway. One god at each arm they walked a little away before they halted. From the distance I couldn't hear their talking but her hand on Thor's chest didn't elude my eyes, nor the sweet kisses she planted on both brother's lips, their eyes closed in delight.  
The sight pained my heart like stabbing it and I turned quickly to run away, not able to bear any more of it. Like in trance I walked through the ball room once more until I reached the other side that led to the gardens, ignoring the staring of the elves and when I heard a voice calling me I descended the steps and ran across the wet grass as fast as I could. Only when the curtain of leaves of the old willow brushed my sides, I halted and slowly sank to my knees in defeat as the wave of pain washed over me. I felt betrayed and replaced like the toy I am in the god's eyes. A mere plaything that has become boring, ready to be thrown away in a dusty corner.  
Tears streamed from my eyes and glided down my cheeks, first only a few but soon I sobbed heavily and buried my face in my hands.  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
At first he didn't know what that sudden pain in his chest was, nor where it originated from but then he saw the lady ______ run outside into the gardens and he could almost hear the sound of her heart breaking apart. Immediately he put his goblet down and followed her without drawing much attention but quickened his pace as he approached the old willow. Like a beaten dog she cowered on the ground, her whole body shaking as she sobbed and she didn't even look up when he walked closer. Slowly he knelt down beside her, waiting for her to shout at him to leave her alone but no reaction came from her. Thranduil felt her pain and he wished to comfort her, to pick up every piece of her shattered heart and put them together, but he had never been good at such tasks. In his helplessness he thought hard about what to do when she suddenly lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes red and watery. Without ushering a word she leaned over and slung her arms around his torso, pressing herself against his chest, as more tears welled up. She had opened up her heart for him, completely and as Thranduil embraced her with his arms, holding her tightly, a flood of emotions washed over him and he knew what had upset her. These fools have dared to betray her! He thought as his anger flared up inside him and he pulled the crying girl closer to him.   
Loki's and Thor's POV:  
  
“Oh Amladriel!” Loki moaned while the beauty rode his cock splendidly, her full breasts wobbling with every thrust and her eyes fluttering shut. With her hands she trailed patterns across his naked chest and abdomen before she brought them behind her head to grip the golden strands of hair of the god who took her from behind. Thor groaned when she pulled at his hair and shoved himself even deeper inside her. With his large hands on her sides he steadied her and controlled the pace while he planted passionate kisses along her slender pale neck, grazing the skin with his teeth. The Trickster beneath her gripped her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her stiffened nipples as he felt his his own apex approaching.  Amladriel moaned alluringly and urged Thor to speed up the pace, which he did deliberately, ramming himself inside her until she screamed in ecstasy. A few more thrusts and the brothers hit their apexes too while the she-elf's walls constricted around their members, arching her back while Thor caressed her breasts.   
She slid off the brothers and stood up from the large bed while the gods lay down. They had been in such a haste earlier that Thor had torn her dress to expose her breasts while Loki had dispersed her underwear and had heaved her onto him. The ruined cloth glided down her body and naked she walked back towards the bed where the gods were already awaiting her hungrily, their stamina far from depleted.  
  
My POV:  
  
Time passed and I still sat in Thranduil's arms under the willow, enjoying his comfort and kindness while the tears on my cheeks slowly dried. My pained heart had paralyzed my body and I dared not to move, fearing that more pain would follow if I did. Thranduil had remained silent the entire time, just holding me and that was the only thing that kept me from breaking apart and crying again. As spinning as my mind was, no straight thought came forth and I tried not to imagine the gods with the she-elf – whatever they might be doing right now. First they accused me of betrayal and only a few days later they did exactly that without hesitation. I thought and sensed how anger flamed up inside me.  “Don't waste any more thoughts on them.” Thranduil said in his calm, silken voice and I nodded, knowing that he was probably right about that. But it was easier said than done and although I forced myself to keep the brothers out of my head I failed and sighed. I won't be able to look at them after what they did tonight... What a fool I was to think that they loved me back...  
“They are the fools for not cherishing your love, a gift they never deserved.” Thranduil suddenly said and I looked up at him in surprise as it seemed like he could read my thoughts. “If you do not wish to see them I could arrange that.” he added and my eyes only widened. “Y..you can read my thoughts??” I stumbled and the elf smiled down upon me like he only did in my presence. “Over the centuries I have learned to sense other's emotions but never have I had access to their thoughts until you warned me during the battle.” he explained and I couldn't believe it. “You heard that??” Thranduil nodded before he continued. “We have a strong connection of our minds which I cannot explain but I can let you feel it.” The embrace loosened and gently he took my face in his right hand to bring it closer to his.  “Feel my heart.” Thranduil's lips were soft yet passionately and upon contact with mine, sparks rushed through my body while we were engulfed briefly by pure white light and the burden of the curse fell from my shoulders.


	68. Chapter 68

Long after the rays of bright sunlight and the singing of birds woke me, I still lay in bed and hid from the world outside of my room, which I chose not to leave today. Lazily I rubbed my swollen eyes and turned in the silken sheets, my head throbbing from all the pondering about the gods. Why? After all that we went through... after all the moments we shared, the sweet and the bitter....I don't understand why... Supposedly, this Amladriel was an old friend of theirs, maybe a lover once and the flame of their passion probably lit when they met again and I have to admit that she is beautiful. However, the fact that they chose her over me so easily and without any consideration – that's what it looked like to me – hurt the most because I thought they loved me. Love, what a strange thing, coming and going as it pleases and without warning. Last night was the worst of my life, nothing but pain and yet I had shared one of the most wonderful moments with the silver-haired elf. Much to my surprise he had been so gentle and caring, traits he seemed to lack in every aspect but the cold Elvenking Thranduil had a heart after all. I could feel it, this pulsating warmth which radiated from him as we kissed just as I could sense what feelings he harbored for me. Honestly, I have to admit that I grew fond of him too – something I considered impossible to happen – but the depth of those emotions is unclear to me as is the question where the two of us stand right now. I don't know what to do, how it will continue with the gods, if they would take me back to Asgard or if our relationship has already ended but my throbbing head was in no mood to welter in those thoughts. Much more interesting was this connection of Thranduil's and my mind, which he had mentioned briefly yesterday before he gallantly accompanied to my room. As much as I was curious about it, this phenomenon scared me a little and I suspected that he knew more about it, information I would have to ask him for. But that implied leaving the room.  Sighing I turned again in the comfortable bed and buried my face in the soft pillow. Maybe it was better to get up... I thought to myself and stared into the empty silent room. Sooner or later, I would have to face the gods again anyways, an encounter I highly dreaded, but my mind would drown in memories and pain if I stayed in here all day in solitude. So I needed distraction and I knew exactly who could provide it.  
  
Legolas's POV:  
  
The prince of Mirkwood was nervous as he had great plans for today with his beloved Tauriel and it took more time than usual for him to get dressed to his satisfaction, to please his love. They had agreed to meet in the grand garden at the small pond but Legolas knew better where to find her at this hour of the day so he strode through the palace towards the stables. Tauriel had just returned from her morning ride with her hazel-nut brown mare and passed the large wooden gate which the guards closed behind her. Casually she led the horse across the plaza towards the stable when she spied the prince in a corner, waiting for her with a warm smile. “You are too early as we were to meet in the garden.” she said sassily while she dismounted and patted the horse gently. Legolas chuckled and when his gaze met hers he felt reassured in his plan and his smile widened. “Forgive me but I am in haste recently.” he replied and Tauriel eyed him curiously due to his remark. “You know elves are immortal and have all the time in the world, do you?” she teased while Legolas took her hands in his and she swore there was a faint red on his cheeks, highlighted by his pale complexion. “Yes but I cannot bare to live one more day without you.” Suddenly he knelt down in front of her, her hands still embedded in his, and Tauriel's heart skipped a beat as she realized what happened right now. “Lady Tauriel, will you take my hand in marriage?”  Minutes later, both elves entered the king's study where Thranduil was writing and signing some parchments, the quill gliding quickly over the paper. “What is the cause for your splendid mood?” Thranduil asked casually while he put the parchment away to let the ink dry and Legolas stepped a little closer towards the large oaken-desk.  
“Ada, we have great news. Tauriel and I are going to marry.” Legolas said and as soon as the words left his lips, silence flooded the room and the king looked up at his son. Perplexed and frozen in place he sat in his large chair and Legolas feared that his father was displeased by their bond just as Tauriel had warned him earlier. But then the king rose and such a warm smile graced his lips that Legolas needed to smile too. “That is indeed great news, my son.” Thranduil rounded the desk and stood before the two love-birds now, his expressions friendly and joyfully. “You give us your blessing?” Similar to Tauriel, Legolas still couldn't believe that his father had no objections – in contrast, he seemed to be overly glad about their marriage. “Life has taught me a lesson over the past few weeks and I sincerely apologize for what I said to you, lady Tauriel.” Thranduil looked at her and bowed his head slightly while Tauriel returned the gesture, unable to reply at once as stunned as she was. “Thanks, your majesty.” “Prohibiting this union of love would be most cruel and I have no right to do so.” he continued when suddenly the wooden door opened and a small mortal woman entered, her long, pale blue dress swaying gently as she moved. “Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!” she said shyly and was about to leave again when the king called her name. “Please stay.” Thranduil's tone was unusually soft as Legolas noted causing _____ to obey and walk further into the room until she stood beside Tauriel. “You are all literally beaming with joy, what happened?” she asked and looked at each of the elves in turn, her gaze resting on Thranduil slightly longer however. “We are going to marry.” Legolas announced and suddenly the mortal slung her arms around Tauriel and hugged her very tight despite her smaller figure while Legolas chuckled beside them. “Congratulations! I'm so glad for the two of you!” she said and held the red-head for a few seconds longer before she released the overwhelmed she-elf from her grip.  
While the women began chatting, Legolas watched and noted how his father's gaze lingered on ______, how his cerulean eyes sparkled, how his expressions softened whenever she laughed and then Legolas knew why he had received his father's permission to marry a she-elf below his status: because the great Elvenking had lost his heart to a human woman.  
  
For too long had his father's heart been frozen and in the iron grip of grief as the wound from his wife's death seemed never to heal again. Thus Legolas was indeed surprised that it was a mere human, a race the king wasn't overly fond off, who had successfully found a way into his heart. However, Legolas realized how problematic this matter would become if the gods still claimed the mortal as theirs, which was uncertain after last nights events – the prince had briefly laid eyes upon the gods together with the lady Amladriel. But for now, the prince discarded such thoughts and enjoyed the happiness of the current moment, surrounded by people he loved. Legolas shot his father a brief reassuring glance before he and Tauriel left the study to meet the priestesses, allowing the other two some time alone.


	69. Chapter 69

Black, thick puffs of smoke emitted from the few golden coins in the metal bowl, accompanied by a faint shrill noise – the death cry of the dragon's curse – and the Trickster smirked triumphantly at his work. Finally! The gold is disenchanted! He thought to himself as he flipped one coin between his slender fingers. This morning in bed, the solution to this tiresome problem had suddenly popped up in his mind as if it had always been there and Loki had stormed off to the library to put it successfully into action. Now he very carefully poured the efficient potion into a small green flacon which he then tucked in an ornamented metal box lined with satin. The next step would be to inform his brother and together with the Asgardian soldiers they would return to Erebor where Loki would use the potion to disenchant the rest of the gold. This was going to be a great day! After creating a clone who dutifully packed his belongings, Loki left the grand library in his best mood and made his way towards the bedroom where he had left Thor and the lovely Amladriel earlier. As he strolled through the hallways of the palace, images of last night's events flooded his mind and he quickened his pace in anticipation of the caresses which the she-elf had to offer him. But all of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks in front of another, very familiar door. _______ … Slowly he stepped closer to the wood, his hand already reaching for the knob but he hesitated. The joy and triumphant feeling from before was vanishing and instead a vile lump formed in his stomach, tightening the longer he stood there. Had she become aware of what had happened during the feast? Does she know? He wondered as this bitter, oppressive feeling inside him spread further and Loki recognized this symptoms very well, being able to identify the disease named guilt. But he refused to let his splendid mood be ruined, to let this meager human emotions rule over him – he was a god after all! Thus he straightened up again, regaining his composure and walked away from the door behind which he falsely assumed the mortal girl to be desperately waiting for him. I do what I want!   
  
My POV:  
  
“Thranduil...” I half-moaned as he planted sweet kisses along my neck, his hands slung passionately around my waist and torso while mine roamed over his broad back. “Yes, my beautiful flower?” he purred into my ear, his breath tickling my skin and I almost forgot what I intended to tell him due to his bewitching caressing. “I don't mean to offend but I would like to take it slowly... I'm not sure if I'm ready for this..” I confessed and hoped that he wouldn't misunderstand things here as I couldn't afford another loss. Luckily, the silver-haired elf smiled at me in return and gently cupped my face with his right hand. “As you wish. I shall wait until you deem the time ready. But for now...” he replied and brought our faces together so that our lips touched in a delicate kiss. Entwined in each other's arms we stayed glued to another for several minutes and neither of us would have stopped if there wasn't the distinct sound of my empty stomach rumbling and demanding for food. Thranduil chuckled against my lips and even more when he saw the crimson on my cheeks. “Come, my flower, let us have breakfast together on the south-terrace.” he said and held out his hand which I gladly took, allowing him to lead me wherever he intended to go. “That sounds wonderful.”  
  
The private breakfast on the terrace was every bit as romantic as it sounded: with the morning sun in our faces we ate and chatted casually – mainly about Legolas's wedding – while the vast forest stretched out in front of us, the leaves tinted in orange and red due to the sun climbing higher on the distant horizon. The sight was breathtaking as was the elf sitting across from me, sipping at his tea, his gaze roaming over the forest before he rested his cerulean orbs on me again. It was one of those rare moments that I could forget about the pain which the two gods caused me, the daggers which pierced my heart every second since I witnessed their betrayal the other night. “______, my flower... “ Thranduil began as he sensed my thoughts through our special bond and interrupted my thoughts. “Please know that I would do anything to help you, to make you feel better. So do not hesitate to ask something of me. … If you wish to remain out of the Asgardian's sight I shall arrange that.” he offered and took my hand in his larger one, squeezing it gently. He really cares about me... “That would be very kind of you...” I replied and decided that it would be better to have some more time to think everything through and to clear the mess in my mind – if that was even possible with a broken heart. Yes, I needed some space away from the gods as there would only be another flood of tears if I saw them now. Although eventually, I would have to face them, regardless of what happens next – be it as a reunion or a farewell. “Very well, you may stay within the chambers adjacent to this terrace. No one shall enter without my permission.” Thranduil declared and I simply nodded when suddenly another elf approached us, his auburn long hair swaying behind him. “Lindir, I wished not to be disturbed!” the Elvenking hissed and the poor messenger bowed very low as he apologized. “Forgive me, my king, but the highnesses of Asgard are leaving to Erebor. The curse of the gold is broken, my king.” Lindir explained and the good news seemed to amend for the fact that he had disobeyed his kings order not to interfere. “Good, tell Legolas to accompany them and see that the treasure is divided as agreed upon.” Thranduil replied in his usual commanding tone, which was way colder and harsher than the one he used when he talked to me, which made me feel somewhat special. I wonder if Thor would share the gold with him if he knew about me and Thranduil....  
  
Thor's and Loki's POV:  
  
By using the flying ships from his home, the journey to Erebor was a lot shorter than a foot and soon the king of Asgard stood before the large gate into the mountain, waiting for his brother to lift the sealing-spell. Without wasting any moment, Loki stepped closer to the invisible magic wall and with a rather unspectacular motion of his right hand the translucent curtain of tiny golden stars became visible and dropped to the ground, like a sparkling golden waterfall that vanished before it hit the stone beneath. Thor could hear the faint gasp of the royal elf beside him and chuckled to himself as he was proud of his brother's outrageous magic power. Just wait when he lifts the curse from the rest of the gold! He thought to himself and as he had foreseen, this display of Loki's skills was much more breathtaking than the one at the gate. Graciously the raven-haired man poured the liquid of the green flacon in a circle around himself as he stood amongst the heaps of gold and with risen arms he started to chant the adequate spell. Black thick smoke surrounded him and the treasure began to glow, illuminating the dim-lit vault, before one loud, agonizing cry announced the success of the Tricksters efforts. Once the smoke had faded away, Thor ordered his troops to get to work and carry bags of gold outside the mountain where it should be loaded onto the flying ships for further transportation. “Well done, my brother.” Thor said approvingly as he stood beside Loki who surveyed the working soldiers of both realms from a plateau. “Oh please, it was nothing.” he replied ever so self-confidently and relished in the fact that Thor was obviously impressed by his magic – a rare thing to enjoy.   
“Tell me, brother, have you seen _______ today?” the blonde asked while he stared down at the heaps of his treasure, his unexpected question causing the Trickster to look at him. “No... I passed her room but I didn't enter...” Thor nodded, his expressions saddening somewhat. “Do you think she knows? I mean... we kind of betrayed her, didn't we?” Now he lifted his gaze and turned to Loki, who was quite perplexed by his brother's outburst of regret which could be clearly seen in his piercing blue eyes. “Is it not our privilege as gods to act as we please, to take what we desire no matter the consequences?” Loki countered but Thor didn't reply. “Since we met ______, she has been our plaything, she even agreed upon that sort of relationship and as it is the nature of such, a toy may become superfluous over time.” he added coldly, trying to ignore the protesting calls of his heart. “So you mean to simply replace her by another – maybe by Amladriel.” Thor now looked deep into his brother's emerald eyes to determine how serious he was about this topic, watching every twitch as Loki replied.  “If need be. Last nigh, Amladriel proved herself fit for satisfying the both of us.” the Trickster assessed but his face lacked his usual devious smirk which would be appropriate for such a remark as Thor noted. And instinctively, the blonde knew that it was not Loki's heart that made him say such things but rather his rational mind, the part of him that would deny emotions like love or compassion – exactly what Loki secretly yearned for. Because despite countless liaisons with highborn ladies, Thor and Loki hadn't found what they had bitterly lost and what could repair their broken, damaged souls: honest and true love. Admittedly, the hours Thor had spent with Amladriel were like an orgy in Valhalla but from the depths of his heart, which had experienced love once, he was sure that the she-elf could never replace ________. She could never ease his temper or comfort him in a non-sexual way like the little mortal could. _____ was special, she was pure and he had foolishly risked their relationship by betraying her. “My dear brother, wether you admit it or not, but _______ is far more than a mere plaything and we did terribly wrong to treat her as such.” Thor said after a long pause and Loki was even more stunned than before as he had considered Thor's human, caring side to be gone for good since the incident with the Avengers. “Where does this sentimentality come from, brother? You sound awfully like you old self. Tell me, what is she to you then?” the Trickster was really curious now, not only because of his inquisitive nature but also because his brother seemed to reflect his own conflict of the heart. Despite his determined words, Loki too was not sure how he felt about ______ . Another few seconds passed until Thor spoke up again, his mind cleared as he had finally realized one important yet simple fact: “I love her.”


	70. Chapter 70

“I love her” - those words echoed through the raven-haired man's head long after they had been said and he hadn't replied as he was too confused. He loves her, he who has turned his back on the Midgardians and swore to never let them move his heart again. Since Frigga's tragic death, Loki had built up a massive wall around his inner self to prevent irrational emotions to reach him but all he ever wanted was to be loved – by his brother, by his parents Odin and Frigga. Ironically, most of his past actions had resulted in just the opposite and drove his loved ones away. Except Thor, he stayed at my side...and ____, maybe I haven't lost her already. Slowly but steadily, realization hit him: what he had done and what the consequences might be. But could he admit that he had fallen for the mortal girl more than he had anticipated? That what had begun as solely sexual desire has turned into something deeper and greater? Could it be possible that the cold-hearted God of Lies, the ruthless villain, was worthy of love after all? Loki didn't know what he felt right now as a wild mixture of emotions rushed trough him – some fresh and some long suppressed – and his rattling mind caused him to become very quiet during the rest of their stay in Erebor.   
  
The sun had passed its zenith and there were still gallons of gold down in the vault. "It will take years to empty the vault at this speed!" Legolas exclaimed in a somewhat annoyed tone as he preferred to spend the day with his betrothed and not in a dark dwarfish-cave beneath the mountain together with the Asgardians. "The corridors are too narrow for our ships to pass so we need to carry the gold upstairs. But feel free to lend a hand, noble prince. Maybe it will be done one month sooner then." Thor had always loved to mock an elf and wouldn't let this occasion slip even if he too wished to be back in the palace already. I have to talk to _______ Thor thought to himself as he stared in distress at the sheer endless amount of coins beneath him. “I shall give you the advantage, your majesty.” Legolas retorted which resulted in a heated debate between him and Thor. After a few minutes, Loki was so annoyed by their quarreling that he simply had to interfere. “Stop this folly!!” he shouted and both turned to look at the raven-haired man who had been silent for hours until now. “By the Nine, act like the royals you are supposed to be and get out of my way!” Annoyed, Loki stepped forward and pushed his way through the two squabblers and stepped towards the edge of the plateau. “What are you doing, brother?” Having absolutely no clue what followed, Thor approached the Trickster and since he ignored his question he asked again, more sternly this time. “Answer me, Loki, what -” “Be quiet, I need to concentrate!” Loki hissed and closed his eyes once the blonde was silent, focusing on one specific spell. Then he slowly rose his hands with his palms up from which green light emitted. At first the effect of the spell was nearly invisible to the eye but after a few seconds the first layer of the golden mountains moved visibly. “By Borr...” Thor gasped as did the elf beside him when they beheld the miracle that Loki was able to accomplish: one coin after another was levitated and floated mildly across the room towards the narrow corridor that lead upstairs. Also the soldiers had stopped their work and craned their necks to admire the sparkling river of coins and gems high above their heads. The further Loki rose his arms the faster did the gold move and at this speed the vault would be empty within an hour at most.  Frozen in place like a statue, Loki stood on the plateau overlooking the vault, his eyes closed, until the very last coin magically left the room. It was then, that the green light faded and his hands and arms began to tremble from the effort while his head throbbed so that he didn't understand what his brother said to him that moment. “Loki, are you alright? You don't seem well.” Thor noted that this spell had drained a lot of his brother's power and put his large hand on Loki's shoulder to stabilize him. “I'm fine. Nothing a hot bath and a deep slumber cannot atone for.” he replied, a small smile grazing his pale lips to convince the blonde but Loki didn't mind the his brother's hand on him though. “Come, let us return to Mirkwood.” It was more of a command than a suggestion and both Loki and Legolas followed the god willingly as they were glad to leave this dark, musty place. Luckily, the soldiers at the gate had been clever enough to call for Heimdall to open the Bifrost in order to let one half of the gold travel directly to Asgard where it lay now at the gatekeeper's feet, filling the spherical chamber of the Bifrost to the brim and beyond. In front of the Erebor, the soldiers were busy to fill the ships with as much gold as possible but there was still a vast amount piling at the gate which needed to be transported to Mirkwood. “Do you see yourself able to move our share of the treasure to Mirkwood?” Legolas asked cautiously as it would take several days to fulfill this task otherwise, a fact the brothers were well aware of too. Although he was tired and exhausted, Loki didn't object as he preferred to complete tasks at hand and so he sat down on the prow of one of the ships and closed his eyes once again.  
The sun was about to set when the guards of the elvish palace spied the flying ships followed by a river of gold which was illuminated by the last rays of sunlight as it floated past them into the atrium of the palace. The front ship which carried the royals landed smoothly onto the stone floor so that it's passengers may leave the ship. A large crowd of perplexed and curious elves had gathered around them, everyone staring at the heap of gold and the glorious gods in front of it. “Where is the treasure vault?” Loki asked and Legolas bid him to follow him, the gold floating behind them and obeying it's masters wish. Once the gold was in place, Loki dropped his spell and the clinking of the coins as they hit the ground announced that all magic had left them. On the way back outside the vault, which was now filled with gold to the brim, a necklace of sparkling white gems displayed on a pedestal caught the god's eyes. The jewelry reminded him of the battle at the Erebor, of the dwarves who dared to steal ______ away and of how he risked his life without much consideration to save her at the river. The fact that he almost died for the mortal girl didn't bother him, however, what unnerved him most was that he failed to rescue her, that he had been inattentive enough to miss the arrows coming right at him. Like in trance, the Trickster followed Legolas back into the atrium where Thor was giving his soldiers some instructions, all under the watchful eyes of the gathered elves. Although his brother had refused his claim to the throne initially, Thor cut quite a figure at this position, his whole being radiating with authority and supremacy as he commanded his men and also on the battlefield his skills were unmatched. Maybe Odin was right to choose him. He is truly born to be king, I can see that now... “Loki? I shall visit the lady _____, will you accompany me?” Thor asked and his tone indicated that he wished not to face the aggrieved woman alone yet Loki hesitated.  “Do not listen to your mind, brother, and simply come with me.” the blonde added quickly as he noted his brother's inner conflict and dragged him along by the arm.  “Fine, fine! Just let me go!” Loki hissed and snatched himself free from Thor's grip while they marched down the hallway towards the little mortal's room.  
My POV:  
From the terrace I could hear the cheering of the crowd when the gods returned with the gold but I chose not to welcome them in the atrium as the many elves did. Instead I went back inside the salon and sat down on a comfortable sofa in front of a fireplace. Thor... Loki... do they even think of me while my pained heart forces them to be constantly on my mind? Will they be searching for me or won't they notice my absence at all? Lost in thoughts my gaze travelled across the room which was part of the splendid apartments which Thranduil had provided for me when a large ornamented wooden door caught my attention. Fine silver linings were embedded into the dark wood and the handle was a delicate piece of smithery and out of curiosity I walked over to find out what lay behind. Slowly the heavy door gave way and I stepped cautiously into another large room which wasn't less luxurious than the salon. The large windows at the right side provided enough light even at this late hour, tinting the room in orange and gold. A gasp escaped my throat as my gaze followed the rays of light from the windows towards the middle of the room where a large four-poster bed sat enthroned. The headboard was made of various curved pieces of wood which very much resembled the antlers of an elk. Like the Elvenking's throne...No this can't be... Slightly panicking, I hurried over to the large wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom and pulled it open to behold the clothes stored inside: splendid silken robes in various colors, amongst them one in pure silver with a crimson mantle draped atop of it. Oh dear.... I gulped as I recognized the robe while my mind put all the pieces together. I am in the king's chambers...this is Thranduil's bedroom!  Suddenly I heard footsteps outside the room and automatically buried my face in my hands to hide the tremendous blush across my cheeks from the elf who was about to enter any second now.


	71. Chapter 71

"There you are, My lady! The king ordered me to bring you dinner and tell you that he shall join you later." Lindir, the king's valet said as he peaked through the ajar door. "Oh... ah, thanks!" I stumbled, my cheeks still aflame and I quickly followed him outside into the salon where Lindir had already prepared the meal on a small table for me. "If you need anything please call me, my lady." the brown-haired elf smiled warmly down on me as he removed the cover from the plate, revealing a delicious dish. "Thank you, Lindir. One more thing..." At my words the elf stopped walking towards the door and turned again. "Yes, my lady?" "Where is the Elvenking now?" Although it was none of my business and Lindir had every right to deny me the answer, I simply had to know whether Thranduil was with the gods or not. In horror I imagined what they would talk about, what insults they would throw at each other – hopefully Thranduil was a gentlemen and kept quiet about our kiss. "The king is in the vault to survey his share of the treasure but he should be here in no time." Lindir replied before he bowed and left, leaving me to ponder in these vast royal chambers.  
  
Thor's and Loki's POV:  
  
With large strides the Asgardian gods walked through the palace and when they approached one specific door, Thor could feel his stomach clench a little due to his nervousness. Yet there was no way around this unpleasant situation as it was the only right thing to do and now that he was sure about his feelings for ______, Thor needed to tell her. Only then there would be hope that she would forgive him. Thus the Thunderer knocked very gently at the wooden door. "_______?" But no response came from the inside and so he proceeded and pressed the handle down. "______?! Where is she?!" Together they stood in a dark abandoned room, the bed visibly untouched and the wardrobe empty. With his expressions full of worry, Thor looked at his brother who was likewise perplexed and concerned as he walked further into the room. "There is no trace of magic but..." Loki's slender fingers ran across the soft sheets of the bed which still held her scent – sweet and lovely just like she was. Sadness overcame the Trickster as the emptiness and coldness of the room where ____ once resided reached his heart and he realized that this was merely a glimpse of he misery he would face if she wasn't at his side anymore. Yes, he would suffer because she was more than a plaything, more than a warmth at night. Although Loki had sworn to never let emotions rule over him again, to weaken him like when Frigga died, he couldn't deny the feelings he harbored for the little mortal – a feeling he had always longed for. So despite the fear of rejection, Loki let his inner walls crumble to opened his heart wide and accept it's call. Once again he brushed over the sheets and focused on the surroundings before his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is the doing of just one elf."   
  
The gods stormed down the hallway, their harsh loud footsteps echoing through the palace, searching for the silver-haired elf. "Thranduil!" Thor's voice boomed as he spied said man in front of a large ornamented wooden door and the elf halted. "Where is she?!" The Thunderer demanded when he approached, but Thranduil was not impressed by the god looming in front of him. "The lady____ wished to stay in another room hidden from you two until she chooses to see you." Thranduil's words cut like a knife but they both wouldn't give up so easily. "We understand her decision yet it is urgent that we may talk to her." Loki explained but the elf wasn't swayed, his cold cerulean eyes showing neither mercy nor compassion. "No, I will not allow this to happen without the lady's consent." "You dare to stand in my way, grasshopper?!" Thor's voice was a mere rumble but nonetheless dangerous and clearly threatening as he stepped closer to the elf, glaring at him. With this attitude, however, the god only provoked the temper of the Elvenking, who was no longer willing to remain silent in this matter. They shall receive their lesson for treating her so rudely! Thranduil thought to himself as he straightened some more, his eyes narrowing at the gods before he unleashed his wrath. "I was the one who picked up the pieces of her heart, that YOU broke with your pathetic, meaningless affair!" At this sudden outburst the gods stepped back a little. Although they had heard of Thranduil's temper, they had never witnessed it before and honestly, the rumors didn't match the reality by far. "And in order to protect her from further harm I have every right to deny you to see her! In fact, if I had my way you would never again lay eyes upon her as it would only be a disgrace to her!" Thranduil paused while his piercing eyes continued to glare at both gods before he added. "But since we are friends and because it is not my decision to make, I shall ask her if you may visit her." Relief washed over he brothers at the elf's words and because they needn't use force to see _____  - at least for now.  She wouldn't refuse to see them, would she? "Thank you. And tell her -"  Thor said but Thranduil had already vanished behind the door, closing it silently right in front of them.  
Thranduil's POV:  
The exact reason why Thranduil had promised the gods to ask the lovely lady for them – to actually help them – was far from clear to the elf. Maybe their long-lasting friendship had swayed him to give them a chance to win the girl back – which was highly unlikely nonetheless. Anyways, Thranduil walked gracefully through his chambers, searching for the little mortal, when his sharp senses noted soft chuckling from the balcony adjoining the salon. As he approached he could make out another, presumably male voice which was familiar on top of that and Thranduil was more than surprised to see his valet playing cards with ______. Actually she was mentally so engaged into the game that she really forgot about the gods and her heart seemed slightly lighter as a result. The Elvenking felt how joy flooded her soul while her mind prevented any negative thoughts from appearing in her pretty head. A girl playing cards... that is how she should always feel, Thranduil thought to himself and the scene before his eyes caused him to rethink the promise he had given earlier. Of course he would keep his word – he was a man of honor after all – but he would take some time to ask her, maybe half a day or more. The gods needed a lesson and letting them wait impatiently for her answer was a nice means to torture them both. “Oooh.... pardon me, my king! It was beyond my status to-” Lindir started as soon as he noted his king and jumped up from the wooden chair while the girl turned around to greet him. “Thank you for entertaining the lady, Lindir. I shall take over from here on.” Thranduil interrupted the other elf, who bowed and left immediately after, leaving the king and the lady alone. “I would have won if you hadn't interfered.” she pouted half-heartedly, a smile already spreading across her face when Thranduil sat down across from her. “Is that so? Well, let us see how you fare against a real opponent!” the elf teased and picked up the cards on the table to start a new round, his slender fingers handling the cards skillfully. Again he could feel her radiating with joy, even more than before due to his presence and that only reassured him in his decision. He would wait a little while longer.


	72. Chapter 72

The Elvenking and I played another few rounds of cards and victory would have been mine if not for fatigue sneaking into my limbs and mind. “Let us retire, my dear. I can't have you fall off the chair.” Thranduil declared as he collected the cards, denying me another chance to win. “Fine, but I want a rematch!” I said with a yawn and rose to follow the elf inside who made his way towards the large double door leading to his bedroom. Am I supposed to sleep on the couch in the salon? I wondered and since Thranduil hadn't said a word about the sleeping-arrangements I just halted in front of the door. Of course the elf sensed my uneasiness and turned to face me with a warm smile, his silver hair swaying gently as he approached me. “A royal bed hardly serves you but it is the best I can offer, my flower. And please do not fret as I shall not force myself on you.” His silken voice soothed my nerves as did his hand on my cheek and even in this dim light his cerulean eyes stood out. “Unless you want me to.” he added with a devious smirk before he turned again and walked towards the bed. “T..thanks...” With crimson cheeks I entered the bedroom and braced myself for the night to come as I usually don't sleep beside strangers – especially not elvish kings with enviable looks. However, when the silken robe smoothly slid down his shoulders, revealing the pale skin beneath, the cloth pooling at his feet, I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped. My hands automatically flew to my face to cover my eyes – not that he wasn't purest eye-candy – and waited for the rustling of the sheets before I removed them again. “You are so sweet, my flower.” Thranduil chuckled when he had made himself comfortable in the bed, his chest and below covered thoroughly. “In this wardrobe over there you can find your belongings.” he added and gestured lazily with his hand towards a wooden wardrobe at one side of the room. Quickly I walked over there, grabbed the very first nightgown and vanished in the adjoining bathroom. Clad in the cream linen cloth I returned to the bed and slipped under the blanket next to the naked king. “Good night, my flower.” he whispered as he leaned over and planted a sweet kiss upon my lips.

The next morning, the sun-rays peeking through the window woke me from my deep slumber. As he had promised, Thranduil had remained on his side of the bed, like a gentleman. From the footsteps outside and the empty bed beside me, he was most likely already up and thus I didn't wait much longer and got up too. A few minutes later I sat on the balcony and had breakfast with the king, who seemed to be distracted somehow as his gaze wandered off several times during our conversation. “Is everything alright?” I asked cautiously, snapping the elf's attention back to the present, yet he didn't answer right away. “I made a promise yesterday but my mind is wavering since I see how happy you are now. Nevertheless, as a man of honor I must keep the word I gave.” With serious expressions he looked at me intently and after a long pause he continued. “Thor and Loki wish to speak with you.” At this words, a cold shiver ran down my spine and I almost dropped my fork. Admittedly, the fact that this meeting had to happen someday wasn't unknown to me, yet I had hoped to delay it some more, enjoying the seclusion of the royal chambers. Whatever the outcome, I had to confront them with how much they had hurt me and show them how far their actions have pushed me away from them and into Thranduils arms. Thus he needed to be at my side if I was to meet with the gods. 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

  
Hastily the gods walked down the long corridor in the elven palace, their loud footsteps echoing long after they had passed. As soon as the messenger had informed them about the lady's acceptance to see them, Thor and Loki had been befallen equally by nervousness as they both had an important statement to give. And due to their latest actions, the possibility that ______ would deny them a second chance was quite high. But she is willing to see us! Thor repeated in his head as they approached the southern-terrace, hoping that this was a sign of her forgiveness. However, when they stepped outside they were confronted by a reality which they had not expected as there stood the Elvenking very closely beside the mortal girl, his hand resting on her shoulder. So this is who caught the little bird from falling... Loki thought to himself bitterly, narrowing his eyes briefly at the elf before he regained his composure. This conversation needed to be as positive and friendly as possible and if the elf was to watch then so be it – Thranduil wouldn't detain the Trickster from winning ______ back.  

Clad in a cobalt blue, floor-length dress with bare shoulders, ______ stood at the banister of the terrace, overlooking the gardens and woods beneath. Then she turned to face the gods with a sad expression, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes and the sight was like a painful stab for both brothers. “Well, say what you must.” she began in an unusually cold tone and Thor stepped forward as he felt to have the right (and the need) to speak first. Briefly he glanced at the tall elf and decided to ignore him and his ever so slight grin before he started. “There are countless matters I wish to tell you but I know that regardless of the choice of words, none can amend for the pain I caused you and none shall ever be enough to serve as an apology. Yet what else can I do than try.” Slowly he took another step closer, the silver breastplate of his light armor being under fire by the sunlight as was he by Thranduil's and the girl's gazes. “During the past days I realized what a fool I was for both betraying you and treating you as my possession, which you never truly were. Please, ______ -” Thor said but was interrupted by the girl, which was also very unlike her. “That's funny! Because lately, I realized how a fool I was to get involved with two gods. You meant everything to me and I would have stayed at your side forever, even if that implied living as a plaything. Deliberately I offered you my love and everything I had yet you threw it away in your arrogance, pretending to be superior to humans and their emotions. Then, when a foundation of trust has been established between us, you accuse me of betraying you the moment you lost sight over me and only a few days later the both of you hop into bed with that she-elf – isn't that ironic?!” Oh her words did bite, causing both brothers to shrink back a little and she wasn't finished yet. “So tell me, what enlightened you and made you think that I would have you back?!” Again her tone was cold and accusing, her voice harsher than before but Thor wasn't giving in as he had one more thing to say. Despite the glaring elf, the blonde closed the distance between him and the girl, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers which were already rather watery. The tension between them was almost visible and as if she anticipated what he was about to say, she held her breath. “I love you, ______.” 

My POV:

Frozen in place I stood there, not believing my ears and staring wide-eyed at the tall god in front of me. It took a while for my mind to process what grave confession Thor had just made and that the one worthy of his deepest feelings was still me. Regret and worry were written clearly over the god's face, which served him well, but there was also this spark of hope apparent that he bore and clung to. And as I dove deep into his beautiful eyes I realized he was begging for forgiveness. A flood of emotions crashed upon me by surprise and left me both speechless and perplexed. I didn't answer because my mind was blank. 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

  
Another few moments which felt like eternity passed yet she didn't answer and so worries spread in Thor's mind. 'A silent woman is always a bad sign', his father had taught him once as a lesson for life but that wasn't lifting his spirits right now. Thus he simply continued to end this oppressive silence. “You woke feelings within me that I had thought lost aeons ago, yet more intense like never before. Please, ______,  search your heart and give me – us – a second chance!”

 Loki had watched intently the whole scene from behind his broader brother, remaining silent in hope that Thor would be the recipient of the scorned woman's wrath. When he decided to join the conversation, the girl suddenly dashed away towards the door and if it wasn't for his height and long arms he wouldn't have caught her in time. Gently he shoved himself in front of her, preventing her to leave the terrace, and looked down upon the sniffing girl. “L..let me gg..go.” she stumbled but the god wouldn't move an inch nor loosen his grip on her upper arm. “You have every right to be mad at us.. but... please....” he began and for once his silverly tongue seemed awfully rusty as he was in dire need for fitting words right now. Desperately his mind searched for convincing arguments, for something reasonable to say that would amend what he had done but at the same time he beheld the hurtful sight of tiny pearls of tears gliding down _____'s cheeks. Gone were all his witty, eloquent remarks, all far away and beyond his reach, forcing a feeling of sheer helplessness upon the Trickster like when he had hung down the Rainbowbridge years ago. Back then, he had chosen to flee from the pain and sorrow of reality in letting go of Thor's hand, smoothly slipping into oblivion which didn't bring the envisioned end as it turned out. Yet here, today, the thought of death was far away, a phantom, the dream of a man he once was and loathed to become again. No, this time he would have to face the consequences of his deeds and crimes against this mortal girl in their entire extent. He didn't deserve mercy, especially not from ______, and he wouldn't ask for it.

  Suddenly, the paralyzing tension in his body vanished and in one quick movement he pulled the girl close and embraced her with both arms, pressing her tightly against his torso. Thor and Thranduil both blinked and stared in surprise. ______ didn't return the gesture and her hands remained unmoved at her sides but Loki didn't care as he was content to just hold her, preferably for an eternity. Gently he rubbed his nose in her hair and inhaled her lovely scent, relishing in the bitter-sweet moment before he reluctantly loosened his grip. However, when they were still merely inches apart he overcame his pride and anxiety and whispered: “I love you.” Barely were these words audible in the light breeze and Loki wasn't sure whether she had heard them as her expressions didn't give away much. Both brothers looked expectantly at her now, awaiting whatever reply she would throw at them, which she did with a shaky voice. “Ahm.. I..I need time t.to think..” she stumbled and without meeting their gazed she turned and left the terrace, the Elvenking following quickly behind. Thor and Loki looked at each other, not sure whether this meeting had run in their favor. Will she take them back?


	73. Chapter 73

Nervously both Norse gods paced around the terrace where their love had left them, waiting and praying that she would take them back. To worsen their frustration, the hot sun of Middle-Earth shone brightly upon them as if this was the most marvelous of all days – which it definitely wasn't. “We need to do more than just talk! Actions are needed in order to win her back!” Thor declared determinedly and gestured wildly with his arms while Loki halted at the banister, holding his chin with his own hand. “There is so much we need to amend for, so much faults which caused her pain.... I do not know where to start...” he admitted as his gaze lost itself in the vast sea of trees beneath him.

 “Damned Loki! … Let's see..” Thor began and thought intently about what they had done wrong from the start, from the very first time they met ______ at the party on Midgard. “We kidnapped her, which probably was too harsh …” Even if the girl had agreed to go on a trip with the brothers, they hadn't told her where this journey would end and what drastic change this would imply for her. But on the other hand, hadn't they taken her with them, would she have fallen in love with them? Would the gods have fallen in love with her otherwise too? A question never to be answered yet fascinating at the same time.

 “Then you denied her to ever see her family again and made them believe that she was dead.” Loki continued in a very accusing tone, his slender finger pointing at the Thunderer. “With your help, don't forget that, little brother!” Thor grumbled from the other side of the terrace where he had finally paused and was now leaning on the banister, the stone quietly cracking under his weight. Thor agreed that it had been cruel to separate the girl from her family entirely – an act out of pure selfishness and possessiveness as he hadn't been willing to share _____ with anybody.  

“Admittedly, I had my hands in this deed but the idea was yours!” Loki countered and crossed his arms over his chest defensively before he added. “Never mind, we need to focus!” Silence overcame them both as their minds rattled restless and minutes passed until the raven-haired man walked over to the blonde and whispered something to him. “Ah ...” Thor nodded in agreement and listened attentively to his brother's proposal, not missing a single word of the velvet voice ringing in his ear. “You think this could work?” Loki asked insecurely when he was finished and Thor reassuringly put his large hand on the younger's shoulder. “We ought to try! But how shall we get past the wary elf?” Loki couldn't help but chuckle and finally his trade-mark smirk appeared on his thin lips again, signaling both his determination and confidence. “Have some trust in me, brother. Thranduil shall not see through the scheme of the God of Lies, the Trickster himself!”  
  
Thranduil's POV:  
  
More than an hour had passed since the meeting with the gods and the mortal lady hadn't come out of the royal bedroom yet. Behind locked doors she chose to ponder and brood over what the god's had told her, the revealings which had been made and most importantly how she should decide. Calmly the Elvenking sat on the comfortable sofa in the adjoining salon and nibbled on a sweet grape, his gaze darting towards the door from time to time as he waited. Reaching out with his mental powers he used this special connection he shared with the human to read her thoughts. And they caused the noble elf to smirk cunningly. As it seemed, victory was almost his since the wound of the gods' betrayals was too deep, the pain too much for her to take. Thranduil's smile widened as he leaned back and took another grape from the plate near by, his slender fingers toying with the tiny fruit before they brought it to his lips.

Oh what a splendid idea it had been to invite his cousin, Amladriel, to the feast! The Elvenking had been well aware of her bewitching effect on both gods – had he witnessed such back when they were all much younger – but he had never envisioned them to fall for her the very instant she entered the room. Ha, such weaklings to let themselves be seduced so easily... Thranduil thought to himself and almost laughed aloud in amusement. And here I thought I taught Loki a thing or two, but obviously he didn't pay much attention during my 'lessons'. Well, one man's trash is another man's treasure! The Elvenking thought joyfully and returned his attention back to the girl behind the door to his bedroom. All the little mortal's confused heart needed was a push and oh, Thranduil did pull every trigger to get the matter going, to drive a wedge between ______ and the brothers as thoroughly as he could. Admittedly, at first he hadn't been fond of the girl and falsely thought lowly of her as he harbored no love for humans in general. Additionally, there was this confusing matter with the dwarves and her being suspected to be their ally since the key to the dungeons disappeared magically.

Well, it was a mistake but the mess eventually cleared and Thranduil changed his attitude towards her. Then she somehow managed to get beneath his skin and when he saw her on top of the wall at the Erebor, so innocent and lovely, a deep yearning awoke inside the elf. Every time he saw her later on, the urge to touch her had crossed his mind and soon a hungry craving had developed within his heart, demanding and strong. A sensation he hadn't experienced for centuries. Almost every night he had dreamt of her, how he would ravish her in every way he knew, yet during the days he had been forced to play the cool and reserved king who didn't seem to care much about a mere human girl. As Lord Elrond had justifiably warned him at the feast, stealing her away openly would have resulted in a devastating war between Asgard and Mirkwood – a fate which must be avoided at all costs since the gods would put the Woodland Realm to the ashes and every tree and every elf would burn in their wrath. Thus Thranduil had brooded for hours until his clever mind came up with a fitting plan which allowed him to have the girl without a war and since then he had been a true gentleman to _______ in order to sneak his way into her heart. Additionally to her beauty, this mental connection was what fascinated Thranduil the most about her as she was the only being in this world – and presumably in all the others – with whom he could share more than words, with whom he could communicate on a whole new level. Due to this phenomenon, they could reach deep into each other's souls, into the most intimate parts of one self where all the secrets and desires linger.

Down there Thranduil had hidden the pain from the loss of his wife and with ______'s help he could bury it for good and free his heart form the burden. Yet there was one more interesting fact about this connection, a small but crucial detail which was almost more appealing than the healing of his soul: with such a strong and profound connection, Thranduil could circumvent the limits of traditional mind-control, surpassing all other masters of this art, as his powers would have free access to ________'s entire being. And now he was just so close to his goal, only one word – one tiny 'no' thrown at the gods – separated him from his happiness with the mortal and he was sure she would decide in his favor. The gods had had their chance and failed to keep her. Now it was Thranduil's turn. Triumphantly the elf took a long sip from the goblet of wine, his fingers wiping away the moisture from his parted lips – the lips he would explore every inch of  ______'s body with. Day and night he would relish in her beauty, in his most valuable treasure and only few would be allowed to lay eyes upon her. With the most splendid gems and jewelry he would shower her and he would find a way to preserver or prolong her life so that she could stay at his side for centuries. The thought of making her his visibly affected the elf's neither regions and in delight he developed it further.

Oh _______, he half-moaned as he pressed his left hand on his crotch. I shall possess every fiber of both your body and your mind. I shall be your everything and you mine alone for the taking. Soon you will whimper and moan beneath me, my flower.


	74. Chapter 74

The sun was about to set when Legolas and his betrothed stood in the great hall of the elven palace to decide on the details of their wedding-feast, which was about to become the grandest Middle-Earth had ever seen. Although they had spent the whole afternoon in here, there were still plenty of tasks to fulfill, each demanding full attention of the elven prince, and with a sigh Legolas surveyed the seemingly endless enumeration of names on the guest list. "I have never heard of half of these people!" he exclaimed annoyed, waving with the parchment, and the red-head at his side only chuckled lovely at her frustrated lover.  "Let us rest from these exertions and retire to our room, my love!" she purred while her arm snaked alluringly around the prince's so that he didn't hesitate to nod. When they walked towards the large door, a soft thump was audible behind them, causing Tauriel to tense and turn around abruptly to have a look. Quickly her eyes spotted the culprit – a smashed vase on the floor in front of a table – and since there was no actual danger she relaxed again. "What is it' my love?" Legolas asked as her halt continued, his ice blue eyes scanning hers for any sign of concern. "Never mind..." she replied and they walked on, oblivious to the two gods sticking to their heels.

Loki's and Thor's POV:  
  
Frozen in place the Asgardian brothers stood beside the small table in the great hall, hoping that the perceptive she-elf wouldn't become suspicious since the vase didn't fall down on its own after all. Luckily she turned away again and Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in both relief and annoyance before he tugged Thor at his cape, urging him on to follow him. Quickly yet very carefully, they hurried towards the door to catch up with the two elves, who strolled in a lovestoned absentminded state down the hallway. Due to the weight of his full armor, Thor's footsteps were far from silent and rather as loud as a horn for elvish ears and thus Loki had forehandedly cast a special spell to muffle their noises. However, the vase was close. I should have considered Thor's clumsiness!, the Trickster thought to himself when suddenly the two elves halted and Legolas opened a door for his love to step through. The moment the door clicked shut again, the gods were already inside and as soon as the elves had their backs on them, a green flash shot from Loki's invisible fingers across the room, causing the victims to faint upon contact. Thor was just in time to catch Tauriel from falling, sparing her pretty head a nasty bump like the one Legolas would probably obtain since Loki made no move to catch him. Instead he waited patiently while the blonde carried the elves over to the large wooden bed to lay them down upon it and Loki smirked at the sight. The elves wouldn't notice the sleeping-spell and believe that they had simply drifted away while cuddling.  “Come, brother, we ought to hurry and stop this sneaky elf!” Thor urged his sibling while he walked towards the door. “Wait!” Loki called and grabbed the blonde by the arm, causing him to halt. Within the blink of an eye, the Trickster used his magic again, this time not to hide but to alter their appearance greatly. When the green light surrounding them vanished, Thor's blonde hair had become much longer and brighter, as had his complexion, and his overall figure slimmed down to the one of a graceful elf. In contrast, Loki's lean body experienced a growth in certain areas until there were visible feminine curves matching his now rounder face which was framed by strands of red hair. “Now we may advance!” the pretty she-elf said with a mischievous smirk and the gods left the royal chamber, hoping that no one would see through their disguise.

“We made half of the way!” Legolas (Thor) whispered joyfully to the woman at his side but Tauriel (Loki) didn't share his delight because the most difficult part of their mission was still to come. If their plan worked out smoothly, the gods would stand beside their beloved mortal girl in less than half an hour and receive another chance to win her back, to convince her that the gods are worth of her love. Yes, we shall win her back! Loki thought to himself and quickened his pace in anticipation of meeting ____ again as he hadn't lain eyes upon her lovely face for too long. Right now, every minute the Asgardians were parted from her felt like an eternity and the lack of her presence diminished the beauty of everything else. Thor's and Loki's lives would be less worth living without her – a fact they had realized recently and longed to tell ______. Spurned by the thoughts of their love, the gods hurried down the hallway until they came to a specific door and without hesitation, Thor knocked three times, his pale knuckles banging on the wood slightly too loud for elvish standards. “Tol-amin!” a familiar, harsh voice was audible from inside and the blonde elf exhaled deeply to calm his rising temper before he pulled down the handle. The gods entered and both tensed ever so slightly when they spied the silver-haired elf on the luxurious couch of the salon. "Are you done with the preparations already?" Thranduil asked in his native tongue sceptically, recalling how much nerves and effort his own wedding had cost him back then. Legolas (Thor) hesitated to answer since his Elvish wasn't as fluid as it should be and he quickly glanced over to Tauriel (Loki) for help. "I'm afraid that more time shall be necessary for such a grand feast to happen. This is also why we are here, my king!" she explained in perfect Elvish while the king listened patiently. "We ask for your advice regarding the -" The sound of a door on the other side of the salon being opened interrupted Tauriel (Loki) and her eyes widened when she saw ______ coming through. “Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to disturb.” she said as she walked closer towards the elves, the silken skirt of her light-blue dress swaying gently around her figure. “You are never a disturbance.” Tranduil had risen the moment she had entered and was now standing right beside her, his cerulean orbs fixated on the mortal in a sinful fashion. Both Legolas (Thor) and Tauriel (Loki) narrowed their eyes, especially when the Elvenking put his hand on ______'s shoulder, the slender pale fingers brushing her exposed skin. “You may walk in on me any time, my flower.” The girl blushed at being endeared by the silver-haired elf while the gods felt their stomachs turn and twist tightly. This must end! Loki told himself and decided to alter his plan slightly as he took a step towards the mortal girl. “Lady _____, may I ask whether you have already chosen a fitting dress for the wedding feast?” Tauriel (Loki) asked sweetly, trying to catch her attention and snatch her away from the Elvenking for a short moment – that was all he aimed at. “Ahm, well,... no actually I haven't yet...” she replied and the she-elf clapped her hands joyfully together at the answer. “Then let me help you pick the perfect one! I bet you have splendid variety of clothes!” Without waiting for permission, Tauriel grabbed _____ by the hand and led her away towards the royal bedroom where the wardrobe presumably was and luckily the mortal obeyed with a laugh. Left alone by his accomplice, Legolas (Thor) watched helplessly as the women vanished inside the adjacent room and he prayed that Loki knew what he was doing. “Despite my age, I shall never learn to understand the depths of a woman's mind....” Thranduil assessed, though he spoke more to himself than to his son, who remained silent as he didn't understand the whole sentence. Silently the blonde elf cursed himself for not having studied the Elvish tongue more thoroughly in his youth like the Trickster had, while Thranduil poured himself a drink at the nearby table. “So tell me the matter you seek my advise upon!” the Elvenking demanded as he turned and took a sip from his goblet, staring at his son expectantly. “Uhm... It is about the, uhm, the seating chart!” Legolas (Thor) stammered insecurely in the common tongue of Middle Earth, trying to come up with something convenient. According to the plan, his task now was to engage Thranduil in conversation in order to buy time for Loki, who had to prepare the spell for the next step. Then talk! Thor told himself yet the task was easier said than done.

“Go on.” Thranduil had rounded the couch and sat down again, his whole aura becoming slightly impatient as his tone suggested. “Where should we place the Asgardians, considering that there will be many other high lords such as Lord Elrond, who are worth of the seats of honor.” The prince added and Thranduil took some seconds to ponder about the matter, supporting his mind by taking another sip of wine. “That is a tricky question indeed. However, I presume it best if the Asgardians sit to my left since Thor is a king after all and we do not intend to spoil the wedding by angering them. Lord Elrond will have the honor of sitting next to Loki. You and Tauriel shall be to my right, that is beyond question.” Thranduil explained in a rather monotone voice as if the solution wasn't that hard to find out – as if he was disappointed by the necessity of asking about it. “And _______?” Legolas (Thor) asked curiously and the Elvenking smiled sassily at the thought of her, his eyes aflame with lust. “Well, I would have her sprawled out across my lap, if I had my way.” With each word that reached Legolas's (Thor's) ear, his anger rose until it burned wildly within him, and with clenched fists he stepped closer to the Elvenking who noted the change in his son. Suddenly the prince's usual bright blue eyes darkened to a strong shade of azure blue, sparkling agitatedly like the ocean during a storm, and combined with the thick black clouds on the sky outside, they betrayed his hidden identity. “You are not my son!” Thranduil hissed as he rose, accusing the stranger in disguise right in front of him but before the king had the chance to confront him further, a mean punch right into his porcelain face sent him to the floor.

“Never speak of ______ like that again!” Legolas (Thor) grumbled and turned on his heels to rush towards the royal bedroom as he didn't know how long the Elvenking would be incapacitated. 

My POV:

  For minutes I rummaged in the wardrobe, showing several dresses to the she-elf but she didn't seem to pay much attention. Instead Tauriel was mumbling words in an unfamiliar tongue, her eyes closed from time to time as if she was focusing intently. Realizing that she had no interest in my choice of clothes, I paused and watched her, the way she waved her slender hands reminding me of a certain god. “Brother! Hurry with the spell, we ought to get out of here instantly!” came a shout from the door, interrupting my chain of thoughts and to my surprise, the elven prince walked over to us. Did he just call his betrothed 'brother'? “Do not panic, I am almost done!” the red-haired elf replied harshly while she began to paint a circle around us three with what looked like a piece of chalk from her pocket. Honestly, I was too perplexed by this whole situation that I didn't bridle when Legolas's arm gently snuck around my waist, pulling my closer to him while Tauriel positioned herself next to us. Out of no where, a strong wind sprang up inside the room, brushing through my loose hair, and it's intensity increased the louder Tauriel spoke the words of the spell. “Hey, what are you doing?!” I cried and tried to wriggle myself from the firm grip holding me in place, yet Legolas's arm was relentless. “Let me go!” Now I was at the brink of panic since these two couldn't be the elves they pretended to be – Tauriel has no magic abilities and Legolas's grip reminded me of somebody else entirely. Then the blonde elf leaned down, his free hand stroking my cheek affectionately, and whispered. “Hush, my love. Have a little trust in us.” The moment my suspicions became shouts of truth, green and golden light surrounded us, washing away the spell which had concealed the gods all the time. Familiar ocean blue eyes looked down upon me while the raven-haired man took my hand in his, squeezing it gently. Thor and Loki... I realized before the ground beneath our feet gave way. Then we fell into a bottomless pit of golden light.


	75. Chapter 75

The wind ebbed as did the golden light disappear yet there was still no ground beneath my feet, which were dangling freely in the chilly air. Nevertheless, I sensed that we had arrived at our final destination and slowly I dared to open my eyes, my sight still blurry from the dizziness due to the travel. I shall never accommodate to teleportation... I thought to myself and looked up at the god holding me. “You may loosen your grip on me, no need to suffocate me.” Thor quipped with a warm smile and only then did I realize how tightly my arms were slung around his waist – during the teleportation I obviously tensed so much that I pressed myself very close to the blonde god. Noting my distress, Thor had returned the embrace, lifting me up by doing so and now he gently put me down again after I released him. “Sorry!” I said and stepped a little away from him, not only to be able to behold his face better but also because I needed some air to calm my upset stomach. “Let me ease your little sickness, my dear.” The raven-haired man behind me purred as his right hand glided around my waist to the front, touching my belly lightly while his magic entered my body. Never before had Loki's fingers felt so warm upon contact and I enjoyed every second of it. “Thanks very much.” I said when he withdrew his hand again and turned around to look at him.  Never before had his smile been so caring and truthful. For another moment my gaze lingered on his handsome face, admiring his emerald green eyes and his straight nose, when suddenly the surroundings caught my attention – I heard noises which were definitely neither from Middle Earth nor from Asgard, yet they were awfully familiar to me. Perplexed and utterly surprised, I craned my neck to look up at the sky where a plane floated by, the fine line of the bright white contrail dividing the blue sky. “We are on Earth?” I asked, still not fully convinced by my senses and Thor nodded approvingly. “But how is this possible without Heimdall?” From all I had learned so far, traveling between the worlds was only possible with the help of the gatekeeper who would open the Bifrost upon request.  “

There are many holes between the worlds, secret passageways which only few beings know of as their exact location is hard to determine. Luckily I came across one or two in the past.” Loki explained in his velvet voice before he put his hands on my shoulders to turn me to the left. “But have a closer look, little one, as we are at a very special place.” Following his command, I looked at whatever lay before me and my eyes widened drastically at the sight. “No way... this can't be...?” I stumbled, standing there stunned and frozen with Loki's hands still in place. The street was rather empty since it was early in the morning, only the birds were already awake, singing their songs while sitting in the trees in front of the row houses. The autumn-sun was already up but it reached not every spot of the street and a few windows here and there were alight, the curtains preventing to see what happened inside. Under a large tree and covered in its leaves, next to the sideway stood a dark grey car – the license plate number of which I knew by heart.  “You brought me home...”

 Another larger hand rested on my right shoulder, squeezing it gently while the other slender hand remained on my left shoulder. “This is our present to you. Although it probably can not amend for the suffering we caused you, I hope you accept this as our apology, my love.” Thor said solemnly, yet there was insecurity and nervousness audible in his voice. Of all the possible actions they could have chosen to win me back, I had never expected them to allow me to come back here. Back then, when Thor had declared that I was never to see my family again and furthermore that they believed me dead, a part of me had drowned in the tears I shed and only reluctantly I accepted this fate. Honestly, I had put the matter behind myself and all the trouble during the past months had distracted my mind – that's why I am even more stunned now. I didn't even realize what term of endearment the king of Asgard had just used for me. 

Suddenly one of the doors opened and a man in his fifties stepped outside on the small porch of one of the row houses, his fingers fumbling with the keys in the cool morning air. Quickly my gaze darted towards him yet I didn't dare to move. “Go on and greet him, my love!” Thor urged me on and both brothers gave me a little push with their hands, causing me to put one step forward. Then another. And before I knew what was happening, I stood at the bottom of the four steps to the tiny porch, waiting for the man on top to turn around. When he did so he dropped both his keys and the bag he was carrying, his eyes widening to the maximum as he stared straight into my mine. “_______??!” he stumbled in disbelief, as he obviously thought a ghost had appeared in front of him – a phantom of his grieving mind. “Yes, it's me, father!” That were all the words I could usher because in the next moment, my father's arms slung around me in a tight embrace and my sight blurred due to the tears welling up.

Thor's and Loki's POV:

The scene was beyond description, so much emotions despite the lack of words, like the precious moments the brothers had shared with their beloved mother. Thus they didn't interfere and waited patiently while the two Midgardians stood there entwined with each other, both crying. Although the Asgardians couldn't read their little mortal's mind, they sensed that she was beaming with happiness, which in turn gladdened the gods. The risks of this undertaking had payed off multiple times.

My POV:

Later when my father had ended the hugging, he had asked my with a shaky voice where I had been all this time. However, he didn't believe the tale I told him – about gods and elves – until he had spied the two tall men in strange clothes I had pointed at in the distance. He had nearly fainted then. Right now, we were all inside my parent's living room, the gods walking around casually like they were in a museum, while I sat on the couch, waiting for my father to wake up his wife. Hurried footsteps down the stairs announced the two and I rose when they entered the living room, Thor and Loki turned around then too. Again I was enclosed by someone's arms in a tight embrace and my mother cried even more than me while she planted loving kisses on my hair and salty cheeks. “Oh dear, we thought you lost forever!” she whimpered, pressing me closer to herself and I apologized several times for causing them so much hurt until Thor stepped forward. His huge presence looming above us humans was probably like a threat to my father since he protectively shoved me behind himself, but he relaxed when he saw the sad expression on the blonde's face. “We beseech you for your forgiveness as it was me and my brother who took away your daughter. A terrible deed which we had no right of...” Thor explained, his eyes full of regret and almost pleading. “But there was this car-accident!” my mother put in, causing the huge god to forget all the words he had meant to usher so that Loki took over.“This shameful event was also our doing, an illusion to stop you form searching for _____. But I can ascertain you that no one actually got hurt!”

Well, my parents weren't satisfied by that answer but they didn't press the matter any further for now since they had enough trouble dealing with the fact that two gods from another realm were standing in their cozy living room, which seemed rather modest in their presence. “We have both realized how much ______ enriches our lives and how much we owe her and thus, as a token of affection, we brought her here.” Loki added and if my eyes didn't betray me, his emerald orbs were a little watery. Oppressive silence flooded the small room since my father took his time to reply and I could sense how impatient the gods were about to become if more seconds were to pass. Having witnessed the Thunderer's temper at first hand, I couldn't have it unleashed upon my parents – not here, not ever. Thus I stepped out of my dad's shadow and rose my voice in order to break this unbearable tension, my eyes skipping between Thor and Loki back and forth. “This present of yours... I assume that it wasn't an easy decision for the both of you to actually bring me here. And I have no idea what you did to Thranduil in order to get to me – please don't tell me yet!” Honestly, this reunion with my family was too important to let it be spoiled by such a piece of information, although I would cross-examine the gods about it very soon.

“Anyways, … this really means a lot to me. Thank you so much.” I added, my eyes becoming watery again yet I didn't avert my eyes from the smiling gods in front of me, their handsome faces lighting up with joy at my words. Somewhere deep within me appeared the impulse to hug them, to press myself close against their chests like I used to, however, I didn't give in this urge for my heart was not ready yet. “We should have done this much earlier.” Thor replied and took a small step closer and brought his hand up to touch me when my father interrupted him. “But how can we trust you? What if you decide to kidnap her again?!” he asked in a very accusing tone but both gods remained calm – much to my surprise. “The lady ______ shall decide the time to part from this world.” Loki declared as he too diminished the space between me and him as if to underline his point. Nevertheless, my father went on with a very delicate question. “And what if she wants to stay here with us?” The gods paused for a moment, their eyes narrowing at the obvious distrust of the human before them – an affront under normal circumstances – but after a long exhalation Thor replied in a stern voice: “Then it shall be this way. We shan't take her against her wish.” 


	76. Chapter 76

“Steaks with roasted potatoes and vegetables – not very divine...” my mother sighed while she hurried across the kitchen, her hands performing several tasks simultaneously. “Don't bother mum, they didn't came for the food you know!” I replied with a smile, remembering how important hospitality was to her. No guest had ever left her house without being served at least one delicious meal – be it a piece of cake only. Busy as my mother was, she didn't register my comment and simply continued to sigh and murmur, hoping to create a meal that would satisfy her royal guests. Said brothers sat currently on our grey couch in the living room opposite to my father, who tried to keep the conversation as light as possible and to avoid the 'hot topic' of the abduction of his daughter. Occasionally, I shot a quick glance towards them and the sight was just too awkward to believe. Thor was lounging casually on the couch as if he was at home, his arms stretched out on the large backrest, while Loki's slimmer figure was like an elegant artwork in the midst of common items, his grace enriching the whole living room. My smile widened. They differ like day and night yet they can't be without each other....I thought to myself while washing some carrots, and as the cold water rushed down the plug hole of the large metal sink, my mind continued the sentence in a way that caused me to halt. … neither can I be without one of them. 

“I think the carrots are clean enough, darling!” my mother said and turned the water off before she took the vegetable from my paralyzed hands. “What's wrong, honey?” Perceptive as always, she had noticed my change in mood and with her beautiful loving eyes she looked worriedly at me. However, right here wasn't the best time to talk about my troubles with the gods and the elf, since the former were still in earshot. “I'm fine, mum.” I lied and turned to make myself useful again, my mother's gaze lingering on me suspiciously as she wasn't convinced at all and I knew it. “If you say so.”  Dinner was funny, really, because everyone present tired hard not to embarrass themselves and show their best manners – even Thor proved that he too had learned some back in his youth.  “This dish is delicious! Thank you again for this exceedingly complaisant hospitality!” Loki remarked after he had tasted another bite of the steak, precisely pinching and cutting the meat with the thin fork like a surgeon. “Oh, the honor is all mine for having such special guests! Please have some more potatoes!” My mother replied and handed the raven-haired man the boil, her cheeks blushing at his intense gaze – well, I couldn't blame her. 

Afterwards, the conversation turned towards the legendary city of Asgard and my always curious parents, who have come across some tales of the Norse mythology, listened intently as the Thunderer reported of his home. In silence I watched the four, and the more Thor described the beauty of his realm, the more I started to miss it. How could I feel this nostalgia if I am at home – my true home – already?   

Loki's and Thor's POV:  

When desert was over, the women cleared the table while the goodman bid the gods into the living room again to have some drinks. These mortals were indeed very friendly and welcoming towards the culprits who had kidnapped their daughter and for a second Loki doubted their honesty. However, he soon discarded these thoughts and simply enjoyed the warmth of the mortals' home, the fine cooking of a loving mother and the commonness of their lives. While the girl's father and Thor had a lively discussion about the best-tasting alcoholic beverage among the realms, Loki's wary eyes caught two figures rushing by, quickly ascending the steps leading to the first floor of the house. The Trickster knew it had been the girl accompanied by her mother, the sweet smell of secrecy clinging to the air, and very unobtrusively Loki cast a spell on him and his brother beside him. Then, with a light nudge, Loki signaled Thor to follow him upstairs and, under a concealing spell, leave the mortal man talking to the two illusions of the gods he had just created. Silently as a cat, the dark-haired god stalked down the dim-lit hallway on the first floor, trying to determine where the woman had gone with his senses.

“Loki, what are we-” Thor couldn't finish his question as a slender finger was pressed on his lips, sealing them in a clear command not to open them again. The blonde nodded and returned his younger brother's serious gaze as he looked at him, conveying to him that he understood. Suddenly a very familiar voice was audible from the other side of a door to their left, light peeking through the keyhole as they noted. When they stepped closer, the word fragments became clearer and they could follow the conversation of the mortals inside. Apparently, _____ was reporting to her mother about what she had experienced during her absence – dutifully leaving out the part with the great battle in Middle Earth of course – and finally she talked about her love-life. The gods perked their ears, which were almost glued to the door as they listened intently how the girl confessed her confused emotions towards them.  

“Two gods have fallen for a simple human girl – me! Hah! That sounds awfully like a trashy novel but that's truly the case!” ______ exclaimed half-laughing and since her voice wasn't enough for the Trickster, he performed some magic in order to make the wood of the door transparent on their side only. Now the gods were able to behold their beloved mortal girl as she leaned on her mother's supportive shoulder, the elder woman's arms wrapped around the younger one.  “Oh darling, why such a sad face then? You found two very handsome men who love you, that is a blessing.” 

“You.. you think they truly love me? I mean, they did say so but...” the girl said hesitantly, her words trailing off as she lost herself in thoughts. Meanwhile, the other woman took her time to chose her words and after a short pause she began.  “When couples come to my office, I try to illustrate them a way how to find to each other again, how to regain their love for each other. And when they are willing to tread this path, there is a special spark in their eyes when they look at each other.” Just like the gods outside, _____ had listened intently and was curious as to what the point of this little digression was. “And I can see that exact spark in Thor's and Loki's eyes whenever they linger on you.” The young girl seemed surprised, judging from her expressions, but she didn't reply.

 “Which happens almost all the time since you three are here as I noticed. The way they watch over you hints towards a very protective nature. It wouldn't surprise me if they followed us upstairs, you know!” the mother joked and the gods froze in place for a second at her words, not sure whether the mortal was only jesting or if she knew about their presence. “I know you feel still hurt because of their betrayal, but I'm sure their regret lets them suffer enough as a punishment. So don't throw this precious thing you three have away and give them a second chance!"  

"How can you be so optimistic?" the girl asked in return, her beautiful eyes full of hope, wanting to believe in her mother's words, yet there was still a considerable amount of doubt confusing her. "They may be gods but in this regard they act quite human, and I know this kind of men, darling." the older woman said and hugged her daughter gently, pressing her head towards her bosom. Seconds passed in silence as ______ pondered intently, her rattling mind almost audible for the gods on the other side of the wall. "And about Thranduil...." she then whispered and the brothers flinched at the mention of that name, how intimate it sounded as it rolled off her soft lips. Of course this spicy detail of the girl's love-life couldn't be omitted even if the gods would have preferred it that way.  "I like him, very much, and I feel so torn! He has been so kind and gentle to me but I fear that this is just some twisted scheme of him to beat the Asgardians. I told you that they know each other since their youth, didn't I?"

The mother loosened her grip as the young girl wriggled free and nodded.  "Yes you did and what you describe is not unlikely.... but honestly I think that you have feelings for this elf because he filled a kind of hole that you had, caused by a neglect of Thor and Loki."  Well that did give the gods cause to ponder and secretly they noticed the ugly cold grip of guilt slowly enclasping them. Since the girl didn't reply nor comment, the mother continued. "Maybe the gods did treat you well – you certainly didn't tell me the whole story – but I guess that they didn't worship you as much as they should have."

Suddenly the mortal's head rose and she stared directly at the spot where the gods hid behind the wall, her eyes full of a mother's seriousness combined with concern, just like Friggas'. "A crucial mistake, which they should amend soon and to full extent."  Thor gulped at the intensity of the woman's staring and Loki pinched him in the rips so that he would keep quiet and not draw unnecessary attention. However, he himself felt strangely touched by the mortal's words and Loki had to give her some credit for analyzing the situation as professional as she had. Because in the depths of their hearts, the gods had to admit that they had been blind to what _____ really meant for them, how important she was and the fact that they couldn't let her part from them again. I shall heed the perceptive woman's words and amend for my wrongs... Loki swore to himself when his attention was caught by the voices inside the room again, the conversation coming to an end as it seemed. “You could be right about that... but... I don't know...” _____ sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed they were sitting upon, her loose hair framing her troubled pretty head. “Take your time, honey, and don't despair! And no matter how you decide, your father and I will always love and support you. Don't feel obligated to stay here in this world if you don't want to.”

With a warm and understanding smile the mother looked at her distressed daughter lying on the bed. “Thank's mum.”

 “I'll go downstairs again and check on the men. I saw your father open the old whiskey he got from his grandfather and you know how exuberant he becomes on alcohol!” After she brushed over the girl's arm the mother rose and walked towards the door.  “You mean embarrassing, mum! Oh dear, please go and save the little rest of dignity I have left!” _____ said dramatically, her eyes half-closed as she covered them with her hands to underline her worry about her father's behavior in front of the guests. Her mother only rolled her eyes at that as she walked outside the room and down the dim-lit, empty hallway. Under the invisibility-spell, Thor and Loki were safely hidden from the moral's eyes and so she simply passed them without noticing. When she reached the steps she halted, however, and looked right at the gods, again with this knowing smile, and winked before she descended the staircase.


	77. Chapter 77

After the mortal woman had left the gods perplexed in the hallway, they had quickly regained some focus and followed her downstairs into the kitchen. Busily she rummaged here and there, putting water and brown powder into a metal object which Thor had learned was called 'coffee machine'. Obviously she pretended not to notice being watched by two pairs of piercing eyes, her movements calm and determined. Why does this woman look so familiar.... Thor wondered when she suddenly sighed and turned around slowly, facing them finally.  

“I guess we should all three stop pretending.” she said in a low voice, and the Trickster dissolved his invisibility-spell as there was no doubt anymore that she had seen through their disguise.

 “Who are you?” Thor asked her while Loki began to circle around her, the heels of his heavy leather-boots clanking on the tile floor. Beings of all races have shuddered and trembled under his predatory gaze yet this one didn't flinch one bit. “You don't remember me? Shame on you, Thor Odinsson. Maybe this will serve as a hint.” The woman sighed again in disappointment as her slender hand produced a delicate silver amulet on a thin necklace from under her blouse, the white gem embedded in it sparkling otherworldly under the artificial lights in the kitchen. Thor's eyes widened as he beheld the jewelry which he had only seen once in his life – ages ago and in another world. “Newiliel?” the blonde whispered in disbelief at the woman he thought never to lay eyes upon again but when she smiled at him in return, Thor was certain who she was. “How is this possible?” “It's a long and sad story, my friend...” she replied calmly and both stepped closer to each other while Loki tried to put the pieces together as he too recognized that amulet somehow, it's fine craftmanship and this splendid gem like pure starlight...  

“You were one of Amladriel's friends.... we met you during our stay in the Woodland Realm in our youth...” Loki assessed aloud yet more to himself and halted, his slender hand stroking his chin as he was thinking. “I was her closest, we were like sisters...” Newiliel's face lit up briefly before sadness pulled at her expression, her eyes leaving the Thunderer's abruptly. 

“How come that a noble she-elf can be found in Midgard, living a life so complementary to the one that is custom for her race?” Loki didn't made an effort to hide the skepticism in his voice, his emerald eyes surveying the woman intently, unable to find a sign of her elvish origin. Newiliel didn't reply until she leaned sideways in order to look past the blonde god into the living room where her mortal husband was still chatting with the illusions. Obviously, he wasn't supposed to hear the following story. 

 

Two winters after the Asgardians' departure from Middle Earth, Newiliel's heart was conquered by an elf. Their love was pure and innocent yet doomed from the moment it had blossomed. Because he was already promised to another, a high-born lady akin to the royal family: Amladriel. While he would have chosen Newiliel over her, her father decided otherwise since this deed was the most shameful of thefts. Besides, Newiliel's dear father feared the consequences and punishments from Amladriel's father, as they are a higher-born family and close to king Oropher. Through whispers, Amladriel was informed by her best friend's betrayal and so Newiliel had no choice but to leave the court for good, hoping to ease her heart's pain in the solitude of the woods. In her thoughts, she was still there with her beloved so she needed to put more distance between the palace and her current home. Plagued by bitter-sweet nightmares of the love she had lost, one night she ran, through the woods until the vast sea of grass lay before her. Only when all strength had left her, Newiliel halted and collapsed on the ground. With eyes blurred by tears she looked up at the night-sky full of stars and prayed to be redeemed from my agony. Gladly she would have embraced the eternal slumber then.... Yet instead she was surrounded by bright white light coming from the sky. In the next moment, she stood inside a golden dome, a tall dark man clad in golden armor facing her. “Welcome.” he said in his deep calm voice that seemed to echo through the dome forever so that the she-elf stepped back a little.

 “Have no fear, child!” came another, softer voice from behind the intimidating man who was probably a gate-keeper of sorts. Forth stepped a blonde woman clad in pastell-blue silk, her beauty exceeding many elves despite her age. Newiliel had lain eyes upon her before, back when her future had been a brighter one. “Queen Frigga!” she said and bowed low before the royal lady who approached slowly, her hands reaching out. “Please rise, child.” Frigga took the she-elf's hands in hers and smiled knowingly. “We have only little time so let me explain quickly. With his all-seeing eyes, Heimdall has watched your agony and together we decided to change your fate to the better by transporting you to another realm of the Nine.” Newiliel listened intently and as much as her heart begged her mind to accept this offer, she was still wary. 

“Why would you do that, your highness?” she then asked, her eyes full of both hope and skepticism as Frigga noted. “I have powers of my own that allow me to see what the future may hold. In this fog of possible outcomes I have witnessed plenty, both good and bad happenings. But I know for sure that it is essential that you travel to Midgard and live a life as a mortal there.” Frigga replied calmly, never breaking eye-contact with the younger woman. Seconds passed as Newiliel pondered over her options but very quickly she realized that this was indeed what she had prayed for, the salvation of her heart presented itself before her right now. If she didn't take this opportunity, this gift from the Asgardain goddess, she would have to go back to Middle Earth and die of her grief. No, she wanted to live. “Then I shall accept this generous gift of yours, your highness.” Newiliel replied and Frigga's smile brightened while she squeezed her hands to reassure her. Then the queen stepped back a little and waved her right hand through the air, causing a golden shimmer to surround the she-elf. Newiliel didn't flinch as the magic altered her, as it's warmth entered her body and instinctively the she-elf knew what was happening. She felt how the light of the stars within her vanished, how her sensed dulled to that of a mortal but she didn't care. This was her new fate and she would embrace every detail of it. 

“This spell shall conceal your elvish features for as long as you live.” Frigga explained, again taking the other woman's hands into hers. “There is one more thing you must know.” she began and looked deep into Newiliel's eyes as to underline the importance of her words.  “You will find love on Midgard, resulting in your only child – a girl, pure of heart and soul. In the night of her birth, there will be no stars as they have all gathered within her. Protect her and do not tell her of your origin for it is crucial to the fate of the Nine Realms that she does not know this.” And with that the queen let go of Newiliel's hands again, stepped back and nodded towards the gate-keeper to open the Bifrost. The now mortal woman looked one last time at the friendly goddess, her heart sure that this was the right thing to do, before the light surrounding her blinded her eyes too much.  What Newiliel didn't witness was the wide smile that formed on Frigga's lips as she had just set the course for the fate of her two boy's, knowing that they would meet Newiliel's child one day.


	78. Chapter 78

The gods just stared at Newiliel. The revelation of the she-elf had shocked both bothers to the core as they hadn't expected Frigga to have her hands on this part of their life too. The golden goddess was full of surprises, even in the afterlife, Loki thought to himself, a melancholy smile appearing on his honed features as he remembered the kind woman whom his heart would still call his mother. But one crucial prove to this fantastic story was still lacking and thus the Trickster rose his slender hand and wiped away the concealing spell his beloved mother had cast so many years ago. Green light surrounded the woman, turning golden as the goddess's magic came forth, revealing Newiliel's true appearance. In front of the gods now stood the she-elf they knew from their youth, pointy ears and hazel-nut eyes framed by long shiny brown hair and Newiliel shed silent tears of joy as she felt the light of the Valar resurrected within her.

 "I hope you believe me now..." she whispered between sobs and wiped her cheeks dry with the back of her much paler hand. "There is no room left for doubt, my lady Newiliel." Thor replied and Loki nodded in accordance since he too was fully convinced now.  "But you must never tell ______ about my true nature nor about the burden of fait she carries upon her shoulders!" the she-elf declared when she had regained the serious and illustrious composure typical for her race. "Do not fret, my lady, for your secret is save with us." Thor ascertained her. "Although I do not comprehend the extent to which your daughter may change the fate of the Nine Realms..."  

“Neither can I. Your lady mother didn't enlighten me on this matter, I'm afraid.” Newiliel said quietly. "That we can investigate later when we are back in Asgard, brother." Loki replied to Thor before he turned to Newiliel who raised a delicate question, her expression serious and maybe a little worried.  "You speak so confidently yet I can sense the fear behind your eyes, my lord. Tell me, what measures will you take if _____ decides to remain in Middle Earth at Thranduil's side? Will you still be noble or will she vanish into the vortex of oblivion?" 

Loki mustered Newiliel thoroughly and honestly he would have preferred to slap her for her bluntness. How dare she accuse a god of Asgard, the king of Jotunheim, to act like a dishonorable man! Nevertheless, she had a point and Loki couldn't argue against this reason.  "Rest assured that we shall protect your daughter from any harm, regardless of where she chooses to live." The words didn't roll off the Silvertongue as fluidly as they used to but Loki meant it. He just refused to mention the sly Elvenking's name. 

"Good, I have your word then." Newiliel said, meeting the dark-haired man's intense gaze without flinching before she spied once again behind the broad thunder god to check on her mortal husband. Still gloating and drinking....  "You may stay the night if you wish, my lords, which could provide an opportunity for you to strengthen your bond with _____." she said then and her obvious advice didn't go unnoticed by the two gods. "We will gladly take this gracious offer, my lady. This sounds like you intend to help us in this cause?" Thor produced a sly smile on his full lips, a rare thing Loki hadn't believed him capable of. Wickedness had always been his hobby after all. Yet since Thor had parted with his dear (false) friends from Midgard – and consequently also with the love for this realm – the Thunderer had adopted a sterner and much more selfish, one could even say cunning, behavior. This fact wasn't new to Loki but today he could clearly discover fragments of his own features within his brother and that made the Trickster smirk. 

A soft laugh escaped the reserved she-elf before she covered her mouth with her slender hand, every move gracious.  "In all honesty, my lords, I would prefer to see my daughter with you two rather than with this selfish, insidious and cruel Elvenking. I know Thranduil's charm, how tempting and alluring he can be, so do not blame _____ for falling for him. One cannot blame the moth to be drawn to light when it is in her nature." “The fault lies with us, that much we have already learned...” Thor confessed silently, his low rumbling voice drifting off as he recalled the meeting with ______ on the balcony of the elven palace. "I see we have an ally then." Loki declared, breaking the silence his brother had produced, and renewed the spell to conceal the she-elf's true form again, turning her into the ordinary Midgardian she pretended to be.

Later that evening, when the gods had already reunited with their illusions, Newiliel called for her daughter in a motherly-demanding tone. Not many seconds after, _______ appeared on the top of the stairs, wearing a black tank-top and a pair of tight hot pants. All four eyes of the brothers remained glued to her as she descended. “Would you please show Thor and Loki the guest room?” Newiliel said when her daughter approached, causing the younger mortal to smile. “We are staying overnight huh? Cool!” _____ didn't waste a second and took hold of one of each god's hand, pulling them along towards the staircase. As they walked behind her, Thor and Loki could barely keep their eyes off that tight, sparse piece of pants.

My POV:

Wearing normal clothes felt so good, I couldn't believe it. Admittedly, I grew fond of long silken dresses but I didn't realize how much I missed my favorite pair of hot pants until I put them on again. And oh, they too have a nice effect on the gods as I could literally sense their gazes on my behind as we ascend the stairs, their obvious affection flattering me. Upstairs I guided them towards the last door down the hallway and somehow it felt rather awkward to have two gods from another world walking inside the four walls I grew up in. They looked so out of place here. The guest room was small but cozy, with a double bed, a neat wardrobe opposite and a matching small table below the sole window. The brothers mustered their overnight accommodation thoroughly while I switched on the floor lamp beside the wardrobe. Judging from their hanging faces, they had expected something more luxurious, I guess, but what probably troubled them most was the fact that there was only one bed.  

“I know it's cheap compared to your standards, but my mum's breakfast will compensate for that, I promise!” I said with a smile, trying to spill over some humor to the gods and hoping that they wouldn't start fighting over the bed. A startled God of Mischief turned to me, first signs of indignation visible on his honed features. “This is ridiculous, we -” Loki began but Thor cut him off, his big arm blocking the way, and pushed himself past his brother. 

“We shall be fine, thank you.” Thor replied as he walked over to me, his brilliant red cape floating with every step. “And the thought that only this thin wall parts you from me quickens my heart.” he added, his dark-blue eyes boring into mine to emphasize that he meant it. Our eye-contact persisted while the blonde gallantly enclasped my hand with his to put a feathery kiss on my knuckles. Guess who blushed. From the corner of my eye I saw Loki frown at Thor's gesture but I liked the Thunderers kind side – even if it showed rather rarely these times – and I knew Loki could be just as sweet if he wanted to. Thus I stared a moment longer at the golden king of Asgard while memories of our past together flooded my mind, increasing my inner reluctance to leave.

 “Well then, goodnight.” I stumbled finally and squeezed Thor's hand before letting it go. 


	79. Chapter 79

Patiently but rather annoyed, the God of Mischief watched how his brother's charm engulfed the little mortal, how mesmerized she was by him like she was back at the party when they first met her. A dark spark crossed Loki's emerald eyes briefly, nothing else would betray his envious mood, and luckily he didn't note how _______ squeezed his brother's hand. Thor had, of course, and this tiny sign which could easily be overlooked, created not only a familiar warmth but also hope within the god. ________ still liked him, that he was sure of.

When the girl had closed the door behind her, Thor sat down on the left side of the bed and began unbuckling his armor, a tedious task his hands performed autonomously while his mind wandered somewhere else – to the girl next door to be precise. In contrast to Thor, Loki couldn't quite accept the fact that he was to share a (too small) bed with his brother. It was one thing to sleep among the same sheets when ______ was present, then Loki wouldn't object but now it was just the two men alone. Like a stone statue, Loki stood at the window and pondered over a possible solution – maybe he would create a second bed with his magic – when a low rumbling voice startled him. “Just deal with it and lie down!” Thor urged his younger sibling who turned and glared at him but eventually sat down on the other side of the bed. “This is ridiculous...” he mumbled while unfastening his leather armor. Thor snorted from behind since he had heard his brother's whisper very clearly.

 “Hah, has it not been you, who used to visit me and climb into my bed during stormy nights back when we were children?” The Thunderer asked, barely hiding his broad smile and amusement.  “I admit that these weren't my most courageous moments ...” The golden breastplate joined the black mantle on the footboard of the bed, next were his boots, leaving the raven-haired god in black pants with a dark-green undertunic on top. “But regarding what happened the last time we woke up next to each other, I suppose my concern is more than justifiable!”  With that Loki abruptly rose, took the bundle of his clothes and armor-pieces and carried them over to the table below the window. Even without turning, he knew that Thor's cheeks had become a richer shade since he had always been able to sense his brother's discomfort, like the one right now. Loki smirked triumphantly at Thor's sudden silence.  

Around one o'clock, after an hour of tossing and turning in this too small bed, Loki sighed into the dark room. Not only was there too little space for the two tall men but also did Thor occupy at least two thirds of it, his limbs stretched out in all directions and his broad chest heaving peacefully as he lay on his back. When the faint sound of snoring came from beside him, Loki gave up and rose. I shall find no sleep beside this snoring oaf, so why not make use of the time?  he thought to himself and snuck outside into the hallway.

Without evoking any noise he entered the girl's room and approached the bed where he found her to be fast asleep, her head buried into the pillow. Carefully the god leaned down to wipe a strand of her hair out of her peaceful face and secretly he hoped that she was currently dreaming of him. For an instant the thought of waking her crossed his mind but he refrained from doing so, neither did he use his magic to ensure he would appear in her dreams. It felt strangely wrong to do so.  Instead Loki decided to explore the room and its contents a little further, starting with the large dresser next to the window. The moonlight was bright enough so that he could recognize the people displayed on the photographs on top of the dresser – ______ together with her parents and on the others with some friends. Loki scoffed at the one picture where a young man had his arm slung around _______'s shoulders in a much too intimate fashion regarding to Asgardian standard. Annoyed he looked over to the next one, which was a portrait of his beloved mortal girl where she smiled happily at the beholder. It was then that the raven-haired god made a promise to himself, an oath to his heart, that he would do everything in his power to have _________ smiling so happily again.  Out of both boredom and curiosity, Loki opened the top drawer then, which turned out to be filled with lingerie in various colors. With a mischievous smirk, Loki rummaged within the alluring pieces of clothing to finally draw out a matching set of black lacy underwear. Proudly he beheld his discovery before he let it vanish magically together with the portrait – both objects would wait for him in Asgard. 

Suddenly a flicker of light outside on the street caught his attention and at closer look, Loki's sharp eyes spied three men in black between the metal vehicles and trees, the white big letters on their uniforms much too familiar to the god.  S.H.I.E.L.D  Instantly Loki darted towards the bed to wake his sleeping beauty.  

“Wake up, _______, we must leave now!” Loki whispered into her ear while he shook her arm gently as not to startle her but determined enough so that she would surely wake up.  “L..Loki? What's going on, why are you here in the middle of the night?” she mumbled with half open eyes, beginning to bury her head into the pillow again. Of course she had no idea what danger lurked outside the house, ready to come at them any moment now. Not wanting to waste another second on explaining, Loki slipped his arms beneath her body and abruptly hoisted the girl up, who was too surprised to refuse or fight the god.  

My POV:

“What are you doing??” I cried out while the Trickster carried me bridal-style outside and towards the guest-room. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I hadn't expected that at all. After banging the door open with a foot-kick, Loki put me down again, like I weighted nothing, and hurried over to Thor who had woken due to the noise. 

“By the Nine, what is the meaning of this pandemonium?!” he grumbled in an even lower voice than usual while he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. Loki didn't show any mercy and pulled the blanket away in one grand move, revealing the Thunderer's perfectly built body in all it's glory, only covered by some underpants. My eyes roamed over every hill and bulge while Thor got up and shouted angrily at his sibling. “How dare you!” Judging from experience, Thor's anger was dramatically high right now and I was so lucky not to be the recipient.  

“We must travel back to Middle Earth this instant so get dressed!” Loki retorted in an equally intimidating tone while he spied outside the window once more. “SHIELD, they are closing in on us.”  Thor's face became blank with shock at this statement. Then his eyes narrowed, his mouth a thin grim line as his mood turned to something beyond rage. By magic, our clothes appeared onto our bodies, the gods in their full armor while I wore the black top with the hot pants again.  

Loki's and Thor's POV:

A tiny sly smile escaped the Trickster as these alluring pants appeared on the girl – he just had to bring them along so that he could see her in them more often.

 “Who are those visitors?!” Suddenly Newiliel stood in the doorframe, clad in a pink bathrobe and matching slippers, her stern expression not at all in line with the cheerful color of her clothing. “They call themselves SHIELD, a secret organization determined to protect mankind from … well, us.” Loki explained while Thor risked a glance outside the window to estimate the number of opponents. He growled at the moving men in the shadows, at least 20 were there sneaking around. “It's not surprising after what you did to New York...” Newiliel retorted but she let the topic drop as the gods both glared at her.

“Anyways, … why don't you go pack some things, honey.” She then said to her daughter, who obeyed and left instantly. 

Thor looked over to Loki and without sharing a word they both followed their beloved mortal girl. Under no circumstances would they let S.H.I.E.L.D catch them.


	80. Chapter 80

With large strides the brothers walked down the short hallway towards their mortal's room, yet Newiliel suddenly pulled at Loki's arm, causing him to halt. 

“My lord, there is something important I have to ask of you.” she whispered, obviously there would be a secret passed on here, and the god nodded in return. “These SHIELD guys will surely interrogate us. My husband is a terrible liar and so am I...” Newiliel paused, her eyes becoming a little watery as she reconsidered her bidding. “Please, my lord, take our memories of the past hours so that we cannot betray you!” 

The spell she asked for was rather simple compared to his usual deeds yet Loki hesitated.  “You do understand that as a consequence, you shall still believe your daughter dead, do you?” he asked cautiously, his eyes scanning her face to know if she was sure about it. Newiliel nodded, her grip on his leather-clad arm tightening to underline her determination since she knew that this measure had to be taken, no matter the pain. She couldn't risk to betray the gods and the secrets of the other Nine Realm when being grilled by S.H.I.E.L.D since the Midgardians would most likely aim to venture – and ultimately conquer or destroy them, as it is in their nature. “Please, my lord!” she whispered again, almost pleading. 

“Very well then. The moment we vanish from this realm so will your and your husband's memories of our visit perish.” Loki finally replied and motioned for Newiliel to continue towards ______'s room.

My POV:

In a haste I grabbed some casual t-shirts, my favorite jean and some pictures of my family and friends, and stuffed them all together into one of my largest handbags when Thor entered.   
 “Are you finished?” he asked as he approached and from his stern face I knew that we had little to no time left.  “Yes, I'm done. I just need to say goodby to my mum.” I was about to walk past the large blonde when said woman stepped through the door, Loki at her heels. She looked tearful and horribly sad.   
“Say your farewells, we ought to leave!” the raven-haired god declared and stepped into the middle of the room to prepare the transportation spell. When I turned to my mother to speak to her, my tongue felt numb and suddenly I realized that there was so much left to say between her and me, so much I wished to talk to her about. I wasn't ready for this abrupt departure.   
“Don't worry honey. You are in good hands and I truly believe that we will see each other again!” My mother said calmly to soothe my nerves – she had always known when something was amiss – and took my hands in hers. Gently she pulled me closer to hug me dearly, my head buried in her neck. “I love you and I am so proud of you, my lovely daughter. Remember to always listen to your heart, it will show you the way!” she whispered into my ear while I shed some silent tears, moistening her skin as they glided down my cheeks. “I love you too, mum!” And with that we let each other go, reluctantly but still until I felt a big arm wrapping itself around my waist from behind. 

Thor's and Loki's POV:

Switching from one embrace into the next, the little girl leaned into the Thunderer's broad chest and held on to his armor and cape, ready for the following travel. Thor could only imagine how hard it was for ______ to part with her mother so soon again after the reunion and he admired her bravery for choosing to come with the gods into another realm again. Silently she sobbed a little as she clung to the god and Thor tightened his hold on her, trying to show his affection despite his flaring rage and tension. He would kiss away every of her tears later. “Step back!” Loki ordered the other woman and she obeyed instantly as soft wind and green, golden light appeared around the gods and the girl. _______ looked past her shoulder towards her mother, unsure of whether they would ever meet again, before the three were swallowed up by green light. Just liker her daughter, Newiliel savored this moment, this agonizing pain mixed with pure joy, which would be forgotten any second now. Fait had given her the chance to meet her beloved daughter again and to help her on her path by talking to the gods in private – that was more than she had hoped for and it dampened her pain. We will meet again... she promised herself, after reviving the past hours together, and a sole tear escaped her eye as the trio vanished into nothingness.  Not a second later, the front-door of the house swung open and the agents of SHIELD stormed inside like black ants.

My POV:

When the familiar feeling of my stomach being levitated faded away, I opened my eyes and wasn't surprised to see that Loki had transported us to his chamber in the elvish palace. Although I was back in the Woodland Realm, my thoughts remained still with my parents, hoping that they would be alright. I hadn't heard much about SHIELD yet, except the tiny bit of information spread in the newspapers sometimes, but if they are an organization to protect mankind, they wouldn't hurt my parents would they? Anyways, Thor's grip on me loosened carefully as if to test whether I could stand on my own feet again. Teleportation was way more stressful to humans like me than to the gods, that was clear. However, this time the aftereffects kept within limits – much to my surprise I might add.  "I guess I can handle myself." I said as I looked up at the tall blonde who met my gaze with doubtful eyes. Obviously Thor would prefer to have me in his arms a little longer, which I found rather cute of him.  "If you say so..." he finally replied after realizing that I meant it when suddenly the wooden door of the chamber opened wide, revealing a tall elegant elf. We all turned and as the intruder approached in his long silver robe, Loki stepped closer to Thor, who pulled me back in his embrace while his other hand gripped Mjolnir's hilt firmly. Narrowed cerulean orbs glared at us, only softening mildly when they met mine. With large strides, the Elvenking himself stormed further into the room.

General 3rd person POV:  
  
Thranduil was furious. As usual he had been reading in his study, also because his worries for ______ had denied him any sleep, and the instant he had felt the presence of the gods and his beloved human, the Elvenking had jumped up from his comfortable chair. At first he had expected never to lay eyes upon her again as it was highly likely that the gods had taken her back to Asgard. At second thought, however, Thranduil discarded this belief since several belongings and soldiers of the royal brothers were still here in Middle Earth. Thranduil knew all too well that Thor would never leave his fellow warriors behind, not one single man. At least that was true when they last met. And the Thor he knew from that time would have never hit him square in the face – another issue the elf had yet to digest. Now the silver haired elf stood before the culprits who dared to kidnap the poor lady – yet again, for the protocol – and Thranduil couldn't decide which reprehensive phrase he should throw at them first. “You...” was all that came from his throat, a mere hiss as cold as his cerulean orbs. “Thranduil, please let me explain! We intended to-” Loki began, trying to soothe the waves of anger radiating from the elf before him but said one wouldn't let him finish. “Do not arrogate the right to speak now and assuage me with your slippery words, Silvertongue!” Thranduil spat and turned his gaze towards the other two, his eyes roaming over the scarcely clad girl in Thor's meaty arms.  “And YOU, take your hands off her!”


	81. Chapter 81

General 3rd person POV:

  
Both kings glared at each other and ______ felt the blonde's arm tighten around her before he reluctantly obeyed the elf – Thor didn't come back to fight after all. The Elvenking's eyes widened slightly in shock as he beheld the mortal girl in full view now that the large arm wasn't covering her anymore. These scarce pieces of cloth were not even considered undergarment regarding to elvish standards of fashion. “Where have you been??” Thranduil began and he couldn't help but ask: “And why is she virtually naked?!”  Blinking in confusion, _______ looked down on herself to realize that her hot pants had caused the Elvenking to feel so uncomfortable – or rather uncomfortably attracted. Through their special link of the mind, the girl sensed how worried the elf had been for her and she even discovered what she had thought not within his emotional capability: fear. Thranduil had feared that she was gone forever. Consequently, this fear had transformed into rage as soon as the girl and the gods had returned, leaving the Elvenking in no reasonable mood.  “On Midgard at her parent's estate, if you must know!” Thor replied in a low husky voice, hoping to get this over with quickly. He had never been fond of others yelling at him, especially not this particular haughty elf. Thranduil's thick brows furrowed at the god's words because they implied that the brothers had worked hard on reforging the bond between the girl and them – they had even paid their respects to her parents, by the Valar!

 “Nevertheless, that is no reason to sneak into my chambers in disguise to abduct the lady _______!!” The Elvenking retorted in a still enraged tone. “Oh and the punch in my face, what was that for again?!” he added demandingly and Thor was really close to speaking out loud what he truly thought about this elf, yet Loki gave him a warning glance and answered for him. “Well, this is all just one huge misunderstanding I suppose. And in the rush of the flight, some minor slips may occur...” Loki's mind had already prepared some placating phrases, he just had to use them in the right order. After all, the Woodland Realm was a strong ally and trade partner, one which Asgard couldn't afford to loose – a fact, both kings were aware off. Additionally to the economic advantages of a good relationship, the elves would die one after another if facing a war against Asgard, that much Thranduil was sure of after he had witnessed the gods' powers in the recent battle.  “'Minor slips', you call attacking a king a 'minor slip'?!” Thranduil hissed towards Loki, who wouldn't have talked back for peace's sake but Thor spoke up once more. “Oh please, I did not even put some force into it!” Thor mocked the elf while Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's foolishness. “It seems you haven't changed much after all as I there is still a dim-witted oaf standing in front of me!” Thranduil stepped closer to Thor now, who shoved the girl behind his large back to protect her. _________ tried to resist but lacked the strength to rid herself of the god's arm.

Despite all these good reasons not to quarrel, Thranduil and Thor couldn't bury their grudge against each other and instead began to throw with rude accusations and insults. Also Loki took part in it, his sharp tongue throwing with words that cut deep like knives into flesh. Thus _______ decided to intervene now, knowing that the kings would rip each other apart if not calmed down soon. In the heat of the debate, Thor had loosened his grip on her so that the girl could easily slip past him and scramble herself in between of the three squabblers. “Stop this nonsense right now! Or I swear I will not talk to you ever again!!” she almost screamed so that everyone could hear her, her bright voice ringing clearly above the deeper ones. All three royals looked down upon her, surprise and confusion written plainly across their faces, and after a moment of refreshing silence the girl continued. “That's much better, thank you. Now please stop acting so bitchy and possessively!” she asked demandingly, turning so that she could face each one as she spoke, noticing how embarrassed they all were. “Just to remind you, I haven't decided on whom I wish to stay with and to be honest, right now it's none of you!”  In utter shock the royals looked down upon ______, multiple emotions flickering in their faces as they digested her words. Maybe hat was a little too harsh...'she thought to herself as she saw the sadness and hurt in Loki's eyes – he had never been good at dealing with rejections, especially with those coming from whom he loved. In contrast, Thor's face was distorted by panic and the unwillingness to accept such a fact.

Although the Thunderer had granted the girl a choice, he would fight until the last if he would loose her. Well and then there was Thranduil, whose anger was only fanned by the girl's interfering since he blamed the gods for causing his temper to rise in the first place. Usually he was able to contain himself to some degree but today it was almost impossible – which was again the gods' faults.  
 "Sorry, I ... I didn't mean it like that..." ______ whispered as some guilt crept up her throat, laving a bitter and sticks taste.

 "Forgive us, _______, for our inappropriate behavior in front of you which certainly does neither befit elvish nor divine kings." Loki replied calmly, his gaze traveling from the girl to the other two males as he spoke. Thor didn't very much approve of his brother's scolding but he understood that fighting – verbally or eventually physically- in front of their beloved mortal could push her away. Since their visit on Midgard, Thor felt as if the rip in their bond was healing, as if a thin layer already connected the pieces again, and this fragile structure could be destroyed so easily. And another chance was rather unlikely. Thus the still enraged Thunderer took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke to the girl. “I shall behave properly from now on, my lady!” Thor's eyes softened as he looked at her, earning himself a kind smile in return since ________ acknowledge that he was trying hard to please her. Despite his ancient dislike of the elf, Thor was willing to change just because a mortal bid him to – now if that's not a sign?  

Then it was Thranduil's turn to apologize which he did, of course, as he had to go along with the gods this time. With a quick nod and a husky phrase of regret, the Elvenking put the matter behind him and although the girl smiled at him too, it felt not as warm as it should. Even without the mental link they shared, Thranduil sensed that the odds were against him.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another special lemon with all three kings and you :D  
> (not part of the plot though)

After the three kings had expressed their apologies, the negative tension between them disappeared which left the girl in a much brighter mood. “Please understand that I simply don't want you to fight like that. It's just a waste of energy!” she explained to them while she walked out of the circle of men and towards the large bed on the other side of the chamber. All six royal eyes followed her swaying behind trapped in the short pants as she did so and Loki immediately followed her (indecent) trail of thoughts. “And how, pray tell, would you have us spend our energy for instead?” he asked playfully, trying to lead the whole situation to a much more satisfying outcome. “Oh, I don't know...” ______ looked over her shoulder towards her admirers, her voice lowered in a seductive manner. “But I'm sure we can come up with something that suits us all!” With one finger she slid the strap of her tank top off her shoulder, just to tease them and to elucidate what she had in mind. 

My POV:

 Intently I watched the three handsome men as they processed my proposal and after a few seconds they all smirked darkly in anticipation. Loki was the first to be at my side, taking hold of my chin with his slender hand, lifting it up and claiming my mouth with his. Soon his tongue pushed past my lips and invaded my mouth while I felt another familiar hand traveling from my shoulders down to my waist. From behind me, Thor had grabbed my hips and began squeezing them, lightly at first, but then more firmly as he marveled in the roundness of my behind. He had always had a weak spot for those curves of mine and also today he couldn't escape their attraction. The sensation of Loki's hot kisses alone was enough to spark a wild flame inside me, but in addition, I could feel a hard bulge being pressed against my behind too. And when Thranduil finally joined us by taking my hand and kissing it, nibbling and licking at the tips of my fingers, I moaned against Loki's lips. Gods, how I wanted this! Spurned by my own desire, I tried to open Loki's armor but failed miserably so that instead I slung my free arm around his neck. The Trickster chuckled softly while still kissing me, his lips vibrating against mine, and began to undress himself. Suddenly I noticed that Thranduil had stopped his kisses and let go of my other hand abruptly. But seconds later he reclaimed it and put it on his bare chest. How can he get out of that robe so fast?? I wondered but never minded when he guided my hand further south, over his trained pecs and the hills of his ripped abdomen. Another moan escaped my throat, deeper and more longing than the last one, my hand wandering down on its own. “How sensitive you are, my flower!” Thranduil chuckled in amusement and slowed my hand down. “So eager to touch and be touched!”  “Let her feel what awaits her for that she trembles in anticipation!” Thor added in a husky voice, one of his large warm hands roaming over my back while the other still held onto my hip, grinding his crotch agains me. The bulge in his pants had doubled in size and oh, there goes another moan.

The kings' POVs: 

Thor chuckled at the girl's reaction to his hardness, which did not only flatter his ego but increased his lust. For too long he hadn't had his beloved mortal girl so that his longing had become unbearable. Rubbing himself against her lovely shaped behind, he grunted and already envisioned the pleasure awaiting him. Also Thranduil was at the border of impatience – he wanted her to feel him too, to touch and yearn for him like she did for the gods. Thus with one abrupt movement he shoved the girl's hand inside his pants and onto his already stiffened manhood. Her gasp in return only made him harder. In the meantime, Loki enjoyed every second of kissing her and while he caressed her with his skilled tongue, Thor leaned forward to nibble at her exposed neck. The taste of her skin was as sweet as ever, although not as cherished as the taste of other parts of her body. The god shuddered, similar to Loki whose pants had become so restrictive that it almost hurt. Helping himself and the others, he used his magic to get rid of their redundant and disturbing clothes, leaving all four completely naked. The Thunderer and the Elvenking quickly sized each other up, comparing and registering the other male's trained body – Thor was better built in most but not all regards as Thranduil noted. Without averting their gazes as they met, Thor and Thranduil smiled at each other approvingly. Tonight would be the union of the sun, the moon and the stars. “On the bed with you, my darling!” Loki whispered with his velvet voice after he broke the kiss, his salvia still sparkling on her parted lips. Not that the girl could have resisted his command, but Thor had already lifted her up with his strong arms slung around her and carried her over to the bed. The moment he put her down onto the mattress, the two other men were at her side too, their hands exploring every part of her body. While it was Thranduil's turn to kiss her mouth, Thor took care of her breasts by massaging them with both his hands and his mouth. Well and guess where the Silvertongue went? Right, down to the fun part.  With a trail of feathery kisses on the inside of her right thigh, Loki approached her hot centre and took his time to admire her beauty. For a moment he halted and hovered over her nether lips. He could literally smell her desire and readiness for this special adventure, for him. I have missed you... he thought to himself as his head dived down, unleashing his mouth and tongue onto the girl. “Oh god....!” ______ gasped at the sensation, her body tensing splendidly as a reply to Loki's caressing. Thranduil had already moved on and was now nibbling at her neck, the delicate mix of kisses and bites elevating her arousal further.  “Look how lovely she blushes and how she can barely withstand our fondling.” Thor said while his free hand brushed over her chest and stomach, feeling how her body started to writhe beneath it. While Thor relished in the sight of the girl being torn apart by desire, Thranduil used their linkage of the mind to feel the rising heat she experienced. “She is close, my friend! Shall we grant her release?” the silver-haired elf asked while nibbling at her ear, the panting girl beneath him unable to respond.   

My POV:

 Nothing but moans escaped my throat, especially when Loki changed the pattern of licking and sucking down there. Thranduil was right about me being close and even without our special link, I could sense how hungry he was for me. Also Thor's eyes betrayed his desire, this burning lust he could barely contain, as he watched me and stroked himself with one hand. Every muscle of his was illuminated perfectly in the dim light, his bronze skin glimmering next to the pale silver elf, who looked just as gorgeous as the god. My sun and my stars... “It shall be the first of many tonight, so why not? What do you say, brother?” Thor asked only to tease me and cause Loki to halt – aaaw, my folds pulsated even more wildly when he did so. From between my legs, the raven-haired man looked up towards me, delicately licking my fluids from his smirking lips. Damn he is so hot! “This night is about our precious girl and we shall worship her in every intimate way...” Loki purred and I knew he was so eager to continue, his emerald eyes boring into mine. With one finger he trailed my folds, up and down, then teasingly circled my entrance. “...until she bursts from pleasure!” he added and sunk his finger into my wetness.  
 

The kings' POVs:

 Loki exhaled deeply as the girl's inner walls tightened around his finger, his manhood twitching at the sensation. So wet and hot..., he thought to himself and added another finger. Briefly he looked over to Thor and Thranduil, who both seemed to approve of the younger one's dirty craft judging from the eagerness they stroked themselves. With their free hands, they caressed the moaning girl's breasts and neck, brushing over her entire upper body while the lower part was controlled by the raven-haired god. He planted soft kisses along the inside of her thighs and chuckled when she finally came, contracting around his fingers. “Aaah, L..Loki!!” she whined in between moans when the apex hit her. “I see you have grooved your talent over the ages!” Thranduil commented appreciatively while _____ panted heavily, knowing that this was just the beginning of a long night. When Loki licked her juice from his fingers, Thor was so envious of him that he decided to be the next one to pleasure her, to make her scream his name. So he leaned down and kissed his beloved mortal girl, leaving her breathless when he retrieved again and traveled down along her body. As impatient as he was, Thor then grabbed both her legs and pulled her towards him, trading places with his brother in between her thighs. “Be gentle, brother!” Loki warned from the side as he and the elf watched the Thunderer who loomed above her with his massive body, strands of golden hair falling past his shoulders. Although pure lust clouded his mind, Thor knew better than to give up control over himself since he didn't want to hurt her. The other two males wouldn't let him, anyway. “Of course....” Thor breathed huskily before he sunk down and with a low grunt pushed himself inside her welcoming cunt. By the Nine, she is still to tight! 

My POV: 

The previous wave of delight was barely ebbed away when Thor slipped into me, his large cock stretching my walls so that I needed to shift a little in order to accommodate to his size. Then he began to move his hips, slowly and gentle as not to cause any pain, and my body immediately reacted to his treatment. Having the Thunderer inside me felt wonderful and due to his size, his cock nicely massaged every sweet spot within me. Yet I yearned to touch and feel my other kings too so I turned my head to look at them. Both kneeled on the bed next to me, tending to their own desires. I couldn't keep my eyes from them. One was more handsome than the other and when my gaze travelled down their chests and abdomens, I moaned. How could I contain those two too? “Our little one is greedy for us as it seems?” Thranduil assessed in amusement, his thick brows risen as he stared sassily down on me, and caused me to blush. “Go on and fill her, my friend, while I watch you taking her!” the elf then said to the Trickster, who didn't hesitate a second. Only moments later, Thor had spun me around with his strong arms so that I kneeled before him, my butt at his hips and with Loki lying beneath me. The Asgardian king levitated my behind to lick at my other hole before he brought me down not only upon his cock but also on his brother's. “Oh my gooodd!!” I screamed as they both completely filled me and tightly clasped the sheets on each side of the raven-haired man.  “Come here, darling!” he purred, cupping my face to lead it down to his until our lips merged passionately. While Loki claimed my mouth again, both gods picked up their speed of thrusting into me and Thor grabbed my hips to add even more vigor. Each movement was accompanied by grunts and moans as we all raced towards our climax. Then Thor suddenly leaned forward – or rather let himself fall upon me – so that I was pinned between the gods while they fucked me, his golden locks falling into my face. “Uff...!” The impact had parted our kiss and since Loki had to bear all our weight, he was trying to shove his brother away with his free hand. I couldn't let that happen. “No... so good..!” I moaned into his ear before I licked along its rim while another of Thor's thunder-like grunts rumbled in my ears, his breath hot against my cheek.  

The kings' POVs: 

She was so delicate, so pleasing, and when she engaged into their love-making by caressing Loki's ear and neck, he came undone inside her. In utter delight he threw his head back, the black locks pressed into the mattress and his eyes firmly shut while the tension reigned his body. Thor was close too, but he didn't want to pound as hard and deep into her behind as he preferred to, so his apex was delayed. Yet it would be an incredible sensation nonetheless. The elf among them, who had watched the brothers fuck her for the past minutes, decided now to take a more active part of the game. So the Elvenking knelt before the girl, half looming over the Trickster who was too overwhelmed by his apex to care, and held his cock in front of her awaiting mouth. Deliberately she let her lips glide along his length, back and forth according to the Thunderer's thrusts, and soon a moan escaped Thranduil's thin lips. Although she couldn't swallow all of him, the part that was inside her hot, wet mouth felt too good to be true. Oh and then she even licked at his tip briefly whenever he pulled out!  “You teasing minx!” Thranduil whispered in a low voice, laden with lust, and shoved himself back inside her mouth. “By the Valar!!”  Aroused by the noises and movements of the others, Loki took the girl's right hand and pressed it against his stiffening cock. Without words, she knew what to do and began to stroke his member until he was rock hard again, pulsating wildly under her hand. Thor was grunting more rapidly too, but he had troubles to keep himself under control much longer as the urge to just ravish her became stronger with every thrust he made. Thus they needed to change into another position where he had less power over her, where one of the other two males dominated their act. With his arms slung tightly around her fragile form, Thor heaved her up – Thranduil's cock sliding out of her mouth with a >popp< \- and rolled over onto his back.  “W..what are you doing??” the girl cried out with a chuckle while she lay with her back on the god's broad chest, one of his large hands caressing her breasts, squeezing and pinching the hardened nipples. “Do not fret, my love, I am right back inside you...” Thor whispered alluringly as he fumbled with his other hand to position his throbbing cock properly. In the meantime, Thranduil had claimed the place between her legs and hovered over her delicate heat, his tip brushing over her entrance. _______ inhaled sharply at the touch, her mind begging him to fuck her. With his typical sly smirk, Thranduil lowered himself and sunk inside her, his cerulean eyes glued to the girl's face to register every twitch. 

My POV:

 This short break had only increased my inner heat tenfold. I was so impatient right now, which I guess the elf had noticed immediately. With a gasp I welcomed his throbbing cock within my wetness, my walls stretched at his size – which was equal to Thor's. Said god shoved himself into my other hole at the same time, filling me completely, so that I held tightly onto his arms slung around me. Then they started moving, alternately sliding in and out of me at a nice pace. Thor wasn't so forceful this time, but Thranduil plunged deeply into my folds, strands of his shiny silver hair falling past his shoulders with every thrust, his cerulean eyes clouded with lust as he approached the ecstasy. After a few more thrusts of the two kings, my long-desired apex washed over me, leaving me breathless and shuddering. My contraction squeezed the poles within me tightly so that both men moaned.  “You are amazing, my flower!” Thranduil breathed, still moving his hips eagerly. But I was already spent and wouldn't be able to take another round filled with those two giants.  “L..Loki....!” I stumbled while panting heavily and reached with one hand towards the raven-haired man beside me. “We two mighty kings are too much for her!” Thranduil chuckled as he shoved himself inside me again, slowly but so deep. “But we shall fix that...” the elf purred as he retrieved himself, leaving a strange void behind. Suddenly he grabbed Loki and dragged him closer, tilting his head backwards by lightly pulling at his black hair. Then without a warning, the Elvenking kissed the young god, who didn't struggle. Wide-eyed I stared at the two men, even Thor had paused, but Loki seemed to enjoy it, his hands already tending to the elf.   

General 3rd person POV: 

Thranduil parted from Loki's lips, his cerulean orbs boring into the emerald ones, and then he shoved the god onto the girl. The Trickster had a vague guess where this was heading and by the Nine, he was so excited that he could have exploded! Thus he entered ________, whose cunt had become a dripping fount due tho the scene of the two men. Also Thor picked up speed again, still holding the girl in his massive arms and pressing her against his chest. Suddenly, Thranduil was behind Loki, leaning forward so that he could whisper into his ear some secret words. “Like in good old times, my friend!” And with that the elf shoved his hardness deep inside the god's behind and Loki moaned seductively, much like the girl beneath him. _______ felt another apex dooming as she watched the two males above her. Each of Thranduil's thrusts shoved Loki deeper inside her, while Thor penetrated her from behind. “Aaaaahhh!!” she cried out when the desire took over her body, her walls clutching the gods inside her again. Soon after, Loki was overwhelmed by the sensation of Thranduil fucking him like he was a common bitch, and spilled his seed inside the girl. Riding on the wave of the apex, both ______ and Loki threw their heads back and all the tension and squeezing of the two caused both Thor and Thranduil to come too. One, two final deep thrusts and they were done, squirting their hot liquids accompanied by grunts and gasps.  Then the room abruptly fell silent, labored breaths being the only noise audible. In order to please their beloved _______, the three kings had overcome their pride and grudge. The mortal girl had united the sun, the moon and the stars within her in one night.


	83. Chapter 83

My POV:

  
The past few days had been the first peaceful and calm ones in a long time. There hadn't happened anything exceptionally, not even something worth mentioning and yet I enjoyed every minute of it. While the three kings were busy with reviewing the trade agreement between the Woodland Realm and Asgard, I spend my time with long relaxed baths, with strolls through the palace accompanied by Tauriel and with reading in the grand library. Of the thousands of books, only a few were written in the common tongue but even if I couldn't understand a word, I admired the illustrations as I flipped through some of the elvish ones. All in all, it was a very tranquil time that flew by much too quickly as the prince's wedding was about to happen tomorrow. Thus the palace had become as busy as a bee gum since everyone helped to prepare the feast while guests from every corner of Middle Earth arrived continuously. From the balustrade above one of the courts within the palace, I watched the servants hurry from one place to another – without bumping into each other – while my thoughts drifted away slowly. As soon as the wedding is over, Thor and Loki will travel back to Asgard...I will have to choose until then.  

~a few hours later~

  
The wedding took place in the evening, right before sunset to be precise, and the flock of guests was filling all the southern terraces and balconies of the palace. Together with the gods I stood at the balustrade of the grand terrace where the members of the royal family had gathered. White lanterns illuminated the scenery, giving off the impression of a fairytale wedding – which this was actually in some way. In between the highborn lords and ladies I spied a certain brown-haired she-elf but instead of letting her dampen my mood, I chose to ignore her and looked away. Down in the green grass at the bottom of the stairs, the Elvenking spoke something in Elvish to the lovely couple – a praise or blessing I suppose because I could sense the meaning of Thranduil's words nonetheless.  Clad in pure white silk adorned with silver and pearls, Legolas and Tauriel bowed before the king when he was finished, then turned and strode through the marvelous garden away from the palace. When the sun was about to leave this day behind, they vanished inside the little wood that lay within the palace grounds to forge their bond. Because unlike at human weddings, elves had to say their vows not to a priest but to themselves in private. Love was holy to the elves and thus every intimate word carrying it – such as the vow to love each other in this life and beyond – was something to be solely kept between the couple. Only the ancestors whose souls lived on in the huge trees would witness the bridal pairs' promises and oaths and their final kiss to seal them.

About fifteen minutes later, Legolas and Tauriel reappeared from the wood again, beaming with joy and smiling from one  pointy ear to another. Butterflies in white and blue were released into the air by some servants and the whole court bowed to their future king and queen. The whole ceremony was very chic and elegant, almost reserved compared to human weddings I had been at. Yet somehow this was exactly what gave the evening a sort of deeper emotional meaning. Even the Asgardian brothers showed their respect by bowing their heads and while Loki remained cool as ever, Thor seemed to be moved by the event. His gaze lingered on the loving couple as it kissed in front of the guests, displaying that they belong to each other from now on. Also the Elvenking couldn't hide his feelings today and embraced his son dearly – beaming with the delight of a proud father. I was so happy for the three of them.

The feast following the wedding ceremony was held inside in the great ballroom of the palace and the adjoining salons. Various kinds of beautiful and exotic flowers decorated the walls and tables, while food and wine were plenty enough for twice the amount of guests. Thranduil has spent a fortune for this wedding.... I thought to myself as my gaze roamed through the room filled with dancing and chatting guests.   
"May I have the honor of the first dance?" a velvet like voice purred from behind and with a smile I turned to face the handsome man.  
"The honor is all mine! I assume you are a gorgeous dancer!" I replied and took Loki's hand so that he may lead me towards the dance-floor. His emerald eyes sparkled with delight as he did so.  
"And Thor is not jealous of you right now?" I asked sceptically as we swayed gently according to the soft music. Loki was indeed very surefooted and trained in this regard too so he had no problem to cover up my not so well dancing skills. The handsome black-haired man smiled warmly at me.   
"On the contrary my dear! Thor had insisted that I be the one to show the elves how to guide a beautiful lady across the floor!"  "Really? Well I hope we don't fall over my two left feet!" I replied with a chuckle, knowing that this was very likely to happen. But Loki only smirked sassily as ever and leaned closer, his grip on my waist tightening, and purred. "Don't fret, my dear, just let me handle you properly!"

We danced for quite some time and when another song ended, I felt dizzy from all the turning. Or was it because of the Trickster? Suddenly the other dancing couples around us parted to make way for the Elvenking who approached us.   
"May I claim the next dance, my lady?" Thranduil asked politely as he stood before us and Loki stiffened slightly, almost not noticeable yet I felt the abrupt firmness of his grip. However, since I enjoyed dancing too much to stop now and because I didn't want to offend the elvish king, I accepted and left Loki's arms in exchange for Thranduil's.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
The Trickster watched the elf and the girl for a few more seconds before he left the dance-floor, slipping smoothly through the crowd until he met his brother. Surrounded by lords from all races of Middle Earth, Thor had morphed into the golden king of Asgard and tried to establish some new possible trading partners or alliances. Loki listened to his sibling's statements, noting that they had improved in eloquence and sophistication, but soon he was bored and went on. As he strode across the hall, he noticed a brown haired she-elf, clad in lilac silk, standing all on her own near the doors. Amladriel... at the mere thought of that witch, anger rose within the Trickster and the urge to walk over and straighten her out with a load of biting words overcame him. However, before he could reach her, Amladriel turned and vanished through the large double doors – the god at her heels. Although she wasn't worth speaking with, Loki simply had to tell her what a filthy scum she was and how she had almost destroyed his relationship with _______.  Outside the hall, Loki looked around to recognize the brown-haired she-elf and his keen eyes soon spied her hurrying down the hallway and into another door on the right. Moments later, the god silently closed said door behind him again as he faced the lady directly in what turned out to be a small empty salon. No candles were lit yet he could see the she-elf before him clearly in the dark.

 “You can not hide from me, you atrocious snake!” Loki hissed darkly as he stepped towards her. “I can see what scum you are now and it is high time that our outstanding score is settled!”  “What harsh words you throw at me, Loki...” Amladriel replied with a cocky grin, not backing away when the tall god loomed above her. With one hand she brushed over his golden breastplate, affectionately and almost caring, while she met his cold gaze and purred alluringly. “... although you know how much fun we had together!” Suddenly Loki felt a strange tickling radiating from the woman's hand and through his body, a warmth that dulled his senses. As much as he wanted to slap her hand away, he couldn't. Loki was paralyzed.

 “This little mortal plaything of yours seems to have made you and your brother weak...” Amladriel said with a smirk while the black-haired man in front of her barely realized with shock that he had been tricked. “... and blind, I might add. In our former times, you would have never come to me so willingly and desperate to ravish me!” she added as she began to circle him slowly while Loki's mind was frantically trying to figure out what was going on here. Why hadn't he noticed earlier that Amladriel could wield some magic? How could she even be strong enough to enchant him like that?? “Oooh, poor boy! Guessing all wrong...” Amladriel cooed when she was back in front of the god, who heard the door being opened and someone else enter.

 “Quit playing, witch! We ought to leave this place at once!” a deep male voice commanded and the woman snickered darkly. “Of course...We can play later, my darling!” she whispered to the god. Snaking her arms around him, the she-elf pressed herself against his torso, her deeply laden decollete resting on his chest.  “Do not touch me, you mewling quim!!” Loki hissed as she did so yet he couldn't hinder her as his body wouldn't listen to his mind's commands. Suddenly the woman's skin liquefied and began to glide down like rain on a window glass, the ears vanishing and her brown hair turning a much brighter shade. The brown eyes looking up at the god were the only part of her that remained the same, even her dress fell off her body and was replaced by green form-fitting pants with a corset. In utter shock Loki stared at her true form when it was fully revealed, his emerald eyes recognizing the blonde enticing sorceress despite the darkness. He knew her too well from his past. “Amora!?” he breathed with wide eyes while the Entchantress snickered sweetly, pressing herself even closer against the god.

Then the male elf from before appeared at her side and in the next moment, Loki felt the familiar sensation of teleportation rushing through his body.


	84. Chapter 84

Slightly panting I let my gaze roam over the gardens beneath us as I relaxed, the chilly air brushing gently through my up-done hair. After all the dancing a rest was necessary and Thranduil kindly led me to the great terrace which was currently scarcely crowded since most of the guests preferred to celebrate with their prince inside. Leaning on the balustrade I continued to stare at the landscape while the handsome elf admired me from the side – those cerulean orbs I didn't dare to meet were flying down my light-blue dress and back to my face again. So much had changed since the gods and I had come to Middle Earth and there was still one major decision to be made – which would definitely alter my course of life. The wedding had banished all thoughts regarding this issue from my mind, yet now they started to sneak back in and inflict an inner unrest and nervousness. What if I choose wrong?

 “Do not let dark thoughts dampen the light of your soul, my flower!” Thranduil warmly said and gently took my right hand into his, rubbing the back with his thumbs. For the tiniest of moments, his beautiful eyes looked down on our entangled hands, so unlike the self-confident elf he was, before they met with my gaze again, holding it without wavering. He looked even more gorgeous in the light of the moon. “Fears and sorrows of both the past and the future are only preventing us from seeing the beauty of the present, its joy and its wonders. I too have had to remember that.” he added and realizing what he was referring to, I turned my face finally and smiled at him. Thranduil too had changed since I first met him: the coldhearted, superior Elvenking had opened his heart to me and transformed into a very kind, empathetic and tender man.  “I will gladly follow your advice!” I replied and stepped closer to the silver elf, whose splendid night-blue robe contrasted stark with his pale complexion and silver hair, which was held back by a modest small silver crown.

Wordlessly Thranduil brought my hand to his lips and planted a feathery kiss upon the back as a reply, the sensation sending a chill down my spine much like when I first laid eyes upon him. His aura was enticing, fascinating and frightening at the same time. Out of nowhere, however, this peaceful moment was abruptly ended when the Thunderer stormed towards us, his face stern and upset, and somehow I sensed that something was amiss. Something had happened.  “Have you seen Loki?!” the god demanded, his voice carrying worries rather obviously, and he didn't seem to care about the romantic moment Thranduil and I just had shared. This unusual trait made me concerned too. 

“No, I thought he was with you after our dancing.” I replied and when Thor shook his head, the uneasiness within me grew steadily. “

He briefly listened as I talked to some lords but then off he went. I have been looking for him for quite some time now but in vain.” the god explained and judging from his worried expression, he began to really fear that something had happened to his brother. “Then we start looking again, I will help you!” I declared and was about to walk away back inside when Thranduil held me back at my hand, which was still enclasped by his. “My flower, let me take care of this!” his velvet-like voice rang as he slightly pulled me back. “My guards shall search for the Silvertongue in every corner of the palace!” he announced and both Thor and I thanked him although we shared the mutual feeling that Loki wasn't going to be found.

General 3rd person POV:

As promised, the Elvenking had his guards scour the entire palace, searching in every room and chamber for the raven-haired god in this under-ground maze. Yet even after almost two hours, no sign of the Trickster had been found, no hint of his whereabouts had been discovered. Soon the other guests had become aware of the situation and many of them helped, either by walking through the palace or by telling Thor where they had seen Loki the last time. _____ stood beside him, listening to their reports, and when one elvish lord claimed that he had witnessed how Loki had followed the lady Amladriel into a near by room, she held her breath.  “No, he couldn't...” she whispered barely audible and Thor put his large hand onto her shoulder to comfort her. “Show us!” Thor ordered and moments later they entered said room, Thranduil, Lord Elrond and some guards following behind. While a guard lit some candles, Thor stepped further into the small chamber only to realize it was completely empty, abandoned as if no-one had ever entered. The sight of the untouched bed-sheets gave the girl hope and she exhaled deeply. Then her gaze was caught by a piece of metal glistening dimly in the sparse light of the candles. Quickly she went over to the bed and picked up the object that peeked out from beneath the wooden foot-end of the bed. It was a dagger. 

“That is Loki's dagger!” Thor exclaimed and walked over to her, taking the weapon in order to be sure. “Yes, definitely...” “Why would it be here?” she wondered aloud as Elrond and Thranduil appeared at her side, both mustering the blade intently.   
“May I?” the brown-haired elf asked politely and Thor handed him the blade, knowing that elves possessed a variety of special skills. Elrond turned the dagger in his hand, studying the metal and the hilt closely. Then he pressed the blade against his other palm, lightly and very carefully, while he closed his eyes and focused. “What can you see?” Thranduil asked in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the other elf while wielding his magic.  “Lord Loki was here, but he was taken against his will. ...Two others were with him...” Elrond paused, his eyes slowly opening. “A witch is among them.”

Loki's POV:

  
Green grass surrounded them, stretching far in every direction so that the god realized that he was still in Middle Earth. Yet he doubted that his captors would remain in this world for much longer, and his premonition should confirm itself when Loki recognized the path they were taking through the sea of grass. It would lead towards the spot where Heimdall's eyes could see clearly through the mist of the worlds and where he had transported Thor,_____ and him a few weeks ago. At any other place in Middle Earth, Heimdall was practically blind and couldn't keep contact with them. With a rude push on his back, the male captor urged the god on, whose hands were tied at his back, his mouth sealed with a muzzle similar to the one the Avengers had bestowed upon him once. “Keep going!” he hissed and as much as Loki wanted to fight back and chide, he couldn't. And that amused the other man to no end, his thin lips curled up in a vicious smile. “These runes upon your chains block your magic entirely. And without, you are just a man!” Loki didn't pay his words much attention, instead he mustered his captor intently: he was a young man, tall and slim of statue, with short curly hair in a rich shade of auburn, and his eyes shimmered in yellow and orange depending on the light. Although his ears had a pointy end, he was definitely no elf since his skin was nicely tanned and far from pale. Loki had never before met that man, yet something about him was odd. He even walks strangely, as if he is not used to it...Loki thought to himself as he watched the other man some more. Who is he? 

“Stop!” Amora, who had been walking ahead of the two men, barked and halted abruptly. “We are almost there.”  “Then do what you must, witch!” the auburn-haired man retorted harshly, his tone giving away his dislike for the sorceress. Glaring at him, Amora continued and concentrated for a spell, and within seconds she had altered the appearance of her partner and herself. Loki blinked in both surprise and worry, as he slowly grasped what their plan was – well, at least partly. Before him now stood his brother and _______ - perfect images except for their eyes which hadn't been changed by the spell. 

“I look ridiculous...” the fake Thor mumbled and tugged at his armor, while _______ stepped closer to him, surveying her work. From afar, no one would have noticed that the two were imposers but 'Thor's' yellow and orange eyes gave him away. Also he lacked his hammer but that seemed to be a minor detail. “It will suffice to get past him...Now come on and shut up!” '______ 'commanded and walked on, down the smooth hill and towards the circle of Norse runes burned into the grass in front of them. Once there, they positioned themselves in the middle and 'Thor' forced Loki on his knees, smirking down upon him. Then he looked up at the sky, his expression darkening and shouted towards the clouds.   
“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!”


	85. Chapter 85

“A witch?” Thor repeated when Lord Elrond was finished and handed the dagger over to Thranduil, whose cerulean orbs scanned it thoroughly.  “Yes, your majesty, without doubt a female with some magical force different from your brother has been here. I can still sense it.” Elrond replied, his hands crossed in front of his chest and hidden in the many layers of his caramel robe. “Do you recall a particular witch who could wish you harm, your majesty?” he then asked cautiously and all eyes present flew to the Thunderer as he took his time to reply, obviously pondering over the right choice of words. Thor had a very bad feeling creeping up his stomach and decided that it was best to seek counsel from an old friend with watchful eyes. “Let me speak with Heimdall. If anyone can find Loki, it is him!” the god finally said and turned to his beloved mortal, cupping her cheek lovingly. “Until later, my dear.” _______ only smiled in reply, understanding that this was the most reasonable idea to determine Loki's current whereabouts. Magically the mighty hammer flew through the elvish palace and past Elrond by a hair's breadth, following the god's summoning into his hand. And upon contact, it raised the god up into the air and took him away through the open balcony door.

The blonde's feet met the grassy ground again when he landed slowly beside the circle of Norse symbols, the sign of the Bifrost. Yet now there were two, not completely lying on top of each other, as he noted. With mixed feelings, Thor stepped in the middle  of the circles and looked up at the cloudy sky of Middle Earth.  “Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” he shouted. “Heimdall?!” He repeated after a minute of no reply, now with more urgency in his tone, yet again nothing happened. Thor waited for another five minutes and slowly his hope died away, being replaced by major worries not only for his friend but also for his entire realm. Obviously there was some greater evil was conspiring against him and Asgard and Thor realized that Loki's abduction was just a part of the whole scheme.

My POV:

Anxious we awaited the return of the Thunderer, me pacing the room while Thranduil and Elrond discussed something in their native tongue. Who could have managed to kidnap Loki? And why? My head already spun from all the questions, when I suddenly noted how a messenger entered the room and received an order from his king. Then he quickly left again. “What did you tell him?” I asked curiously, hoping that the silver-haired elf had a possible solution to all this mess. “Several guests have witnessed how Loki entered this room together with Amladriel. But if one of the culprits was a witch, it can certainly not be my cousin as she does not possess any magical skills required to overwhelm a god. Thus I fear that she has been used or worse, someone has taken her place to sneak into the palace!” Thranduil explained, his voice raising as did his temper while he spoke, and I held my breath.  “So I sent him to Amladiriel's father's estate to assure she is alright.” the elf continued when the footsteps outside on the balcony caught all our attention. Thor had returned faster that I had anticipated. “And? What news do you bring?” Thranduil asked impatiently while the god walked inside, the brilliant red cape floating behind him, his face even sterner than when he had left. “I cannot reach our gatekeeper Heimdall, which can only mean that something is greatly amiss in Asgard!” Thor reported, his grip on Mjölnir tightening because of his worries I suppose. 

Thor's POV:

“You mean someone attacked the city during our absence??” the mortal girl stumbled with fear and worries distorting her lovely face and it almost broke the god's heart to nod. “We cannot exclude this possibility...” Thor finally put the hammer down, realizing that he couldn't do anything right now. “Is there a way to travel to Asgard without the Bifrost?” Elrond asked then and the Thunderer sighed deeply, brushing through his golden locks with his hand. “There are indeed secret passages between the Nine Realms yet only very few know their exact location. Loki is one of them.” at the god's words the elf's face fell visibly and even Thranduil showed tiny signs of pity. This truly was an intricate affair and right now, a solution seemed to be far out of reach. Being aware of that, Thor would have liked to smash the furniture around him and lay waste to the whole room but of course he didn't give in to this impulse of rage. Some minute in silence passed as everyone present thought hard about what to do next, and finally it was the Elvenking who spoke up first. “I shall contact the wizards, especially Gandalf the Grey and inform him of your predicament. Maybe he has heard of such passages because I doubt that any book within my library covers this topic.” Thranduil declared and turned to make a leave. “In the mean time, you can think about possible culprits. But do not act rashly, my friend!”  Thor snorted at the elf's last remark which was clearly meant for him when he noticed the girl at his side yawning.

 “You should go to bed and have some rest, my dear!”  “No... I'm fine.” she replied between another yawn and so the god picked up his hammer and guided her to her room, not wanting her to collapse because of fatigue. Having to worry about Loki was enough, he couldn't bear to fear for her safety too.    
“You should rest too, your majesty.” Elrond said when Thor had closed the door to ______'s room again. Outside in the hallway the lights were dim and only a guards and a few servants were still up at this late hour. “Sleep shan't find me tonight....” Thor sighed as he thought of his brother and what could have happened to him. “Have you thought about any suspects?” Elrond asked and together they walked down the hallway of the silent palace. “Asgard and the house of Odin have many enemies scattered across the Nine Realms, many of those possess magical powers...” Thor began but drifted off as he was searching in the memories of past aeons for a possible culprit. During his life he had met so many sorcerers and witches that he had long forgotten about them, yet he had the strange feeling that he already knew whom they were searching for. “You have an idea, don't you?” the elf at his side suddenly assessed after studying the god's face for some minutes and finding a familiar look upon it. Thor turned towards him, hesitant to answer since he wasn't sure. “Vague, but yes. There are two witches who have the potential and the fitting motive for kidnapping Loki, I believe. However, they would never be foolish enough to attack Asgard with their limited power!”  When the two men reached the door to Thor's room, they halted and wished each other a good night – or at least some decent sleep during the remaining few hours until morning. But as he had foreseen, Thor was denied any rest and instead he turned and tossed inside the large bed, his mind being constantly with his brother. Loki, hold on wherever you are! I will come and save you!


	86. Chapter 86

The white light of the Bifrost faded as Loki and his captors, disguised as the king and the mortal girl, arrived in the golden dome at the end of the Rainbow Bridge, the gate to Asgard. Still on his knees, the raven-haired god looked up towards the platform in the middle of the circular room where the gatekeeper was about to withdraw his great long-sword from the Bifrost. Then the tall Vanir halted abruptly, his golden eyes narrowing as he glared at the false king and girl down there. 

“Whoever you might be, reveal yourselves and surrender now!” Heimdall declared in his low, booming voice which echoed within the dome. The special powers of his eyes had allowed the Vanir to detect the spell those two were hiding behind from the beginning and he had brought them to Asgard solely to confront them and free Loki – whom he knew to be the real one. Suddenly the fake Thor snorted, rolling his orange eyes at the Vanir and spat towards the girl: “Looks like your magic is not as good as promised, witch?! Or should I rather call you 'apprentice'?”

 Now that their disguise had been discovered, keeping up the spell was no longer necessary, so Amora turned herself and her partner back into their true forms. Truth be told, her skills didn't reach those of the god at her feet by far and she had always envied Loki for his talents. “We are here, that is all that matters. Now shut up and get him!” Amora barked and pointed at the Vanir who descended the few steps of the pedestal, the golden long-sword in hand ready to strike. The auburn-haired man didn't seem impressed nor threatened by the approaching gatekeeper, and with a swift movement he leaped forward. This direct attack of the unarmed man took Heimdall by surprise and all he needed was to lower the tip of the blade for his opponent to run into it. Loki chuckled beneath his muzzle at the foolishness of the strange man, who seemed to long for a quick death. What neither the god nor the Vanir could foresee, however, was that said man suddenly jumped high into the air, his long robe floating around his slim body. With a sly smirk plastered across his tanned face, he looked down upon his opponent as he seemed to hover above him without the pull of gravity, before he inhaled deeply. Seeing this as an invitation to come at him, a perfect opportunity to strike, Heimdall took a run and jumped off the ground with his sword pointing towards the other man's chest. Loki held his breath as he could already feel the cuffs and the muzzle being taken off, his freedom being restored. But then the auburn-haired man surprised them all once more by spitting directly into Heimdall's eyes, the sticky orange slime covering them completely. Instantly, the Vanir had to abort his attack due to the pain which soared through his bones and with a terrible cry of agony he fell to the ground.  

“Ha, what a fool!” the victor spat arrogantly as he himself landed beside the squirming gatekeeper. Heimdall's cries turned into whimpers and when he slowly removed his hands from his eyes he already knew what he would see: darkness. From the other side of the dome, Loki had watched the fall of the Vanir and although they had never been fond of each other, he pitied him for his fate. When Heimdall sat up, Loki could see what the strange man had done: the once beautiful golden eyes were now a dull grey, the flesh around swollen and corroded. All in all, a most horrifying sight but the consequences were much more dramatic: a blind Heimdall could no longer watch over the realms. 

“Nicely done!” Amora had to admit and she joyfully walked over to the Vanir and kicked him straight into his face, adding to the pain he already suffered. “Serves you well!” Then she picked up the heavy long-sword nearby and ascended the steps of the pedestal. “Watch, dear Loki, how the downfall of Asgard begins!” she announced solemnly as she sunk the blade into the sheath within the pedestal and the dome came to live once more as the Bifrost opened. Helplessly, Loki had to watch as the bright light appeared and moments later, several men walked out of the portal. No, not men.... Loki realized as they came into full view, crowding the dome as more and more were transported here. Dwarves!! 

“Welcome to Asgard!” Amora greeted the one in command, who looked around the golden dome like the other short men. “So this is it, huh?” the brown-haired one nearby said. “Look at all the gold, brother!” Right then, Loki knew that he had already met those two, the images of the fight at the Erebor rushing through his mind. “We are not here for the treasures, Kili!” the blonde brother barked and walked over to Amora. “Is everything ready?”  The witch only nodded with a smile in reply.  “And the king's brother?” “Over there!” Amora pointed with her slender finger towards Loki, who was now forced to kneel beside the wounded Vanir – also in chains. A quick smirk scurried across Fili's face at the sight of the raven-haired man in such a lowly position. Oh and that was just the beginning. All false gods must fall. “Then let us commence! Onward, my friends, for Thorin!!” Fili commanded as he marched towards the glowing bridge, followed by his army. “For Thorin!”  

While the first fifty dwarves marched over the bridge, another thirty came out of the white light of the still opened Bifrost, then another thirty and so on. Loki lost count more than once as they passed him. “I shall leave those two to you. Can you handle them, witch?” the auburn-haired man mused as he walked towards the entrance of the dome.  “If you would't play such an important role in this whole plan, I would personally rip your tongue out!” Amora retorted and waved her hand, summoning some magic. “Now do what you can best, beast!” 

The strange man only chuckled darkly and turned to behold the golden city in front of him. Even from afar, Loki could see the longing, the greed and the delight in the orange glowing eyes which roamed over the skyline of Asgard. Orange and black smoke surrounded him then, the cloud growing and glowing threateningly until it filled almost the entire dome. What in the Nine is this?! Loki wondered as he coughed beneath his muzzle and when he looked back towards the entrance his heart skipped a beat. What was once a man had turned into one of the most vile creatures, one that would bring great harm to the entire realm if unleashed.  While still transforming, the beast crawled outside the dome and unfolded it's large scaled wings, it's brilliant orange eyes focusing on the gold it craved, the city that would be his new treasure soon.

 “I am fire....” it hissed as it raised itself into the air, rising to its full glory from the cloud of smoke and magic. In awe, Loki watched the creature fly away towards his home knowing that there was no one capable of stopping the dragon. “I am death!”


	87. Chapter 87

Morning came and rescued me from my bad dreams about Loki being harmed by his kidnappers. Yet the worries that tormented me wouldn't vanish in the conscious state either. Almost two days had passed since the royal wedding and still we had no clue to the Trickster's whereabouts, which dampened the joy after the feast drastically. Of course I was happy for Legolas and Tauriel, which was why I couldn't blame them for their radiating good moods they displayed all the time. Secretly, however, I envied them because - as if things hadn't been complicated already - now that Loki was gone, I felt more torn than ever between the three royals. Thranduil had been so kind and understanding these days but on the other hand he had acted more reserved than usual, not indulging in any indecencies with me - even when we were alone briefly.  
In contrast, Thor was bottled up with his storming rage, stomping around his room or exerting himself rigorously on the training grounds - his favorite means to calm down I suppose. Honestly, I had expected him to let me feel a portion if his anger but much to my surprise he didn't do so. The Thunderer tried really hard to remain calm and to behave while around me, saving his roaring temper for his sparring partner - the poor elf!  
  
When I entered the dining hall, both kings were already present and having break fast at the large wooden table at the back of the hall. Both their faces were grim but brightened when they noticed me approaching them.  
"Good morning, my lady! I hope you did catch some sleep tonight!" Thranduil displayed his famous smirk, showing his pearl white teeth while Thor only managed a small smile.  
"Good morning..." he mumbled between bites.  
"Good morning to you too, your highnesses!" I replied and sat down beside the elf, opposite to the god. "Let's not talk about sleep... Is there any news?"  Thranduil hesitated, his face a pure mask to hide his emotions yet I could feel the sadness within him very clearly. Worried I put my tea cup down and looked expectantly at him. “There is word from Amladriel's father...” the elf began, his gaze quickly meeting Thor's before catching mine. “... she had been missing for several weeks, but now they found her lifeless body in the woods far from her home.” In shock I stared at the king, because whoever murdered Amladriel must have taken her place from that time on and attended the Starlight Feast and the royal wedding. Thus it wasn't Amladriel herself who seduced the gods, no, it was the mysterious culprit all along. Does that mitigate the severeness of their betrayal?  “The murderer is most likely also the kidnapper and has planned his move long beforehand!” Thranduil continued while I looked at my plate, feeling strangely relieved yet even more bothered at the same time. What else had happened because of the culprit? How far did this plan reach? “So... she, a witch as Lord Elrond discovered, is able to shape-shift?” I asked then, looking at both kings in turn. “I am afraid that is the case, my dear.” the Elvenking admitted as he finished his break fast. We all continued eating in silence, until Thranduil excused himself and left me alone with Thor.

Thor's POV:

Carefully the mortal girl looked away from her plate and towards the grim god opposite of her and met his ocean blue orbs, which had been watching her for some time. “Do you... do you have any idea who that witch could be?” she asked when she couldn't bear neither the silence nor his staring. Luckily Thor deemed the question worth answering, his deep calm voice almost startling her. “Many witches have turned their back on Asgard, but I do have one particular woman in mind.” Thor leaned back in his wooden chair, one hand brushing through his golden locks. “Her name is Amora. Born in a small village on Asgard, she had somehow managed to be an apprentice of the queen of the Norns. Over time, Amora had become a powerful sorceress whose powers are specialized in seduction and mind-control. ...” Thor paused as he faced the girl with a guilty look again. It was highly likable that Amora had turned into Amladriel and had used her powers on him and Loki. Remembering his youth, the brothers had met the young witch the first time when they had accompanied Odin to the Norns. Amora had shown great interest in the crown-prince and even when they met many years later at the golden palace, she had seemed very affected of him. From some scattered memories, Thor recalled that she had been a real beauty and he wondered why he had turned her down.  
“And she can shape-shift?” _______ suddenly asked, catching his attention back. Her beautiful eyes rested upon him, solely him, and he felt strangely exposed to this mortal, almost bewitched. “Yes..” Thor cleared his throat. “Yes, I saw it myself once when Amora tried to steal an enchanted object from my father's weapon-vault. The All-Father had exiled her as a consequence and I haven't heard of her since then.” They hadn't lost eye-contact while he spoke and it was then that the god noted how lovely she looked today, clad in a yellow and cream dress. A strand of her loose hair hung into her face and Thor longed to wipe it away, for the sake of touching her. “So she could be seeking revenge? Well, at least that's a start.” ______ said and the god only nodded in reply. “I suppose so, yet I am sure that she had some help because her powers are no match to Loki's!” “And that unknown culprit could be anyone...great!” the girl rested her head on her arms, sighing and looking down at the basked of fruits in front of her. Silence filled the dining hall once more while Thor rung for words to express what he was thinking – and feeling right now. When the mortal finally rose and excused herself, he had to spill it out. 

“Wwait, _____... please!” he stumbled, for the first time insecure of himself, and rose too. With a few large strides he rounded the table and stood at her side, towering over her small figure. Craning her neck, she looked expectantly up at him and gone were the phrases he had formed in his head earlier. With one hand he rubbed the back of his neck, while his heart beat vigorously in his chest. By the Nine, why was he so nervous?! How could a mortal girl quake his emotions like that? “Ahm... Back then at the Starlight Feast, Loki and I were under Amora's spell, you know...” he began and gods, he sounded so insecure he could have slapped himself.

“I know this does not rectify by far what we did to you and the hurt we caused you, but...” But what? We had no choice but to sleep with another woman? Forgiven and forgotten?! As if she ever would, you fool! Thor's mind spat at him and so he paused, unable to speak. In a desperate try to save his dignity, Thor averted his gaze which only flew back instantly when a small hand gently touched his chest. Again he was captivated by her beautiful orbs and the slight smile on her soft lips, so he surrendered, his body turning limp under her touch.  
“We both know that's a weak excuse. But nevertheless, I have to admit that I feel somehow relieved. Actually, I thought you had become tired of me...” ______ said calmly, her voice becoming sad and quiet at the end, and it pained the god to see the hurt he had caused. Eventually his courage had returned and urged him to cup her face with his large hand, his thumb brushing affectionately over her cheek.  

“How could I ever have my fill of you?” Thor replied with a warm smile. He didn't know what overcame him, but if he hesitated it could be too late and she would leave. Thus the god leaned down and ever so slowly guided her mouth towards his. At the first sign of resistance, Thor would have stopped but _______ allowed him to proceed, her hand sliding upwards and snaking around his neck. The sensation of their molten lips electrified his whole body. The kiss was soft and tender, yet so strong and meaningful that the god wrapped his strong arms around her smaller form and pressed her agains him. Only then did he intensify the kiss as he felt her hand clasp strands of his hair, pulling him closer. The king of Asgard could have spent an eternity holding her like that as it filled his heart with tremendous delight. Oh how I have missed you! Norns, I love you ________!


	88. Chapter 88

With delight I allowed the god to embrace me, welcoming the feeling of protection and strength his arms provided. While our lips remained glued together, Thor's hands began to slide up and down my sides, tracing my curves as they went. Having been neglected for some time now, my body reacted immediately to the caressing as a fiery need flamed up inside me, craving for more. Automatically, my grip on his hair tightened. Oh dear, it had been too long...

Thor's POV:

Captivated by the mortal in his arms, Thor relished in the beauty of the moment until he noted how firm she clasped the strands of his golden locks, how she came up onto her tiptoes to be closer to him. To say he was flattered was a horrendous understatement. Thor could have exploded with delight due to her obvious longing for him – yes him, who had foolishly hurt her enough to almost make her leave him for good. However, right now, Thor almost couldn't believe that he was granted a second chance – how he had managed that was another question – and he swore never to make the same mistakes again. Never. Because in this dark hours where both Asgard's and Loki's fate were at stake, Thor had realized another important fact about himself: He couldn't loose _______. Without her, there would be no world for him worth living.  
The roundness of her butt, the curve of her waistline, Thor explored them all as his hands roamed over her, brushing and squeezing here and there. It did not take long for him to coax a moan out of the girl and when she did the god felt even more ablaze, blood rushing from his brain to nether regions of his body. A familiar warmth pooled in his loins, which cried for serious attention, throbbing along his pulse. He needed to touch her, to taste her – now. Thus, overwhelmed by his desire, Thor scooped her up with one arm while the other rudely cleared the end of the wooden table near by, plates and cutlery clinking as it landed on the ground. Carefully yet determined, the god place her on her back onto the smooth wood and parted her legs to position himself in between. During the whole process, ________'s silken dress had ridden upwards her thighs so that Thor could brush over the exposed skin with both hands. _______ closed her eyes and bit her lip as Thor gently lifted her left leg to plant sweet kisses from her ankle down towards her upper-thigh. Yet he would refrain from her hot centre, teasing and denying her the pleasure – for now. ________ moaned again. 

My POV:

Lying on the table, I felt utterly vulnerable and I prayed that no elf would come through the doors and catch us. Well, at  least I was concerned by that possibility because Thor didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, the god smirked down upon me, knowing that my crotch was in dire need and already pulsating wildly. The blush on my cheeks amplified due to his gaze, those ocean blue orbs sparkling with longing and so much desire. I tried to shoot him a pouting face for teasing me but Thor then leaned forward, his smile widening as our faces drew closer, a few golden strands falling into my face. Even without his metal armor, his weight was more than enough to make me pant heavily – both from the load per se and the sensation of it. I somehow liked to feel trapped beneath the mighty god and his gorgeous body. If only he was naked...I caught my mind wishing and blushed furiously. “This red on your cheeks suits you well, my love!” Thor whispered in this low husky voice of his, radiating with manly need that sent a shiver down my spine. A reaction the god noted too well as those pools of blue remained solely on me, drowning me in their mesmerizing gaze. I almost missed the fact that he called me his “love” as a matter of fact. Then I cupped his face with both hands to pull him in for a kiss – tongue included this time. And to emphasize my growing need, I clutched my legs around his waist, keeping him there so that I could feel the hard bulge in his leather pants. 

With a grunt, Thor began to rub himself against my crotch, the leather and silk between us creating some splendid friction and soon after, we both sighed and moaned. Deprived of air, our lips parted yet it didn't take long before Thor nibbled at my neck, targeting all those sensitive spots along it. I honestly didn't know what came over me but all of a sudden Loki was at the front of my mind as I imagined him joining us. However, those thoughts caused me to feel terribly guilty. How could I be so cruel and enjoy myself while he was still in danger? I gulped, my consciousness nagging at me while the blonde god licked my earlobe. Gods help me... 

“We...we shouldn't...” I breathed but apparently he didn't hear it while burying his face in my decollete. So I repeated, louder and more determined this time. “Thor, please stop!” Finally the god looked up from my cleavage, confusion and worry plastered across his face since he hadn't expected such an abrupt ending. Well, neither did I but now that I recalled my own worries for the Trickster I just couldn't go on. Not without Loki. “I don't think we should do this now...” Still panting, I managed to speak in an even voice. “Don't get me wrong, I would really love to!” I added when Thor's face saddened and brushed my thumb over his cheek. “But I want Loki to participate in our reunion.” With a small smile, the god leaned into the touch of my hand and closed his eyes briefly. For a moment, I wasn't sure if he would understand or if he would ravish me fiercely like the other night in Asgard when he took his rage out on me. Then he sighed deeply and hesitantly lifted himself off me to a standing position, remaining between my legs however. I blinked in surprise and sat up, my feet dangling on each side of him. “You are right to stop as it would not be fair towards Loki.” Thor tried to be calm but I could clearly see how much effort it cost him not to give in to his need, his eyes still gleaming with lust. “And I am more than willing to wait as long as you wish if you grant me this second chance, my love!” he added and leaned down to kiss my forehead kindly, his hand cupping my face briefly before he stepped away so that I could climb down the table.  “Thank's for your understanding, Thor!” I replied after I had frantically tried to straighten my dress – in vain of course. “I am too plagued by the worries for my brother and for Asgard. Hopefully, we find a way to travel there soon for I dare not to imagine what could have happened in my absence...” Thor said in a sad voice and then guided me outside the dining hall, his expression all serious and grim again.

Later, when I was back in my room to change the dress, I flopped onto the soft bed and sighed. Loki, I miss you... I thought to myself as images of the raven-haired man appeared before my eyes. Remembering all the jolly (and smutty) times we had spent together, my hand unintentionally slipped down the silk and past my underwear to where my fingers were welcomed by a throbbing wetness. And as my mind supplied me with all the right memories of the Trickster, I continued to pleasure myself and to soothe the burning need I felt due to the making out with Thor earlier. At the imagination of Loki licking my clit with his skilled tongue, his emerald eyes sparkling in between my parted legs, with some black strands framing his smirking face of porcelain, I came undone. “Aaaaaaahh, ...L-Loki!!!”

Loki's POV:

Asgard, the city of gods had fallen to the army of dwarves. As if that wouldn't have been enough irony, the conquerors had thrown Loki in the exact same cell of the dungeon in which he had been doomed to rot once. Only this time, there was no furniture or a supply of classic books for him to spend some time. With the muzzle on and still in chains, Loki sat on the cold floor of the cell, leaning against the white wall behind him as he stared into the golden curtain which served as his prison bars. Two days had passed since the attack on Asgard began and it hadn't taken long for the dragon to force the city to surrender. Thousands died in the flames, countless were wounded and yet Loki couldn't have done anything to prevent this catastrophe. Nevertheless, he felt guilty for not protecting his brother's – his king's! - realm.

Exhaling deeply, Loki closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. The muzzle prevented him from ushering spells yet his mind was stil free to wander where he pleased and so he chose to search for a certain mortal girl. During the last days in Middle Earth previously to the wedding, the god had sensed something odd between the Elvenking and _______ and only after some careful observation of the two, Loki realized what was going on. Secretly, Thranduil and ________ shared a connection of the mind. The Trickster could only guess to what strength this bond had developed but that wasn't important right now. The fact alone that _______ was able to successfully have such a connection was beyond thrilling for the Trickster and especially in this precarious situation of great value. He simply had to try. 

Loki relaxed his body as he thought intently about the mortal girl, each fiber of his brain reaching out for her in the other world. He had already lost track of time, when he could suddenly sense her, barely at first but as he intensified his magic , more details were passed on to him. The softness beneath her, her labored breathing, her fingers digging deep into her core...and then her cry rang in the god's ears, like the finest music.

 ~“Aaaaaaahh, ...L-Loki!!!”~

 If not for the metal muzzle, his radiant smirk would have illuminated the whole dungeon. That's my girl...


	89. Chapter 89

Leaning against the cold white wall of his cell, the raven-haired god closed his eyes in delight as he felt the waves of pleasure that washed over the girl in Middle Earth. A moment ago, she had climaxed at the imagination of being under the adroit ministration of his tongue and Loki couldn't help but smirk proudly. Apparently, he was still claiming a place in _______'s heart despite his actions and Loki could barely believe his luck. A second chance I shall not turn to waste! he swore to himself and wondered what the exact reason for her change of heart was. What had changed since the wedding? And why does Thranduil share such an intimate bond with her? Could the elf sense the same as Loki did? Jealousy flamed up briefly inside the god, but that was inappropriate right now. He would deal with this issue later because all that mattered right now was his bond with her.   
Swallowing all bitter thoughts, he then concentrated again in order to reach further towards the mortal girl's mind. In this very moment, Loki could only sense what she felt or what she might be doing, yet he needed to establish some direct contact so that they could communicate properly. However, this was the most elaborate part of a mind connection. It's advanced stage was also called the 'Endeløs Gjeldsbrev', where two individuals would be linked in such a strong way that eventually one could possess the other. Such bonds are to be formed with caution and not lightly, because once the minds were interwoven to a certain degree, a separation could do great harm on both.  
Nevertheless, with the blinded and chained Heimdall rotting in the cell opposite of him, Loki knew there was no other option in order to help Thor and the remaining soldiers return to Asgard. So the god focused, every thought of his calling for _________, who was relaxing in the after-waves of her apex and still pondering over him as he sensed.  
"__________!" Loki repeated her name in his mind, his brows furrowed due to the effort, his honed features distorted by the first signs of strain. He mustn't loose contact to her!  
"__________!"  
And as if faith itself had given in to his plea, all of a sudden, a sweet familiar voice appeared inside his head, like soft bells from a distant tower.  
  
~"Loki... I miss him so much! I really hope he's alright..."~  
  
Now that I have found you, I am fine! Loki thought in reply, smiling warmly under the metal muzzle he was forced to wear. In contrast to his reputation, the Liesmith told the truth as ________ indeed warmed his soul, the cold of the wall in his back long forgotten.  
  
My POV:  
  
~Now that I have found you, I am fine! ~  
I gasped when this delicate velvet voice suddenly rang in my ears and sat up straight on the bed, looking around in the small room only to find myself being the sole person present.  
Loki, is that truly you?! I phrased in my mind, not sure if I had just hallucinated. And prompt came the reply.  
  
~The one and only God of Mischief, my dear! And do not fret for me. As I said, I am fine.~  
  
A smile spread on my lips and with glee I realized what was happening between us.   
Our minds are connected....  
  
~Yes they are, very much like the bond you and Thranduil have.~ he stated and somehow my stomach tightened when the elf was mentioned as I hadn't quite figures out my feelings for him.   
Oh... You know of that?! I thought as a reply then, trying not to let images of Thanduil swap at the forefront of my mind. I figured Loki would only get furiously jealous at that.  
  
~I came to notice it just recently and I have to say I am impressed that you are able to uphold such a joining of magic.~  Loki didn't seem to be too upset - at least his friendly voice suggested that much - and while I doubted his calmness, I chose not to press the matter further.   
Does that mean I can wield magic too? I asked instead, excitement already rising within me at the mere prospect.  
  
~Maybe, I ought to run some tests on you to be sure.~  
At the thought of shooting around magic, I squealed like a child which caused the velvet voice to laugh inside my head.  
  
~But let's focus on the problems at hand first, my dear!~ Loki put in then, dampening my thrill of anticipation. Know  
Yes, of course... sorry. So what happened? Why can't we travel to Asgard?  
  
~Listen carefully and report everything to Thor! I already have a plan...~


	90. Chapter 90

After explaining all details of his plan, Loki had to end our little chat because he heard some dwarvish guards approaching his cell. With dismay I let him slip from my mind but before I screwed the promise out of him to reach out to me later today. Full of excitement I quickly changed into a clean cream dress, throwing the rumpled one mindlessly on the floor and rushed out of my room. The connection to the Trickster wasn't gone and I could still sense him in the distance across time and space. It was a faint feeling or rather the awareness of his presence out there, like when you are in a large house and know for certain that someone resides in one of the other rooms.

General 3rd person POV:

Thor's face passed through various changes as different emotions washed over him: surprise, anger, shock and concern until one remained. The thirst for action, namely to slay some more dwarves and a specific sorceress. "So it was indeed that cursed witch Amora..." he breathed through gritted teeth and began to pace the platform in front of the elven throne.  "Yes, she helped the dwarves and brought the dragon Smaug into the game. Loki reported that Asgard is under their rule now." ______ said and the other elves present listened intently. Lord Elrond had delayed his departure in order to help the Asgardian king with his counsel and even Legolas and his wife chose to be here now.  "Uniting the dwarves with their greatest enemy Smaug resembles a miracle and I wonder how this woman accomplished that!" Thranduil put in, which was indeed a very interesting point. "Revenge has always had a strong driving power, your highness!" Elrond in his calm demeanor replied, stepping closer to the blond god who halted in his tracks. "We should not underestimate their determination!"  The god snorted. "No matter how eager they fight, their fate is to be crushed by my hammer!" Thor's mouth was a straight line, his eyes narrowing at the mere thought of battle. The cautiousness of the elf didn't sooth the rising rage inside the blonde and instead he demanded more details of the situation back on Asgard. "Go on, _______!" he commanded and the girl opposite of he platform didn't hesitate to obey. "Smaug has burned a large part of the city to the ashes. Loki guessed that most soldiers either died or fled from the flames like the citizens." _______ tried to remember every detail the Trickster had passed on to her earlier. "The Bifrost is closed and Smaug blinded Heimdall to keep us from interfering. According to Loki, the dwarves are led by the brothers Fili and Kili, aiming to revenge the murder of their uncle Thorin...."

She paused and looked cautiously at the blonde god, who balled his fists and exhaled deeply. The reckless and brutal murder of the former 'king under the mountain' had triggered a chain of actions no one could have ever foreseen. Yet the Asgardain god blamed himself. If only he had spared Thorin's life. Would Loki be still with him, then? While Thor cursed the Norns for letting this catastrophe happen, Thranduil picked up the word again.  
"And to increase the amount of damage, they will most likely harm your brother too. Thus we should not waste any more time!"   
The prospect of Loki being tortured of course didn't brighten the Thunderer's mood but he swallowed his fury for now and turned to ______. He needed to get to Asgard, NOW!  
"You mentioned Loki has already a plan?"  
"Yes, ahm... we can't use the Bifrost but because of the mind-connection he and I share, Loki is able to enact a transportation spell through me!" ________ explained and somehow she felt proud to be of such great importance to the mission. Moreover, she would be the vessel for Loki's magic to traverse and that really thrilled her.  
"I had no idea you could wield magic. How did you establish this connection?" Legolas said in surprise and the mortal girl blushed slightly as if receiving a compliment.  
"No, I can't actually but somehow I heard Loki's voice in my head when he tried to reach me. Maybe Loki can teach me to use some magic after he did some tests on me."   
Thranduil wasn't amused about the fact that Loki and he girl now shared a similar bond as he did. Actually, he hated it but his face wouldn't show even the slightest hint which would betray his emotions. In contrast, Thor was too busy worrying over his realm and the safety of his brother, to consider the consequences of Loki's and ______'s bond. He would be jealous soon enough.  
  
"Anyways, Loki will teleport us to a secluded place in the woods outside the city where we can organize our attack. Rumors have it that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif managed to escape during the chaos of the fire and are hiding out in the woods or the mountains." _______ continued and that was all Thor needed to know as he was already planning his strategy to retake Asgard. Since no further time could be wasted, their departure had to be today and Thor was already hungry for battle.  
"Fine, we shall travel home this evening when the Asgardian sun has set! Contact Loki and make sure the spell works!" The god commanded and approached the girl, towering above her with a now kinder expression on his face.  
"Know that I trust in your powers, _______! Loki and I are both counting on you!" ______ smiled at the large blonde before she turned to leave.   
"I'll go somewhere quiet and contact him at once!" she yelled as she hurried down the flight of stairs leading away from the throne-room.  
  
In awe, Thranduil watched the girl leave and as soon as she was out of ear shot he stepped forward to the god.  
"I do not approve of her joining this mission! The conquest of a city is no place for a fragile lady as her!" the elf declared in a calm yet very threatening tone which wasn't the best way to address the god. Especially now.  
"My men and I cannot return to Asgard without her aid and I will certainly not leave her behind!" Thor grumbled dangerously, his sparkling dark blue orbs staring slightly down on the elf, meeting adamant ice blue ones.   
"And I will not let you risk her life so easily!" Thranduil hissed and grabbed Thor by his massive arm to emphasize his reasoning and seriousness. Normally, elves refrained from unnecessary body contact, especially with individuals of other races, so the pale slender hand clutching Thor's biceps attracted all the attention within the room. The remaining witnesses could clearly feel the tension reigning between the two kings and Legolas swore he heard the roll of thunder in the distance. “With all due respect, your highnesses! But we should commence the preparations for the evening!” Realizing the political danger of the situation, Elrond spoke up and successfully interrupted the death-glare-battle of the taut kings. For another two seconds, Thor and Thranduil stabbed each other with their gazes before they both turned towards the brown-haired elf. The Elvenking withdrew his hand, hiding it inside the folds of his silver robe as if it was dirtied and backed away. He knew he had lost.

My POV:

The stars were already covering the sky when we all gathered outside in the royal gardens. Thor, Thranduil, Elrond, Legolas and about 20 Asgardian soldiers stood amongst the rich flowers, waiting for me to start the spell. Loki had explained everything to me earlier yet I was terribly nervous. What if I screwed this up? With a deep exhale I concentrated and called out to the raven-haired god. A warm tingling rushed through me when I reached him. ~I'm here, darling.~ he purred and a smile spread across my face.  “I am ready!” I said aloud and opened my eyes again. Thor nodded and commanded his soldiers to position themselves closely behind me, he himself took the place at my side. I didn't need to look over to Thranduil to notice the sadness radiating from him. Nevertheless, I stepped forward as he approached me, knowing that this would be our farewell. Yes, I had made my decision. Despite my strong feelings for the Elvenking, my heart belonged to Loki and Thor. Leaving one of them down was not an option, so I had to go. And Thranduil knew all that through our bond – I made sure to send those thoughts clearly. Thus we didn't share many words and instead locked eyes for a moment, Thranduil taking my hands in his, his thumb stroking my skin. Only on one condition had he agreed to let me accompany Thor, namely that I wear an elvish light armor which Thranduil had personally enchanted. The metal on my body sparkled as silverly as the robe of the elf did in the starlight. “May the Valar watch over you through the stars, my flower!” he said kindly as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, whispering: “This is not a farewell!”  “I promise to visit as soon as everything is back in order on Asgard!” I replied and smiled up at the handsome elf. “Thanks for all you've done!” My words caused the silver elf to smile warmly, like he only did for me, and I had a hard time to turn around and walk back to Thor. Thor was about to say his farewells when suddenly Legolas stepped forth and joined our group. “I shall accompany you and ensure the safety of the lady _______!” he announced, his gaze traveling from the Asgardian king to his own. His father nodded, expressing a silent but tremendous gratitude as I could sense.

Then it was time. Slowly, the Trickster recited the proper spell and I repeated every word. The tingling inside me increased until my whole body felt ablaze but in a delightful and pleasant way. Loki's magic rushed through me, filling every cell of my body to the brim and beyond so that a circle of green light appeared on the floor. Within the circle, the lines of light painted the Trickster's symbol – two entwined snakes biting each other's tale – and with every word I spoke, the more they began to move. Loki sent so much of his magic, our bond deepening even more. It felt absolutely amazing! With closed eyes I relished in the sensation of power surging through every of my veins – no, of Loki surging through my veins. As I ushered the last word of the spell, enacting the teleportation, my eyes flipped open to behold the  snakes of light circling us. What I didn't notice, however, was the vibrant emerald green my irises had taken on.


	91. Chapter 91

When the green light of the transportation spell had faded, the darkness of the forest surrounded the group and Thor quickly looked up at the stars in the sky for directions. “The city lies west of here!” he assessed and so the group marched through the thicket after their king, Legolas and _____ at his side. When they arrived at a small cliff, overlooking the remaining part of the forest separating them from the city beyond, all held their breaths. Even without daylight, one could clearly make out the damage the dragon had brought upon the golden capital, desolation spreading across the whole place and some houses still burning in the distance. Even parts of the palace were destroyed and Thor didn't dare to think about the countless lost lives. “They shall pay with their lives for this!” Thor hissed between gritted teeth, gripping Mjölnir tightly in his upcoming rage, and completely forgot what his temper did to the weather above. “Your highness, please calm down! They will know we are here if they see the dark clouds in the sky!” Legolas warned and so the god tried his best not to fly off and attack straight forward, the building tempest vanishing. “I can sense your eagerness, brother, but keep still for a little longer!” ______ suddenly said in a lower voice than usual. Well, actually it was the Trickster who spoke through her and Thor was quite irritated by that fact. He didn't approve at all of this snappish tone coming from her lovely mouth. “You have a better plan then?” Thor stepped closer to the mortal girl and leaned down to look deeply into her eyes, finding them to be tinted in an emerald green.  “Do you really need to ask that?” the god within the girl retorted before unravelling his plan.

Since an attack would be most effective if Loki joined them, his rescue had the highest priority. However, the palace was full of dwarves, a witch and a dragon, so the skillful elf and ______ were chosen to sneak inside and free the Trickster. At first, Thor had strongly protested to let the girl part from him yet he had to understand that she was the compass that would lead Legolas to Loki. Without her, there was little hope to find his brother. Thus the king had agreed and after kissing her longingly, watched her and the elf vanish between the trees. In the meantime, Thor and his soldiers would approximate the city from the north where the woods reached the closest near the gates and wait for the sign to attack. If everything went according to plan, Loki and Asgard would be freed before sunrise. And this time, none of the enemies would survive.

Thanks to Loki's lead, _______ and Legolas managed to slip past the dwarves at the palace gate and had successfully found their way inside. Without wasting a moment, they hurried through the huge hallways and Legolas's sharp ears and eyes would warn them whenever an enemy was close.    
~You are almost there!~ Loki's voice rang in her ears as they descended some hidden stairs in the back of a corridor which was used by servants only.  Yes, I can already feel how close we are! ______ replied in her thoughts as she waited behind the elf, who halted at the bottom of the stairs to check for dwarves, his aquamarine-eyes thoroughly scanning the dark hallway in front of them. Only if he was absolutely sure that it was safe they would proceed because Legolas didn't dare to imagine what Thor would do to him if ______ was harmed. With a small gesture of his hand, he signaled the girl to come along and silently they walked further down the hallway, sneaking amongst the shadows of the large pillars until they reached the entrance to the dungeons. The dwarves weren't enough in numbers to have guards at every door and also the one to the prison cells was abandoned.   
~Wait! Don't touch it!~ Loki called before _______ had reached for the large metal knob, stopping her in her tracks.   
~Amora has put a barrier spell upon it to prevent any unwanted intrusion.~ the god explained with a flouting chuckle. “  
What is it?” Legolas whispered to the girl while keeping an eye on both ends of the hallway.  “The door is enchanted, give me a second!” _______ quickly replied and focused again to talk to the god. What do we do now, Loki?   
~That spell is no challenge for my skills. Repeat after me:~ Loki began to cite a spell of his own which he had barely used until now but still he remembered every single word. Seconds after he had channelled his magic through the girl, the door was covered in a pinkish glow briefly before it opened on its own.  
 ~Voilà!~ Loki chimed and ______ had to stifle a chuckle as she and the elf entered the prison tract. Even without Loki's help, the girl just walked on and let her instinct guide her  towards the correct cell.  
 “Loki!” she called when the raven-haired man came in full view behind the golden magical barrier of the cell. ________ stepped as close as possible, tears welling up her eyes at the joy she felt for being reunited with her beloved. Although Loki's mouth was hidden by the muzzle, the girl could see his smile which was reflected by his sparkling eyes.    
“Hurry!” Legolas hissed from the door where he had chosen to remain and look out. In the back of the hallway he had spied some movement of unknown origin – enough reason to get out of here as quickly as possible.


	92. Chapter 92

The shadows of the lanterns on the walls and utter darkness at the end of the long hallway were all his eyes could see. Yet his sensible nose was itching which caused the auburn-haired man to rub it deftly. Again he checked the hallway, his orange orbs resting on one dark spot in particular for a few seconds. The palace was filled with dwarves spreading their horrendous yet clearly recognizable odors all over the place, even his nostrils, clouding their judgement. Yet there was something else today, another sweeter scent above the stench of the dwarves. At first he tried to ignore it, pretending that this new fragrance came from somebody else – maybe the witch had a new perfume – but he couldn't shake off the strange feeling of recognition. Smaug knew that smell and he had to be find out from where it came from.   
"Hurry!" Legolas whispered once more, his voice barely audible in the dungeon tract.   
What about this barrier? How do we destroy it? _______ asked mentally the god inside the cell, stepping as close as she could towards the golden curtain of energy.   
~I will teleport you in here so that you can free me first. Then I shall handle the escape!~ Loki ordered and then briefly closed his eyes, enacting the spell that would reunite the girl with him.   
In the meantime, the elf at the gate to the prison tract grew nervous with every second that passed, the distinct feeling of danger creeping up his spine. And then he saw a man stepping out of the darkness in the distance, his tanned skin and auburn locks glowing orange in the light of the torches on the walls.   
Legolas knew that aura as he had come across it in Laketown no too long ago. But he hadn't believed a dragon could switch physical forms.   
With all kinds of possible scenarios whirling around in his mind, Legolas realized that he had to make a decision fast in order to ensure the success of this mission. Smaug would be close enough to smell him any moment now – if he could't do so already – and then things would become messy.   
No, he had to prevent that from happening. So Legolas looked past his shoulder, saw how _________ appeared beside Loki inside the cell, and whispered to them.  
"Give the signal to Thor and his men! I shall occupy the beast!" Then he dashed outside on the hallway and into the lights.  
  
My POV:  
  
The moment I stood beside Loki I flung my arms around him in a tight embrace, pressing myself against the leather of his garment. In this bliss of having the raven-haired god back in my arms, I barely heard Legolas's whisper and didn't realize what it meant until I saw him dashing outside, another man rushing by in pursuit of the elf.  
~Love, stop staring and free me now!~ Loki gently commanded and so I retrieved myself form him again. The cuffs around his wrists looked heavy and quite robust but more importantly, there was no keyhole on them. So how was I supposed to open them? ~Focus, feel the metal and imagine the cuffs falling off!~ the Trickster added in a low voice which sounded way more seductive than it should right now, causing me to look up at his face. Even when imprisoned, with his hair slightly dishevelled and a few minor scratches on his porcelain taint, the god looked damned handsome. The lower half of his face was still hidden behind the muzzle so that Loki's eyes stood out even more than usual, the weight of their intense gaze resting solely on me. Being wrapped up in his mesmerizing aura, I completely forgot everything around me and guess what – I blushed. ~Love?~ Loki purred, not at all helping to get me back on track, as he held his arms up to encourage me to free him.

 “Y-Yes...I was just.... Sorry!” I muttered and quickly looked down at his hands, putting mine above his as I concentrated. I tried as best as I could to follow his advise, imagining how the metal around his wrists would burst, and after a few seconds I felt a familiar warm tingling spreading from my core towards my limbs. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I watched as my fingers glowed greenish, knowing that this was Loki's magic at work, and how the metal cuffs fell off thereafter. By repeating the process with the muzzle which landed with a clank beside the cuffs on the floor, I finally freed the Trickster.  “Hah, I did it!” I cheered, all happy about completing the task and having successfully wielded magic (not my own though but still), while Loki kindly smiled down at me.  “Magic is so aweso-” As excited as I was, I noticed neither the hand coming up to cup my face nor the god leaning down until his lips melted with mine. ~Norns, I missed you ________!~ I heard Loki sigh to himself and blushed even more, my hands finding their way around his waist. Yet in this joyous moment I could clearly sense some fear inside the god, fear that only slowly turned into relief, and I tried to figure out why when Loki broke the kiss again.

 “We ought to leave, dear.” He kept me close for another moment before he also reluctantly retrieved his hands from my body and rearranged his hair. Full of his usual confidence, Loki began to bring the energy barrier down while I watched him, wondering what could cause such fear to him. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to reach deeper inside his mind to find some answers because there was some kind of 'connection error' of our mental link right now.  He probably doesn't want me to pry... I thought to myself as we left the cell and walked towards the exit of the dungeons. “Our next step is to sneak into the king's study and send the ravens as a signal to Thor. While he attacks the city and keeps the dwarves occupied, I can take care of Amora.” Loki explained while walking, his large strides causing me trouble to keep up. “And you...” he suddenly halted in front of the large doors, turning to fully face me, his expressions all serious. “You will stay close to me all the time, understood?”  His tone left little room for argument, his emerald eyes boring into mine, and because I knew he was only super worried about my safety, his commanding voice didn't bother me – nor the intensity of his stare.

 “Crystal clear!” I replied with a small smile which he couldn't help but return as the corners of his lips jolted upwards briefly before he resumed his divine, superior composure.  “Good, then follow me!” he whispered as he slowly opened the door for us and led the way to the king's study on the other side of the palace. 


	93. Chapter 93

With elegance befitting his kind, Legolas jumped over the remnants of a large stone pillar lying in his way, escaping the acid spittle of the dragon pursuing him. Luckily for the elf, Smaug hadn't changed back into his beast form and was thus not fast enough to catch up on the Greenleaf. But Legolas was certain that Smaug would transform as soon as the height of the building allowed it and so the elf tried to avoid such places. Quickly as a cat, the elf rushed trough the maze of the palace, mainly hidden in the shadows so that no dwarf would notice him - although they would eventually. Nevertheless, Legolas tried to buy as much time as possible for Loki and _______ so that the overall plan succeeded. Smaug was at the point of utter fury since he didn't manage to catch up with nor hit the elf with his dangerous spittle, and he wasn't used to run longer periods of time in this strange body. Two short legs that felt not like his own and no wings, oh Smaug missed his wings. So he decided to trick the elf and took the corridor to his left instead of following straight on. Shortly after, Legolas came to an open courtyard with a balustrade overlooking it and halted. With his sharp senses he tried to figure out where his pursuer might be, scanning the area thoroughly without making the slightest noise. Calmly and soundless he drew his elven short sword, the silver blade sparkling in the dark, his breath even and relaxed as he was ready to strike. Suddenly a clank came from the left, causing the elf to turn abruptly and have a look. He didn't see the dragon-man jump down from the balustrade above him.

In the meantime, Loki and ________ had successfully crossed the palace and now hurried down the hallway leading straight to the king's study. The few guards they met were easy to pass and Loki made sure to hide himself and the girl among the shadows of the dim lit hallway in time. So they entered the study, opening the door very slowly, to find it abandoned yet every object seemed to be still in place. Apparently, the dwarves hadn't rampaged in this part of the palace while they had left a trail of destruction else where. With large strides, the god walked over to the bird-cage of the All-Father's ravens. They both fluttered with their black wings as Loki unlocked the cage while _______ opened the large window nearby.  
"Huginn, fly to Thor so that he starts the attack!" he commanded the one bird on his underarm as he turned to the window.  
"And you, Muninn, find the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three! Off you go!" By a gentle push, the ravens flew away and soon became black tiny spots in the distant sky. Loki watched the birds disappear with a faint feeling of relief, the first step was done after all, before he turned to the girl standing beside him. Now he needed to ensure her safety while he intended to handle Amora.  
"________, listen!" he began calmly, gently placing one hand on her shoulder, the elvish metal cold beneath his touch. "You shall stay here hidden under an invisibility spell while I rid this plane of the witch once and for all!” Loki declared but _______ didn't agree at all with his decision since she wanted to remain at his side. Even if she wasn't as strong as him or the others by far there had to be something she could do to help. The thought of being left behind here so that she wouldn't be in Loki's way saddened her.   
“No! Please let me come with you!” she pleaded but the god was stubborn as always, his sigh already signaling that he wouldn't argue with her. He had to convince her quickly and a simple command wasn't enough. Maybe he needed to use his charms. 

My POV:  
  
“Please understand that it is for your own safety!” Loki's free hand snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him while the other embraced me. “I could never forgive myself if harm came upon you during the fight!” While speaking he buried his nose in my hair, inhaling the scent, and hugged me slightly tighter as to underline his point. I didn't respond, my mind already swaying and very close to giving in. Then Loki loosened his grip and cupped my face with both hands, bringing it up to his. His beautiful emerald eyes were brilliant and bore into mine like he was directly looking at my soul. That was when I resigned to his will. How could I resist those eyes? 

“Fine...” I breathed and with a smile Loki closed the distance between us to kiss me. When he straightened himself, I didn't fail to notice his triumphant smirk, which he hid quickly and began to enact the invisibility spell. A cloud of green mist surrounded me for a moment and a warm tingle ran across my skin for a moment.  “This is it? I'm invisible?” I asked sceptically, staring at my hands which I could still see quite well. Loki chuckled softly. “Yes, you are now completely hidden from someone else's view except from mine.” he explained while checking the nearby large cabinet and the trunk next to it. “It shall last for approximately 3 hours, which is why I should hurry now.” Then he turned around to face me again, his expression all serious and somewhat cold.

“Remain here and should anybody enter the study, hide!” Loki commanded and pointed towards the empty trunk. “Understood!”   
“Good. Then give me one more kiss before we part...” Loki breathed as he came closer, his hand already reaching for my face to cup it lovingly and guide it towards his. Suddenly, voices from outside the study were audible and only one second later, the handles of the door moved. I froze, my whole body stiff, and I wouldn't have moved at all if not for Loki to drag me along and push me into a corner of the room, next to the wooden cabinet. He was just quick enough to position himself in the shadows behind the door when they swung open, revealing an enraged blonde woman and a dwarf. 

“How in the Nine could he slip past your guards?!” the woman who had to be Amora barked as she stormed further into the study, her arms risen in exasperation. Yet the dwarf behind her didn't seem to be intimidated by that. “I thought you had the beast watching the palace?! My men are busy getting into the treasure vault, don't forget that!” he retorted at the larger woman in front of him. From my quick stay at the Erebor in the company of Thorin and his men, I remembered that particular dwarf to be Fili, Thorin's nephew. Amora took a deep breath before she turned around to him. “Smaug is currently chasing after the intruder. It shouldn't take long until he is caught. And no, I have not forgotten the reason why we are here!” she snarled, her ice blue eyes sparkling dangerously. I held my breath at the news. Legolas was in real danger! 

“Good! Then don't panic and shout at me like that! It's just one elf!” Fili seemed not at all troubled by the news that an intruder was running around, probably thinking that Smaug would handle it well enough. I just hoped that Legolas was clever and fast enough to escape the dragon. Amora began to pace the room while she rubbed her temples, sighing. “Apparently, you don't seem to understand what that means, do you dwarf-king?” she asked him in a calm yet biting tone, obviously furious about him. Fili just shook his head. “One elf alone, what harm can he do?” “One elf...” Amora repeated after him, stepping closer and glaring at the man as if to shorten him further. “One elf on Asgard means that he came through a portal that was not the Bifrost. And you know who probably came with him?”

  
Fili began to ponder but Amora spared him the effort. “THOR, you idiot!!” her shrill voice stung in my ears and I flinched just as much as the dwarf did.  “But wasn't his arrival part of the plan?” Fili dared to raise his voice again, and despite his height stood his ground against the enraged witch. “Yes, but not so fast! He must have had some aid in this...” Amora said, the last sentence more to her self as it seemed. Apparently, she hadn't noticed the mind-linking capacities of mine which was more than fortunate for us. “I shall tell my men to prepare for battle then!” Fili declared as he rushed outside the study again, banging the door shut behind him. From the corner I was standing in, I had a splendid view of the whole room and even the Trickster behind the door didn't elude my eyes.

However, now that the doors were firmly closed again, his hiding place was of less quality. With anxiety creeping up my spine I watched as Loki stepped out of the shadows, which wouldn't cover his presence for much longer anyway, and walked up to the witch. “Finally, we meet again, Amora!”


	94. Chapter 94

The Trickster's velvet yet threatening voice ripped the witch from her thoughts and she froze in place. She hadn't expected to be confronted by this Odinsson. How did he get out of his cell and rid of his shackles?! Amora wondered frantically as she turned around to face the god standing near the door.  “Loki...” Now she fully realized that he had freed himself – or someone else did. Maybe that elf? “I have to admit, you don't fail to surprise me!” She said with a biting undertone and sat down on the large wooden desk. If he intended to kill her, she would be dead already, so apparently he was here to talk first.  “I have a certain reputation to uphold! And besides,...” Loki took a step closer, his famous smirk plastered across his face as he added nonchalantly. “Neither the enchantments on the cuffs nor on this lovely muzzle posed a true challenge for me!” Even the last hints of a smile dropped from Amora's face at that blunt insult, her mouth becoming a straight line and her eyes ablaze with fury. “I know you had some help down there! Smaug is already taking care of him!” She hissed confidently as she threw her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders, not at all sensing the other woman present inside the study. Loki's spell worked excellent as ever yet he shouldn't waste too much time on chatting with the witch if he wanted ________ to remain hidden from her. And besides, Legolas might need help with the dragon.   
“Yes, I admit, a savior came to me in the darkness of the dungeon. By the way, very nice play to put me into the exact same cell I had the pleasure of staying a few years ago!” Loki said, trying to distract the witch with his words while he approached her and for a few seconds the spell of his voice worked. He had her caught up between the large desk in her back, the living room suite to her right and him. From the depths of his core, the god summoned his power and hoarded it inside the tips of his fingers. He would strike any moment now.  
  
As if the witch sensed his tension, she rose slowly from the heavy wood and stepped a little to the right – away from the corner where ______ was intently watching the scene. The mortal didn't dare to breathe loud as to draw attention to her and spoil the opportunity. Instead she only prayed to the Nine, the Norns, anything, that her beloved would evolve as the victor of the fight to come. And then it began. With un-human speed, Loki brought up his right hand and unleashed an energy ball on Amora who countered with one of her own in return, green meeting purple in a storm of magic. It all happened very fast then, too fast for ______ to register as she shrunk back into the corner she was hiding, shielding her face with her arms.  “You shall pay for what you have done to Asgard and to me!” Loki growled while sending even more energy towards the witch. But Amora had improved over the years and her skills had become more elaborated than he remembered them to be. Both knew that. “Ha! I don't think so!” she spat back at him and began chanting another spell. Loki soon recognized the words coming from her fraudulent mouth to be a paralyzation spell and recited one of his own to protect himself. The air inside the room grew colder by a few degrees and all of a sudden some wind sprang up, causing the loose papers on the desk to fly around. Green and purple mist and sparks filled the room and lights in both colors flamed up here and there. Although Loki was already using a good share of his magical power, Amora didn't seem to be affected that much. Yet he didn't dare to have more magic on the loose for it could seriously harm _______ too. So in order to harm Amora, the god would need to avail himself of his other source of power: his Jotûn heritage, the side of him he didn't want the mortal girl to see.  
 Holy crap...._________ thought to herself as she watched the two sorcerers battle each other and she couldn't help but realize that she was completely in the way. Although Loki didn't look over to her once, she sensed how worried he was for her, his thoughts probably racing to come up with a solution. For reasons she couldn't grasp yet, the Trickster had denied her access to his mind temporarily so that she could only feel his emotions but not read him like an open book. She didn't bother for now, though, as she was too occupied by the magic storm racing within the study and threatening to consume her too. Suddenly Amora began to move and circle the room in order to approximate her opponent – unfortunately she chose the direction leading her towards the mortal girl. With a few more steps, the witch would stand right in front of _______ which would make it almost impossible for Loki to defeat her without hurting his beloved.  Norns be damned! Loki fumed inside, his emerald eyes narrowing as he withdrew some of his power, the storm loosing some of its wrath in response.   
“Tired already?” Amora mocked and sent a full blast of her energy towards him, forcing him to move backwards. With a triumphant smirk, Amora pushed forward as the Trickster retreated and she chanted another spell. Four large hands out of purple materialized out of the magical mist surrounding the witch and moving as one they reached for the god, aiming to take hold of him. While Loki could successfully handle the ones attacking his torso, the one hand at the bottom slipped his defense and grasped his leg, clutching and squeezing it in a deathly grip. Hissing in pain and fury, Loki slew one of the hands but then his leg gave way to the hand pulling it down. It was then that he dared to shoot a quick glance towards _________, who still stood in the corner beside the wardrobe, her beautiful eyes widened by shock. How would her lovely face be distorted if she was to see his Jotûn form? How long before she would run from him? Loki didn't dare to imagine. He had just gotten her back, he couldn't risk to loose her.  
I love you, _______., he thought as he sank onto one knee while battling with the remaining two purple hands.  
  
Even without their mental link fully connected, ________ understood what was going on inside the Trickster. He was holding back for her sake, risking his own life, because he cared for her – even loved her if she interpreted correctly what she could sense.   
Loki, I know you are doing this for me but please, please don't die! _______ focused really hard to send her thought to the god, searching to meet his gaze through the mist of lights. When she saw him kneeling on the floor, his one leg being strangled by the over-sized hand, she made up her mind. Loki sensed the change and looked over to her in a spare second, their eyes meeting in a brief but emotional exchange. Loki would never forget the lovely, deeply caring smile she gave him in that very moment. And then she ran towards the doors.


	95. Chapter 95

From the distance, the Asgardian king had already recognized the bird flying towards him and as soon as Huginn had landed on the vambrace of his arm, Thor had given the command for attack. The dwarves were already aware of their presence yet they hadn't had enough time to prepare for the surprise attack. Thus, Thor and his few men managed to pass the main gate of the city with ease. Inside, as they fought their way through the many streets toward the palace, Thor grasped the extent of the destruction inflicted by the enemy. Several blocks of houses were burnt to the ground, establishments and homes abandoned and threatening to crumble soon. And in between the wreckages lay the countless corpses of the citizens, many of which had fallen to the fire of the dragon too. Once again, Asgard was harmed at its core and it was beyond time to stop her suffering. The sadness overflowing the god soon turned into wild rage, spurning him to get to the palace and to slay every dwarf in his way. He would show no mercy tonight.  
  
When the Asgardians came to the main square of the city, they were met by the larger part of the dwarven-army, led by the two nephews of Thorin as Thor realized. From the heated glares the god received from the brothers, Thor assumed they were here for revenge – the 'an eye for an eye' type of it. Well, that was exactly what he intended to provide and as Thor approached the ranks of the dwarves, thunder and lightning raged in the sky above.  

My POV:  
  
After leaving the study, I ran as fast as possible down the long hallways in a desperate search for the elven prince. Since Amora had revealed that Legolas was being chased by Smaug, I was worrying seriously for the elf's wellbeing – I mean, we are talking about a dragon here! Back in the study, I would have been in Loki's way anyway and so I decided to help elsewhere. The Trickster will handle the witch more easily now that I am gone, I told myself as I rounded another corner leading to a small open courtyard. In the darkness surrounding the scene, my eyes struggled to make out what was happening right in front of me but eventually, as I cautiously stepped forward, I recognized the blonde elf. Legolas was wrestling with another man on the stone floor, both men entangled in each others limbs as both tried to overpower the other. Knives, an elvish sword and a bow were scattered on the ground near the fighters – obviously Legolas had failed to use them successfully. Frozen in place I watched as the strange man managed to grab the elf's neck and began squeezing, pressing his opponent down with his weight. “This is the end, you pathetic little elf!” he growled triumphantly at the wriggling elf under him, his orange eyes sparkling joyfully from beneath the auburn strands of his locks. It was then that I realized who this man was – or rather what kind of beast – and my heart skipped a beat. Smaug in his human form?!  Despite being terrified by the dragon, I knew I had to do something now in order to save Legolas, and while my mind frantically tried to process the whole situation, my right hand reached for the dagger, the one Thor had given me, in my belt. Supposedly, either simple stupidity or my mind's overload gave me enough courage to step forward and approach the fighters, who didn't notice my presence – the invisibility spell was still working.   
Time slowed down abruptly and finally seemed to stop as I stood right behind Smaug and after inhaling deeply, I rammed the dagger into his back.  
  
Loki's POV:  
  
For a few seconds after ______ had left, Loki was caught up in his confusion and irritation – the girl wasn't supposed to just run away! What if the invisibility spell wears off?! Norns, women and their own heads... Loki thought to himself in annoyance, knowing that the mortal was on a quest of her own to help Legolas. At least their mind connection was still intact and assured him of her wellbeing. Still, it was too dangerous for ______ to be on her own and Loki needed to follow her as quickly as possible.  “Stop fighting, you can't win this time!” Amora yelled through the storm of green and purple magic, her shrill voice cutting the cloud of Loki's thoughts like a sharp blade. Time to finish this. “Never underestimate an opponent, especially if you have him cornered...” Loki replied casually and with a sudden calmness now that he could use all his power, a smirk spreading across his face as his skin began to change: a shade of light blue, spreading from his chest, evolving to deep indigo that contrasted the brilliant ruby red of his eyes. “...He might become a beast!” Two proud, dark-blue horns protruded from the god's forehead when he was fully transformed and while his black leather armor covered most of his body, his Jotûn heritage was beyond obvious. He was not at all surprised to see Amora's eyes widening at the sight, which they did even more when Loki slowly began to rise from his kneeling position. Almost with ease, as if her binding spell had lost all its might, the cornuted man in front of her straightened up and gave her a threatening smirk. Then he sent all of his magic towards her, shattering her spell for good and freeing himself of those purple hands. The magical storm died away, leaving the two sorcerers in the dark study. “So..it is true...” Amora gulped, knowing that the odds just had turned against her and bracing herself for a much more vigorous attack. Jotûns were feared for their superior strength. “You knew of my capabilities?” Loki asked as he began to circle her like the predator he was, the red of his eyes varying in shades and glistening, the black pupils merely slits. His even more intense stare sent shivers down the witch's spine yet she wouldn't surface her growing nervousness. “One comes across certain whispers... But tell me, Jotûn, are you proud of your other nature?” Although Amora was intimidated by her opponent, she couldn't resist to tease – regretting her decision on the spot. She knew Loki was fast but she never imagined him to be capable of such speed. In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of her, tightly enclasping her slender neck with his indigo hand. Purposefully he dug his black nails into her flesh so that the witch yelped out in pain. Their faces were rather close and Amora couldn't help but stare terrified at him, her reflection visible in those blood red orbs. “I come to love it more every second...” he whispered, his smile never leaving his honed features although he was beyond angry at her. “How pathetic...” Amora managed to say in a raspy voice and Loki let her speak some last words. A mistake as it turned out. “You didn't really believe that Thor has forgiven you everything in a touch of brotherly love? Don't you see?” the witch suddenly smiled, knowing that this certainly was the end of her days. But she wouldn't leave this life without inflicting one last harm, one last stab into the god's heart. She chuckled. “Pha, Thor just kept you around for entertainment! But now that he has this little mortal slut he surely will     dispose himself of a beast like you!” she hissed and enjoyed the hurt written clearly across the Jotûn face – faintly but still so satisfying – before Loki squeezed her neck again and lifted her up. Frantically, Amora tried to ease the pressure on her neck by holding on to the hand strangling her, her feet dangling loosely above the floor.   
  
“How dare you presume yourself to be in any position to judge that!” Loki growled at her and showed his sharp, pointy teeth as he had lost his sense of humor the minute this vile creature had opened her dirty mouth. He squeezed harder. “Gghhhh.... Just look at you!....nnnghhh.... who could love such a monster??” she spat between rustled breaths and although Loki didn't believe her words they stung his heart like needles. Since the day he had discovered his Jotûn heritage, the god had sworn never to let it surface. He would only make use of this source of power if there was no other option. And above all, he intended to keep this a secret to his beloved. She mustn't see the monster he was.  
  
“You hope for love...gghh.. but eventually, Thor will be the one to keep her.. and you know it!” Amora whispered as she rung for air, her whole body shaking and wriggling at the shortage of oxygen. “He's the king after all... ghhnn... eventually you will be superfluous to ther happin-”  
Loki didn't let her finish. Not another single word should pass her tainted lips. Overwhelmed by blind fury and in one swift movement with his free hand, Loki had decapitated – no, ripped off – the cursed witch's head. But he wasn't finished with her.  
  
When Loki was done massacring her already lifeless body, one could barely recognize her to be Amora as badly wounded and torn as the corpse was. Blood dripped from Loki's hands, the drops landing in a huge puddle at his feet which spoiled the luxurious carpet of the study. With labored breaths, the god looked down at his cruel work, realizing that he had lost all control over himself, and his mind was close to shattering. The witch's words rang in his ears, inflicting so much pain. Could there be truth in what she had said? Now that both brothers had won the girl back, would it change their relationship? A vile mixture of guilt, fear and desperation spread inside his heart, tainting his every thought.  
  
________, I love you. I LOVE you! Loki cried out in his mind as he thought of her, confessing to himself how much he felt for her. But he knew that his brother had similar emotions and Amora had made one good point: Thor was king – he could do and take what he wanted.  
  
He wouldn't...Thor wouldn't take her away from me?! Loki's blood stained hands rose to his face, shielding his eyes from the mess in front of him which he couldn't bare to behold any longer.   
  
He mustn't...or I will loose myself and become...a monster!


	96. Chapter 96

With a terrifying, beastly cry of pain, Smaug arched his back and lifted himself off the elf beneath him, his knees slightly wobbling from the pain. Before he rose completely, I pulled the dagger out of his back again to have it ready for another attack. Or so I thought, because then I saw the thick, pitch black liquid slowly gushing out of the dragon's wound in large drops, staining his dark-grey robe. Yet the smell was even worse, this scent of decay that crept up my nose and almost caused me to vomit. Covering my nose and mouth with my free hand, I stumbled backwards a few steps while Smaug grunted as he straightened up. He brushed the auburn locks out of his pale face as the wound on his back began to heal again. “Who is there?!” the auburn-haired man hissed into the darkness, his firery orange eyes scanning the open courtyard thoroughly in vain as there was no one except the panting, almost unconscious elf at his feet. Silently I thanked Loki a thousand times for his invisibility spell and hoped that it would last a little longer, just enough for me and Legolas to escape somehow. 

“Come out, come out....” Smaug chimed as he tilted his head back, inhaling the air surrounding him with flared nostrils, while he touched the still wet spot on his back. “...wherever you are....” he hissed and closed his eyes. Surely he would register my presence soon, so I decided to use the advantage of surprise one last time. Quickly I dashed forward, my hand extending to pierce his belly with the sharp dagger when Smaug suddenly grabbed my hand, his long fingers enclasping mine all around the hilt. Smaug's eyes lit up with joy. I gasped in surprise, the sound drawing also the elf's attention as he stared at the empty air beside his opponent. Much like Legolas, my eyes darted from my caught hand to Smaug's eyes and back, only to realize in horror how a faint golden glow rushed over my skin. Like dust being carried away by the wind, the invisibility spell literally fell off me and I was no longer hidden from the mens' eyes. Sparkling orange orbs stared greedily at my now exposed self, roaming over my body as if to would devour it.   
“F***!” I exhaled sharply. 

“Hello little one...” Smaug whispered smugly, his low voice rumbling in his throat. “That particular smell of yours is one I shall never forget! It betrayed you long before that fancy spell wore off, you know.”  Shudders ran down my spine and my mind switched to panic-mode. In vain I tried to yank my hand free but the stronger man only chuckled in amusement at my effort, showing a row of sharp teeth behind his thin lips. “So helpless these mortals... “ he mused before he squeezed my hand tightly so that the dagger slipped from my fingers, and forcing me closer. With his other hand he pulled at my hair, tilting my head back so that I had to meet his cruel, intense gaze. “I will enjoy massacring you once I have taken care of your 'gods'!” Smaug announced joyfully, his eyes sparkling in anticipation, which caused me to shiver involuntarily – much to Smaug's pleasure.

 “Let her go!” Legolas grunted as he tried to get up from a kneeling position, his wounds obviously restricting his movements. Half-interested, Smaug turned to the elf not far from his feet and looked down unimpressed. “Make me, foolish princeli-” the dragon spat but suddenly paused, his grip on me loosening. Then out of nowhere, he shoved me away and clutched his chest right at the spot of his heart, his expressions distorted by pain.  
 

“AAAAAaahhhhrrgg!” he cried so that probably the whole palace could hear it and I automatically took a few steps back. Then Smaug sank to one knee, looking down and still holding tightly onto his tunic, his eyes widened with pupils like small dots. Something wasn't right here, but I didn't waste any more time on pondering and instead rushed over to Legolas and helped him rise. Together we made our way to one of the corridors leading away from the small courtyard, trying to put as much distance between us and the other man as possible while we could. It was only a matter of seconds before Smaug would be chasing us – or so we thought.  
Because then the auburn-haired man cried – no, roared – into the darkness of the night and purple mist surrounded him, the magical cloud becoming larger and larger. I turned to see what was happening while running, and as I tried to make out the figure of a man in the mist, a fully-grown dragon appeared out of the purple haze.

 “Holy s***!!” I yelped and sped up, dragging the wounded elf along, who was way too heavy for me to stabilize – let alone carry. With his nostrils Smaug easily detected which corridor we had chosen to escape and I could hear the beast's low rumbling chuckle as he dipped his head lower, aligning himself at the opening of the corridor. I didn't dare to look back again, sensing the pair of huge orange eyes on me. Then the dragon's huge jaws opened, the air was being sucked into his huge lungs as he inhaled deeply. I felt the air behind me warming up very, very quickly and my mind cried only one word: FIRE.  
  
Thor's POV:  
  
The sky above was beginning to lighten up slightly, the first signs of the new day appearing on the horizon, while Thor and his men were still fighting the dwarves on the main square of the city. They outnumbered the Asgardians by far, yet the Thunderer knew how to use his hammer efficiently against this kind of foe and managed to take out several dwarves with one blow. Much to Fili's disapproval, the god made his way trough the legions of dwarves and so he ordered his best men to stop the blonde. With lances and nasty grenades, they tried to keep the Thunderer at distance, not allowing him to get any further towards the street leading to the palace. “This is your end, Odinsson!” Fili cried above the sound of the ongoing battle as Thor paused in his rage to survey the new situation. Many of the dwarves had fallen, yet many remained. The Asgaridan soldiers had depleted too and the remaining ones were exhausted. This battle had to end soon, otherwise non of them would see the morning sun. Unfortunately, the dwarves had encircled them and every exit of the square was under their control. Thor looked around, his eyes roaming over the soldiers and dwarves, fighting each other between burnt corpses, when the sound of hooves on the cobblestones reached his ears.  

“For Asgard!!” Thor heard Sif yell as she and her brown horse jumped over the first row of dwarves, her sword ready to meet the enemy, followed by an entire cavalry. From all side, Asgardian soldiers in their golden uniforms flooded the square, their shouts echoing through the night. And Thor greeted Sif with a joyous smile as she appeared at his side, slaying her way through the dwarves' ranks.  “At your service, your majesty!” she said with a smile to her old friend then quickly thrust her sword into an approaching dwarf. Side by side, Thor and Sif fought like in old times, the dwarves slowly diminishing and being overpowered by the Asgardian army. Then suddenly, the earth beneath them vibrated for a split second so that everybody halted in their tracks. Both puzzled Asgardians and dwarves looked around for the source of that quake. “Look, at the north wing of the palace!” a nearby soldier cried out to his fellows, pointing at the dark monument which stood proudly out of the smaller mansions and houses surrounding it. On the northern side of the palace, approximately on one of the lower floors, the golden wall was glowing in rich shades of orange and red. As if an explosion was to follow, but nothing else happened and the glow disappeared as abruptly as it had occurred.

Thor had to narrow his eyes in order to recognize the thin puffs of smoke emerging from the small windows on that same floor. Worries for his beloved ones overcame the king, as well as the unbearable desire to just fly over there and see to their wellbeing. But he wasn't sure if it was wise to abandon his soldiers in battle – a no-go among warriors – since the dwarves were still not defeated.  They're surely fine! Loki wouldn't let ______ out of his sight as he had promised... or would he? The king thought to himself as he watched the quiet palace some more, the smoke already vanishing in the sky. Whatever it was, it seemed over, yet Thor couldn't shake off the feeling that _______ was in danger. “You can leave the rest to us and head for the palace, your majesty!” Sif suddenly said with a smile to her old friend, since she had noticed his urge to leave, and Thor nodded thankfully in reply before he lifted himself up into the dark-blue sky.

 


	97. Chapter 97

The whole palace vibrated as the great dragon moved through the corridors, smashing several columns and furniture on his way. The terrifying quake on the lower floors ripped the Trickster from his pondering as he still stood in the king's study, beholding the massacre he had accomplished just moments ago. The Jotûn features had already vanished and back was his Asgardian porcelain skin, shining even paler now that this worrying sound had reached his ears. _______! he breathed and instantly reached out for her in his mind, seeking desperately for the lovely voice of her thoughts. But even before he had found her, a strange tingling crept up the god's limbs and all of a sudden said limbs became stiff and numb. Every muscle of Loki's body tensed painfully as if he was on high voltage and tiny flashing stars appeared in front of his inner eye. What in the Nine??! he wondered as he tried to resist this hex, fighting to regain control over his body again. Yet the pain only increased and Loki cried out. And as his shout echoed through the devastated study, his honed features distorted by pain, the first light of dawn appeared on the horizon outside the large windows and cast a glow on Loki's deep blue skin. The god could feel the Jotûn rage inside him and the cool sensation of transforming into a Frost Giant yet this had not been his intention. Breathing shallowly he looked up at the ceiling as the pain peaked, the emerald green of his eyes yielding ruby red and horns growing from his forehead. Loki had fully turned against his will.  
  
  
On the lower floors of the palace, the great dragon Smaug smirked triumphantly as he retrieved his giant head from the small opening of the corridor in which his prey was hiding. Puffs of smoke emitted from the – in his eyes small – tunnel and Smaug wondered whether the elf or the girl had survived his little outburst of flames. Not that he cared, but he was always up for a good hunt and those two had become rather entertaining. The little minx had even managed to stab him once – oh she would pay for that! Now that he was back in his beastly form, Smaug concluded that something must have happened to the blonde witch, otherwise the spell wouldn't have worn off.  So she was weak and I have to do the job after all.... Smaug thought to himself as he lowered his head once more in order to have a look into the corridor blackened with soot. Nothing but burned stone and ash.  
What the dragon's sharp eyes couldn't spy, however, was what lay around the corner further down the corridor: a large lump of glistening ice, thick enough to resist the flames and protect the two figures huddling at its core.  
Slowly Legolas turned his head down to look at the girl in his arms although the ice restricted his every movement. She had her eyes closed and was breathing faintly as she lay in his embrace. “_________?” he whispered barely audible and squeezed her gently to wake her but to no avail. The many wounds on his own body caused the elf to hiss in pain then, draining every bit of energy that was left in his limbs. He felt so so tired. Soon exhaustion overcame him and he too closed his eyes.  
“________...”  
  
  
~∞Flashback Nr.7∞~:  
  
The blonde prince of Asgard rushed down the golden corridors of the grand palace which he had once called his home. But now that his beloved mother and brother were gone, Thor had chosen to reside on Midgard amongst his friends. He would only return to Asgard if he really had to and this time there was no way around it. During the latest mission against Ultron, the god had experienced two very unsettling visions and their hidden meaning didn't leave his mind at ease. In the first vision, Thor had seen his friend Heimdall and the whole court of Asgard in Helheim – the world of the dead – and it strangely felt like his fault. While Heimdall tried to warn the prince, Thor caught a quick glance of a tall hooded figure strolling by who seemed oddly familiar and he wasn't sure if he had seen a spark of green surrounding that man.   
The second vision showed Thor a set of brilliant colorful gems, each possessing the power to wipe out an entire planet and the god had understood that those stones must be kept apart and out of wrong's hands. Yet he had no clue what they truly were and where they could be found.  
Thus the prince had decided to seek the counsel of his wise father, the great and all-knowing All-Father, and here he was standing in front of Odin's private chambers. The hour had grown quite late and unusual for a visit so that the king had already retired but this matter couldn't wait until the morning.  Carefully Thor opened the large door and slipped into the vast salon, his feet carrying him sure-footedly towards the bedroom despite the darkness of the night outside. Countless times he had been in here as a young boy, playing with his brother or running for his mother's arms, and not a single object in here had changed since that time.  
When Thor entered the bedroom, Odin was fast asleep in his massive bed, the pure white blanket covering his figure entirely. “Father?” Thor called quietly as not to wake the other man too harshly but even after the second call the king wouldn't move. Thus the god walked over to the bed, put his hand on the heap beneath the blanket and shook gently. The old man had his back towards the younger god and only his pale feet were left bare to the cool night air. “Father, please wake up. I need your advice in an urgent matter!” Thor whispered in his low rumbling voice and finally the king stirred as he was waking up. Slowly and contentedly the man turned around, first his lower body then his shoulders and finally his head. When the blanked slipped down and revealed not the expected old man, no white hair, no beard and all, Thor's eyes widened in shock. “Loki??!!” Thor breathed incredulously, doubting his own sight until he met his brother's pair of sparkling emerald green eyes.


	98. Chapter 98

~∞Flashback Nr.8 ∞~:  
  
Loki had been caught, his wicked game terminated, and his great dream of ruling Asgard under the mask of the old All-Father was shattered. With his hands in shackles and half of his face hidden behind a muzzle, Loki sat on the floor of his cell – high security section of the dungeon – and counted the dust grains around him. The brooding would come sooner than he anticipated, as well as the cursing, and he had plenty of time for both. An eternity to roll in his own misery awaited him.  
  
Thor was furious and still shocked by the latest revelations but above all he was torn. While he had hoped, even longed, for his brother to return form the dead, Thor was now utterly disappointed by his sibling. And by himself. Somehow Loki had managed to fake his death, had sent Odin into his death-like slumber and had taken his place as king. Why hadn't Thor noticed earlier? The blonde remembered when he had spoken to his father after the victory over Malekith, how he had sought his father's blessing – and had received Loki's! Why didn't I notice?! He wondered as he paced the king's study restlessly the next morning. The royal counselors were about to gather in an hour to debate about Loki's punishment. With the rightful king Odin being still asleep, Thor had to participate in this meeting and decide about the Trickster's fate. His brother's fate. But could he still call Loki a brother after all that happened? After the attack on Midgard with the Chitaurian army, the battle against the Dark Elves and now the treason against the house of Odin?   
 Merely ten minutes after he had entered the counsel room, Thor was engaged in a heated debate and soon he found himself in quite a predicament. Most of the advisors called for a cruel torture – snakes and poison involved – while a few even suggested to end the traitor's life for good. The blonde didn't see himself in any position to judge whether this would serve justice and besides, he wouldn't be able to square with his conscience if he agreed to execute the raven-haired man. I see reason that Loki must be punished... yet I cannot and will not take his life... Thor thought to himself while the other men present discussed rather vividly above his head. Thor had always loathed politics and thus wished nothing more than to be back on Midgard with his friends, far far away from all this wearing troubles. He had no clue what to do and so he dismissed the council without having come to a decision. While he told the counselors that he would consider their inputs, Thor secretly stalled for time as he hoped that the All-Father would wake up soon and lift the burden off him. In all his wisdom, father will know what to do....  
  
But faith decided otherwise. A few nights later, when the hour was beyond midnight, the Thunderer was woken up by the chief healer Eir. Odin had peacefully passed away in his sleep, painless and without Loki's doing – the healers could assert that fact. The Trickster might have sent the old king into this coma but he certainly didn't kill him. The prince was shocked, not able to comprehend the consequences at first, and he felt like being crushed by a giant stone as his grief approached.   
No matter why the raven-haired god had spared Odin, the succession of the throne proceeded and two days later Thor Odinsson, the God of Thunder and Wielder of Mjolnir, was crowned King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms.   
  
  
~∞End of Flashback ∞~  
  
  
Suddenly, the dragon felt the presence of another being who seemed to materialize in the small courtyard.   
"Ah, I see you have regained your freedom..." Smaug assessed when Loki stood in front of him, proudly and without fear. The dragon slowly turned his giant head towards the new opponent.  
"Does Amora know of your escape?"   
The Trickster smirked slightly at the thought of the witch and how he had ended her miserable life.  
"Such matters are of no concern to her anymore."  
"I see.." Smaug hissed between his sharp teeth, turning his large body more towards Loki. Thus the corridor behind the beast came into view, the one where still some smoke emitted from. Loki could feel ______'s presence in said corridor, faintly but it was definitely her.   
"_______!?" he called and his voice echoed along the walls. The dragon only chuckled mildly at that which irritated the god to no end.  
"What have you done??!" Loki hissed in a demanding voice, not daring to imagine the answer.  
"Your little mortal is tough but tell me, can she withstand dragon-fire?" Smaug teased and when Loki's pale complexion turned snow white he added in an amused tone: "I doubt it."


	99. Chapter 99

While the dragon triumphantly smirked down upon the raven-haired god, continuing to talk about how how he had stabbed the blond elf with his own blade, Loki was completely quiet. He didn't move, he didn't even listen to the beast because inside he was raging and boiling.   
Smaug had dared to harm ______. What if she was dead?  No, don't you even think about it! Loki scolded himself mentally. _______ is alive, she has to be!! And the beast must be punished...  
  
And with that the pale skin of the god changed once more that night into the dark shade of blue, his eyes becoming ruby red and as threatening as the dragon's. A faint blue glow surrounded the god as he changed, his physique becoming more crude and bulky, his features hardening and horns beginning to sprout. Smaug was more than surprised to see this happen and watched the transformation with great interest, how the fine black lines painted a bizarre pattern onto the blue skin.  
"What hidden talents you have!" he said when the Trickster's midnight-blue horns were fully grown, protruding proudly from his forehead like the ones on his golden helmet he wore during the battle in Middle Earth. "Now I understand why ________ was so-" Smaug was about to say something else but Loki didn't let him finish.   
  
"Enough!!" he yelled as a burst of magic emitted from both his palms, green blue flashes rushing towards the dragon in a never ending stream. Seconds passed and still Loki fired his magic at the beast, magic that transformed into something very real. Smaug realized too late what was happening. His lower body was already covered in a thick layer of ice, sparkling white-blue in the dim light, so that he wasn't able to move neither his legs nor his tail. All efforts to move were in vain and panic blossomed in his mind. “What sorcery is this??!!” the dragon screeched as the ice crawled further upwards his torso, reaching the base of his long neck. Breathing was becoming harder each second. “Face your death, over-sized lizard, and welcome it's cold embrace!” Loki grumbled in a low voice as he summoned even more power from his core to accelerate the growth of the iceberg. In between the waves of his rage, Loki also felt utter satisfaction – if not joy – as he watched the dragon being frozen to death. The corners of his lips turned upwards, more and more, and when the ice covered the whole beast in front of him, the Trickster grinned widely. “This is for ________!!” he spat although Smaug probably couldn't hear him anymore, when suddenly one of the windows was shattered as something crashed through it. Loki recognized the flamboyant red of the cloth swirling behind the massive figure in a silver armor. “Loki! What happened here?!” Thor demanded as he landed not far away from his brother, tiny glass splinters raining down upon him like a sparkling crystalline rain. After rising to his full height, the Thunderer quickly looked around, registering the frozen dragon as well as the puddle of blood on the marble floor and the burnt-out corridor to their left. The sight of his brother's Jotûn-form was familiar to the Thunderer, yet he was not quite used to it either. Loki looked so much more dangerous, wilder and more intimidating when fully transformed. Thus Thor's eyes lingered on the blue a tad longer than necessary, betraying his slight irritation, before they flew back to the dragon-on-ice, awaiting a reply to his question.

“Smaug had discovered our presence back in the dungeons and Legolas had volunteered to lead him away from _______ and myself.” Loki began to explain as Thor approached him. “After we sent the ravens, Amora surprised us in your study but she was no match for my powers eventually!”  The blonde stood now close to the Jotûn, whose horns exceeded his height, and surveyed him thoroughly. All irritation was gone and replaced by serious concerns for their beloved mortal girl whom he couldn't spy anywhere near.  “Where is ______ now?” Thor asked then, his voice low and demanding, as if warning his sibling to be honest now. Loki's triumphant smirk faltered slightly and he decided to heed his king's unspoken warning. “She went after Legolas while I fought Amora.” Thor's expressions hardened, his dark-blue orbs staring intensely into the ruby red ones. A lost elf was not as terrible as loosing ______ - by far – and Thor grew impatient. “Where is she??!!” he repeated more urgently, more threateningly than before and took another step closer. Thor wasn't afraid of his brother's Jotûn-side and he was still his king – his body language and tone made that pretty clear. And Loki had already accepted that fact – it had been hard but still – and he had no intentions to question that single, clear fact between them. Yet he didn't avert his gaze in a decent, obedient, subordinate manner appropriate in front of a king either. Loki was a king himself after all, the king of a desolated icescape. “Follow me, we ought to be quick!” Loki replied before he turned to rush towards the corridor to their left, followed by the loud footsteps of the puzzled king.

A cold shiver ran down the brother's spines when they ran further down the burnt corridor, which was completely destroyed by the flames – even stone and metal had been scorched here and there. Dragon fire.... it rang in Thor's ears and slowly it dawned upon him what had happened to his beloved and the elf. No!   
Thor sped up, overtaking his brother as they ran until they both came to an abrupt halt at a junction of the corridor. From behind the corner on the right, where another corridor would lead away, a large heap of ice protruded, blocking most of the way. The top layer of the ice was already melting as little creeks rushed down onto the floor, but the core was still frozen and unyielding. In the middle of all the ash and burnt elements, the cold white-blue mountain looked oddly out of place and almost bizarre. “By the Norns...?” Thor carefully stepped closer, his boots being wetted by the puddle of molten ice, and surveyed the large block thoroughly, trying to spot something behind or inside it. Loki did pretty much the same, except that he also put his hands on the ice, the cold rushing through his skin as well as something else. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly retrieved his hands. “What's wrong Loki?” Thor asked as he noticed the other man's blank expressions.  “This ice was created by magic and I recognize it's origin... but that's impossible!” Loki replied in his usual, not straight-forward manner and the Thunderer sighed in annoyance. “Omit the riddles for once, brother, so that I may follow your thoughts!!” 

Loki's gaze travelled from his hands once more to the ice, then it flew over to Thor. “It was my magic by which this ice was manifested, yet I surely didn't have a hand in this spell!” the Trickster explained, his ruby red eyes full of confusion and worry. Was there a connection to his sudden transformation earlier?  “And _______? Can you hear her thoughts??” As much as Thor envied their special bond, it could be very useful right now and he hoped that it would lead them to their beloved. Loki didn't need to reach out for her again, however, since he already knew her whereabouts. He had found out about it the moment he had touched the ice. “She and Legolas are at the core of the ice which served as protection against the dragon-fire, as it seems!” the tall Jotûn assessed and put both hands back onto the ice, magic surging through him once more. While he worked on removing the thick layer covering the two figures inside, the Trickster focused on the sweet voice of the girl which had become a bare whisper in his mind recently. ~_______, please hold on! Just a little longer and you shall be rescued!~ Loki reassured, or rather beseeched her in his thoughts and hurried up with the spell. Her breaths were already very shallow.

Time seemed to creep by in these few seconds but eventually the ice was removed far enough so that the brothers had proper access to the girl and the elf. Apparently, a small void had formed at the core of the ice where ______ and Legolas had found shelter. Yet the air inside had become scarce and they both already had lost conscience, their chests moving slowly due to their breathing. Drenched in the water of the molten ice, both came into full view as Loki removed the ice, and as soon as they were freed completely Thor reached forward and took ______ in his strong arms.


	100. Chapter 100

Wet and cold to the touch, _______ lay in the Thunder God's arms as if she was sleeping. With untypical carefulness Thor maneuvered her smaller figure so that he stabilized her head on his biceps, locking her in an embrace not too firm as if he feared he might crush her with his divine strength. Immediately after quickly checking upon the elvish prince – who was badly wounded but still alive – Loki was at _____'s side too and tenderly wiped the strands of wet hair out of her face. “Neither her body nor her mind are severely wounded as far as I can tell right now...” The raven-haired man assessed as he scanned her with his magic and Thor sighed in relief. “She only lost conscience.” Loki added and smiled warmly, the obvious joy softening his hard Jotûn features a bit.

Suddenly their peaceful moment was interrupted by a deep growl, followed by what felt like a quake coming from the small courtyard where they had stood earlier. “Oh dear...” the Trickster looked over at the entrance of the corridor, concern plainly written over his face.  “What was that?!” Thor asked the same moment, although he already had a pretty good idea of ths source of the disruption. “Don't tell me the dragon is still alive, Loki!” Automatically, Thor's hold on ______ tightened when the floor beneath their feet vibrated once more. Smaug was roaring wildly inside the ice. “It appears that the ice didn't quench the fire in the dragon's lungs... Who would have guessed that?” “Quit the deadpanning, brother, and instead make yourself useful!” Thor grumbled in a low voice and before Loki could protest or comment on the slight insult, the blonde added: “Take _______ and Legolas to my chambers, the protection spell should be still intact, and wait there for me! Let me handle the beast!”  The king looked once more down upon his beloved girl whom he then carefully handed over to his brother.  “As you wish.” Loki replied once he had _______ safe in his arms and quickly walked over to the elf. Thor picked up his mighty hammer form the floor, gripping the hilt firmly and determinedly. With one las look past his shoulder, the blonde made sure _______ was in safe hands and reluctantly he made a step towards the courtyard. Thor would have preferred to stay, to be the one carrying her. The faster he got rid of that lizard the sooner he could be with her again. “Don't screw this up, Loki!” the king grumbled, his mood darkening already, and strode towards the fight.

The raven-haired man nodded silently as he knelt beside the unconscious elf. You can count on me, brother. Then the three of them vanished into green mist only to find themselves outside the king's chambers a moment later. Just as hoped, Amora hadn't been able to lift the protection spell which prevented any unwanted intruder from stepping over the threshold. That was also why Loki couldn't directly teleport them inside the private chambers. By using a levitation spell, the god managed to get Legolas inside while carrying ______ in his arms, the elf floating in the air behind him towards the couch in the salon. Loki would treat his wounds as best as he could, the rest was up to the healers once Thor slew the dragon. As a proper place for _______'s rest, Loki had chosen the large four poster bed of the king and as he put her onto the soft mattress, the girl began to stir. 

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open for a split second, a look of confusion crossing her face before her lids were sealed again. The god froze in place, his heart beating a tad quicker. He was still in his Jotûn-form. Had she just recognized him?? Loki decided not to worry about it however, because even if she could remember this quick glance he would convince her that it had been just a dream. _____ mustn't know of my heritage... he thought to himself as he transformed back, his eyes never leaving her as they morphed from deep red to brilliant emerald green. “It's alright, _______! You are safe now!”

My POV:

The sound of faint footsteps woke me from my deep, dreamless slumber and slowly the darkness in my mind faded. When I opened my eyes, the bright sunlight blinded me but for a brief second I could see familiar faces around me.  “Get the healers!” a velvet voice snapped and seconds later the door was being opened and shut as somebody left in a hurry. My senses told me that I was currently lying in a very soft bed but according to my latest memories that didn't make sense at all. I was in this corridor with Legolas, running from Smaug.... Smaug's fire...Oh my god!  “Easy, love!” a low male voice said as I tried to sit up, every bone of my body aching as if I had been falling down the stairs. 

“Where am I?” I stumbled and rubbed my burning eyes clean, trying to get them to adjust to the light. “What happened?” Finally opening my eyes I was met by the two gods sitting on each side of the mattress, staring warmly at me. My sun and my moon, I thought as I smiled back at them and even blushed a little. “Do not fret, my love, for you are safe here with us!” Thor reassured me, his deep voice coating my senses like a cozy fur blanket. It was then that I recognized my surroundings, the large ebony bed, the white-golden curtains, the stained silver armor near the wardrobe. These are Thor's chambers... which means that I'm in his bed? Suddenly I blushed even more, wondering whether I had blacked out on last night's activities. “Why am I in your bed? Did...did we?” I stumbled in embarrassment which served only to amuse the two gods, their smiles widening. “We shall tell you everything, my dear, but firstly and more importantly, how are you feeling?” Loki replied and took my hand in his. They both seemed very relieved that I was awake which only spurned my curiosity. Smaug was chasing Legolas and me... how did I get here?! What did I miss??  
 

“The healers are on their way, so if you are in pain or....” Thor began, sliding closer to me on the mattress and leaning forward so that he could inspect me better. Obviously he too had been sick from worrying, enough so that he didn't catch any proper sleep as far as the dark shadows beneath his eyes suggested. “I'm fine, really! Just a little dizzy that's all!” I replied with a smile, squeezing Loki's hand and putting my other on Thor's large arm, showing them how glad I was to be here with them.


	101. Chapter 101

The two gods were overly glad and almost radiating with joy as they sat at each side of the girl. For an outside observer, this scene didn't look very special but for Thor and Loki it was beyond that. They were finally reunited, back on Asgard and ________'s hands entwined with theirs signaled that she was happy to be here too. A success on all levels. Because when the gods had departed from Middle Earth not many days ago, they had secretly feared that the girl would regret her decision to come with them and to leave the Elvenking. Of course that possibility was not out of question yet, but it seemed like this future prospect was vanishing more and more. The brothers would do their best to keep her this time.  
  
With a respectful cough, the chief healer Eir announced her and her assistants' presence to the love-birds in the large bed. Only the girl looked at them however. “Excuse me, your majesty, your highness, my lady...” Eir began and finally the king and his brother turned around to face her too. The Thunderer's cold, dark stare hit the three healers like a bolt of lightning so that the younger ones shivered slightly.  “You had us summoned to look at lady ________.” Eir quickly added, standing her ground, as if to remind the king that they had come here at his request. Thor seemed to get the message. “Yes, yes... of course!” he said in a rather calm and friendly tone, his expressions softening a bit. Then he smiled once more at the mortal girl, squeezing her hand and kissing the knuckles, before he rose. Loki showed similar tenderness only that he shot ________ a cunning smirk together with a seductive wink. “We are waiting outside until they are finished, my dear!” the raven-haired man announced as he and the king reluctantly walked towards the doors. “Okay, see you later!” ________ replied and waved sweetly with her hand, a grin spreading across her face as she noted how annoyed Eir was. The gods just wouldn't leave as they constantly turned around again, taking three steps forth and two back due to their amorousness. How am I supposed to get to work here?? Eir wondered as she tried to gently shove the brothers outside with wide spread arms. Like sheep being mustered and brought into the stable. Even if the elder Asgardian didn't show her true sentiment in this professional situation, however, Eir was jubilant to see the brothers like this.   
If only queen Frigga could have seen them so happy together... After all that happened between them, all the fights and deaths.... That girl has achieved the unthinkable. A faint smile appeared on Eir's lips as she closed the large door behind the gods.  
  
  
  
~∞Flashback Nr.9 ∞~:

  
The sun had already set when the Avengers gathered in the large luxurious living room of the new compound, waiting curiously as to what 'important matter' their Asgardian friend had to tell them about. Even the newest members of the team, Vision, Wanda, Rhody and Sam, were present when the Thunderer began his speech. Silence hung over the room for quite a while after Thor had finished explaining what had happened on Asgard lately, from Malekith's attack up until Odin's recent passing. “...The burden of the crown has fallen upon me and its weight rests on my shoulders now. Thus I do not see myself fit to spend much time here on Midgard anymore as pressing political matters await in my realm.” the blonde added, watching the reaction of his friends circling him. Neither of them seemed too happy about those news, for reasons the god couldn't know yet since, in his absence, there had been a vivid debate about the Avengers initiative lately. The silence prolonged and Thor sensed that something was amiss here, a strange tension building up between them.  
  
Tony was the first to break the ice and spill the beans, explaining the god everything about the arrangement the Avengers were about to sign. During all their missions, the team had caused tremendous collateral damage – too much in the eyes of the public to let the 'heroes' act on their own accords. Thus the United Nations offered the team an agreement which stated that the Avengers would still exist but receive its instructions from the United Nations, who would decide when it would be appropriate to operate.  
Thor didn't believe his own ears, especially when Tony mentioned that he (and some other team-members) had already signed said papers.  “Please, Thor, this is really important!” the billionaire added as he put a dark-blue folder on the coffee table in between them. The god was speechless and didn't move an inch, even more so when the mortal handed him an expensive golden pen.  
It was then that Thor realized what his 'friends' asked of him in this very moment: they wanted him to give up his crown, his father's legacy, and hand it over to a Midgardian organization of doubtful intentions. Not only the glorious city of Asgard, but the responsibility for the other realms and all their citizens and resources would be under the command of those mortals who were not even able to properly maintain one planet.  
How can he possibly asked such a madness, such treason, of me? Thor wondered, his expressions darkening as the feeling of betrayal crept up his spine, followed by boiling rage. How dare he?  
  
After that all the god felt was fury, wild and raging inside him, and the mortals had no chance to soothe it by words. Thor wouldn't listen. For him, the Avengers were false friends who were only interested in his powers and the Asgardian forces in the coming wars on Midgard. Nothing else.  Bitter was the taste of truth when Thor realized that gods and mortals were not meant to be friends. Loki was right after all... he thought resentfully to himself, his hold on Mjolnir tightening, when the traitors attacked him from all sides.   
Accompanied by shouts and roaring, Thor swung his mighty hammer at his opponents, either successfully hitting or keeping them at distance. Unfortunately, the god was far outnumbered and thus he saw reason in a quick retreat, already taking steps backwards as he fought towards the windows.   
When the Man of Iron leaped at him, Thor simply grabbed him by the suit, spun around and threw the man through the triple-glazed window. Then the blonde soldier was next to be sent outside, yet Steve managed to pull Thor along and together they landed harshly on Tony on the grass. Luckily the living room was only on the second floor.  
  
The god rose quickly, seeing this as an opportunity for his retreat, and seconds later he called upon the Gatekeeper of the Bifrost. When Steve and Tony dashed forward, aiming to grab the Thunderer or gain some kind of hold on him, it was already too late. A large column of golden light shot down from the rainy sky, surrounding the god and yanking the Avengers backwards. Thor didn't look back at them, he never would. And he swore upon his honor as king that he would never forgive these Midgardians for their betrayal. He would refuse to help them in future misery nor would he keep a protecting hand over Midgard as a whole anymore.   
  
If any of the Avengers ever travels to Asgard, they will be denounced as traitors and I shall personally throw them into the dungeons.  
  
  
~∞End of Flashback ∞~


	102. Chapter 102

"Well... Small scratches on the left cheek and two slightly sprained ribs on the right side but no concussion or other serious injuries." the chief healer stated when she was finished examining me. For the past few minutes, I had been lying calmly on the large bed while Eir had inspected me thoroughly, using the same type of magic that ran through the Soul Forge. "You may sit up again if you like." Eir added, each of her words being recorded by one of her assistants in a large old book, the quill scratching on the parchment.   
"When am I allowed to get up?" I asked as I leaned my back against the plush pillows at the headboard of the bed. Hopefully, I wouldn't be chained to the bed for too long because I wanted to help the brothers as best as I could to organize and manage the restoration of the city. Expectantly I looked at the older Asgardian who seemed to weigh her decision. “I highly recommend another four days of rest.” she then announced and although it wasn't as soon as I wanted – like now – I didn't complain. She was the healer after all and as Loki had told me earlier it wasn't wise to argue with her. “Okay fine.”  “And I mean real 'rest', in the sense of sleeping and remaining in bed – alone, I might add.” Eir replied when she noticed the lack of enthusiasm in my voice, her eyebrows risen at the end of her sentence. And yeah, I got the message: No sex.  I'm not the one who can't handle her own urges... Have fun telling Thor and Loki! My mind spat in response and I almost giggled at the sheer imagination. It was like asking the impossible of them. All wrapped up in my daydreaming, I didn't catch what Eir said except for one particular part. “...When was your last bleeding?”  Oh shit. With all the troubles and adventures recently, I had lost track of that matter. Stupid me! 

“I ...ahm... well... I think....perhaps it was...” I stumbled as I frantically tried to remember. The older woman seemed rather calm in comparison to me or the healers in the back, who shared puzzled looks.  "Let me see..." Eir said as she put her hand on my belly, a warm tingling spreading from her fingers through the linen night-gown and across my skin. The few seconds it took her to detect any life inside me felt like an eternity and I held my breath until she nodded towards me.  "No, you are not with child, my lady." Those words rang like music in my ears and a wave of relief washed over me. Not that I didn't want to become a mother some day, but just not now. Besides, I had been intimate with Thor and Loki so whose child would it be? Would either of them even want a child with me? my mind put in but I quickly discarded this trail of thoughts and instead thanked Eir for her services. "You are very welcome, my lady. I suppose the recent strain, partly from the traveling across realms, caused your body to suppress its generative functions. However, we may expect them to return fully in a few days hence." Eir replied as she rose, one of her assistants stepping closer and handing her a large wooden box. Inside were all sorts of tinctures, potions and other medicine. "Take these, my lady, and you shall not be able to conceive for the next three moons." the healer explained and handed me three tiny pills which she had fetched out of the wooden box. Recognizing the pills, I took them without complaint and swallowed them in one go.  
"Thanks, Eir!"  
  
Thor's and Loki's POV:

When the chief healer was finally done looking at ________, the brother's patience had already run quite dry and both jolted up instantly from the large couch of the salon. While they were overly glad that their beloved wasn't badly wounded, the notion of her having to rest for the next few days didn't appeal to the gods. From the stern and admonishing look Eir shot them while explaining, they both grasped the meaning of the proper definition of 'rest'. Thus they kept their hand to themselves – as best as they could despite the temptation in front of them – and restricted their caressing to soft kisses above the neckline. How fortunate that there was lots of work for both Thor and Loki to keep them occupied.  
  
Now that the city was safe again, the rebuilding and restoration of the many damaged buildings could begin. Everyone helped, regardless the status or wealth and the king had sent many strong men from his army. The assault on the city, especially the dragon-fire, had cost many lives and countless were severely wounded, like Legolas who was kept in a coma to ensure a proper healing process. But also Heimdall had fallen victim to the great dragon, his eyes being corroded by Smaug's acidic spittle. Loki was working on a potion but the odds were against him. The all-seeing Vanir most likely would remain blinded. Smaug had caused damage beyond measure and Thor vowed to have him pay for it eventually. Until that day, when everything was in order again, Smaug was being held in the darkest and most secured cell of the dungeons, both arms and feet chained to the wall. Loki had magically transformed him back into a human for better handling after Thor had defeated him in battle. The brothers had worked together splendidly, as a team, a well aligned duo just like in old times.   
  
  
~∞Flashback Nr.10 ∞~:

  
Whispers rush through the waiting crowd of counselors, carrying a notion of impatience and excitement but they never reach the new king. Now that he had been crowned, Thor faced his first edict as ruler which happened to be the most difficult decision too. If not for the bidding and prompting of his advisors, the young monarch would have postponed this very moment for weeks, then months or preferably years. But here he was, sitting on the golden throne of Asgard – a fact he hopes to acquaint himself with some day – and waiting for the prisoner to be brought to him.   
Thor doesn't need to look up to know when he has arrived, the advisors' voiced dying away instantly as Loki enters the throne room. The four guards surrounding him push and urge the god on, then they force him to his knees in front of the stairs leading to the king on his lofty throne. Thor's stomach constricted as he beheld the other man down there. Loki looked terrible but even at this low point of his existence, in a seemingly hopeless situation, those emerald eyes wouldn't fail to glint with smugness.   
Always so provoking...   
  
The king prolonged his silence and for once Loki grew nervous since he couldn't predict Thor's next move. Actually he could have never guessed what the blonde did that very next moment. During his stay in the dungeons, Loki had mentally prepared himself for the worst punishments and tortures he could imagine – and Norns, he was creative. As he knelt there in front of the counselors who longed for his suffering, Loki was as ready as he could be and with proud he looked up at the blonde on the throne. At least Loki would keep his confidence.   
  
As the blue and green orbs met, their gazes interlocked like nothing else mattered, an invisible spark passed through them, a faint memory of how things used to be. How they used to be as brothers. A flood of past emotions welled up inside the Thunderer, his heart aching and his mind even more torn the longer he stared at the raven-haired man. After all that happened... Loki is my brother. Suddenly the storm inside him calmed, the uncertainty being washed away as he realized what that meant. Loki was his brother and will always be. And then Thor rose.  
 Loki's eyes never left the king's and if not for the metal muzzle wrapped tightly around a large part of his face, one would have noted the Trickster's hidden concern.  “Loki Lau-... Loki... you know very well of the gravity of your crimes. To the many poor souls that fell victim to your schemes, you will never be able to make up. But you shall answer here to me, the very first one you betrayed.” Thor began, his tone becoming more confident, more regal as he spoke so that even the counselors stared mesmerized at him. Loki anticipated the worst. “Thus I, Thor Odinson, king of Asgard, sentence you to serve me as my right hand and advisor so that you shall make up as a brother, from now on until the end of your days!” Silence flooded the vast throne room after the king's words had echoed away and everyone present was utterly shocked, Loki above all of course. His ears must have betrayed him! But from the puzzled faces of the counselors, the raven-haired man concluded that he hadn't imagined the last few seconds and that this was really happening. Thor had spared his life and given him another chance, perhaps even considered forgiveness. And so for once in his life, Loki was bristling with questions and speechless at the same time, his vision blurring slightly due to the emerging tears of joy.  
  
~∞End of Flashback ∞~


	103. Chapter 103

The sun had already set when the royal brothers met on the large balcony adjacent to the dining hall, supper already waiting for them on a neat golden table. Since their beloved was still not allowed to leave bed, Thor and Loki were eating alone these days. Whether it was the mortal's absence that caused the meals to taste insipid or not they couldn't tell for sure but the efforts associated with the rebuilding of Asgard made them hungry and so they ate nevertheless. In silence, the brothers sat opposite each other, Loki worshipping each bite while Thor...well, he was wolfing everything down.

 “I shall never get used to this sight...” Loki commented with risen eyebrows, slight disgust visible on his usually smug face.  
 “Then -munch- don't look -munch-!” Thor replied between chewing, winking at his brother and enjoying Loki's bristling when suddenly a small figure stepped onto the balcony.   
“Oh, I'm sorry for being late for dinner!” ______ said as she approached the small table, the long rose dress swirling around her legs with each step.   
“Mpf!” Thor was occupied by swallowing so Loki got up first and took _______'s hand while reaching around her waist protectively.

 “My dear, I thought you were still too weak to be up!” he looked down at the mortal, his grip on her not loosening as if she could collapse any moment. Humans are so fragile... he thought to himself, ensuring to be ready to catch her any time. The girl was moved by the god's obvious caring but what stirred her more was the touch of his palm and these long fingers clasping her hip firmly - a sensation her body was craving for a while now. “Eir gave me the permission to walk a little when she visited me earlier. So I thought why not see for my favorite gods!” ________ replied with a wide smile, her gaze meeting the Trickster's before she looked over to Thor who had finally gulped down the food in his mouth. “It seems like you're starving in my absence...” the mortal quipped.  The king wiped his mouth clean and rose, slightly embarrassed that his beloved had seen him behave so crudely. Since when does he care for manners? Loki wondered as he noted the shade of pink on his brother's cheeks as he approached. 

“Forgive me, my love. The rebuilding-work is tiresome but Asgard is on it's way back to full glory! And now that you are with us again, my cravings are soothed....” Thor said and he too slung one arm around her torso, pulling her slightly towards him as he towered above her.  “... or rather redirected...” he added as his gaze dropped off her parted lips and landed on her lovely decollete, her breasts being on splendid display in this particular dress. _________ couldn't help but blush, especially when she noted how the hands on her back moved a tad lower, the slender one inches away from her butt. It must have been really hard for them not to just ravish me.... she thought to herself, secretly admitting that her own desires were waking too.  "I... we are really glad that you are well again..." Loki put in somewhat awkwardly, this whole 'showing emotions' still being unfamiliar to him. He had always been honest to Frigga, but that had been a different kind of relationship entirely - he had loved the former queen but not as much as he loved ________.

  Breaking the ice, the girl then reached for Thor's face to cup it with her small hand and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Sparks were ignited on both sides but before the god could embrace her fully and lock her in his arms, the little minx withdrew and turned. The gods recognized this pattern of behavior from the very first night they met so they didn't object. It was Loki's turn to melt with her in a passionate kiss, seizing the opportunity to claim her mouth with his tongue. Meanwhile, the blonde suited himself by nibbling along her exposed neck, grazing the skin here and there as he felt his own arousal grow, this familiar warmth deep inside him. Loki's hand cupped her face even when their lips had already parted again, his thumb brushing gently over her cheek as she rung for air. His kisses always left her breathless, not to mention his beautiful eyes as they rested on her as if she was the only thing worth looking upon. “Our beloved has been up and about for too long, don't you think....?” Thor grumbled in a husky voice, his hand traveling along the curve of her butt. With an almost mischievous expression he looked over to Loki who immediately understood what his older sibling was aiming at. And the Trickster happily joined in, a glint of excitement flashing his orbs. “Yes, my love, we should escort you back to bed and have you relax!” he purred, already summoning some magic and when a faint "yes" escaped the girl's throat between labored breaths, Loki teleported them away.  

 

My POV: 

 Within seconds, the three of us were in the king's chambers, our garments already removed and the brother's already had their paws on me again. Although this wasn't the first time I saw them in all their glory, their physique left me speechless once more: muscles like carved from marble, covering the divine bodies in smooth hills, and oh boy, both were so happy to see me. I forgot how well endowed they are....I couldn't help but blush at the sight and didn't resist as they gently pushed me backwards and onto the bed, one god lying at each side of me.  
 "You two are just..." I began but Loki claimed my mouth with his while Thor played with my nipples, his touch causing them to harden.  "Not too much for you to take, I hope?" Loki mused when he allowed me to breath again and suddenly moved his fingers across my nether lips. I totally missed how he had sneaked them there but well, I didn't mind for long since his dirty craft showed first effects. A moan, then again.  
 "So sensitive..." Thor chuckled as he ran his large hands over my upper body, cupping the flesh here and there in a tender yet possessive manner. "Tonight is all about you, my love... We shall have you loose yourself in pleasure!" he added in time as Loki inserted two fingers into my already wet hole, all the digits of those long fingers.  
 "Ah!"   
"You have been craving our touch, haven't you?" Loki purred into my ear, his silken voice adding to the building tension within me and he too moaned due to the pulsating folds around him.  
 "You have no idea.... " Somehow I managed to reply while I buried my hand in those raven-black waves of hair, slightly pulling until the Trickster's lips were on mine again. After a few seconds - and at least five more moans - our lips parted and I turned my head to melt with Thor instead, his beard tickling my skin as we kissed.  
 "Such a greedy little girl!" Loki put in, speeding up the movements of his fingers and massaging every damned right spot down there. He knew exactly how to push my buttons efficiently. And also Thor did his very best to set my skin on fire, pressing his massive body agains mine. A pleasant shudder ran down my spine as I registered this hard erection poking into my side. 

"You...ah ..... said it was all about me this time...ah!" I replied while Thor kissed down along my neck, over my breasts - quickly sucking and biting into one nipple - before he went on across my belly.  
 "So be it." the Thunderer rumbled in a husky voice before his mouth enclasped my pussy, licking and sucking the upper part to assist Loki's fingers. And as if that wasn't arousing enough, the raven-haired man tended to my neck, kissing and licking in no distinct pattern, occasionally brushing over my earlobe. The sum of their touches felt absolutely amazing and soon the great wave appeared on the margin of my mind.  
 "Oh my GOD!!" I cried out loud when it finally hit me, my whole body constricting in the apex and my vision even blurred for a moment.  "You two... will be my undoing....!" I whispered and both brothers laughed at that, retrieving from my body before they lay down beside me again.   
 "And we have barely begun, my love..." Thor's low voice rumbled in my right ear as I tried to calm my breath again - in vain, since the blonde already proceeded and gently turned me to the side. Facing my back, Thor then pressed himself close and brushed with his right hand along my thigh - on the outside first, then on the inside as he parted my legs. In front of me was Loki, who seemed to already know what the king had in mind since his eyes were sparkling ever so mischievously. Thor then rubbed himself against my butt while his fingers kept both holes down there wet and slippery for what was to come. 

"Whatever this is going to be.... I want you both inside!" I said with a smirk, my gaze watching hungrily as Loki stroked his shaft. The god winked in reply as he noted.  
 "Rest assured, little one..." he purred just the same moment when Thor entered my second hole from behind, his massive cock stretching me delicately.   
"Ah!" I moaned, my eyes flying shut at the sensation and upon reopening, Loki had come even closer, his member aligned to join the fun.   
 "All of us belongs solely to you, _______, my love!" the younger one whispered as he entered my pussy, claiming what little space there was left with his equally huge cock. There went another moan.   Both gods slung their arms around me and even our feet were entangled in a loving, yearning fashion. Thor nuzzled into my neck, inhaling my scent as he gently began to rock back and forth - similar to Loki who planted sweet kisses onto my forehead during the penetration.  Although we had lain together several times, tonight was so much different - so much more sensual. The gods took care in my needs, tending firstly to what my body desired and carefully treating each spot. Somehow, I experienced each touch more intensely and as we lay there in a heap of nakedness - those obscenely thick cocks thrusting into me from both sides - I realized what this really meant.  

Thor and Loki were having sex with me, yes, but above that we were making love. And it was love that I felt when I came over and over during the night, the god's pleasuring me until we all were too exhausted to even shower, falling asleep at the spot. The bliss was incredible – not just because of the sex – but because tonight I truly felt how deeply, genuinely Thor and Loki loved me.


	104. Chapter 104

After a heated night with their beloved, the brothers were fast asleep when the morning sun appeared on the horizon, kissing the lovebird's bodies with a warm glow as they lay in the vast bed. Some time later, Loki's sleep was terminated rather violently by some loud, tenacious snoring right next to his ear. _Oh brother mine...._ the raven-haired god thought sourly to himself as he sat up, his lower body covered by the silken sheets. His expressions softened once his gaze fell upon the mortal lying between the men. Peaceful and happy, that's how she looked right now and Loki marveled the sight for another few minutes before he decided to get up. _At least one of us should tend to pressing matters...Asgard needs us_. And with that he glided out of bed without so much as making a noise.

A wink with his hand later, the god's body was covered by green silk and black leather, casual attire yet splendid in the making. The salon of the king's chambers was empty, but some servants had already lit the fireplace and arranged some tea plus biscuits on the small table near the couch. The teapot poured magically the steaming liquid into a cup while Loki walked over to the long standing mirror framed with gold. As he adjusted his tangled hair, gently brushing with those long fingers through the black strands, the god noted a figure appearing in the door to the bedroom and smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

"Have I woken you, my dear?" Loki asked in a low voice, his eyes searching the sheets around her body for an uncovered spot, before he turned around.  
"No, not really... It was rather Thor's snoring...!" _________ pulled the fabric up so that she wouldn't trip over it as she approached the god. "... but it's almost time for breakfast so why not get up."  "I have to apologize for my brother, he-" Loki began when they stood close to each other, him towering above the little mortal who suddenly took hold of his face to press her lips against his. Loki didn't mind the interruption and silence flooded the salon once more, the reason for leaving bed long forgotten as they kissed passionately. "That's no excuse for sneaking away! What were you going to do anyway?" _________ said with a (fake) pouting face when their lips parted again, her fragile body already in his tender embrace. His touch was electrifying as he brushed along her exposed upper arm, traveling towards her face as he spoke.  "Of course not... Forgive me, my dear, for I vow to never leave you ever without your consent."

Loki's smooth voice vibrated in earnest, especially at the last words and the girl noted the faint traces of worry on the porcelain face. He wasn't just referring to earlier, no, he was apologizing for abandoning her during their stay in Mirkwood - a deed somewhat forgiven by _______ but still Loki seemed to be haunted by his own guilt. _If he wasn't so adorable when feeling guilty..._

  
"I know, Loki, ... I know..." the moral replied in a soothing voice and hugged the taller male, pressing herself tightly against his chest. Both remained entangled in each other's arms for some more minutes, without speaking, until they heard a muffled sound coming from the bedroom. "Finally his own snoring woke him too...." Loki whispers into her ear, his nose buried into her tangled hair like he enjoyed most, and only reluctantly he loosened his hold on her. _______ 's body felt so pleasantly warm against his own.  "Let's say good morning to him!" And with that the mortal took Loki's hand and lead him towards the bedroom, the god following behind without resistance.  
  
It was midday when the gods finally left the king's chambers, both still in the delicate after-sex-trance as they walked along side down the hallway. Before they parted ways, Loki shot his older sibling a cunning smirk and light-footed he almost glided down the marble stairs to the lower floors of the palace. He hadn't imagined to what pleasant indecencies "saying good morning" to somebody referred among Midgardians and he would surely do that every morning from now on. _Norns, that girl is a minx..._

"Greetings, Eir! What news of the Greenleaf?" Loki cheered as he entered the healing quarters with large strides, the gold and green of his tunic radiating like the god himself, arms held up high in a joyous manner. All of the healers and assistants present halted in their tracks and turned to look at the god whom they knew to be grumpy, moody, mischievous.... all shades of angry but not in such high spirits.  
"Ahm, ... well, greetings to you too, your highness!" Eir replied after bowing to the royal, not able to hide her confusion, while the others resumed their work equally startled. "The prince is on his best way to recovery and I suppose it will take merely another few days until he wakes up from the artificial coma we put him into." the chief-healer added while she led Loki to the soul-forge on which Legolas was currently being looked at. Clad in white linen, his long blonde hair draped neatly on top of his chest, the elf looked like carved from marble and disturbingly peaceful. Apart from a few bandages, no major wounds were visible but a brief glance at the energy floating above the patient told Loki the whole story. Legolas's body had suffered greatly under the poisonous attacks from Smaug and would long be dead if not for his elvish blood. And for the appearance of the ice wall made from the god's magic which Loki couldn't explain yet. But to that later. 

"Good... Inform me at once if his state changes!" Loki ordered as he already walked towards the door again. _We can't return the elfling with as much as a scratch to his father_... his mind put in as he descended another flight of stairs. A _h yes.. Thranduil._... the name alone sent his nerves on alert. They would have to deal one more (and hopefully last) time with the haughty elf once Legolas was fit enough to travel with the Bifrost. The probability that the king of Mirkwood would personally pick up his son from Asgard was rather low but still Loki dreaded the possibility. Because then  ________ would meet him too and who knew what that arrogant peacock had up his sleeves to charm her again. It made the god's stomach twist and turn to think of it. For now, however, Loki chose to ignore such matters though and instead focused on the task at hand: have an enlightening chat with a dragon.  


 

The king of Asgard and the remains of his counselors were discussing the next steps of the rebuilt of Asgard and how to enhance the security of the realm against future assaults, when a familiar face turned up at the door to the study.   
 “My king, my lords, pardon me. I din't mean to interrupt...” the Vanir said humbly and was about to leave again. Thor looked up from the scrolls on his desk and paused as he saw the depressed man as he held onto the door frame with one hand, linen covering his eyes.  
 “Heimdall...” Thor sighed, how could he refuse him an audience? “Come on in, we shall have a break anyway.”   
The counselors bowed and left the two men alone as the king wished and once they were gone Heimdall fell to his knees:   
“Forgive me, my king, for I have failed you and the realm! If I had seen through the mask of the witch none of this all would have happened, lives would have been spared and Asgard would have been safe! Hence I gladly accept whatever punishment you see fit for this treason!”  Heimdall was close to tears and his voice was shaking but Thor remained calm and took his time to reply.

 “Dear friend, there is no treason in what you did because neither of us was able to escape Amora's deceit and believe me, I fell for it more than anyone...” the king then began, bitter memories welling up as he remembered what the witch had done to him, Loki and _______. In the shape of Amladriel, Amora had driven a wedge between the brothers and the mortal girl with the result that they almost had lost her to the Elvenking.    
“Thus I am as guilty as you in that matter. … All I ask of you is to regain your strength as soon as possible so that the citadel and the Bifrost are once more under your command.” Thor added as he helped the Vanir up to his feet again.   
“But, my king..?” Heimdall was speechless and proud to be subject to this king, to Odin's son who had grown to be a just ruler in the end.   
“My eyes may have lost their light for good but I vow to the Nine that I shall serve you as best as I can!”  The king patted Heimdall's shoulders in reply, then they both walked towards the balcony overlooking the city.   
“Odin would be proud of you, if I may say so, my king.” the Vanir said after a few minutes of silence and since Thor didn't reply he went on. “Your victory in Middle Earth and now here will spread through the universe and remind all realms that Asgard has a powerful ruler. Though I cannot see it for myself, I know this city will reach its former glory and  beyond under your guidance.”

 “I hope so Heimdall, I really do. But know that this all wouldn't have happened if not for Loki who is the reason for both my despair and my salvation.” Thor finally said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he thought back to the day he had made Loki his right hand. Hah, that had been crazy days back then, not to mention all that ruckus happening afterwards. But Thor had never come to regret it, especially because after all it had been Loki's idea to go to a certain fateful party on Midgard.  
 “My love for Loki has only grown over these past years...” the blonde admitted, more to himself than to the man next to him who began to smile. 

“I need no eyes to see that, my king. … To trust your brother after all he had done was a bold decision that barely anybody understood. Yet I believe that you were right to trust Loki and Asgard will see that now too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my story so far. There is still so much more I want to tell so hang on and :)
> 
> Any comments, critique or wishes are welcome.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This chapter is rather short, sorry, but I hope you like it nevertheless! 
> 
> Just in case you were wondering: Smaug in his human form is played by Benedict Cumberbatch
> 
> x

With long strides, Loki approached the massive doors to the dungeons behind which he would find the prisoner he aimed to talk to. The soldiers guarding the high-security cells at the back bowed in respect and greeted the god much more friendly than they used to. Loki remained cool and reserved as always although secretly he was happy about finally being accepted again. It took him long enough to regain the trust of the Asgardian citizens after his 'fall from grace' and the former prince probably wouldn't have achieved that without Thor's help.   
  


Anyways, Loki didn't have time for pondering about the past because his current task demanded full attention, wits and an eloquent tongue - attributes which the Trickster all possessed.  
"Apologies for interrupting you during lunch, but from personal experience I can tell you aren't missing much!" Loki began when he halted in front of a particular cell, hands folded behind his back as he looked at the creature inside. In his human form but none the less dangerous, Smaug sat lazily on the floor, his back leaning against the wall and his head hanging. Sparkling orange-yellow eyes stared at the god from beneath the chestnut brown locks in a cold, emotionless gaze before he slowly lifted his head.  
"Please be my guest. I was just wondering about the cause of my death: the food, the boredom or mayhap your wittering - which will it be?" Smaug replied as he held Loki's gaze, letting him know that he would have a hard time getting information out of him.   
"For the damage you did to Asgard, a long and tormented pining away lies ahead of you!" the god turned fully to the curtain of golden stars that kept the dragon inside, emerald eyes sparkling with anger while the cunning smirk remained. "You will beg for a quick death!"  
"Huh...let's see who will do the begging in the end...I have quite the stamina." Smaug teased with an equally smug expression, leaning his head to the side as he watched the god bristle slightly. "So go on and ask what you must, but don't expect much of an answer!"  
  
The Trickster then began to interrogate the dragon, using many rhetorical tricks to lure more information out of him than Smaug was willing to share. Unfortunately, the beast wasn't very cooperative and noticed how Loki tried to manipulate their conversation, aiming to do so himself, and so the god soon gave up on it. He would have to use other _techniques_ to get Smaug to talk - which he surely would eventually, it was just a matter of time. And Loki had all the time in the world.  
  


"Why the pouting face? I told you you wouldn't like my answers, didn't I?" Smaug had gotten up during their chat and paced the little cell, each step cautiously taken as if he was threading on ice with his bare feet. Although the dragon was a prisoner, sentenced to rot here until the end of his days, he seemed to enjoy himself oddly too much and it was vexing Loki to know why. But that had to wait since he had a meeting with the king shortly.  
"Oh it's not me you should be bothering about for I am not the one caged as a human in a tiny cell." Loki said as he was about to leave, lazily  waving goodby to the inmate.  
"Ha, no you are something else entirely... yet caged nevertheless between shame and fear I would assume." the god halted in his tracks at that and visibly stiffened. How could he possibly know about his Jotûn origin? No one from Middle Earth except Legolas and Azog had seen this side of him - the latter one having died by Loki's hands. _Maybe Amora, that wretched witch...but she too hadn't known for sure until her death._  
  


"I do not follow what you are referring to." Loki simply answered after recollecting his composure, not turning around again so that Smaug wouldn't see the truth in his eyes. But the dragon didn't need to anyway, his smirk widening.  
"Huh, don't play coy. I recognize a beast when I see one!" His voice was deep and sinister as he stepped closer to the barrier of his cell, the gold illuminating in his orange eyes. "We have more in common than you think!"

Loki didn't reply so Smaug went on, eager to coax a reaction out of the god. "Must be very hard for you around here, I mean because you are so different from the Asgardians... But big, mighty Thor is looking after his baby brother, you lucky boy!" 

 

"You know nothing!" The god finally retorted calmly as to play it all down, not letting the dragon's twisted words infiltrate his mind. He was the king of Jotûnheim, a prince of Asgard and as such he wouldn't waste any more breath on that vile creature. Thus Loki simply strode away, confidently and chin up like he used to, without another word and left his troubled thoughts in the darkness of the dungeon.

 


	106. Flashback Nr.11

~∞ _Flashback Nr._ _1_ _1_ ∞~:  
  
A prison with invisible walls, freedom being so close within his reach yet he would never truly have it. Not only for the strict set of new rules that Loki had follow but also because of the glittering golden collar around his neck. Although skillfully crafted from dwarven smiths - true masters of their art - the delicate piece felt way heavier than it actually was and Loki just wouldn't get accustomed to the remarkable metal on his pale skin.

The king had given him this 'gift' to officially signal that Loki was bound to the crown, a servant of Thor, as the prominent engraving of Mjölnir on the collar indicated. The piece had also a neat side effect: it blocked any magic emitting from the bearer. _How conv_ _e_ _nient... I look like a whore.._ Loki had thought when the dwarves had soldered up the jewelry around his neck two weeks ago, mustering himself in the large mirror, assessing if the despicable accessory matched the rest of his emerald green and black outfit - which it did perfectly as he had to admit. And all the while Loki ignored the reflection of the king standing in the background, observing his younger sibling with a mixture of delight and guilt.  
"I'm afraid this is a necessity after all the trust-issues we both had." Thor had explained with a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder once the dwarves were done. "But perhaps with time it shall become obsolete..."  
Only a small smile had found its way on the Trickster's lips in reply then because Thor had no idea how it felt to be stripped from ones magic - even Loki lacked the proper words to describe this condition. Empty, suppressed, vulnerable.... All the attributes he despised and once again Loki was powerless to alter any of them.  
"Thank you Th- my king." He replied flatly, correcting himself and almost biting his tongue. He would have a hard time to adapt indeed, even Thor knew as much but also he was bound to certain limits. Suppressing a sigh, Thor then turned and made his leave, Loki following at his heels like the dog he now was. A dog with a golden collar.

Heavy flocks of snow fell down from the grey sky above the golden city, dancing in the cold wind in front of the window to the council chamber. Inside the atmosphere wasn't any less chilly since the advisors confronted their king with tiresome matters one after another. They stood closely around the blonde god, drowning him in their worries and complaints up to a point that no one seemed to remember the silent observer at the other end of the large table. Loki was there, of course, since his new position as the king's right hand implied that he followed Thor everywhere.  
"Do you want me to snuggle up in bed too?" the Trickster had teased back on his first day - testing the new boundaries of his prison - but Thor hadn't been amused. Frankly, the more time Loki spent with his brother the more he came to wonder if the king was capable of amusement at all. Because all Thor did was work and have both food and sleep out of necessity - no fun in between. Thus it didn't take long for the raven-haired man to realize that the weight of the crown was pulling Thor down, smothering him beneath and threatening to crush the joyful god. Loki couldn't let that happen. Because as much as he hated to admit: he owed Thor, owed him everything, so it was kind of his duty to keep his benefactor from falling.  
Unfortunately, thus far Loki had no clue what measures were in his power to brighten the king's mood (you know, without magic or mischief) and even during the meeting with the counselors he kept pondering, watching Thor from afar.  
The throbbing vein popping up at the king's temple signaled Loki that he better hurry.

  
  


"Pardon, your majesty...?" Loki inquired from the couch of the study, addressing the king he could barely see behind the piles of paperwork on the desk  
"What?" Thor almost snapped but then, realizing that it was his brother and not his advisors, he corrected his tone. "Go on, what is it?"  
"Given your apparent discomfort I propose, if not highly suggest a pleasant distraction from all that." Loki gestured at the scrolls and papers which seemed to occupy every free spot of the study. Thor followed his brother's waving hands, surveying said papers and sighed.  
"I wish I could...."  
"But you do. You are king after all, have you forgotten?" Loki put in, a little bit too boldly in hindsight, his tone too harsh and cocky, the blonde's warning gaze confirming as much.  
"Believe me I am well aware of that fact. However, these" patting the paper-piles beside him "won't vanish on their own. And the less I tend to them the more they become."

Loki paused as he thought of his words, watching Thor as he sighed once again and let himself sink further into the wooden chair.  
"Politics is far more complex than I thought and father kept so many alliances and treaties running... it's hard to catch up on all of them.." The fatigue of the past months seemed to overcome the king then and he closed his eyes, playing with the thought of falling asleep instantly which seemed forbidden. And it was exactly this strange guilt that changed his mind, snapping him awake again.  
"Fine. Arrange some distraction for tonight!"

  
  


When Thor entered his chambers some hours later, he immediately noted the changes: snacks and drinks on the table, the fireplace already crackling, the fur blankets neatly arranged on the two couches next to the fire - both adjusted so that there was an open space in between. The whole salon was tinted in dim warm light and resembled more a cozy little chamber. _He really put forth an effort for me...._ Thor thought to himself as he stood at the table, munching on a kind of dumpling filled with meat.  
"Welcome to the comfort-zone, your majesty!" Loki assessed as he entered through the adjacent bathroom, obviously having just combed back his raven black hair.  
"Looks nice here, perfect for a relaxed evening!" Thor smiled at him, this warm honest smile one could melt at. Spending a quiet time here with his brother, eating and chatting at the fire, sounded heavenly to the king so that he already was content. Sensing as much, Loki smirked knowingly, almost triumphantly, when the large double doors opened.  
"Glad you like it but there is more to come..."

A group of musicians entered, each in splendid costumes and carrying instruments but what caught the king's attention were the six sparsely clad women following behind. Translucent layers of silk covered their alluring curves which they didn't shy to sway as they walked further into the room, circling the stunned king like he was their prey. He hadn't expected that kind of _distraction_.  
"I thought we might have some company." Loki purred from the side, standing now very close to Thor, subtly pulling at the massive arm as to gently guide the god towards the couch. Upon which Thor sank down with his eyes glued to the six women starting to dance in front of him according to some slow sensual music.

  
His duties as ruler had kept Thor from every pleasure and since his painful departure from Midgard - and Jane - he had purposefully smothered every spark of the flesh's desire. This controlled neglect however had created a wild, demanding hunger which crept to the surface this very evening.  
With positive surprise Loki watched how his brother indulged in the delights he had provided, slowly at first but more passionately till long past midnight. While the musicians were off duty rather quickly, the dancers had no permission to leave - Hel, no, they ended up on top and beneath the two gods. Five tending to the king in the adjacent bedroom and the remaining two currently fondling the Trickster on the couch. Loki felt every bit the royal self he once was - even pretended to be king himself while being satisfied - and suddenly his punishment didn't seem such a torment anymore.  
  
As it happened, Loki was ordered to arrange such evenings again until they finally became a fixed part in the king's schedule - thrice a week at least. Interestingly, Thor had professed each following morning that he usually was a gentleman towards women and that this 'abuse' wouldn't align with his principles. He ravished the girls one after another without hesitation nevertheless. This contradiction ignited the Trickster's curiosity and so over the weeks, Loki secretly conducted a little experiment with his dear brother as the test object.  
For each session, half of the girls were replaced by new ones. About two of those Loki knew they secretly preferred him over Thor (a distinct wink or smile sufficed to figure that out). The other three (old) girls were those having engaged intimately with the king in the previous session, his top choice so to say. The question now was which girl would attract the king's ultimate attention? Or more important, what did the choice tell about Thor?  
The careful observations were written down thoroughly into a large book and soon Loki could identify a pattern in Thor's behavior: he would always go for new girls which didn't throw themselves at him, clinging to Loki instead. A most satisfactory finding, given that it hinted at so many opportunities for the raven-haired god.

_Huh... looks like brother mine is a hunter...oh this will be fun!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has begun, Loki sees a chance to corrupt his brother so that he becomes the dark king you know him to be since Chapter 1.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
